Eyes on Fire
by littlemija69
Summary: Jennifer's parents had a tragic accident she tries not to talk of, even when she befriends the trio of gryffindors but as she makes a name for herself in Hogwarts, she finds a certain prince to be rather appetizing. DracoXOC
1. Establishing Differences

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **1: **_Establishing Differences_

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

Staring up at the house before me as I shut the car door behind me, a frown graced my lips as I tried to ignore my nerves and shifted my backpack higher up onto my shoulder. I walked forward and toward the small country-sized house with the traditional white picket fence that I avoided looking at as the wheels of my duffel bag slapped against the pathway stones. I glanced down at myself as I ran my free hand through my hair, shaking it so the curls it naturally had would loosen up.

I sighed and walked up to the door, closing my fist and reaching up to knock. It was almost like slamming my fist against my head my frown deepened, hearing some light footsteps followed by incoherent hushed whispers and the doorknob finally jiggling. I put my best blank expression on with a small smile as the door was opened and two elderly people stared at me, both wearing smiles to hide the pain behind their blue eyes. I felt a tug at my heart and had the biggest urge to turn around and run, but I stood my ground as I forced a smile to my face.

"I'm glad you made it here safely, Jennifer," the elderly woman stated, smiling with a hint of sadness at the back of her words. I heard it and nodded, rocking on my feet, awkwardly. She smiled and pushed the elderly man behind her, motioning in. "Come in, dear. We've been anxiously waiting for you to arrive," she stated.

'_So rehearsed_,' I thought as I walked in, careful of my wheeled bag. I glanced around before staring down at my so-called grandparents. The elderly man looked the most distraught, figuring my father was his first and only son. He had three daughters after that and his son, Quentin—my father was his prized possession, basically. My heart twitched with pain as I thought of Quentin Williams, my father. I turned my head away from my grandparents as my eyes began to burn, memories flashing through my mind like old flicks. The elderly couple before me were quiet as I stood there, basking in my own pathetic depression.

Finally, the elderly woman cleared her throat and forced a smile on her face. "We prepared your bedroom for you, Jennifer. I think all of your stuff made it just fine this morning and we did our best to dress it up. Change it however you like. It's upstairs and down the hallway, fourth door on the right," she stated. I nodded, smiling awkwardly and turned to walk upstairs.

My boots slapped deeply against the aged stairs; I felt the eyes of my grandparents on my back as I headed upstairs. I was glad when I was out of their sight and heading down the hallway, counting the doors in my head before stopping at the fourth door and pushing it open. I stared inside and frowned; all my stuff was in here in the places they were in at my old home. I fought against the tears rising against my eyelids and walked in, dragging in my bags. I shut the door behind me and sighed, staring around before sitting on the edge of my bed and staring out the window, straight into the setting sun. I flicked my eyes to the bedside picture and frowned, reaching out and grabbing it.

It was a picture of a man and woman that looked like me when I compared it in a mirror and tears rimmed my eyelids. The woman had a beautiful head of red hair and rather mystical grey eyes that shone brightly as she hugged the man beside her, who had a grin on his handsome face with a head of thick, dark brown hair and a pair of brightly hued copper brown eyes; they looked like they were deeply in love and happy together. I ran my thumb over the glass as my eyes leaked tears down my cheeks. I let out a sob and gripped it to my chest, bowing my head as I began to sob. They were my parents; my beautiful parents whom I loved very much: Quentin and Roslyn Williams, happily married for almost twenty years before a tragic accident took both their lives.

I pushed that thought from my mind and began focusing on pushing my tears back. My grandparents _informed_ me that a man was going to visit me at almost _dark_ to get me settled into the new school I'd be attending. I preferred my school back at home, Salem University for Witches and Wizards but my only active family members lived here in London, England. It was even more saddening when I had to move from all my previous friends after my parents' deaths, four days after their funeral. I remembered all their faces when I told them I was leaving; they were all so heartbroken. I didn't want to leave them but my grandparents, halfway around the world, had custody of me in case anything happened. I had godparents but no one knew where they were at the moment so they stuck me with my grandparents. It's sad because I have no idea who my godparents were; my parents never mentioned anybody. It was probably a very distant friend, whom they lost contact with.

I set the picture back down and wiped at my face, staring down at the black blotches now appearing on my index finger and thumb. I sighed and controlled my emotions before standing and looking around. I saw two doors on the far wall, to the right of my bedroom door. I walked to one and opened it, taking a deep breath when it was a bathroom. It was a marvelous bathroom with tiled floors and a blue and brown décor with the porcelain furniture white.

I walked to the sink and stared at myself in the mirror. I ran a hand through my dark burgundy red hair and loosened up the curls before searching in the drawers, finding a hair tie. I pulled the thick curly strands up into a ponytail and stared at myself again, frowning. I looked so much like my parents. I had my father's copper brown eyes and a mixture of their hair; my mother's red hair showing a bit more. I had a more olive skin tone and a few freckles that were hardly recognizable unless staring real hard, or in fluorescent lighting. I was rather tall for my age but my body was well-built instead of lanky and lean. I had my father's body with stern shoulders and a rather hefty set of legs. I had my mother's roundish face with the set of deep dimples in my smile when I was lying, much like she had. I felt my eyes begin to burn as I clenched them shut, closing my fists around the edge of the counter. My tears mixed in with my mascara and dripped down into the white sink, making small black spots that dripped downward. I turned the faucet on and washed them away, trying to compose myself.

My parents would hate to see me crying so much over them. My father would give me his usual lecture about a "face so pretty should never shed such ugly tears" and my mother would make me a huge batch of double chocolate cookies with a glass of milk, just to cheer me up. I shook my head and allowed my grip on the counter to loosen as I cupped some water in my hands, splashing it on my face and washing off my make-up. I decided to brush my teeth as well before rearranging everything in the bathroom to where they were at my house. I walked to my bed and managed to shift things around, to the way I'd want them. I walked to my bags and began unpacking my clothes. My grandparents insisted I only pack the necessities, which didn't include my toothbrush so the whole twenty-hour flight over here, I had to keep chewing gum to keep my breath slightly attractive. I didn't want to make anyone pass out.

I changed out of my jeans and shirt and into a grunge outfit, sweatpants and a loose fitting shirt. I slipped on some socks and slippers and headed out of my bedroom, needing something digestible to eat. Airplane food got rather disgusting after twenty-hours. I pushed away any depressing thoughts, for my grandparents' sake, as I stumbled downstairs and toward the long hallway, guessing where the kitchen. I haven't been here since I was eight and it's hard to remember where everything is in a long period of time. I walked through a gap in the wall and ended up in the living room so I pivoted and headed through a swivel door, smiling slightly when I saw a bunch of house elves bustling around in the kitchen. They all paused when they saw me, looks of shock and surprise lighting up their faces. I blushed and cleared my throat.

"Would you like someone to eat, miss?" a rather timid looking one asked, motioning rather innocently with his hand. I nodded and the house elf smiled, clapping his hands and getting busy again. I sat on one of the stools that lined the small island counter in the middle of the kitchen and shifted nervously as the house elves busied around. My parents didn't own house elves so it was weird having someone, or some-elf doing everything for me.

After a while, a rather succulent smell reached my nose and my stomach began gurgling as a plate was slid across the table, steaming and smelling delicious. I pushed the fact of the elves eyeing me aside and began eating; my stomach engulfed everything. It tasted like good ole home cooking and whatever it was, was amazing. It had a rather succulent taste with a hint of bitterness that made my taste buds ignite magically. I ate it all and even patted my stomach in satisfaction. I knew I'd spend the next four days here in the kitchen, before going to my new school. I couldn't say I was excited because I really wasn't. I knew it was the school my parents went to when they were underage wizards but the whole fact of starting over, the year before I graduated sounded ridiculous. I knew the fakes would probably want to be my friend and people who thought they were the _shit_ would try to talk to me. This school had another thing coming, figuring I was a born American who had no tolerance for bullshit.

I don't like bragging about myself but I wasn't going to this new school to make friends and spend lives with them; I was to graduate and apparate back to the states, staying with my closest friend and getting a job at the American Wizardry Association, which was like the ministry over here. It handled everything in a more orderly matter. They used traditional muggle artifacts, such as the computer and email and telephones to reach people but only within the actual building. In America, everything outside the AWA was the same as London's wizardry world. We were kept secret and consequences for using magic in front of a muggle were very strict, depending on the type of spell or jinx or curse.

I shook my head, relieving it of that for now and glanced at the house elves staring up at me. I must've zoned out. I smiled at them meekly and stated, "Thank you," before heading out the door. I paused when I saw my grandparents and some older gentlemen smiling at me. I felt the urge to just turn back around and go back into the kitchen but kept my ground and eyed him. He had a very friendly look to him and twinkling blue eyes before half moon spectacles. He had slightly curly white hair that was covering his shoulders and a long beard tied with a small ribbon at the middle of his chest. He had a very intricate blue robe on that fell gracefully to the floor and I noticed one of his hands was slightly…blackened compared to the other one. I shrugged it off and decided to be polite, so I smiled weakly at him.

"Hello, Miss Jennifer Williams," he stated. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I nodded my head, remembering the name now. It was something weird and that confirmed it. "I'm here to tell you a little about Hogwarts. It's a big difference compared to Salem University. At Hogwarts, we divide our students into four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each house has a Head of the house, which is a handpicked professor. The courses are the same here at Hogwarts. Our curriculum is slightly different. We don't have the interesting muggle-like classes you have, such as biology or anatomy or elective classes. We have a more structural system that is rather enjoyable once you get used to it." I nodded, feeling disappointed. Hogwarts sounded boring. He's probably going to tell me they have no sports…

"We do have one sport activity called quidditch. It's rather interesting and fun, if you haven't heard of it," the headmaster stated.

"I know of quidditch. I played at Salem, as one of the main chasers," I stated, making sure he knew I wasn't an idiot to the one sport they did have.

"Good, I'm glad. Our quidditch is similar to yours, with teams except our houses play against each other so it's not confusing," the headmaster said, smiling. I nodded; that was relieving. I hated trying out for a specific team, especially the one my friends were on. That was always the hardest part. "In regards to the houses, we have a hat called the Sorting Hat that places you in the house you're destined to be great in, so he always says. I wanted to save you the humiliation of being sorted before classmates your own age within the first years." I smiled, feeling grateful. I'd hate to be sorted in with the first years, whatever that meant. "That way when you buy your robes, you can have the right house stitched on them," he added in and I nodded. He motioned for me to sit and I did as he pulled out a raggedy, fading brown hat with a lot of stitching from under his over coat. I stared at it as he unfolded it and padded it slightly before smiling at me and setting it on my head. It was real light but I felt it shift, my head tickling with suspicion.

"_Hm, difficult mind I see here. So conflicted with rage and guilt and depression, it makes it hard to choose where to put you, young Miss Williams_," the hat began saying. I was surprised I hadn't ripped it off and begin stomping on it. I was easily scared by things like this. I found myself intrigued by the magical artifact. "_I'm not just a magical artifact, Miss Jennifer Williams. Anywho, let's get going on finding where to put you. Your mind is so much like your father's in more ways than can be counted, once I look under all the conflicting emotions. He was a great success in Hogwarts, so was your mother. Your mother was from Ravenclaw with that amazingly sharp mind of hers and your father had a bravery I hadn't seen in a long time; he belonged in Gryffindor no doubt. However, you have a slight cat-like wit that would do lovely in Slytherin. You belong in every house except Hufflepuff._" I blinked, confused. I had no idea these houses had specific traits in order to be in. What if I didn't have a specific house? Then what happens?

"_Your mind is complex but your path lay rather clear ahead, deciding on which house I choose. If you were to be in Gryffindor, you'd solve a lifelong conflict among peers and discover your true self. If you were to be in Ravenclaw, you'd no doubt befriend lots with the intelligence you inherited but you'd be lacking in adventure that you so crave for. If you were to be in Slytherin, you'd gain many adoring fan members yet be stuck alone. Hm…_" the hat seemed to pause and I blinked, real confused. If had to pick one, I'd pick that Gryffindor house because my path seemed happier. This hat was very intriguing, predicting my future. "_One's future is laid beneath them like writing. They just have to learn to read it. I know which house to place you in…_Gryffindor!" Headmaster Dumbledore released my head of the hat and I blinked, staring around.

"You should feel lucky the hat gave you such options. He usually keeps his comments to himself," the headmaster stated, smiling. I shrugged, feeling rather flamboyant about the whole situation. Albus Dumbledore reached into a hidden pocket and held out a sealed envelope. "This is your acceptance letter and supply list for Hogwarts. School starts in four days, which you probably know. Your grandparents know where the station is set and I'm figuring they'll show you the way. Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Williams. I look forward to seeing your capabilities." The headmaster nodded his head politely to my grandparents before apparating away with a rather silent, yet noticeable pop. I sighed and stared down at the sealed envelope before up at my grandparents, who were smiling.

"Tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley to get all your supplies," my grandmother stated, beaming. I nodded. We usually got our supplies in the mail from Salem, so we'd all have the right copies. London was so different compared to the States, schooling and accepting. I was going to be confusing.

* * *

**Author Update (10.7.2012): **_Alright everyone, I reread through the entire story and tried to catch all the mistakes that were in this story. If I missed something, please let me know so that I can go back, find it and fix it. I'm in a stage of rereading stories that are completed to fix the mistakes in them, and to update them a bit. Almost like refurnishing an old house. :] Anyways, if you find a mistake, leave me a PM with the story name, and chapter number. Please enjoy!_


	2. Essence of Ginger Root & Dragon Scales

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **2: **_Essence of Ginger Root & Dragon Scales_

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the usual tears lining the ends of my lashes as I forced my eyes open, making the rather depressing images leave my mind. I sighed and lay there for a while, my thoughts blanking as I felt the familiar numbness over my body, materializing at my chest. I let out a sigh and pushed my body onto its back, staring up at the ceiling as I reached up, wiping the crusty tears from my eyelashes. I clenched my eyes shut before pushing my body up, sitting up and wrapping my arms around my knees and staring down at my feet. Only the bottom half of my body was covered with the comforter and I could only see the outline of my legs as I subconsciously wiggled my toes. I forced my mind to close and thought about the other night's events; supposedly, I belonged to the house of Gryffindor at Hogwarts and get to go school shopping today, with my grandparents of all people. I was hoping they'd just set me off but they told me last night they wanted to go with me, like it was some sort of tradition.

I sighed and swung my legs off the bed, groaning from the sudden clap of cold wind hitting my bare legs. I yawned and stretched my back upwards, smiling when I heard a satisfying pop echo from my spine. I allowed a sleepy growl to mutter in my throat as I made my way slowly to my bathroom, shutting the door with my foot and yawning once more. I stripped of my pajamas and decided to take a quick, warm shower just to wake my body up. My muscles loosened as the warm water hit them and I blocked my mind from images I didn't want to see so early in the morning, washing my hair and body quickly and heading out. I wrapped a towel around my head, wrapping my hair up in it and took another for around my body, heading to the mirror and beginning the morning ritual.

I sighed, staring at myself in the mirror, wanting nothing more than my mother to poke her usual smiling face in the doorway and greeting me with a plate of warm toast and runny eggs and bacon. I allowed a tear to seep out before wiping it away and sucking it up before my other eye could catch up. I strolled back into my bedroom and froze, my eyes blinking when I saw a rather cute four legged creature sitting on my bed, wagging its thick tail and its tongue sticking out. A large, red bow was strapped to its neck and it had bells hanging off, which jingled.

I glanced around, confused before walking up to the small muggle animal called a puppy and patted its head before drying off, choosing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a white shirt for today's extravaganzas. I stared back over at the puppy, who was staring at me and I narrowed my eyes, walking over and sitting beside him. Instantly, the puppy stood and jumped up on me, trying to lick me. I pushed on the puppy's chest and giggled when its warm tongue slapped against any skin it could grasp. I shoved it away, still giggling, and shook my head, petting the puppy whose tail just kept wagging. I looked at my door and sighed, smiling slightly. I knew one of my grandparents was standing on the other side of that door, seeing my reaction. I tucked the puppy under my arm and headed toward the door, opening it and revealing both my grandparents trying to scurry away, in a very obvious way. I pulled the pup to my face and pet under his neck before saying, "Thanks…" They turned around and both were smiling happily. I looked away as my hand kept petting my pup and my grandmother stepped forward, reaching up and petting the pup as well.

"Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley, now?" she asked and I nodded. She smiled and glanced over at her husband, causing him to smile. "Give us fifteen minutes and we'll be leaving." I nodded again and headed back into my room, loving on my pup. I stared down at him and tilted my head to the side. He was yellow in color and had a rather thick, soft coat. His eyes were a dark blue and his tongue hung out the side of his face as his body rocked along with his wagging tail. I chuckled and set him on the bed, staring at him.

"I guess I have to give you a name, huh?" He just kept staring at me. I stared back and leaned more on my right side, tucking my hand under my chin. I contemplated silently as I stared at my new pup. He just kept staring at me, his body shaking with excitement; I knew he'd rather be sitting in my arms. I smiled and sighed, shaking my head and sitting beside him. Instantly, he attacked me and tried crawling into my arms, to try to get to my face. I laughed and pushed him away as he slightly grunted. "I think I'll name you Wesley… How's that?" The pup didn't seem to care as he kept wagging his tail as I held him back. I stood and he whined as I left him to grab my purse, staring inside to see a couple galleons I inherited from my parents' fortune. It was left over from the last time my father lent me money. They had more in the Gringotts bank; that bank was international. I glanced back at Wesley and smiled as he struggled and whined to jump off the bed. I rolled my eyes, smiling, and walked toward him, picking him up and tucking him under my arm. His tail kept wagging and it kind of hurt, slapping against my back every once in a while. I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs, where I walked toward the living room, the visions of last night shooting through my head. Hogwarts seemed alright, but it was no Salem. Salem hardly had any rules and it was pretty lenient on things. Knowing England, they were probably strict on a lot of things.

"There you are…" my grandmother's voice stated and I turned, sighing. She smiled at me and pet Wesley. "Is he coming with us or are you going to leave him here?" I shrugged.

"I think I'm going to leave him here. I don't want him to get any diseases or whatnot, if he can," I answered and my grandmother nodded, her eyes flicking to the right nervously as I walked passed her and toward the small backyard they had fenced in the back. They had a large backyard but only a little bit was fenced in, for when I was younger. They didn't want me running off. I placed Wesley on the ground and patted his head, pushing him back and bolting inside before he could follow. His body slammed into the windowed door and he whined, staring at me like I just killed him. I frowned and placed my palm against the window. "I'll be back, Wesley. I just have to go where you can't," I stated and he whined again, raising on his hind legs and pushing his paws against the glass. I frowned and stood, walking away. Wesley began howling.

I ignored the noise and walked up to my grandparents, who were glancing toward the back. I managed a forced smile on my face and they smiled back before leading me to the fireplace. "It's Diagon Alley. I'd say it clearly if I were you," my grandmother stated. I nodded and stepped into the fireplace, grabbing a large handful of floo powder. I sighed before stating the name of the alley and throwing the powder down. The green flames engulfed me and I was flown from another chimney, staring up at aisles and aisles full of candy. I stood and stepped aside, making sure I didn't block anyone from shooting out. I walked out of the candy shop and waited. They'd be apparating here soon.

A soft pop to my right confirmed my answer and I glanced over to see my grandparents straightening themselves out before smiling at me and guiding me down the main street. It was crowded with people wearing weird black robes and I felt underdressed as they passed by me, eyeing me with judgmental eyes. I kept to myself though as we walked along the streets, heading toward a rather large building that twisted upward awkwardly that I knew as Gringotts. "We have to get some money before we begin shopping," my grandmother stated. I sighed.

"I've got money… My parents did leave me an inheritance," I stated, fighting back against the sobs. My grandmother frowned. "I'll go get it. Give me twenty minutes." She nodded, not saying anymore, and I stepped forward, toward the bank. I walked inside and kept my eyes forward, ignoring the little creatures walking around. They irked me so I tended to keep my eyes from wandering in these banks. I walked up to the desk and rose up on my toes, staring at the main goblin. He eyed me.

"May I help you?" he asked; his voice was scratchy and strained. I had to force myself to answer; these things irked me.

"I'm Jennifer Williams, here to make a withdrawal," I stated, reaching into my purse and grabbing a key. The creature looked at me and nodded. "It's in vault 438." He snapped his gangly fingers and another creature came over, attempting to give me a smile I guess. His cheeks rose in an awkward fashion that made my stomach churn. I disliked these things; they were so weird and…different. I followed the creature into the back room and handed him my key. He led me to a carriage and I stepped inside, sitting awkwardly. He jumped in and we raced off. I had forgotten how sick this particular ride made me feel, even if I was a chaser. I closed my eyes slowly and tried to picture riding a broom instead but it didn't work as we twisted around corners and made a rather abrupt stop at vault 438. I let out a slow breath and stepped out, not looking forward to the ride back. He walked up to the vault and slipped the key in, turning it and smiling (I assumed) to me. I pulled the vault door open and walked inside. I frowned and walked to a portion. My parents were compulsive savers with money. If they were muggles, they'd be called "coupon clippers", a term I learned on some muggle movie my friends back home made me watch. I grabbed what I thought would be enough and let it slip into my purse before staring around, frowning. This was my parents' savings…and it was mine now, by some unfortunate event. I turned and walked out, letting the goblin shut the door behind me. I stepped into the carriage again and this time, my mind was so busy I didn't even notice the queasiness of the ride.

When we made it back to the main floor, he led me out and I stepped toward the door, instantly making my way out of the bank. Goblins irked me, to a maximum level. I don't think I've ever met someone who was as freaked out about them as me. I didn't even like saying their rightful name; it was always creatures.

I blinked as I walked outside, the sun splashing over me and I spotted my grandparents, chatting with some younger couple but the moment they spotted me, they bid their farewell and began walking toward me. "Alright, now that we have that, let's go get your school supplies!" my grandfather stated, trying to fight through his melancholy. I appreciated his effort but he didn't have to. I understood his pain better than anyone else.

"I think we should go see _Ollivander's_ first, to get your wand checked out," my grandmother stated, smiling. I shrugged and we began heading to a more cramped place, heading down the alley as people raced by us with their loud chatter and happiness. It made me sick. I shrugged their happy feelings away and thought about my wand. I had it made in the States and it was a beautiful eleven and a half inch wand that was a soft tan color with weavings of ancient inscriptions that I had added on since the States allowed us to do that. It was carved of a plain oak tree but had the essence of ginger root and dragon scales. It was a powerful wand and I loved it. I had so many memories with this wand, so many battles and victories. I loved dueling back at Salem and I was going to sign up for dueling at Hogwarts, if they had it. It could help release some tension in my shoulders and lift the weight of the world, just a tad.

Ollivander's was a very messy shop with wand boxes everywhere and magical jinxs here and there, dusting miserably and papers writing on themselves. My grandparents smiled as they walked in and a sour look appeared on my face; it smelt of old books. A man with stringy hair strolled in at the sound of the bell and he looked at the three of us, a smile breaking over his face. He wore a brown leather apron and had a very wise look to his light eyes. "Mr. and Mrs. Williams," he greeted, smiling and stepping up to the counter. "What can I do for you today?"

"We've brought our granddaughter in to have her wand checked," my grandmother stated. Ollivander nodded and I walked forward, pulling out my lovely wand and setting it on the table. It almost made a light thud and Ollivander picked it up, studying it. I eyed him, making sure he didn't mess up my wand. It was quite a while before he spoke.

"This is a magnificent wand indeed," he stated. "Bearing the essence of ginger root and dragon scales, it's a perfect combination if I do say so myself. I do not own such a wand but whoever made this wand had skill with wand weaving. It must be made in the States, yes?" I nodded, perplexed. How'd he know that? "The States are known for their intricate detailing and combinations of complex essences. This wand needs no tinkering." I smiled and retrieved my wand back, pocketing it. There was no way I'd let this old geezer tinker with my wand. He'd rot if he did that. "I suggest you take good care of that wand, miss," he stated before walking away. I eyed him as he walked away and shook my head. He was weird. I turned to my grandparents and forced a smile as they both stared at me.

"On to the next shop," I stated, walking passed them. I lowered my head as I headed outside. I avoided awkward moments. They were so…awkward.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **3: **_Diagon Alley_

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

Diagon Alley was very different but I found myself liking it. It was busy and it had a lot of school supplies that I've never shopped for before. It was interesting to get fitted for robes since the woman was new and someone was watching her, taking notes as she measured up my sides to my underarms, and the length of my arms. I was nervous because this girl was running some thin measuring tape everywhere, taking measurements but my four robes turned out nice. My grandparents helped buy the robes since it was pretty pricey for four of them. We were heading toward the book shop now and I was actually enjoying myself with my grandparents. We walked into the stuffed book shop and I glanced around, wrinkling my nose at the smell of books. I never acquired the smell for libraries and book shops. I only went in there if I knew exactly what book to buy. I preferred muggle books over magical ones because they had sappy romance and fictional fantasy that not even the magical world had.

"We'll get your set of books. Have a look around," my grandfather stated and before I could object, he shoved me away and whisked away within the crowd. I grumbled to myself about generous grandparents and headed toward a rather stacked wall. I reached up and ran my fingers over the ends of the books, the rough texture tickling my fingertip slightly. I stopped at an interesting title and pulled the book out, letting it fall open as I skimmed through the pages. I could tell it was a magical book because it began relaying images into my mind as my eyes read. I snapped it shut and sighed as I slid it back. That was the number one reason why I didn't like those books and preferred muggle books; I could use my own imagination. I kept looking through the wall of books and stopped at a few titles, skimming through the pages to get a thorough plot before putting them back.

I came to a flight of stairs and began making my way up them, my eyes scanning through the names of the books. I knew I wouldn't find a muggle book in here but at least I was doing something productive. I glanced down on the main level and saw my grandparents chatting with some people in the line as they inched toward the counter. I guessed that people here were last minute type of folks.

I paused at a real thin book that didn't have a well put together cover. I pulled it out and almost coughed at the dust. I wiped it off and read the title. It was just a piano book. I'm sure it was magical and would help me but as I let the pages open, no images and strange nonexistent voices raced to my head. I blinked, confused. It was a muggle book and I'm going to get it. I've only learned one instrument and that was guitar and it'd be fun to learn piano as well. I could be my own band, basically. I tucked it under my arm and began heading downstairs once more, gazing rather sourly at the long line. I didn't want to wait that long to buy a book that was probably only one galleon.

"Jennifer!" I heard and looked over to see my grandmother waving me over. They only had two more people to go before they were able to pay. I made my way toward her and smiled nervously, fingering my piano book. "What'd you find? Anything interesting?" she asked, smiling. I guess she was opening up to me now.

"Oh it's just a piano lesson book," I answered shyly. My grandmother smiled and snatched it out from under my arm just as they made it to the counter, slapping the piano book down along with my five school books. I was about to object but she gave me a look and I lowered my eyes to the ground to my shifting feet. She chuckled lowly and patted my shoulder before looking over at my grandfather, who was booming rather loudly toward the clerk in his usual cheery voice. I drowned them out as they finished paying and led me out.

"I say we head to _Florean_'s for a bite before finishing off the list," my grandmother stated, nudging my grandfather as I walked behind them; my bags of books were slung over my shoulder and my robes were tucked neatly in the bag resting on the same arm. I absentmindedly nodded and followed them to a rather petit looking shop that had about five or six tables lining the front; it was called _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor_. "Jennifer, you wait here while we go order. What do you want?"

"A vanilla bean ice cream please," I mumbled and she nodded, dragging her husband in along with her as I grabbed us a seat and placed my bags between my legs. I placed my elbow on the table and rested my chin in my hand. My parents and I used to go to parlors all the time for just a simple biscotti and ice cream before laughing and talking the entire time. I sighed, letting my eyes lower to the table as I forced the tears back. I didn't know I could miss someone so much and it wasn't even one person, so it was doubled. I took a deep breath in and let my other hand rest on the wired table, my finger tracing the lines and grooves as a gentle breeze ran over the tables. It blew my hair around and I pushed it back behind my ears, absentmindedly biting the inside of my lip as the chatter of scurrying people reached the back of my mind. I wasn't paying attention to most of the chatter but it was in back of my mind. It was like the annoying next door neighbors' kids who kept throwing dung on your porch and laughing when you stepped in it; they were always there but completely annoying.

A loud bang reached my ears, snapping me back to reality and my head shot up, my eyes focusing again as I turned my head to the right, frowning slightly. "Hey, watch your feet, clumsy!" a shopkeeper yelled, mumbling about his toppled over birdcages. A girl of average height stood, blushing with a slight laugh hanging off her lips as she picked herself up and sucked in her lips, keeping in her laugh. She had a clumsy look to her, I noticed. Being a chaser, I have to be kind of coordinated and training everyday on that made me prone to noticing how people carry themselves and being able to notice clumsy from coordinated. The girl stumbled relentlessly to a pair of laughing adults; the man shook his head and wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder. They walked off.

I once again felt the burning sensation at the back of my eyes but I forced them back as I heard the cheery voices of my grandparents. I forced a smile to my face and looked up at them as they sat down, my grandmother sliding me my bowl of ice creaam. I gingerly took it and began munching, my eyes staying down.

"I think what you need besides that puppy of yours is an owl so we can send you presents and letters of how Wesley is doing since I don't think the headmaster will let you bring a dog to Hogwarts," my grandfather stated, grinning cheekily. I forced another smile, to make him happy, and he chuckled. "After we finish our drinks, we'll go to the Owl Emporium and pick you out a nice barn owl, so it won't stand out too much because the most outlandish owl you have, the more the damn ministry interferes with your mail," he ranted.

"Oh, hush! I'm sure she doesn't care about that," my grandmother interrupted, smacking my grandfather's arm, who laughed. I chuckled and shook my head, poking around at the ice cream. It was different with my grandparents; I enjoyed myself, I really did but I was missing that connection a daughter had with her parents. My mother's parents lived in Ireland and I didn't want to move there so I was placed with my father's grandparents, who were born and raised British. My father had the English accent and everything but my mother was born and raised in the States but after she turned seventeen and had a life of her own, her parents moved to Ireland for relaxation and to become "one with the earth" and I didn't want a Zen life, or whatever they were doing in Ireland. They were weird anyways…

I glanced over at my grandparents; their names were Rosalie and Jeffrey Williams. They've been together since they graduated Hogwarts themselves, many years ago. My father told me tales of them, of how they traveled the planet together, going to every country and continent that had sights to see. He didn't tell me details but told me he was born in England, after traveling the world in Rosalie Williams' stomach for quite some time. I had to stifle my laugh at the memory of me stopping him before any more details; I didn't need the details of everything. My mother's reaction to my reaction was priceless.

I looked away from my grandparents and sighed, breathing heavily through my nose to clear my nasal passages. My eyes managed to have a small line of water rim the lids and I blinked a couple times, looking up to try and relieve my eyes of the water without them falling down my face. The chatter from my grandparents stopped but I paid them no attention as I calmed myself down. My parents would murder me if they saw me crying.

"Well, let's go get that owl," my grandfather perched, breaking the ice. I looked over and nodded, glad to have something else on my mind. I hated how my parents were the only thing on my mind; it was getting to the point where I just wanted to crawl into a cave for a couple years before emerging a new person. I stood, grabbing my bags and slinging them on my arms before grasping my empty bowl and following my grandparents out, tossing the throw-away bowl into the trash when I past it.

I followed them down the street that was getting less and less crowded as the hours dragged on and we came to a small shop that had the smell of bird dung and feathers mixed in with the sounds of owls. I walked in after my grandparents and looked around, wrinkling my nose at the smell. My grandfather instantly walked up the clerk and greeted him, my grandmother following with a smile. My grandparents knew everyone, I swear but that's also because my father went to Hogwarts all seven years so they must know all these people pretty well. I sighed and looked around at all the owls.

There were all types of owls, large and small to bulky and muscular. They had all different colors ranging from tan to blond to dark brown to black. I even spotted a grey owl that was rather scrawny and lacking in nutrition a little bit. I stopped a regular brown barn owl and stared at him. He hooted at me and tilted his head a bit, his golden brown eyes twinkling. "I want him," I stated, reaching out and petting the young owl. I wasn't an expert on owls but this one had a great deal more youth in him, which I wanted. My grandparents turned around and the clerk smiled.

"That there is a keeper, I must say. He flew here all the way from Timbuktu, more than likely, and I haven't had a chance to sell him all day," the clerk stated, wobbling over and slipping his arm out for the young barn owl. "He's a smart one, though. He never hoots or howls, just stands there unless you need him." I nodded and watched as the man walked back to the counter. I walked forward but stopped when my grandfather shot me a look. I froze and inched back.

"You can pay for accessories, Jennifer," he stated. "Let your grandmother and me get your necessities." I nodded and linked my hands together. "Go on outside… We'll be out in a bit." I nodded again and walked outside, feeling strangely obedient. I sighed and glanced around but my eyes stopped dead on the shop adjacent to Eeylops Owl Emporium; it was called Quality Quidditch Supplies. I glanced behind me and saw my grandmother smiling me and motioning with her hand to go. I grinned for the first time and ran across the street, into the quidditch shop.

It was close to being home as the smell of leather and grime hit me. Mostly men and boys were in here and I stood out like a sore thumb with my busty self. It didn't help that I was wearing an outfit that showed off my womanly figure. Most of the boys stared and I glared back, not appreciating staring. I hated being stared at; I always felt like I had something on my face or my underwear was sticking out or my hair was insane looking. Almost all of them looked away as I admired the brooms and leather equipment. I brought my old supplies from the States but most could use an upgrade. My broom was one of those as I glanced over at the new Firebolt that came out a couple years ago. I was in love with my Nimbus because it was old and worn; it fit me perfectly. My dad wanted to buy me one but I cried at the thought of giving up my Nimbus 2001. I smiled and walked up to the Firebolt, running my hands over it. It quivered with speed, which sounds corny when I think about it but it did.

"Ah, you have an eye for fast brooms," an eerie voice sang and I glanced over to see the store clerk, leaning close to me. I nodded, trying to give off the impression of "go away now" but it wasn't working because he inched closer. "Are you buying it for your boyfriend?"

"No," I stated, eyeing him. "Now leave me alone." He seemed taken back and he stumbled for words so I glared. "I can handle myself, thank you," I stated, waving him away. He blinked and walked away, confused. I smirked, proud of myself. I looked at the broom and frowned, walking away to gather some other supplies before heading to the counter, where the clerk didn't even look up at me as he charged me. I paid him quickly and walked out before he had a chance to say anything more with that creepy voice. I found my grandparents waiting outside, talking with yet another person, and stopped behind them. I had three more days until I went to Hogwarts…

So exciting…


	4. Hogwarts Express

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **4: **_Hogwarts Express_

I stood by the single window I had in my bedroom and sighed, staring out into the marvelous garden in which the gardener was previously tending to. I leaned against the frame and set my head against the glass, keeping my eyes on the garden. I had the biggest urge to play my guitar but I didn't bring it over in the rush away from my home. I had a song I was working on and lately, it's been real hard to finish but I did get the first verse somewhat finished. I'm probably going to change it once I get inspiration for it again but I haven't been able to write anything since my parents' death. I sighed and closed my eyes, opening them again when I heard a soft knocking on my door. "Come in," I stated without turning around. My door creaked open and I waited for whoever it was to say something.

"I thought you'd like to use this," the soft voice of my grandmother stated and I glanced over to see a rather long black box that had golden buckles locking it shut and my grandmother reached up, unlocking the small necklace around her neck that had a key dangling from it. She let it slide onto the box and Wesley, who was snoozing against my pillows, looked up for a fraction of a second to see what the odd noise was. I stared at it and then at my grandmother, who said nothing as she smiled and walked out. I stayed by the window for a second before pushing off of it and heading to the case. I grabbed the key on a necklace and danced it along my fingers before unlocking the case. It snapped open with a loud crack and I paused, wondering what could be inside. The case was old and the brackets had rust along the hinges. I pushed the case open and my eyes stared in bewilderment at what was lying inside of it. It was a beautiful acoustic guitar that seemed to be in tip top shape, which the case would have lied about by the rust lining the hinges and brackets. I reached out and let my fingertips slide against the cords, amazed. Who did it belong to?

I grabbed the neck of the guitar gently and pulled it out, letting my other hand rest on the bottom as I stared at it. Its color was marvelous; it had a very soft Indian brown color to it that faded into black as it reached up the neck. The cords were the usual silver and a pick was resting gently in the top cords, where I used to place mine for safe keeping. I grabbed the pick and studied the side that was showing. It was blank but as I let my fingers grasp it, the other side was rough. I turned it over and in beautiful golden cursive was the words _Quentin Williams_. The cursive matched my father's exact handwriting and tears flew down my face before I could stop them. I gripped the neck of the guitar harder and managed to slow my tears as I sat on the edge of my bed, Wesley whining at me. I hushed him and slowly drew the pick down the cords, my heart beating faster. I remembered when my father used to teach me guitar everyday when he came home from work. I began playing the song I was writing and began humming slightly, not being able to remember the lyrics for a second. I kept strumming for a minute before sighing and the lyrics flying through my head.

"He was standing there by the broken tree, his hands were all twisted. He was pointing at me. I was damned by the light coming out of his eyes. He spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky. He said, 'come on over to the bitter shade'…" I sang. It was more like mumbling since my father had a "blues" singing voice and that was how I was taught. I sighed and I patted the guitar and adjusted my seating position a little. I wished I could finish the song but I started writing it a couple days before my parents' passing and lost inspiration and will to write again. It's sad but that's the way things go. I kept the guitar on my lap as I kept strumming a random note, Wesley crawling over to me and cuddling up against my thigh. I glanced down at him and smiled slightly. "That's my Wesley…" He grunted a bit and nudged against my thigh. I chuckled low, setting the guitar in the case finally and picking Wesley up and peeling the covers back. I finally crawled into bed, not bothering to move the guitar case, and cuddled against Wesley, who grunted happily and began licking the air. I chuckled and kissed his head before closing my eyes to sleep. Tomorrow was the day I left for Hogwarts…

I pulled the thick black strap over my shoulder and chest of the guitar case that was my father's and grabbed the handle of my trolley, my owl hooting at me as I began wheeling it out of my bedroom, taking another glance back. It was weird having to go to a boarding school. In Salem, we went home on the weekends but at Hogwarts, we only went home for holidays. I guess change was good though, in my new life. I found myself frowning at the thought of leaving my grandparents' house since I've become accustomed to the ways of living here, in just the four days I've been here. I had Wesley as well, who was my rehabilitation sort of.

I walked down the stairs slowly as my owl gave hoots of objection; I just glanced back at the irritated, young barn owl. I made it to the main level and sighed, smiling slightly at my waiting grandparents. My grandmother was holding Wesley, who was wagging his tail and had his tongue sticking out. He probably thought he was going away _with_ me. I'd probably end up crying if he began howling when I left, like I did that day when I went to Diagon Alley.

"The train leaves in an hour and I'm figuring since it takes about twenty minutes to drive there and about ten to twenty minutes to make it to the platform and cross into it," my grandfather stated, "that we'd leave right now." I nodded, understanding. Grandfather Jeffrey knew best when it came to timing. He smiled and walked out, followed by my grandmother who smiled and kept holding Wesley since she saw my hands were kind of full.

We walked out and toward the end of the pathway where a shiny looking black limo waited for us. I helped the driver pack my luggage into the trunk and kept my owl with me as I scrambled in after my grandparents into the back seat. I set my owl down on the floor and reached for Wesley, who barked happily. I cuddled him against my chest and kissed his head. I was going to miss him so much.

The limo started up and we began pulling out of the driveway. I looked back at the house and sighed. It was weird not being able to come back over the weekends and the first time I get to come back would be Christmas, which I will definitely come home to. I loved Christmas in England, even though I haven't had one for more than half a decade. I remembered them though and the Williams family was always so exuberant and exciting. I don't know about this year but it'll be nice to converse with them on a more cheery level than at the funeral. I looked over at my grandparents, who looked a bit giddier than the first day I arrived, which caused a little happiness to swell into my chest.

The ride to King's Cross Station was a bit quiet but I enjoyed the quietness, petting Wesley until he fell asleep in my arms with a soft grunt here and there. I looked up at the station and sighed, knowing I wouldn't come back in quite a while. I made a face without my grandparents seeing and crawled out, Wesley growling and grunting from me waking him up. I smiled and shifted him to my other arm as I grabbed my owl. The driver walked to the back and pulled out my luggage and set up my trolley, lining everything up and helping me place my owl on top and smiling as he held out my guitar case. I slipped it over my head and onto my back and smiled. "Thanks," I mumbled and grabbed my trolley but my grandfather stopped me.

"Let me," he stated and I smiled, nodding. I walked beside my grandmother as my grandfather pulled the trolley behind us. No words were spoken as we made our way into the station and onto the bridge, leading to the opposite side platforms. "Remember, Jennifer, its platform nine and three quarters!" I blinked, confused.

"Nine and three quarters, are you sure?" I asked confused more. "I've never heard of a platform called that." They both chuckled.

"There are a lot of things different with Hogwarts that I think you'll enjoy, Jennifer," my grandmother stated, smiling and patting my shoulder. I nodded, still not sure, and we crossed over. We headed down the sides and toward platforms nine and ten. I saw no platform nine and three quarters. I stared around and back at my grandparents, who were both smirking rather mischievously. I eyed them. "To get to Hogwarts express, you have to run through the separator of platform nine and ten…" my grandmother explained. I blinked my jaw dropping.

"You're kidding?" I mumbled and they both shook their heads. I looked back at the wall and moaned rather uncomfortably. Wesley shifted in my arms, whining. I think he understood what they said. I stared back at the wall and sighed, groaning and beginning to walk toward it. "If I smack into it and land on my ass, I'm totally blaming you guys," I stated and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact when my grandparents laughed. I felt a slight chilled breeze and then a shift in temperature. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a beautiful maroon and black train before me, smoke rising from the main section that I couldn't even see that well. It was a very long train. I moved forward and kept gawking; students and their parents were walking around. They were all wearing relatively the same outfit, although some had different badges on the left side of their chests. I had the "Gryffindor" badge with the orange and yellow outline, and the lion in the middle. I seriously wanted the blue or green one because those were my favorite colors.

"Learn to trust us, Jennifer," my grandfather teased as he appeared behind me. I turned and playfully made a sour face. He laughed and shook his head. "I'd help you load your stuff on but I'm not really allowed to go on the train anymore," he stated before letting out a booming laugh. I smiled and shook my head. "Well, go on. It's going to leave soon and without you if you don't hurry." I nodded and turned to walk away. I paused and turned around, handing Wesley to my grandmother, who smiled and kept her hand on his chest to keep him from jumping out of her arms. I smiled and turned to walk away. I grabbed my two bags, groaning when I saw I'd have to maneuver professionally in order to get my guitar in. I grabbed my trunk and lifted it up into the train before pausing. I glanced back at my grandparents and they were still watching me. I got an urge I haven't felt in a while and pulled my guitar case off my back and walking back toward them after setting my guitar against the train.

"What is it, Jennifer?" my grandmother asked but I silenced her as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, hugging her. She seemed taken back but one-armed hugged me back, causing Wesley to whine even more. I smiled and pulled back, pivoting and hugging my grandfather as well. He locked me in a death grip and I sighed.

"I'll see you guys for Christmas break, okay?" I stated and they nodded. Their faces were so full of joy, I grinned and turned to walk toward my stuff again before adjusting it and managing to pull it all in behind me, which was hard. I turned around and glanced to the left, only to feel a rather hard body smack into mine. We both flew to my right and my head hit the wall. "Damnit!" I screamed out, the pain throbbing in my head. I couldn't help but cussing out. It was a natural reaction to pain. I was hoping my grandparents didn't hear me; that'd be embarrassing. The person cursed on top of me and scurried off, growling a bit. I looked up at her and saw that it was the same girl who tripped over those bird cages a couple days ago.

"That stupid kid…" she mumbled before glancing down at me. "I'm sorry about bumping into you. I was chasing after this kid that stole my shoe." I made a bewildered face but nodded. She held her hand out for me and I grasped it, letting her pull me up. My head was still throbbing with pain as I dusted myself off, glancing at my grandparents to see them laughing. I glared slightly and looked back over at the girl. "Hey, I don't recognize your face and you belong in the same house as me. Are you new?" she asked, rather bluntly. I nodded. "Really? Are you a transfer student? Or a newbie? Or an over-grown first year?" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Transfer," I mumbled and went to grab my stuff, pausing when I saw the girl had only one shoe on. "Did he steal it right off your foot?" I asked, shocked. The girl scoffed but nodded.

"Yeah! It's a first year that those stupid Slytherin pricks made steal my shoe," she explained. "Oh, I'm Amy, Amy Taylor by the way!" She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Jennifer," I replied, smiling politely before bending over to gather all my stuff as Amy began helping me as well, smiling over at me.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts, Jennifer!"

_Copyright © song by _Robert Pattinson, _"Let Me Sign"_


	5. First Impressions

**Eyes of Fire  
**Chapter **5: **_First Impressions_

_Please Enjoy!_

* * *

Amy Taylor was a nice girl, I noted as she helped me gather my things. She was a petit girl in weight, about average height and had layered chocolate brown hair that was rather wild at the moment from our crash and dark brown eyes. It was weird seeing only one shoe on her feet but that became irrelevant as we pulled my trunk farther into the train as I swung my guitar case onto my back. "Thanks," I stated, smiling politely at her. Amy smiled and shrugged.

"No problem. I have to be leaving you though to go find that kid who stole my shoe. It was nice meeting you, Jennifer," Amy stated, smiling and running down the aisle. I watched her leave before pulling my things along the aisle as the train roared loudly, jerking to a start. I almost fell but steadied myself and kept moving. I glanced in the compartments but I didn't find any open. Most of them were all full of chatting friends. I sighed and walked into the last section of the train, glancing around. There weren't compartments in here but seats and shelves. I walked to the back section and heaved my trunk onto the shelf and setting my guitar case on the opposite seat. I sighed and leaned back, all of a sudden tired. I couldn't help but think how different my life would've been if I had stayed in England and my parents never moved to the States. They never really told me the facts of why they moved to the States but that wasn't something I wanted to think about. I pulled the shade open nearest my booth and leaned against the wall, staring out the window. I would've rather been with friends but seeing as I didn't have any that was kind of hard. I looked over at my guitar and wished badly that I could play it, to feel the vibration of the chords being strummed but I wasn't comfortable with the strangers around me so I thought against it.

I perched my elbow up on the windowsill of the booth I was sitting at and stared out at the window, watching the magnificent colors of green, yellow, and an occasional brown make beautiful watercolor streaks across my vision. It was beautiful scenery heading toward this Hogwarts place. I sighed and a small smile graced my face as I thought about my mother; she loved to paint scenery in her off time. She wasn't magnificent but she could paint scenery rather well. I sighed when I thought about the family portrait my mom had painted so it would sit on the mantle above the fireplace. My frown increased as my heart twitched painfully. I pushed the painting out of my mind and made my mind blank as I kept to myself, waiting to join my fellow classmates in this wondrous school…even though I'd rather be in Salem.

I don't know how but I nodded off during the train ride and the sudden, barely recognizable jerk of the train slowing down made my eyes flutter open and stare around at all the people starting to stand and get ready. I stood and fixed my robes. I grabbed my guitar case, lugging it onto my back and grabbing my trunk. I pulled it out, letting others go before me as I followed behind. I wasn't sure on what to do.

I stepped off the train with a loud thump and saw everyone else pushing their trunk against a brick wall so I did the same, staring longingly up at my guitar case. I didn't want to leave it but I saw no one else take any luggage with them so I hesitantly strapped my guitar case to my trunk, making sure that whoever took our baggage up to the school knew it was for me. I began heading the way the taller students were going, glancing back at the little tikes heading toward a rather large man. I tore my eyes away from him when I saw black carriages waiting, without any kind of animal standing to pull them. I gave them a weird look before biting my lower lip. I didn't want to be stuck with weird people so I waited as everyone and their friends loaded up, taking off.

"Jennifer!" I heard and looked over to see Amy Taylor waving me over, sitting with a group of nice looking people. I looked around before heading toward her. "You can ride with us!" I nodded and she helped me get inside before sitting beside me. "Jennifer, this is Dean, Seamus, and Neville," she introduced. Dean was a rather tall, lanky looking guy but with a very muscular build and a handsome face. He had the same robes on as me and he smiled politely at me. I genuinely shook his hand. Seamus was a shorter guy with a very round face with dark hair and dark eyes. He smiled widely.

"Nice to meet you," he stated with a thick Irish accent that I smiled at. I shook his hand as well. Neville was a rather dweeb looking guy, not to sound rude. He had puffy cheeks and large front teeth, but he looked cute in his own way. He smiled shyly at me and I smiled back, shaking his hand. I noticed everyone in this carriage had the same Gryffindor robes. Amy smiled at me.

"These are just a few of the people in our year…" Amy explained and I nodded. "I'll make sure I introduce you to the others who are worth meeting, okay?" I chuckled, but nodded.

"How do you know who are worth meeting or not?" Dean asked, smirking. I looked over at Amy, who was grinning.

"Well, I picked you into that group, Dean so what does it matter?" Amy stated and Dean laughed, nodding. Seamus laughed as well and I found his laugh hearty as Neville seemed to just chuckle lightly. I could tell he was the shyer type of boy. I've never fallen into the group of being shy.

"Jennifer," Dean stated, looking over at me with his rather beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I looked over at him, biting the inside of my bottom lip. "I don't remember ever seeing you around here before. Are you new?" I sighed but nodded. "Really? I've never seen a transfer student at Hogwarts. What school did you come from?" I paused before answering.

"I didn't know you could transfer," Seamus commented and Dean nudged him. I smiled.

"I'm from Salem, in the States…" I mumbled. Dean nodded, smiling. I could tell he was interested by the way he leaned forward, his large hands folding over his knees and hanging lazily.

"What is it like there?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't want to be rude about his school but I loved Salem University. I had many friends there that became more like my family but I had to leave them. One thing that was different was we were transported into the school, not carried in by carriages pulled by nothing. Salem looked grand when staring upon, but I couldn't compare that to Hogwarts since I haven't seen it yet.

"Different," I mumbled, not wanting to be rude. Dean nodded and went to ask another question but I gasped, staring up at the most marvelous scene I've ever seen. I thought Salem was beautiful to gawk at but staring at the huge, stonewall castle that had to be Hogwarts was like embarking on a once in a lifetime experience. The other four smiled as I gawked at Hogwarts. My eyes must've been huge because they were all smiling at my marveling. Hogwarts had large towers that stood out amongst them and flickering lights shone in the cut out windows; the glass glimmered from the moon's rays. There was a huge lake lining Hogwarts front and I saw the boats carrying the younger students dotted in the top while the moon reflected off the slow moving water. I couldn't believe how big and marvelous this place was; this was one thing that blew Salem out of the water, by a hundred miles.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Jennifer," Seamus stated, in his heavy accent. I looked over at him, still gawking and they all laughed as the carriage slowed to a stop. I sat still for a second as I couldn't tear my eyes away; Amy had to poke me hard in the upper arm to get my attention so I could step out of the carriage and head toward the entrance. The huge doors were made of an aged wood that was hinged with thick black metal bars that I wanted to feel. This whole building looked hundreds and hundreds of years old; I couldn't even guess the age of the school. "Wait 'til you see the great hall, Jennifer! That's a sight to gawk at," Seamus said, smiling and guiding us to another set of large doors. I almost stopped walking but Amy kept me moving as I gawked at the new scene. The great hall, as Seamus stated, was huge.

There were four long tables lining parallel to the surrounding walls with a perpendicular table at the front and four long vials with jewels at the top, all different colors. Floating candles hovered over the room, emitting a rather homey glow to it. I saw large banners over each table and read them all. The green one was Slytherin and it had a snake in the middle of a crest, on the far right. Gryffindor was the one to the left of Slytherin; it was red with a lion in the middle of the crest. Ravenclaw was next with a blue banner and a raven in the middle of a crest. Hufflepuff was to the far left and had a yellow banner with a badger in the middle of a crest. I smiled and allowed Amy to lead me to the Gryffindor table, where she sat me down by Dean. Seamus and Neville sat across from us as Amy took a seat to my left and beside Neville was a boy I knew all so well.

"Is that Harry Potter?" I whispered to Amy. Amy smiled, nodding. Living in the States, we only heard tales of him and the adventures that lay before him. We didn't get that big of a bang from _he-who-must-not-be-named_ but our aurors often apparated to London to help out with the battles but our leader, or minister as they'd call it here, has been lacking and is quite greedy. Amy grinned at my staring at Harry Potter.

"I'll introduce you," Amy stated, winking and looking over in Harry's direction. I went to pull her back but she pushed me away, into Dean who looked confused. "Oh, Harry!" Amy stated and Harry Potter looked over, smiling as two others looked over. Harry was a very handsome boy in person with beautiful green eyes and brown hair that was quite messy. His scar was hidden by his hair but I could still see it underneath there. The boy beside him had a brilliant shade of red hair and blue eyes, lined with blond eyelashes. He was pale with bright lips; he was wearing a faded Gryffindor robe, which I knew as a hand-me down. A lot of people in Salem had those; I've always wanted one but I was the first (and only) born. There was a girl who looked over as well who sat across from Harry and the boy with red hair; she had wavy brown hair to her shoulders and brown eyes. She wore her uniform properly and had a nice fair complexion. "Harry, this is Jennifer. She's a transfer student from Salem University," Amy explained; I flushed.

"Transfer student?" the brown haired girl asked. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way." I smiled at her. "I didn't know Hogwarts took transfer students." I sighed.

"That's what I said," Dean chipped in.

"It's nice to meet you, Jennifer," Harry stated, smiling. I smiled back.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the red head stated, smiling and I smiled back politely. I guess I was going to make some acquaintance here at Hogwarts; at least I wouldn't be alone. I don't know if I'd be able to handle two years by myself, even if I didn't want to make friends but these people seemed friendly. I looked back at Harry and my eyes narrowed; he was a very handsome man with one of those strong featured faces. I couldn't help but stare, but a quick nudge from Amy snapped me back to reality and I glared over at her. I could already tell me and her were going to get close, which I didn't really want. I had close friends back home; I couldn't afford to find new ones and ditch them when I graduated. I looked over at Dean and Seamus and Neville, and sighed; it was going to be hard to stay distant with these people, I could tell already. I already found Seamus rather comfortable to be around and Dean seemed to be very nice. I didn't know what to think about Neville since he was rather shy, but he'd probably come around soon. Maybe…

"Found a new dweeb to your party, eh Potter?" a rather sultry voice stated and I turned around along with Amy and the others around me. I had to stop my eyes from gawking as I stared at the most beautiful man I've ever seen, hands down. Not even Jacob, from back home, could muster up to this man and Jacob was named most handsome in the school polls. He had soft blond hair that lined his forehead rather professionally and beautiful smoky grey eyes. He had fair skin and a very structured set of cheek bones that sat high on his face, angling his face and a very strong jaw line.

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy," Hermione snapped, shaking her head and looking away. I didn't look away as I stared at this Malfoy character. He was looking at me also and my heart thumped in my chest as something rose in my mid-section that I haven't felt in a while, since my parents' death. I knew it as one thing: lust. I didn't even know this guy and just his looks set my fire. This Malfoy guy smirked and turned to his friend as Amy pulled me roughly the other way, eyeing me. I blinked, confused since everyone was looking at me.

"That's Draco Malfoy," Amy stated, narrowing her eyes. "He's a slimy git." I nodded, not really caring. He was a sexy _git_, whatever _git_ meant.

"If you're looking for a good reputation, I'd stay away from him if I were you," Hermione stated and I looked over at her, confused. I wasn't really one for reputation. "Malfoy is nothing but trouble. He gives Harry a bad time because Harry didn't accept his friendship in first year, and they've been on opposing sides ever since." I made a confused face and Amy nodded to confirm it. These people were telling me to stay away from this one guy because he bullied Harry. I sighed and nodded, disappointed. I guess that's good though since I shouldn't start any flings here at Hogwarts.

"Oh, here come the first years," Dean stated, smiling as the doors open and the group of first years strolled in, looking timid and nervous. I watched them walk to the front and stand in a line as an older woman stood before them, holding a roll of rather yellow, thick paper. I sighed and acted like I was scratching the back of my head, stealing another look at the Draco Malfoy character. I guess he felt my eyes on him because he looked over and I didn't look away; I wasn't shy. He gave me a questioning look before he smirked and looked away. I don't know what was going through his mind but I liked that smirk, a lot. It set another wave of lust through my system and I found myself blushing before looking up, noticing the familiar sorting hat. I guess this was the sorting ceremony that the headmaster was talking about. I think I can be excited for that…maybe.


	6. First Day at Hogwarts

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **6**: _First Day at Hogwarts_

* * *

"This is the common room," Amy stated, smiling as she opened her arms at the homey looking common room. It was grand and marvelous, just like the rest of the school. It had a cut out window with a large windowsill at the far wall, setting farther than the sitting arrangements before a large, flickering fireplace. There was a large red suede couch before the fireplace and a large lazy boy armchair to the right of the couch with an ottoman and a regular arm chair on the opposite side of the couch. There were paintings of an elder gentleman here and there on the red and golden patterned wallpaper and a stone wall was behind the sitting arrangements with a cut out of rounding stairs.

On the opposite side of the sitting arrangements was another cut out window but this time, instead of a windowsill, it had two chairs and a table; the chairs looked rather comfy and a blackboard was up against the wall, beside the stairs.

"The common rooms are upstairs. The boys' rooms are to the right and the girls' rooms to the left," Amy explained. "Most of us spend our time down here. It's usually really busy in here but since we've all got unpacking to do…" Amy grinned and motioned her head to the stairs. I followed her up the stairs and to the left. We went through the small wooden door and Amy pushed it open, revealing four doors. "They usually split us up by grade level…" she mumbled and pointed to the two left ones, "Those are usually for third years and under with some fourth years while the other two doors have the rest of the classmates," she explained and I nodded. That made sense.

"So we're to the right," I mumbled and Amy nodded. "Does it matter which one?" I asked. I wanted the one farthest to the right, for some odd reason. Amy nodded her head, laughing slightly at my slight scowl.

"It goes by year," she stated. "We'd be in the farthest right one since we're sixth years." I smiled, nodding. I was hoping for that room. Amy led me inside and I looked around. There were about twenty beds, if I guesstimated, and they formed a horseshoe type shape around a very tall, large heater that had a metal ring around it strapped to the ground. Some girls were putting clothes on the ring, so I figured it was for drying off wet clothes or heating up cold clothes. Amy smiled and said, "Now just to find our trunks and that's where our beds are." I nodded and looked around for my guitar case. I spotted it instantly, by a window. I loved being by windows and smiled, walking toward my things and grabbing my trunk, setting it on my bed and opening it.

Amy was three beds to my right, against the dark wall and a hovering lantern shaped light. I looked to my other side and saw that Hermione Granger girl in the bed next to mine. She smiled at me and I smiled back, to be polite. I grabbed one of the uniforms I got and stared at it. They weren't that marvelous of uniforms but they weren't lame either. I remembered being halfhearted to wear uniforms but as I stared down at the one I was wearing currently, I couldn't help but think they were comfy and stylish, for uniforms. It consisted of black, sheer nylons that were rather cool when the temperature was hot and a knee length black skirt and a long sleeve button up with a charcoal black sweater vest with a stripe along the bottom of red and gold and a tie that matched the stripe that tucked into the vest. There was a long sleeved sweater vest for cold weather that I actually liked since I had a passion for sweater vests. But as the acceptance letter said, the sweater vests were optional.

I suddenly breathed in and began yawning as my body stretched, my calves burning slightly from rising up on my tip toes. I groaned and grabbed one of my sets of pajamas. It was one of the ones my mother had gotten me randomly one day; she had said it reminded her of me. I stared at it before frowning and walking toward Amy. "Where are the bathrooms?" I asked sheepishly. Amy smiled and pointed to a door on the left side wall, rather nonchalantly. I thanked her and walked to the door, opening it and heading inside.

It was a grand bathroom with at least two dozens shower stalls and sinks and toilets. There were just plain changing stalls but only five of them loomed in the back. I walked to one and pulled the curtain forward, changing out of my uniform and into my pajamas. They were a sky blue with clouds on them with patches of birds that stood out on the bottom layer. I loved them and they were real comfy. I hugged myself, enjoying being in these pajamas when my mom's face flashed in my head. I sat down, pulling my knees to my chest as I wrapped my arms around my legs. I missed her so much, it was ridiculous. She would always send me sweets and cookies for school and sometimes she'd send me new outfits or crazy trinkets. Tears filled my eyes and spilled down my face as I kept quiet, wanting to bask in my own slight depression. It would've been nice to see their faces one last time before they went but I was home when the accident happened. I shook my head, forbidding my mind to think of those times.

I heard giggling and sucked up my emotions, wiping my tears away hurried and gathering my things, praying for my face not to be red and blotchy. I walked out of the changing stalls and the way the three girls stopped giggling, staring at me with sad eyes made me curse for not bringing my wand; I knew the perfect incantation to get rid of red eyes from crying. I bowed my head and walked to the beds, hurrying to mine before anyone could talk to me or introduce themselves. I sat on my bed and pulled the curtains around me as I pulled the covers back and huddled into the warmth. I turned onto my side and sighed, biting my lower lip as the tears I forced back came rushing back to my eyes as I began slowly falling asleep. It was rare that I didn't fall asleep crying nowadays and I hated it…

_Jennifer stood in a rather dark room with music in the background, blaring. It almost hurt her ears as she stood there, clueless. She glanced around but found nothing as she frowned, stepping back slightly. The music stopped as a loud shattering sound reached her ears, causing her to fall to the ground from the loud bang. It hurt her ears and she screamed out, knowing that sound. She stood and ran around, trying to find where the shatter was. She just ran in dark emptiness as she fell to her knees, trying to feel for some grooves or indents. "Q-Quentin," her mother's pained voice stated. "Quentin, are you…okay?" Jennifer paused, tears streaming her face as she heard what was going on but couldn't do anything about it; she couldn't even see. She heard gasping and quick intakes of breath as her mother began coughing. "Quentin?" her mother called out. "Sweetheart, please answer me…" Roslyn's voice sounded hectic and pained as sobs echoed from her mother's voice. "Quentin, please don't do this to me…" A loud booming sound echoed and Roslyn's scream sounded as Jennifer screamed out as well, slamming her fists down. _

"Hey, Jennifer, I'd wake up if I were you! If you want to get to classes on time, you better wake up," a distant voice stated as I stirred in my sleep, moaning and flipping over as my eyes fluttered open. Tears were crusted on my eyelashes as I lifted my head; I could feel the thickness of my lips from crying. I composed myself and opened the curtains, staring into the face of Amy, who was grinning and wearing a towel. "Classes start in an hour and a half. I didn't know how long it took you to get ready but I didn't want you to be late your first day at Hogwarts!" she explained and I nodded, yawning and thanking her.

I stood and stretched before grabbing a clean uniform and heading to the bathroom. I hung up my uniform and jumped into the shower, my mind blank due to the dream last night. I didn't know exactly what happened that night but my mind made up rather twisted moments and I hated it. I usually woke up screaming but on rare occasions, I'd wake up normally with a depressed feeling. I took a quick shower and dried off, dressing in the Hogwarts uniform and walking to the sink to brush my teeth, comb my hair, and do the usual. I decided to pull my hair back into a slacking ponytail but kept my bangs out, sweeping down over the right side of my face.

I blinked as a vision of that Draco Malfoy character raced through my mind. I wondered if I'd be able to gaze at that marvelous face again today. I know that's bad since they told me he was the rival of Harry Potter (_whatever that meant_). I wasn't one for picking sides but I guess they picked my side for me. I didn't care; I wasn't here to make a large group of friends. I think I've already incorporated Amy as a friend, but I wasn't sure. She was a really nice girl with a very sweet nature. I could become real good friends with someone like that. I sighed and walked out to the bedroom, pulling on the Gryffindor robe and pulling my book bag onto my shoulder.

"What to eat breakfast together," Amy asked, "since you got ready in time for breakfast?" I nodded, finding myself enjoying company at this moment. I could use a happy person near me, to cheer me up a bit. I breathed in as we headed out of the dorms and toward the common room, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. "Good morning, you three!" Amy greeted and they looked over, smiling.

"Morning," Hermione greeted. I looked over at Harry, who seemed almost as down as I was. I felt compelled to talk with him but held that strain back and keep to myself. The boys didn't say anything really as Amy smiled.

"Well, we're off to breakfast. We'll see you in classes later," Amy stated and she began heading out the common room. "They're real good people. They're very nice." I nodded and glanced back at Harry, who had begun talking with the other two again. We headed down the moving stairs, which I didn't like at all because I didn't want the stairs moving when I was walking on them. I was not a fan of heights, unless it was on a broom or airplane.

We ventured downstairs without complications and toward the great hall, where we sat at the Gryffindor table. Amy decided to sit in the middle so I followed, like a lost puppy. I didn't want to be alone, even though I was leaving this place the moment I graduated. I guess it was alright to have friends here at the moment. I piled my plate with some food and began eating, like I usually did. Amy was chatting with me about some random stuff that was hard to catch onto. I wasn't purposely ignoring her but it was hard to keep up with her millions of topics all piled into one conversation. I looked over at the Slytherin table, behind Amy, and saw the face I wanted to see, sitting there with his beautiful blue eyes. His eyes never glanced over at mine, but I didn't care. I just liked looking at him as I ate. I hated how I had to be his rival, but I guess there was a good reason. A man that looked like him usually always had a big flaw. I was guessing egotistical, but that seemed too obvious.

"…what class do you have first?" Amy asked, breaking my gawking. I looked over at her and she was smiling as she ate her breakfast. I could tell she was trying hard to open me up. I really haven't talked too much about myself so it's understandable. I'd do the same if I were Amy's position.

"Defense against the Dark Arts," I answered and Amy grinned.

"Me too. That's so exciting. We get to suffer Snape together," she stated, grinning. I looked at her confused and she laughed. "You'll get it soon enough, trust me. Let's go before we're late and he deducts a million points from Gryffindor." I nodded, remembering the explanation of house points from my grandparents. House points were for each house and they can be deducted if you break rules or if a professor sees fit and can be rewarded points if you do something heroic or exceptionally well. The house with the most points at the end of the year is awarded house cup; Gryffindor has won the house cup the past five years, they tell me.

"Snape insists on having his class in the dungeons, in the cold and creepy of places and near the Slytherin common room, since he's the head of that house," Amy explained as we headed down another flight of stairs and toward a door beside the grand stairs. It was cold when we walked down the hallway, along with a lot of students heading to potions. We saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione ahead of us and Amy went to yell out but Dean appeared on my right.

"Good morning, ladies," Dean greeted, smiling. Amy grinned over at Dean as I smiled politely. "How are you doing this morning, Jennifer?"

"A bit tired, but well. How are you?" I asked to be polite. Dean seemed like a nice man; he reminded me of a close friend back in Salem named Vincent. Dean smiled down at me and grouped with us to head to defense against the dark arts. It wasn't hard finding a spot to sit and Dean sat with us, Seamus joining us a few minutes later. Dean and Seamus sat behind us on the seats and I stared around, noticing Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the middle of the class. I saw Neville sitting close to them as well.

"I don't know how any of your professors were at Salem but wait 'til you get a whirl of this one," Seamus stated and I smiled, nodding. They made this guy sound like he was horrible. I had a teacher back in Salem like that named Mr. Hogarth. He was the charms teacher and everyday, one could tell he hated being around students. Why he ever became a teacher was a mind-boggler. No one asked questions though because detention with him was horrible.

The classroom door swung open, slamming into the wall and I jumped, looking over wide eyed. A tall man with black, greasy hair strolled with a very "I-don't-want-to-be-here" look as he wisped to the front of the class, spinning around and eyeing us all.

"Turn to page thirty-three," he mumbled and everyone began bustling to get their books out. I followed suit and pulled my book out, hurriedly flipping to page thirty-three. He was so like Mr. Hogarth. He was direct, forward, monotonous, and creepy to look at. Professor Snape eyed us and swept to around his desk, staring up at us. "You will be practicing the wand incantation on the next page, but today you will be practicing the wand movement, then writing a three page essay on why this particular incantation is important. Begin." I wanted to groan. A three page essay seemed ridiculous on a mere defensive spell. I've done this hundreds of times in Salem and now I had to practice it again, and write about it! That was bullshit.

"Told you so," Amy stated, noticing my distressed look. I sighed, eyeing her briefly as she began chuckling before pulling out her wand with a challenging stare. I groaned inwardly and pulled mine out as well, bored out of my mind.


	7. When Plants Attack

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **7: **_When Plants Attack_

* * *

"I'll see you in herbology," Amy stated before winking and rushing off. She had history of magic next while I had transfiguration. I wasn't too excited to sit in a classroom by myself but it was only for an hour and a half, which sounded interesting. I enjoyed transfiguration.

I headed down the hallway, remembering the instructions Amy had told me. I walked at an even pace toward transfiguration, which was on the fourth floor and down the hall. I seemed to drift along, silently now that Amy's chattering wasn't keeping me focused. I found the classroom and began heading inside, but someone shoved into me, causing me to fall backwards. I landed in a hard heap and made a small '_oomph_' sound when I landed, my butt instantly tingling. I stared up to see a smirking Draco Malfoy; if I hadn't of been so angry at that specific moment, I would've swooned but I glared up at him instead. He was a royal git, like they said—whatever that meant.

"Move it, you lousy Gryffindor," he scowled before walking into the classroom. I glared after him and stood, gathering my things as I mumbled curses. I did not need this right now.

"Here I'll help," a kind, familiar voice stated. I looked up to see Harry, walking with Ron. Harry helped me gather my sprawled out things and I stuffed them angrily in my book bag. He held his hand out for me and I took it, using his support to help me up. "Malfoy can be a git sometimes but being around him so much makes you immune to his nonsense," Harry explained, smiling. I smiled back and the three of us walked in together.

"I suggest you just curse him to the point where he can't even remember his name," Ron whispered to me, earning a humorous look from Harry. I enjoyed a small laugh at that and Ron smiled. "Where's Amy? She's been leading you around all day!"

"Oh, this is the class we don't have together…this and tomorrow's third period," I answered. Ron nodded, giving me a peculiar look but not saying anything. "Thanks for your help, Harry. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Harry replied, smiling. I smiled at them and departed, taking a seat by myself. I pulled my things out and smiled at the stranger I was sitting next to. She was a rather plain looking girl with a pair of rather dark brown eyes. There was nothing outstanding about her looks but I smiled politely nonetheless. I took out my book and looked over at Harry and Ron, who had taken the seat beside mine and the girl I was sitting with. Harry was a very polite boy who was very handsome, I had to admit but as I flicked my eyes back to the git who shoved me, I couldn't help but bite my lower lip secretly before facing the front when the professor strolled in. I noticed her as the one from the sorting ceremony, calling out the names of the new students.

"Gets your books out and turn to page ninety-three. Today we will be studying legitimacy," she stated, eyeing us. I wanted to grin. I knew all about legitimacy and was real good at it back at Salem. I straightened up and watched every move and motion the professor made, taking notes and becoming rather excited. Salem only touched on the subject for a couple sessions but I had liked it; I hoped this school taught it and made us practice it. I knew legitimacy meant a million different things in different cultures but here, it meant the art and skill of perfecting a simple wand motion and turning it into something complex, therefore making your own version of the wand motion and increasing the power behind the curse, jinx or spell. I couldn't wait to show the professor the few spells I had been taught from my father; they were highly useful in dangerous times.

Almost instantly, my excitement killed as I thought about my father. He loved teaching me how to duel and often made me practice on him, but he had an excellent blocking technique. My mother would let me use her wand while my father would use his own, crafted from Ollivander himself. I fingered my wand, frowning as I thought of the old memories. I was a very good dueler at Salem, I knew that for sure. I was named captain of the dueling club a few years back but I had no idea if Hogwarts even had dueling here. I had to ask Amy later about that, and about quidditch try outs. I wanted to get back to my quidditch, since that's what my father would be telling me right now.

"_Jennifer, darling, you have an awful good knack of flying and you should be in quidditch as a chaser," Quentin stated as I sat beside him, leaning into him as I let my broom clamper to the ground, staring up at him. "You've got your mother's talent of flying. Woo, your mother could fly. I used to love watching her practice by herself. It was a sight that could give a blind man new eyes," he stated and I laughed, shaking my head. "So don't you ever stop flying…"_

I smiled and breathed in, pocketing my wand again and letting my arms rest on the table as my fingers fidgeted. I knew I wasn't paying attention but my mind was so drifty right now. I've never had so many memories flying through my head. I could hardly take it as I stared down at my blank parchment. It stared back at me, almost with pity, as I ran my thumbs over it. I knew it was pathetic to grieve over someone's death for so long but I've been with my parents for so long, I felt empty without them and without my mother's sweets and cookies to keep me going. And my father's sweet greeting cards he'd send me. I wanted to lower my head and bask in my pathetic tears, but I was in class. I couldn't start crying in the middle of class; that'd be embarrassing. The new girl cried in class today, what a start, eh? That'd make for an interesting school headline.

I looked over to see Ron and Harry looking over at me, questioningly. Ron looked more confused but Harry had questions before a knowing, almost certain look. I saw it in his eyes as well; he's lost a dear one, or ones. I guess when one is mourning one could tell when another person is mourning as well. Harry was better at hiding it, behind his green eyes. His green eyes seemed so sad, so guilty that I frowned staring into them. He looked away and I kept staring at him as the class was dismissed. I gathered up my things slowly and began walking out, being slammed into once more. I didn't care this time as I held my things harder, keeping them from falling. I looked over at Harry and frowned, wanting to ask him questions and how he could hold in his emotions so well.

"What class you got next?" Ron asked, smiling down at me. I looked up at him with a blank expression and blinked, trying to rid my melancholy.

"Herbology, with Amy," I mumbled and Ron nodded.

"Harry and I have that class too. I believe Hermione does as well. Would you like to walk with us?" Ron asked, smiling politely. I shrugged but nodded. I might as well. Harry didn't seem too thrilled but smiled politely anyways. I walked beside him, stealing glances up at his sullen eyes. If I knew him better, I would've placed my hands in his and let him know he's not alone on how he's feeling. "Hey, there's Hermione right now!" Ron exclaimed, causing Harry and I to look up. Hermione was strolling up to us, smiling but her smile faltered when she glanced at Harry and then me. I guess she could read my look as well.

Hermione didn't say anything, which was odd I figured since Ron eyed her suspiciously, as we walked down to the greenhouses for a class of Herbology. I found Amy rather quickly and I quickly dislodged myself from the group, smiling politely and bidding farewells as I headed toward Amy, who was grinning up at me. I sat beside her and stared over at Harry, who had forced himself to cheer up by now. I knew I couldn't do that as easily as Harry could. I looked up as the professor came strolling in; she was a kind looking, plump woman with a cheery, rosy cheeked face.

"Welcome everyone to another year of Herbology," she greeted, smiling. "Today, we will be pruning flutterby bushes. They are in grave need of pruning so everyone please tie your aprons on and put on your hide skin gloves and grab a pair of pruners!" I made a face and pulled on a rather dirty apron, a pair of old hide skin gloves. I grabbed a pair of rather newer looking pruners and began heading out where the professor was going. Amy was walking next to me and smiling reassuringly at me. I sighed and stepped out into the humid greenhouse where the professor was waiting. "I have enough flutterby bushes for each of you so pick a bush and begin pruning, like this," the professor stated, standing by a rather beautiful looking plant that shuddered when she came near it. She began pruning and cutting off the dead leaves and plucking certain broken, limp branches. I made a face before hesitantly moving toward a flutterby bush. It didn't move as I moved around it once, examining it. I grabbed my pruners and made a worried face as I glanced at Amy, who was staring at me oddly.

"I hate plants," I stated and she laughed, shaking her head and beginning to prune her own bush. I really didn't want to get close to the bush but I had to do the assignment. I sighed and grabbed a ragged branch, moving my pruners close as I kept my body back. I've had way too many attacks in Salem from plants that are known to be gentle.

"Why, the plant's not going to attack you, deary," the professor stated, laughing slightly. "Go ahead and get closer. You'll be able to prune a little better." I gave her a worried look as she walked away, examining everyone else's plants. I looked at mine and sighed, inching closer. The bush tensed and I tensed as well as a rather eerie, creepy sound came from it. I groaned and went to pull my arm away, but its branches wrapped around my forearm, dragging me into it. I screamed out and pulled at the branches, kicking at the plant and causing it to get angrier. I heard Amy begin laughing, but it was the laugh someone was trying to hide. "Good heavens!" professor Sprout hollered. I heard her rushing over as I tried to dig for my wand. I'd kill the stupid bush before it could tear the skin off my arm. Professor Sprout shot a spell at the plant and the bush stilled, releasing me. I scurried out from the bush, panting, and stared down at my forearm. It was bleeding, rather insanely if you asked me. "Good heavens, child! Flutterby bushes are known for their kindness toward humans…" professor Sprout mumbled, helping me stand. I frowned down at her; she looked rather distraught.

"It's not the plant. It's me," I whispered. "Plants and I don't get along…" She stared up at me, confused. I don't think she knew I was a new student by the way she was studying me. "I'm Jennifer Williams, the transfer student from Salem. Ordinarily happy, nice plants would always attack me…" Professor Sprout nodded, still confused but began helping me out.

"Everyone stay put. I'm going to escort Miss Williams to the hospital wing," the professor stated and I sighed, blushing. This was totally embarrassing for the first day of classes. I knew this wouldn't be the last time I had to deal with plants and certainly the first of millions of times I'd be embarrassed from this class.

"I'll take her professor Sprout," Amy offered and I gave her a look of thanks as professor Sprout smiled, nodding. "Wouldn't want your bushes to be lacking in pruning." Amy grabbed my undamaged arm and began leading me out. Professor Sprout gave me another worried glance before resuming her teaching. Amy led me out of the greenhouse and toward the main building. I shot her a look as she began laughing. "You're bloody brilliant, you know that? No one has ever been attacked like that from a stupid plant. I'd say that's the most exciting moment in Herbology I can remember."

"Thanks a lot," I mumbled as she released my arm, letting me walk on my own. "Let me guess, you offered to escort me so you could get out of Herbology." I smirked over at her as she grinned mischievously. "I don't blame you. I hate plants."

"It's not that I hate plants. I just don't care for Herbology," she explained and I nodded. I was more of a Care of Magical Creatures and Potions girl, but I enjoyed magical classes, minus Herbology. I hated Herbology. "This way," she stated, turning right and heading upstairs. I followed her and sighed as we headed up the moving stairs. "So, Jen, how was your previous class? I heard Malfoy gave you a rough time."

"Not really. He just shoved me. I've been shoved before so it's nothing new," I mumbled and Amy nodded, giving me a look. "Malfoy, or whatever, isn't the worst bully I've dealt with. We had loads of them at Salem." Amy smiled.

"Really? It would be cool to venture to another school. What's Salem really like?" Amy asked as we headed through a door, walking down a long hallway. I sighed; I didn't want to explain Salem but I couldn't become a locked soul, pushing everyone away from me.

"Salem was different than Hogwarts, but the same in the general aspect," I started. Amy looked keen on listening as I began talking some more. "Salem is divided up into three sections basically: the upper half, the middle half, and the lower half. The upper half is the sixth and seventh years. The middle half is the fifth years, fourth years, and third years. And the lower half is the second and first years. We have a whole bunch of sports and the halves play against each other. The lower half, however, aren't allowed to participate in sports. They can but only if they are above exceptionally good. I was part of quidditch and a sport called Quewt. Quewt is much like the muggle sport polo but we're on brooms and we're trying to slam balls through hovering hoops with our wands. It's a lot harder than it sounds, trust me. I was one of the main chasers on my quidditch team but it sucked mainly because all my friends were on opposite teams, except Nicholas." Amy smiled.

"Who's Nicholas?" she asked, winking.

"Nicholas was like my brother, almost," I stated. "I've been friends with him since my first year but only because we were both rather adventurous. We always ended up in detention together and created havoc everywhere. Salem hated us but loved us at the same time," I added in, smiling. Amy pushed open a door and I looked in to see the hospital wing. I paused my story for now as a woman looked up, gasping at the look of my arm. She hurried around her desk and led me to a bed, making me sit as she hurried off to get something. I stared down at my arm and Amy gave me a look.

"Jennifer, are you feeling okay?" she asked. I gulped and began feeling a bit lightheaded. I could see why though because I was still bleeding a lot and that plant probably had some kind of toxin in it. That'd be my luck. "I think you should lie down." Amy pushed me down to lay down and I straightened on the bed as I heard the nurse begin to hurry to gather things. "Madam Pomfrey, you should hurry! Jennifer's turning real pale!" Amy exclaimed and I sighed, my head feeling like it was being crushed between two metal plates. I heard the nurse's footsteps echo to me before a cooling sensation reached my arm.

"This might hurt for a second, deary," the nurse stated right before an immense stinging sensation muttered over my arm. I sucked in a breath through my teeth and tensed my hand. I always wound up in the hospital wing whenever I took Herbology. I really hated plants at this moment as the stinging died down a bit and the nurse began bandaging up my forearm. I needed to see if I could get out of that class…as soon as possible.


	8. Presents from Francis

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **8: **_Presents from Francis_

* * *

"How's your arm doing?" the headmaster asked, motioning to my still-bandaged arm. It's been about four days since the incident and the nurse would've magical healed it but she figured it'd be easier on my body for it to slowly push the small toxins out of my body, using this small concoction that slowed healing to heal my ligaments and nerves back together, which the plant had torn. I had to go in tomorrow to get the bandages removed and the wounds checked. If the toxins were all leaked out and my ligaments and nerves reattached, she would magically heal up the rest of the wound.

"It's healing," I mumbled, lifting it up slightly. Dumbledore nodded, smiling slightly. Albus Dumbledore had sent word for me to join him in his office earlier today, after my classes, so he could see how I was coping with the change of schools. I enjoyed having a class with the real tall man named Hagrid that I learned was half giant. I could tell he really liked working with the animals and creatures and teaching us about them. I was very interested in the way potions were being taught by that professor Slughorn guy; he was very thorough.

"Are the rest of the students being nice to you?" he asked, almost evaluating me. I felt very adored for some reason that this headmaster took such a notice to me. The headmaster at Salem hardly met with his students; his co-headmaster (basically) did all that work. I nodded my head to Dumbledore's question and he smiled, bowing his head. "And your classes?"

"They're all real good," I answered, right away. I enjoyed classes here since they actually put some strain to the thinking and learning. "I enjoy potions a lot especially with professor Slughorn! He's very nice but the professor of the defensive arts is rather…" I stated, making a face slightly. Dumbledore let out a laugh, nodding.

"Yes, Severus can be somewhat gloomy… Any other classes you enjoy? I know you don't particularly like Herbology," Dumbledore stated, his blue eyes twinkling. I smiled, nodding. Everyone in the whole school knew I disliked herbology. The flutterby plant attacked me, and that was a rarity.

"I really like Care of Magical Creatures," I stated. "Salem didn't have a class like that and I love animals." I loved working with animals, both magical and muggle. Dumbledore smiled at my enthusiasm and I smiled slightly. I felt like I could trust Dumbledore, but I didn't want to spill my emotions out or my dreams and fantasies just yet to a man I've only known for a month, at the most. "Amy has helped me a lot with getting around. I'm getting used to it but it's still hard getting to class right on time since the school is so massive."

"Yes, Hogwarts is known for its size. Do you mean Amy Hendrix or Amy Taylor?" Dumbledore asked. "Both of whom are in Gryffindor…" I smiled.

"Amy Taylor," I answered and he nodded.

"Miss Taylor is a nice girl. I'm glad you found a friend here," he stated. My mind went back to Amy Taylor. I hung out with her all week. We were beginning to become inseparable; I disliked not having class with her, but it was probably because she was my only friend. I felt the need to always be around her, so I wouldn't be alone. I hated being alone. There's not much I hated, but being alone was one of those things on that short list. "I don't want to keep you from your dinner, and I'm sure Miss Taylor is waiting ever so patiently outside my office," Dumbledore stated, adding a friendly wink. "So I'll just say this one last thing, if you ever have any problems with another student or just need someone to talk to…" He didn't say anymore after that, but I got the gist. I smiled politely and he smiled back. "Enjoy your feast," he stated as I turned to walk away. I glanced back at him and headed out of his office door. I marveled at the golden eagle once more before making my way down the stairs as it spun. I stepped onto the main level of Hogwarts and smiled when I saw Amy waiting for me, fidgeting with her hair. She looked real bored but when the eagle clicked in place, she looked over and grinned.

"Jennifer," she greeted and walked up to me. "Ready to go get something to eat?" she asked. I nodded and let her lead us to the great hall. I knew where most of my classes were from almost every angle, but I could never figure out how to get to the great hall by myself. I knew it'd come to me when I've been here for a while, but I swore it vanishes on me.

But since Amy's been here since day one, it didn't take us long to get to the great hall, where the loud chatter of the students sounded beyond the door. We pushed the doors open and it was like a wave of chatter hitting us in the faces; everyone was exuberant of the weekend finally showing up. I wandered what happened during weekends since everyone seemed so exuberant. Amy led me to the Gryffindor table, which happened to be directly next to the Slytherin table. My eyes flickered to the table and landed on the handsome blond headed guy named Draco Malfoy; Malfoy to the people who hated him. I would prefer to call him Draco since it was a very unique name and his looks personified his name.

"Come on, Jenn," Amy stated, grabbing my wrist and dragging to me where the others were. Amy shoved me in between Harry and Dean and Amy sat across from me, slithering around the table quickly and plopping down next to an overindulging Ron. Hermione was beside Harry, giving Ron a very disgusted look.

"Do you ever stop eating?" she asked and Ron looked up from his food, making a face and beginning to talk, but his mouth was full and he began coughing. Hermione rolled her eyes and I stared at the two of them, incredulously. Harry smiled at my expression and began chuckling.

"They do that a lot," Harry whispered. "They both haven't realized just how much they care for the other one just yet." I nodded, smiling at him. "So, how's your arm doing?" I lifted it up and made a face.

"It's doing," I mumbled and Harry laughed, nodding. "I want to drop herbology but in order to become what I want to become after graduating, I need it in my curriculum." Harry nodded with questions in his eyes.

"What do you want to become, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked, being polite. I smiled. He was a very nice boy; I portrayed Harry Potter different when stories were told to the States of his prophecy and such. I thought he'd be an egotistical bastard who thought of nothing but himself, but he was just like everyone else trying to get through life without parents to back him up. I wondered if he was staying with grandparents or his godparents or even a friend of the family.

"I'm thinking the Department of Underage Witches and Wizards, at the American Wizardry Association, which is just like the ministry here," I answered and Harry smiled, nodding.

"You know, the ministry of magic has the same sort of thing over here…if you find yourself not wanting to leave," Harry remarked, smiling. I smiled back, getting a bit bashful for some odd reason, and looked away, helping myself to some food.

A moment later, a loud screeching sounded over the great hall and everyone looked up, either shocked or confused. "I thought mail came in the morning," Harry mumbled when a large red and orange bird flew in that I knew as Francis the Phoenix of the headmaster of Salem. I blushed as the phoenix flew around, a large box gripped in his talons. The phoenix spotted me and dove toward me, screeching. I blushed deeper as the phoenix landed gracefully, setting him and the box down softly with a light tap on top of the lemon meringue pie. Ron made a sad face as the phoenix screeched, staring at me with a familiar happy glint. I used to always feed him stuff the headmaster wouldn't allow so I picked up a large chunk of the lemon meringue crust, smiling as Francis snatched it out of my hands, happily. I held my arm out and he crawled onto it, nibbling the top of my ear once. Ron stared up at the bird in a very shocked fashion as Harry, boldly, reached up and stroked the phoenix's feathers.

Francis's feathers were always as smooth as silk and by the way Francis shuddered and fluffed his feathers, he liked being stroked. Amy stared at the box and leaned up, reading the label on top.

"It says it's from Salem University," she read aloud. I looked at the box, wondering what could be inside. It was probably a butt load of letters from my friends over there.

"Open it!" Ron exclaimed, grinning. I looked around and saw everyone staring, or trying to show they weren't staring but failing miserably. I leaned up and kissed Francis's neck before sneaking him a large oatmeal raisin cookie (_his favorite_) and swinging my arm up when he screeched happily with his cookie. He hovered above me for a second before circling and flying out of the large windows above the great hall. I stared at the box; it was a large, couple feet long box that had two labels on top of it and a large red bow. Signatures were scribbled all over the box and I recognized two instantly as Nicholas's and the headmaster's assistant.

"I'll open it later," I mumbled, pulling it off of the table and setting it beside me. I stared up at the window and sighed. I knew all my old friends missed me and I missed them. I really hoped most of what was in the box were letters from them all. I had quite a large posse of friends; it included Nicholas, Rebecca, Georgina, William (whom we all called Bill), Zachary, and Tara. I missed Nicholas the most because he was the friend that offered for me to move in with him and his parents when my parents passed on. But the will stated I was to go to my grandparents' house and I was forced to go. Nicholas was like my younger brother, but only by four months. My eyes began tearing a little as I thought of my mother's thought on me and Nicholas: "Y_ou and him are destined to be married and make millions of beautiful babies! Just you wait and see. You'll find out you'll love him in due time, darling._"

"Are you okay, Jen?" Harry asked and I blinked, ridding my eyes of my tears as I smiled reassuring at him. He didn't seem convinced.

"I'm fine, just thinking of old times with my…friends," I stated, trying to make sure I didn't give away the loss of my parents. No one knew my parents were dead; they all figured my parents needed to move to London for a while, or so I thought. The only people who could possibly know was the headmaster, and maybe the professors knew but that was alright with me. As long as no one else knew my parents died just five months ago, I was completely fine. I looked over and saw Amy eyeing me but she didn't say anything as I continued to eat…

It wasn't long before I finished eating and Amy did as well, a couple minutes after me. "Let's go!" she stated, grinning and I nodded, grabbing my box and standing. I stole another glance at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy eating like everyone else, but a girl had an arm wrapped around his. I wanted to scoff but held it back; of course a man as sexy as him would have a girlfriend. At least I can force myself to stop wanting to "fool" around with him, knowing he had a girlfriend now.

"Hey! Don't open the box until we get there!" Ron exclaimed out, hurrying up his eating. I looked back at him, smiling but nodded. If he wanted to see what presents or whatever I got from Salem that was fine by me; I didn't really care because it was probably nothing interesting. If it was from mainly Nicholas, it would be full of my favorite candies and trinkets he obtained for me over the summer vacation from his traveling he did with his parents. He loved buying me stuff since I didn't like accepting it but now he was going to send me millions of gifts since I can't fight it now. I chuckled at the memories as Amy and I began heading up the stairs. Amy looked at me weirdly; I just merely shook my head, smiling. Amy smiled, almost as if she knew, and we headed up to the seventh floor, having to pause a couple times as the stairs moved. We even got moved to a lower level and had to run to catch the other stairs. Amy said the password to the portrait of the fat lady in the pink dress and it opened, allowing us access.

"I say you open it now," Amy stated as we plopped onto the couch, since it was free from students. There was a big handful of students in the common room, skipping dinner to study some more for next week's assignment. I was thankful I already finished my homework assignments, except my herbology one since it required me to obtain the leaf of a rather difficult plant so I excused myself on that subject. I would have to find someone to obtain it for me; I would probably end up asking Amy.

"Ron wants to see what's inside," I stated, placing the box in front of me. It was amazingly light, even though when I shook it, it sounded as if something heavy was inside. It wasn't long before Ron came barreling inside, making sure I didn't open the box. I laughed and shook my head as Hermione and Harry trailed in after him, staring at him with a weird look. "Hello Ron," I mumbled as he sat on the coffee table.

"It was real hard to catch up to him," Hermione stated, sitting on my opposite side, smiling. "We caught up to him when he was too anxious to remember the password to get in." I gave Ron a look, at which he grinned at and he urged me to open the box. Amy allowed me to set the box over our laps as I began tearing at the tape, getting excited. I set the tape down on the ground and pulled the flaps of the box open. I peered inside, as well as everyone else and gasped, surprised. It wasn't what I had been expecting, at all, even though what I had expected was in there as well. I just didn't expect the main thing…


	9. Peppermint Twists

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **9: **_Peppermint Twists_

* * *

**Recap:** _I peered inside, as well as everyone else and gasped, surprised. It wasn't what I had been expecting, at all, even though what I had expected was in there as well. I just didn't expect the main thing…_

That main thing happened to be my quidditch and quewt broom, back in Salem. Salem students left their brooms at the quidditch locker rooms and if they needed them, all they had to do was owl since the headmaster and the headmaster's assistant were there most of the time. The sleek brown broom stick shone in the lack of light and I pulled it out, studying it. It was just a Firebolt that my father had snuck in and bought me when my mom wasn't looking, since she wouldn't let me buy a new one since my Nimbus 2000 was just fine (according to her). My dad even bought me new gloves and boots and chest padding, which Salem required for Chasers since the beaters hit the bludgers toward us; these things were also packed into the box.

"Bloody hell, you play quidditch, Jen?" Ron asked, grinning. I nodded. "Why didn't you tell us? Harry would've given you the date of the try outs! Harry's the team captain." I smiled over at Harry, who was blushing slightly. "The try outs are in two weeks, on Thursday since Slytherin called Friday." I nodded, making sure I remembered that. I ran my fingers over my Firebolt as Ron grinned. "Now both you and Harry, who's the seeker by the way, have Firebolts! I wish I had a Firebolt." I chuckled and set my broom aside, picking up the letter I wanted to read first: Nicholas's letter.

"I think this is our cue to leave," Hermione stated as I glanced around and setting the letter down. I looked up at her, slightly wide eyed.

"Oh, no, you don't have to leave," I stated, shaking my head. "I'll read the letters later. It's okay! I don't want to be an inconvenience!" Hermione smiled.

"It's not inconvenience, Jen," Amy stated, smiling. I urged them to stay, which they did after a while, and we began talking together. I enjoyed talking with Hermione the most, since she was closer to my personality in a way. She had that intelligent, sarcastic humor that was rather witty in a way. Amy was…Amy. She was exuberant in her talking and used a lot of hand gestures. I could tell she liked hanging out with the three because she became a bit more animated when talking. Ron was very hilarious to listen to talk and bicker to Hermione since their mentalities were so far off, it was almost too cute. I had half the mind to play cupid and hook them up, but stayed out of it as I laughed at another one of Ron's jokes that he didn't mean to play. I looked over at Harry, who was staring into the fire rather solemnly. I frowned and maneuvered so I moved next to him, almost in a comforting and reassuring way. I knew he had no parents but I knew they died when he was very young so I wondered if he was grieving for another person or if the thought that everyone in this room, besides him and me (even though he didn't know that), had parents to go home to on the holidays.

"I can't believe the first week of school is already over. It went so fast," Hermione stated, smiling and laughing slightly. I looked over at her and Amy nodded, agreeing with her as Ron gave her a funny look.

"It's good that the time went by fast," Ron stated. Hermione gave him a sharp look and he looked away as Amy and I began laughing, catching Harry's attention. "We're out numbered now, mate," Ron whispered to Harry and I chuckled, looking over at Harry. Harry seemed to brighten up as he laughed, nodding. He looked over at me and our eyes connected. I smiled and winked playfully before starring over at Hermione. I almost slapped myself in the face; I hated being flirtatious as much as I was. I wasn't supposed to be flirting; I was supposed to be studying and getting outstanding grades on everything and every class. I had to graduate with a high score in order to be what I wanted to be. AWA only took young students if their grades were way above exceeds expectations, which led into outstanding.

"So, are you two going to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, averting the topic. I looked at her confused as Amy nodded her head, grinning.

"I am and I'm sure Jennifer will be as well," Amy answered, looking over at me. I had no idea what they were talking about. I've never heard of Hogs Beads or whatever and surely they knew that, right?

"Oh! You don't know about Hogsmeade," Hermione stated, giggling. "Did you even get the permission slip signed?" I remembered something about a permission slip when my grandparents and Dumbledore were talking. I was mainly nonexistent when it came to that conversation. I was still in my bummed out mood.

"I have a recollection of a permission slip being signed," I whispered, not really sure. "When is this trip to Hogs Beads?"

Everyone started laughing and I blanched, narrowing my eyes as I made a face. "Oh, Jen, you're so cute," Amy stated, pinching my cheek. I slapped her hand away. "It's called Hogsmeade, not Hogs Beads." I nodded, making sure I remembered that.

"All right, when is this Hogsmeade trip?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," all four answered and I reared back slightly at the simultaneous chatter at that moment. Hermione giggled slightly as Ron began laughing along with Amy; Harry just smiled his toothy grin. I smiled over at Harry and he smiled back. Suddenly, three pairs of eyes were narrowed on the two of us as the two of us looked back, hoping to start another conversation.

"What?" Harry and I asked and the four began laughing, confusing both of us even more…

…Turns out, I did have the permission slip signed as I walked outside, wearing a pair of skinny jeans tucked into a pair of black leather high heeled boots and a blue tank top with a brown aviator jacket over the top of it. I had my dark red hair up into a ponytail and smiled as I stared up at the cloudless sky. It was going to be a warm day; I couldn't wait until winter where the snow could fall. Amy told me all about the snowy days of Hogwarts and they sounded beautiful. I loved snow, which was sad because Salem only got a few weeks of it but Amy said snow in Hogwarts lasted quite a while, almost months. I was certainly excited for wintertime at Hogwarts.

"Now, everybody will be reporting back to the grounds at five o'clock sharp," professor McGonagall yelled out, over all the chattering students. "Any student that is late will be deducted fifty points from their houses, is that understood?" No one said anything, since it was kind of depressing and McGonagall nodded sharply. "Now that all the rules have been spoken, enjoy your visit to Hogsmeade."

We all began heading out of the Hogwarts grounds; I looked over to see Harry standing by the door, looking solemn and rather lonely. I stopped walking momentarily but Amy shoved me forward, grinning. I followed suit as we caught up with Ron and Hermione. "Why isn't Harry going?" I asked, frowning. Hermione looked over at me and frowned.

"Well, he lives with his aunt and uncle and his ghastly cousin and they don't like him very much," Hermione explained, "so they don't sign any permission slips or forms from Hogwarts since they're muggles, both of them." I frowned and glanced back up at the school. We all began walking down the trail; I made sure I knew how long it took for us to get down there.

"But don't worry, Jennifer," Ron stated, grinning, "Harry will join us shortly." I looked at him confused but he just smiled, keeping his pace to Hogsmeade. I wondered what Ron was talking about but figured I'd find out later as Amy smiled at me.

"You're going to love Hogsmeade," she stated, winking. "Now, let's hurry before all the good candy is gone!" Ron and Amy ran off as Hermione and I stayed behind, keeping our slow pace. I was only crazy about one candy and that was Whizzly's Wondertarts. They were a mixture of candies that always surprised you with what flavor they turn up next; my favorite one to get is strawberry streusel. I loved strawberry anything actually.

"Harry likes you, you know," Hermione bluntly said and I found my face growing hot. I looked over at her, embarrassed as she smiled over at me. "He always talks about you and wonders how you're doing since he only has two classes with you while Ron and I have almost all of them…" Hermione smiled and winked over at me. "I know you've just met him but you should get to know him better. You'd be surprised how sweet and kind he is." Hermione shot me another smile before grinning over at one of her other friends and engaging in a conversation. I looked away from her and stared over a brightly decorated shop; I could see all the candy inside.

I walked inside and saw Amy gushing at all the candy as Ron grabbed a large lollipop, beginning to eat it as he paid for it. I noticed his mood dampened a bit as he paid but he kept a straight face. I couldn't figure out why his mood dampened though but shoved it aside as I looked at some things. I felt something brush against my arm and looked over, blinking in confusion when I saw nothing. I felt something else brush on my other arm and I looked over, sharply but found nothing. I heard laughing and looked around blindly. "It's okay, Jen…" a familiar voice stated before Harry appeared out of thin air. "It's just me." I smiled and shook my head.

"Invisibility cloak, eh?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes. He grinned innocently and I laughed, nudging him. "I have to say I'm slightly jealous, Harry." I winked and turned back around to find some candy I might enjoy. Harry looked around with me, picking up his favorite candies and enjoying a few as we shopped and talked together. I smiled over at him and shook my head at his sudden goofiness. He was a very different kind of guy, I had to admit. I know I've said that a hundred times but I could definitely see myself settling down with a guy like Harry. He reminded me so much of Nicholas and my father, it was insane. My father had a knack of getting people to fall into his very large circle of friends in an instant and I got that motion from Harry. I'm sure if there wasn't some stupid rival between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Harry would have them all as his friends.

"So you like snapping licorice?" Harry asked, holding up a bag of wriggling black licorice. I made a face and shook my head.

"I'm not a licorice fan, especially black licorice." Harry nodded and tossed the bag back, smiling as he held up a bag of peppermint twisters. "Now those are good. I just wish this store as Whizzly's Wondertarts!" Harry looked at me and I laughed. "I guess they're an American candy. They're almost like Bertie Bott's every flavor beans but slightly different. Instead of having a steady flavor, as you eat the candy it changes flavors as you chew it. If you suck on it like a gobstopper, every layer has its own flavor! They're my favorite!" I don't know why I was talking so excitedly but Harry looked drawn to the idea of those candies.

"You definitely have to find some and let me try them. They sound delicious," Harry stated, eyeing me from my outburst of energy. I don't know where the energy came from but it just happened. I found myself giggling as Harry began laughing. "You're real random, you know that?" I shook my head.

"I'm usually not like this, I swear," I stated, giggling. "I think it's from all the sugar I've eaten already and the excited air around this candy shop." I looked around and Harry laughed. "I'm serious." Harry nodded, but I could tell he didn't believe me. "Anyways, I have some of those candies in my dorm. Nicholas from back home sent me like a whole gallon of them…" Harry smiled, nodding. "Let's go to another shop. I'm sick of all this candy!" We headed to the register and Harry began paying first and without me knowing, paid for all the candy I was holding. "No, Harry!" I stated, frowning. "Please don't pay." He smiled and handed the money to the guy, smugly almost. I found it rather charming but I didn't like people spending money on me. "Harry," I whined as the man behind the counter smiled.

"You're all set now!" the man said and Harry led me out as I whined.

"It's done and over, get over it," Harry mumbled. "Just say thank you and that's all I need." I laughed and nodded. I leaned up and kissed his cheek briefly, smiling at his blushing and walking away, enjoying one of the candies he bought me. It happened to be one of the peppermint twisters, which set off into a whirl of peppermint twisters in my mouth the moment they hit my tongue. I loved magical candy and I looked over at Harry as he walked up beside me, hiding a grin that wanted to come onto his face; I could see the dimples from his straining.

"Thank you, Harry."


	10. Breaking Down

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **10: **_Breaking Down_

* * *

_Dear Jennifer,_

_I guess what happened was something nothing any of us saw coming. Now you're gone as well… It's quite lonely here and I miss you already, and it's only been a week. I hope this got to you because I don't know if owls can even fly that far. I've never had to test that before. School isn't how it was before you left. It's hell of boring and the new first years have it easy without Jennifer Williams teasing and taunting them left and right. Me and Becca have been giving them as much hell as we can but it's not enough to satisfy our needs and wants. Any suggestions?_

_Anyways, gorgeous, how's Hogwarts? I heard it's a wonderful school. My parents always wanted to send me there but since we live in Nebraska, it was too big of a commute, so they say. I'm going to try to talk them into sending me there. Do they take transfer students when the school year has started already? Ask your headmaster and get back to me. I'm nothing without my older twin and it's killing me. I miss you, Jen and Becca's worried about me, even though I say I'm fine…_

And the letter dragged on and on as I read, eating a bunch of my favorite candies, Whizzly's Wondertarts that Nicholas sent me. I was reading Nicholas's letter first since I wanted to hear from him first. As I said before, Nicholas was like my brother. Although as I read this letter, I felt a different vibe but I figured it was just because I missed them all so much. It was late at night and I had my wand lit up at the tip while munching on my candies. I looked around and saw all the other girls asleep. Tomorrow, or later this morning depending on what time it was, was another beginning of classes. For some reason, I wasn't looking forward to more homework. I had finished all my homework from the current week; it had taken me almost all Sunday and now I was sitting here, the night before Monday, reading the letters that came for me two days ago. I'm pathetic…

I finished reading Nicholas's letter after my small ranting and began on the next, from Georgina. It wasn't as exuberant and odd as Nicholas's; she mainly talked about the cute little first years and the cute boy she's interested in nowadays. I didn't know the guy she was talking about, which I knew she'd know and the next one would have a picture of him and her. She was good at snagging the guy she wanted. I only had one more letter to read and it was from Zachary; I figured as much since he was Georgina's twin brother. They were complete opposite though.

_Jennifer_,

_I bet you guessed my sister made me write this stupid letter. I hate writing but she said it was 'common courtesy' to write your friends. I was going to write you, when I got around to it but I guess you don't want to hear one of your friends ranting on how he doesn't want to write you. I really do miss you and your weirdness. School is very plain nowadays for this first week; none of the first years are strong this year like Sandy Clampit was last year. That girl had a tongue and is now dating Steve Riley, whoever the hell that is. _

_How's Hogwarts? How are your grandparents? How's your love life, if you've established one yet? I bet you have because you always were a looker, Jen, although you never saw it. You should see Nicholas though. He's clinically depressed without you. He mopes and mopes and hardly pranks the first years so now I'm stuck with my sister pranking stupid first years. I hate first years. They're lame and stupid. Anyways, I've written you a darn letter so with finals, I miss you and hope to hear from you. Don't except a reply from your own reply… I might be too busy or just too damn lazy. Love ya, Jen._

_~Zachary_

I had to bite my lip from laughter at Zachary's letter. He always was a pessimist, which made me doubt him and his sister were even related. Georgina was the biggest optimist I've met and her brother was so angry and so negative all the time. He liked hanging out with me though, for some odd reason but only when his sister wasn't around. Poor Georgina always dragged him around from place to place to place, trying to get him to see the happy side. I couldn't wait until Zachary got a good girl to settle down with and fell in love and see the happy side of life, if that even happens. I folded up Zachary's letter and stared at Nicholas's letter before sighing and picking it up to read it once more…

…"Wake up, Jennifer…" a soft voice stated and I grumbled, my eyes stinging from being disturbed from a very amazing dream. I had no idea what happened in it but I felt amazing. I shuddered when the covers were pulled from me and a soft chuckle echoed around me. "Jennifer, wake up or you'll be late to class…" I groaned and swatted the voices away. I was instantly shoved and I fell onto my stomach, my arm falling off my bed and smack onto the wooden ground. And with my bad luck, it happened to be my still sore, still sensitive arm. I screamed out and sat up, my head knocking into somebody's chin. I yelled out in pain again as my other arm raced to my head as it began to grow a sharp pain in the back.

"Bloody hell, Jennifer!" Amy's hoarse voice yelled. I looked over at her and saw that her lip had begun bleeding. I blinked and for some reason, I began laughing. She looked at me oddly before laughing herself. Hermione was on our other side and she had a confused look on her face.

"You two are so strange," she stated, smiling and shaking her head as she began walking away. I stared after Hermione before standing from the floor, cradling my throbbing arm and eyeing Amy after a while. Amy grinned innocently as she sucked on her bottom lip before grabbing her wand and saying an incantation, healing her bleeding lip. It healed up quickly and she grinned, walking to her bed. I glared slightly before grabbing one of my uniforms and heading to the showers. After classes today, I'd be going to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey would examine my wounds to see if it was safe to heal them completely now. I was wishing on healing them completely because they were so sore sometimes and right now, the throbbing was beginning to get annoying.

I stripped to nothing, pulling my bandages off and letting them wash in the water before hanging them up. I hopped into the shower and began washing my body down, staring down at the wounds on my forearm. They were gruesome looking still. They looked like someone took a whole bunch of small pitchforks across my skin, tearing the flesh and meat. At least I couldn't see my bones anymore; that was disgusting. It almost made Hermione hurl the other day and Amy wanted to touch it, but I smacked her hand away before that could happen. I didn't need any more infectious things inside of them; I already went through excruciating pain of spreading ointment on them to extract the damn poison.

"Hurry up, Jennifer! I'm hungry!" Amy's voice came after a loud rapping on my shower door. I glared at the door and resumed washing. I finished after a while and dried off with my hair in a towel, dressing in my uniform and heading out to the mirror. Amy smiled at me and I narrowed my eyes at her before brushing my hair and letting it hair dry. I liked my natural hair and disliked straightening it all the time so I tried to keep it natural more often. I stared at myself in the mirror as Amy sat on the sink, waiting for me as usual. I methodically began brushing my teeth as my mind wandered. I don't know where this was coming from as my mind blanked and I stared at the mirror even more, as though something were about to happen. "Jennifer, come on! Stop staring at your face! You look fine. Now let's go so I can go eat!" Amy stated, grinning at me. I sighed.

"Go ahead, then. I'll meet you down there," I stated and Amy gave me a weird look, but didn't question anything. She nodded and walked out, shutting the door with a soft click. I kept staring at the mirror, at my reflection as once again my mind began to wander. I watched my lips curve to a frown as I reached out, touching my reflection as if it were unreal. I looked completely the same but knowing my face, I had deep lines under my eyes and puffy bags as well. My laugh lines were gone and my eyes didn't have that sparkle my dad's eyes always had. My eyes stung and a sob reached my lips as I bowed my head, clenching my eyes shut and looking away from the reflection.

"_Are you Jennifer Williams?"_

"No," I whined as panic and grief raced through me.

"_Yeah… What's going on?"_

My eyes clenched shut as I fell to my knees, gripping at the hemline of my skirt. I began sobbing as tears fell down my cheeks as familiar depressing feelings raced through me.

"_We have news for you about your parents."_

I knew that man that had come to my door, knocking with a look of grief and mourning written on his face. I had read the look the moment I opened the door but couldn't come to terms with it. What if they had been wrong and my parents appeared behind them, just as confused as I was? The sobs came out in rasps as I allowed myself to break down for once in my life. I had always stopped myself, for my father's sake. I knew he was staring down at me and he wouldn't want me crying over something I couldn't help.

"_There's been a terrible accident… Your parents were killed instantly," he stated as Jennifer stared at him, horror filling her watering eyes. Jennifer's world seemed to freeze as she stared at the guy's face, searching for lies and deceit but she found none so instead of breaking down in front of this guy, she slammed her fists against his chest._

"_You lie!" she screamed and the guy grabbed her wrists, hugging her to him as she beat on him over and over again, not able to control herself. "No! They were just going to pick up dinner! They can't be dead! You're a liar!" she screamed, slamming against him and trying to break free. "This is a sick joke, Vince! How could you lie to me like this?" she screamed, her voice hoarse and hard. Vince sucked in his bottom lip, trying not to cry as Jennifer couldn't contain her anger against the man who had told her the news her parents had died—who also happened to be her father's best friend._

I was huddled in a corner, tears falling down my face as I held my knees against my chest. I had my head against the tile walls as my sobs quieted down to small hiccups occasionally. I was just tearing now as I stared ahead of me. I knew I had missed breakfast and probably first hour; Amy would probably be looking or wondering where I was. I didn't care. I needed this moment too badly. My heart was weak against my chest as I reached up, pressing my hand against it. I looked down and frowned. I had forgotten to bandage up my forearm…

"Jen, are you still in here?" I heard but didn't answer. I heard slow footsteps head toward me and the silhouette of Amy appeared before me. "Jennifer!" she exclaimed, hurrying to me and falling to her knees. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Amy asked, confused. I looked from her, not wanting to be a burden. "Jennifer," Amy whispered, sitting beside me and wrapping her arm around my shoulders. She looked genuinely concerned and it was like word vomit as I spoke to her.

"It happened about five months ago," I began, my lips quivering from sobs I tried to hold back. "I was so angry with them. I don't even remember what the hell I was so angry at them for. It was probably something stupid and she had told me they were going to go get dinner and would be back in a bit, to cool off. I had screamed at them to just stay away forever. That I didn't need them or want them as parents anymore," I mumbled, my eyes beginning to sting with tears I fought against. "And about an hour later, Vince came up to my door to tell me that my parents were in a tragic accident…" My voice cracked as I buried my head into Amy's chest. Amy wrapped her arms around me as shock ran across her face. "I was so mean to them. Instead of saying 'be safe and see you when you get home', I yelled at them for something I can't even remember. I never even got a chance to tell them I loved them…one...last, time," I sobbed out as Amy began shushing me.

"I'm sure they know you love them," she whispered. I didn't say anything as Amy pushed me up. I felt like a vulnerable little porcelain doll as Amy stared at me squarely, her eyes slightly narrowed. "Parents are good at taking hatred hits. They always know their children love them, no matter what happens…" I sighed and began wiping at my face, breathing in heavily. I had a hard time breathing straight.

"I wish I could remember what I yelled at them for," I mumbled, frowning. Amy frowned and ran her hand through my hair, grinning her goofy grin.

"Don't fret anymore, Jennifer. They're watching over you right now and if you were crying over something they already knew, I'm sure they'd give you a whooping when you met them again," Amy stated, her eyes squinting. I chuckled and wiped at my face, reaching out and hugging her. Amy hugged me back and it was almost like a relief as I sat there, with my new best friend basically. I didn't regret her finding me and me spilling my guts out. I needed a break down and I'm glad it was with someone who wouldn't make a big deal out of it. "Now come on! The others are worried about you. It took all of my persuasion to keep Hermione from becoming detective," Amy teased and I laughed, nodding. Amy smiled and helped me up. I stopped at the sinks, washing my face and staring into my reflection. I smiled when I saw my parents' faces in my own once more. I knew I was back and nothing was going to stop me from releasing the real Jennifer Williams on Hogwarts.


	11. Firing Back

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **11: **_Firing Back_

* * *

"Give me back my muffin, Ronald," I hissed, narrowing my eyes and pointing my fork at Ron Weasley, who was sitting across from me. Ron had an evil glint in his eyes as he moaned and went to take a bite. I whipped my wand out and waved it, smirking when it zipped out of his hand and floated toward me. He looked horrified as I bit into the muffin, making a sound of victory as I stuck my muffin filled tongue out. Ron began laughing as Harry shook his head. I laughed as well as Amy gave me a weird look.

"You are disgusting," Hermione stated, chuckling lightly. I gave her a weird look before continuing my breakfast. Ever since I broke down finally, I've been feeling more like myself. I don't know how that works but I've been hanging out with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and even Dean a lot more. Dean and I became close over the past couple days; it's Wednesday now, the day before quidditch try outs. I thought of Dean like my Nicholas replacement basically since the two were almost identical in personality. Dean was a great deal taller than Nicholas but they matched in personalities. I smiled over at Harry, who smiled cheekily back and Amy nudged me, clearing her throat. I glared over at her and she laughed.

"Good morning, Jen," Dean greeted, smiling. I smiled up at Dean and he squeezed in between me and Hermione, who rolled her eyes with a smile. "Is no one eating that?" Dean asked, reaching for the last blueberry muffin. Ron made a face of grief as Dean bit into it, smiling over at me. I began laughing as I sipped the last of my milk. "Can I walk with you to class?" Dean asked, smiling. I smiled, nodding as the two of us got up. Amy followed suit, grinning. This was my new posse: Amy, Dean, and I.

"Oy, wait for me!" Seamus' accent hollered out and the three of us stopped, looking over. Oh and good ole Seamus, who seemed to always lag us behind. He ran to catch up with us as we began heading to our class. We all had Wednesday classes together, which was perfect. Right now, we had defense against the dark arts with Snape. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had this class with us as well but they always connected with us later. I loved spending time with Dean and Seamus, since they were a lovely bunch. They always told the best jokes; I just couldn't believe I had friends like these after being here for not that long. I think it's only because of Amy. I honestly think Dean, or Seamus had a thing for Amy but I will not judge or assume at all.

"I always dread going to defense against the dark arts now. I used to love it," Dean stated, making a face. I rolled my eyes, chuckling lightly. We made it to defense against the dark arts relatively quick and took our semi-usual seats in the middle, against the wall. I refused to sit in the direct middle and Dean had a thing about sitting on the right side of the classroom while Seamus didn't care and Amy hated the front of the class, so Seamus was the one who picked our seats and here they were. Dean and I took the seats first and Amy and Seamus sat behind us, since the seats were just for two people only. I turned and smiled at Amy, engaging in a conversation as the remainder classmates entered, chatting and taking their seats. It was always a shocker when Snape barreled through the door; I just hoped Harry and his friends made it in on time today. Hermione's always on time, of course but Ron and Harry were a little late yesterday. I don't know why, but they were.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" I heard Dean whisper and I turned around, looking at Hermione. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. They try to spend as little time in here as they possibly can," Hermione stated. I smiled and understood that. Professor Snape had a thing about Harry, for some odd reason. It wasn't long before Harry and Ron came stumbling in, taking their seats breathlessly as Snape barreled in, and eyeing the two as he headed to the front. I let my eyes drift as Snape went into his lecture. My eyes landed on Draco Malfoy who sat slouched in the left corner of the room with his uniform in a tangle, and looking ravishing. I bit my lower lip slightly as strange images shot through my mind.

"Care to share your thoughts, Miss Williams?" Snape's sharp voice cut in as he slammed his notebook on my desk. I jumped, squealing, as I stared over at him. Everyone was staring at me now and I blushed. I hated being center of attention; it was a pet peeve of mine and I hated it. Snape looked at me and scoffed. "Or is staring at Mr. Malfoy more interesting than learning about a defensive spell?" he teased and there was a jumble of noise. I heard the Slytherin begin laughing as my friends gave me weird looks; I flushed angrily as my eyes narrowed.

"You must be mistaken, professor Snape… You know firsthand that we Gryffindor like to zone out when you're talking," I snapped, glaring. Snape reared back, shock written on his face. I knew that was a mistake saying that as Dean nudged me sharply in the side. Amy let out a snort but held back her laughter.

"That just earned you a week's worth of detention, Miss Williams," Snape mumbled before turning away. "Starting tonight." I groaned as he went on with his lesson and I put my face in my hands, repeating how stupid I am. I didn't want detention already, when I just got here! That's embarrassing but the laughter coming from behind me told me I wouldn't forget this, ever.

When class was over, I raced out of there quicker than anybody else. I didn't want to be stuck with Snape. I had said that stupid thing and now I had to spend nights with him, for two hours I think. Amy had walked out of the room in laughter as Dean wrapped his arm around my shoulders, guiding me down the hallway as I sighed. "Bloody brilliant, Jen," Ron commented, grinning at me. "I've never seen Snape that shocked ever, except that time with Harry but still! That's a great way to get yourself known!"

"But I don't want to be known," I whined as Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Now I have detention." Amy stood beside me as Seamus appeared beside Dean.

"It's not so bad. Usually Snape stays quiet and you just sit there, writing or drawing," Amy explained. I hoped that was the case and I also hoped I was still able to go to the quidditch try outs. I wanted something else to do other than watch the games. I would be bored and wanting to change things and show techniques but I wouldn't be able to. I'm not the best but I'm very competitive. My captain back in Salem hated me because I tried to overrule his judgment. I can't stop it; it just happens.

"Well, at least you don't have herbology today," Seamus stated, grinning. I figured he was trying to cheer me up. I smiled at him as everyone began laughing. I looked over at Harry and smiled. He blushed, but smiled back nonetheless as we all began walking toward our next class…

…"So, you got a thing for me, Williams?" a smug voice stated at lunch time. I was heading toward the grounds, where Dean and Amy and the others were waiting for me. It was mainly Seamus, Dean, Amy, and Ron and Harry. Hermione was probably in another class. She had like fifty classes. I was alone, right now in the worse scenario. "I saw you staring at me in potions class… Better watch where you're staring or I might jinx it so you can't see while you're walking." Malfoy and his goons started laughing. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "Oh, no wit left in you, Williams? Am I too much for you?" I sighed and stopped, turning toward him with a bored look on my face.

"It's not that, Malfoy. I just don't like looking at your slimy face anymore than I have…" I stated, monotonously. Malfoy and his goons didn't say anything before Malfoy laughed, causing the others to laugh.

"So you admit staring at me, do you?" Malfoy stated. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes. If he wouldn't go away soon, I seriously would jump him. His robes were resting on his forearm as his fingers hooked into his belt loop. His white button had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he looked so gorgeous, standing there and not knowing what I wanted to do to him so badly. I would've jumped him if he had been in Salem; I wasn't a shy girl but the whole anti-Slytherin thing that came with being a Gryffindor was something I couldn't ignore. My friends wouldn't forgive me if I betrayed them and tried bedding a Slytherin, a main Slytherin at that.

"You can make fun of me all you want, Malfoy but I will not deny you are a very attractive man but your ill personality makes you disgusting," I spat, narrowing my eyes at his shocked expression before I turned on my heels and began walking away and heading to the grounds. I knew that'd stun a guy just looking for someone to shrink away to nothing. News for him is that I don't back down from debates or arguments or comebacks. I've never been afraid to attack someone until they backed down or we were split up.

"Jennifer!" Amy's voice yelled and I smiled, heading down to her. I plopped down in between Dean and Harry and grinned at both of them as I pulled open my notebook. Usually Hermione was present here for these semi-studying groups but she was in an extra class on Wednesdays. "Glad you're here. We're all trying to figure out the potion Slughorn assigned us to figure out. We've all heard of the ingredients but we can't figure out the name and purpose," Amy stated, sliding her book to me. I nodded. I wasn't excellent at potions but I paid attention in potions almost as much as Hermione. Hermione was so smart; I was surprised she wasn't in Ravenclaw. She had the traits to belong in there but from the small tales Dean and Amy and Seamus have told me, she was incredibly brave as well.

"Well ginger root is like the answer, guys," I stated, tapping the end of my pencil on the pad of paper. "There are only a handful of important potions with ginger root in them. Most of the potions with ginger root are used for healing or small boil proof potions but that's first and second year stuff." I skipped through the pages as I absentmindedly tucked hair behind my ear. "And if you look at all the potions with ginger root not resulting in healing or prevention, it only gives you about four potions. Then you cross reference the rest of the ingredients and there's your answer." I pointed at the correct potion and faintly circled the paragraph about it.

"You're just as bright as Hermione!" Ron complimented. I shot him a look and shook my head, laughing.

"Not even close. I just like potions is all," I mumbled, beginning my thousand word essay on the potion Slughorn assigned us.

"Well, true but you're still brilliant," Ron stated. I laughed, rolling my eyes at him as I shook my head. I wasn't looking forward to detention with Snape, but I guess I had to deal with it. It was only a week's worth, right? I could survive a week with Snape, who I humiliated basically and made a fool out of. It was okay. I looked to my right and saw Harry staring blankly at his book, his hand gripping the top of it. I frowned and reached over, laying my hand over his.

"Harry, are you okay?" I whispered, trying to not gain the attention of the others. Harry looked up before staring over at me, smiling. I didn't smile back, as usual as his beautiful emerald green eyes stared into mine. "I don't know who you're grieving for, Harry but I know how you feel." Harry sighed.

"No you don't…" he mumbled, staring away. I frowned, sighing. Did he really think he was the only person who's lost loved ones? Didn't he know people died every day? "No one understands what I'm going there, Jennifer," he whispered. I pulled my hand away and shut my book with my notepad inside of it. I stared at him and sighed.

"You may think that, Harry," I stated, not caring about the others turning to stare. "But you're not the only one who's lost loved ones." I stood and began walking away. Amy quickly followed after me, glancing back at Harry questioningly. He didn't say anything as he looked away; Ron leaned down but I was too far away to notice what they were doing as Amy and I began heading down the hallway. Harry was a great guy and all, but whoever he was mourning for wouldn't want him to be mourning so openly about it. I'm sure whoever he was mourning for would want him to be happy and cheerful and looking forward to life with his friends, even if Harry Potter's future seemed to be a bit lacking in cheerfulness and butterflies. I gripped my book to my chest as Amy walked beside me.

"Is he always that depressing?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in confusion as I looked over at Amy, who laughed.

"Who? Harry?" Amy asked. I nodded my head and she laughed a bit more. "No. Last year was hard on him for some reason. I don't know why but ever since he came back this year, he's been rather sad I've noticed. We're not that close to share his feelings but I'm guessing someone close to him died." I nodded, guessing that already. "Why don't' you get _closer_ to him and find out?" Amy teased, nudging me. "I see how you look at him and how he looks at you sometimes… It's like two magnets too far apart but close enough to snap together if someone gives a gently nudge to both!" Amy nudged me after she stated that and I laughed, shoving her back as we headed upstairs to our next class.


	12. The Third Arm

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **12: **_The Third Arm_

* * *

I pulled a black sweatshirt over my head and began heading out of my room, Amy shooting me a look of fake pity. I stuck my tongue out at her and heading down to the common room, where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting, along with a lot of other students. "Good luck, mate," Ron mumbled, earning a smack from Hermione. I rolled my eyes with a smile and headed out of the common room. I began heading down the stairs, weaving through people as they all began heading to their common rooms after hours of studying in the library or dinner. Classes just ended about an hour ago and I had dinner peacefully before professor Snape came up to me, saying my detention started at eight and ended at nine thirty. I didn't say anything as he walked away and I was bummed as I walked down the corridors and toward the grounds, heading to the right and toward the main staircase. I stared at the dungeon hallways and sighed, sucking it up and heading toward Snape's office.

I walked to the right and headed toward the third door on the left, right over from the potions classroom. I reached up and knocked lightly. "Come in," his dreary voice came and I pushed the door open, stepping inside and staring around slightly. He didn't look up as I walked up to his desk, sighing and pocketing my hands in my sweatshirt. "You will organize my old potions cabinet alphabetically, by hand for your detention. Since it won't take just an hour and a half to finish, you will come in every night for seven days and begin… Is that understood?" Snape asked, finally looking up at me. I merely nodded, even though I was confused why the defense against the dark arts teacher would have a potions cabinet. He didn't say anymore and I headed to the door to my right. I walked in and stared around, frowning. He had so many potions! And he expected me to finish this in seven days. I sighed and began analyzing how I should organize it. I think the best way would be A through Z heading down the shelves one by one: A starting at the top shelf and Z on the far bottom shelf. I slowly began working…

…"Jennifer, wake up," I heard. It felt like déjà vu as I heard it in the far back of my mind. I didn't want to move; I felt so sore and my wounded arm was pulsing with pain from my detention last night. I've never been up and down a damn ladder so much in my entire life. I was dreading tonight's detention, especially since today was quidditch try outs. It was Thursday and I had detention so I wouldn't be able to try out, which bummed me out. I felt a gentle shake and someone soothing my hair and I pulled out of my much wanted slumber, my eyes fluttering open. Amy was looming above me, smiling and waving her hand above my face. "Hi there," she whispered. "I didn't want you to oversleep and be late for school, earning more detention." I nodded and pushed myself up, earning a sharp pain from my arm. My arm was healed yesterday but not even magic could reverse the shrub's permanent damage on my nerves. They were overly sensitive now, especially when overexerted. I sat up and yawned, stretching out my arm and standing. I had been so tired last night, heading up from detention, I didn't even change out of my uniform. I sighed and grabbed a new uniform, heading to the bathroom to get ready for classes.

"Hurry up!" Amy yelled as usual as I finished up quickly, tying a headband around my head; it was my favorite red one. I grabbed my wand and waved it over my head, smiling as my hair dried rapidly. It dried into tight curls and I smiled, walking out to my dorm and grabbing my book bag as I tossed my previous uniform in my trunk. Weekends were wash days and I only had one more uniform; I thanked my grandparents for suggesting I get five sets of uniforms, one for every day I was at school. I headed out with Amy and we headed down to the common room. "Morning Harry, Hermione, Ron!" Amy greeted. I greeted them with a smile since Amy beat me verbally.

"Good morning you two," Hermione greeted, smiling at the two of us as Ron and Harry smiled in their greeting. "We'll see you in potions later, yes?" Hermione asked in her usual sweet voice.

"Unfortunately," I mumbled as Amy said yes. Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile as Ron began laughing. Amy shot me a look before beginning to walk out of the common room. We began our way down the moving staircases, talking about random stuff as we headed to the great hall. My stomach gurgled at the thought of food and I smiled as we neared the great hall doors. Amy and I pushed them open, but as we went to walk in, a shoulder slammed into me, causing me to fall forward. I flipped over at the sound of laughter and glared up at Malfoy and his posse, his girlfriend permanently attached to his arm.

"Watch your step, klutz," he snapped, his eyes glooming down on me. Amy knelt to help pick me up as Malfoy's girlfriend howled with laughter. She was a ghastly thing when she opened her mouth however. She was quite attractive if you get past the voice. She had a heart shaped face with slightly angled, dark brown eyes that glowered rather darkly at me. She had black hair cut to her chin in the front but flowed a bit longer in the back in heavy layers. She was very attractive actually as I analyzed her back, glowering. I knew at this moment she'd be giving me hell the rest of the time I was here. Malfoy led her away and his posse followed, mocking me. Amy helped me up, glaring over at the gang of Slytherin as I dusted myself off, glaring over at that girl.

"Who was the female?" I asked, keeping my glare on her. Malfoy's girl didn't stop glaring at me either. Amy nudged me toward our table.

"That's Pansy Parkinson," Amy answered finally. I didn't say anything as I sat down, finally turning away and beginning to eat. This Pansy Parkinson girl seemed iffy and I didn't like it. She seemed like one of those girls who followed the popular boy around and pretended to be his girlfriend and tried to be tough but only because they were following around someone who was actually feared, slightly. I could challenge her but I didn't feel like being a chump or whatever. I'd wait for her to make the first move. See if she has any guts of her own. I smirked at that thought. "What's with the sadistic smirk?" Amy asked, chuckling. I looked over at her, confused. "You just smirked and it looked sadistic. If you're planning on murdering Malfoy and Parkinson, let me in on it. I wouldn't mind going to Azkaban for those two gits."

"Real funny, Amy," I mumbled, beginning to eat as Harry, Hermione, and Ron finally appeared. They sat across from us and I smiled at them, returning to my meal.

"Jennifer met Parkinson for the first time," Amy announced as Dean and Seamus showed up as well, quickly followed by Neville and Ron's sister, Ginny. Everyone looked at me after Amy said that and I gulped down my bite, eyeing them back.

"What are you staring at?" I asked, getting suspicious.

"Parkinson's a real git," Ron muttered, taking a break from eating. Hermione eyed him before nodding her agreement.

"She thinks she can do whatever her slimy boyfriend can do," Hermione hissed, glaring over at the Slytherin table. "She lives for torturing people." I already got that much from the woman. Just the way she looked at me like I was inferior made my blood boil. I hated people who thought they were superior. I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw her laughing mockingly with her friends, Malfoy sitting beside her calm and sipping his pumpkin juice. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, probably sensing I was staring directly at him; I narrowed my eyes at him and he set his glass down, staring back at me. We stared at each other for an unknown amount of time and finally, I made my face hard as I lifted my chin up and turned around. I felt his eyes still on me for a moment later before that feeling disappeared.

I felt a strange feeling whenever I looked at him and it was hard to ignore. I don't know what it was or what it was capable of but all I ever felt like doing was stare at him, to try to figure him out. My body wanted other things from this Malfoy bloke, indescribable things that I knew would make me a traitor among my new group of friends. It was brooding in my chest and I sighed, finishing my meal and staring at my empty plate as the chatter around me grew rather loud and undefined. I thought my feelings for Jacob back home were hard to deal with but the feelings brooding in me now were intense and excruciating since I couldn't do anything about them.

"Jennifer, you okay?" Dean's voice interrupted. I looked over at him, smiled and nodded.

"Just listening to your guys' conversations," I muttered. He smiled and nodded, returning back to his conversation. I sighed and took another bite out of the eggs before standing. "I'll meet you guys in potions, okay?" Amy went to stand but I smiled, motioning for her to stay. "I just need to wander a bit since we have a good twenty minutes before potions starts." She nodded, confused, but sat back down. I patted Dean's shoulder before beginning to head out of the common room. I sneakily let my hand slide on the door as I stole a glance at Malfoy before exiting. I walked down the hallway and toward a dark corridor, letting myself fall against the wall and sigh. I stared down at my hands and saw that the one that had the wound on it had a slight shake on it. I pushed my head against the wall and took a deep breath in, closing my eyes. I hated this feeling and it was ridiculously pathetic how I was feeling about this guy I don't even know.

"Well I guess it's to potions class," I mumbled and began heading toward the dungeons. I saw Dean and Seamus walking ahead of me and hurried my steps, rushing through between them and earning yells of protest. I turned around and grinned. "Is that how you treat a fellow Gryffindor?" I teased and Dean grinned, laughing as Seamus seemed slightly confused before making a face.

"That's not funny, you know? Treating us like that!" he stated, keeping his face contorted. I laughed and shook my head, walking beside Dean as Seamus smiled. "You know I'm just joking, right Jen? We know you're just kidding." I laughed, nodding as I kept close to Dean. I saw Amy ahead and smiled, knowing she'd be around here. I traveled with Dean to our seats and Seamus and Amy sat behind us as the class began, professor Snape barreling in only a couple minutes later.


	13. Amy's Letter

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **13: **_Amy's Letter_

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling of my dorm room after detention with my hands behind my head as I thought about today. It was rather boring and uneventful and things have been lagging. I haven't really talked to Hermione, Harry or Ron since the other day when I sort of snapped on poor Harry. I feel bad now since he's mourning the death of a loved one and here I am saying it's not okay. I sighed and got up, heading toward the dorm door, sneaking out. I knew the three would be out there since they're always staying up later than everybody else. I crept out and to the balcony, staring out to see the three sitting on the couch. It was nearing midnight or almost one o'clock in the morning, I couldn't tell really. I slipped down the spiral staircase and paused when I heard them talking. I didn't want to peeve so I forced myself to walk out, smiling and coughing slightly. They all turned around and Hermione smiled. "Jennifer, what are you doing up?" she asked, standing. I noticed she was in her pajamas.

"I just wanted…to talk to Harry real quick," I mumbled, biting the corner of my bottom lip. I saw Hermione and Ron both glance at Harry with a sort of gleam in their eyes; I ignored that as Hermione smiled over at me with that gleam still in her eyes.

"We'll just head to bed then. Come on, Ronald," Hermione stated and Ron nodded, getting up and heading toward the stairs. Ron smiled at me and patted my shoulder before following Hermione upstairs. They departed to their dorms and it was just Harry and me. I fidgeted for a second and began walking toward him taking a seat beside him. He smiled at me and stared down at his hands. He was hunched over, his elbows on his knees with his hands laced together. I studied his look and couldn't help but think how worn out he looked. He had an appearance of someone who's been through great and isn't even a quarter way finished with his hardships. I scooted closer to him and sucked in my bottom lip.

"So," he began and I looked over at him. He looked up at me and I was captivated in his emerald green eyes. "What'd you want to talk about, Jen?" I sucked up my old self and became my usual bold self, reaching out and placing my hand over his and smiling.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day, for how I treated you," I whispered. Harry said nothing as I squeezed his hand gently. "It was inconsiderate of me to yell at you like that when you're obviously broken up about…something." I didn't dare say it in case he would crawl back into the hole he had himself in the other day. I looked up at him and saw him staring down at our hands. He moved his thumb over my hand and began lacing our fingers together.

"You know, we almost have the same skin tone," he stated, flipping our hands so his was on top. I smiled and slowly, almost unrecognizably, moved closer to him. Harry leaned toward me and sighed. I allowed his body to lean against mine and I switched hands with him real quick to wrap my arm around his shoulder. We adjusted so I was leaning against the arm rest and he was leaning on me. My arm was around his shoulders and playing with his soft brown locks…

…"How was your night with Harry?" Hermione whispered to me, sliding in next to me at the table for breakfast. I looked over at her, confused. I was sure her and Ron had peeved the whole time. I was darn certain of it.

"I know you and Ron were peeving, Hermione so you can stop with the acting," I stated, chuckling as a small blush crept onto her cheeks. Hermione straightened up and cleared her throat, beginning to fill her plate with breakfast. "But if you want me to play along, it was real good. We mainly just sat there with each other." Hermione smiled over at me and I winked, returning back to my meal. I began thinking about my night with Harry; it was enchanting, just lying there like that. I've never done that with a guy before. The guys back home would always insist on making out or more intense situations. I enjoyed just sitting there, even though I really liked doing the heavy intense stuff. I found myself smiling as I ate. I didn't go to bed until around three in the morning, same with Harry. Both he and I had fallen asleep after embracing when we did.

I looked up and over at Harry, who was eating with Ron and Dean and Seamus and he looked over at me, smiled and went back to eating. I smiled to myself and resumed my eating as well before Amy strolled in and plopped down across from me, grinning in her usual bright and cheery way. I looked over at with questions. She looked highly suspicious with a grin that wouldn't even lower. I eyed her and cleared my throat, catching her attention. "Okay… Why are you so happy?" I asked, confused as the others looked over at her. Amy didn't respond as she just smiled even more, her hand subconsciously reaching to her robe and grasping something.

I reached out and slipped my hand inside the robe and snagged it before she even had a chance to stop me. "Hey! Give that back to me!" she stated and went to grab me but with the help of Harry and Ron, who were sitting beside her, she was held back as I pulled the letter out, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"_Dear Amy, I know this is weird and strange that a stranger is writing to you but I think you're a very beautiful girl with a very beautiful heart. I wish I could tell you who I was flat out but I can't. If you knew who I was, you wouldn't treat me how I should be treated so for that, I keep my name as anonymous. I hope one day stupid foolishness won't keep me from going up to you and…_kissing?" I exclaimed the last part and stared over at Amy, who was blushing madly. "Who is this guy?" I asked. Hermione looked over at it and made a slight face.

"Whoever he is has very nice handwriting," Hermione stated. I nodded and handed the letter back to Amy. Dean was poking fun at her and I stared at her. Amy folded the letter back up and shoved it into the envelope, tucking it into her robe and her eyes darting from left to right.

"Dean, shut up," I stated, smirking. Dean looked over at me, confused and I merely shook my head, eyeing him in a way I'd hope he read, which he did and looked at Amy, almost in a knowing way. Amy didn't say anything as she began eating breakfast. I looked over at Harry and smiled. "I never got the chance to ask you, how was quidditch try outs?" I asked. Harry perked up and looked over at me.

"Oh, they were good. Sorry you couldn't try out because of the whole detention thing," Harry remarked. That put a damper on my mood but I hid it with a scoff.

"I'll have another chance next year. I'll make sure I keep my trap shut though, just in case," I stated, adding a flirty wink. Harry blushed but nodded, grinning. Hermione nudged me and I looked over at her, faking confused. She shook her head at me and I giggled, nudging her softly back before staring over at Amy, who still hadn't looked up. "Ready to go to class, Amy?" I asked, poking her with my leg. Amy looked up and nodded nonchalantly. I eyed her confused but got up nonetheless, heading out of the common room and following Amy. "Amy, what's wrong?"

"Why'd you do that, Jen?" she asked her voice soft and timid. I blinked, taking a step back. "That was personal, that letter was. And you read it aloud!" Amy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I think I'm going to travel to class alone today, okay?" I nodded, not pushing anything, and watched her leave. I stood there, absolutely stunned and puzzled. I used to do that to my friends back home and they wouldn't care; in fact, they'd boast about it. I eyed Amy's retreating back and sighed, turning around and freezing once more. I groaned; Draco Malfoy was making his way out of the great hall, alone.

He looked over at me and our eyes connected. We stood there for a while, just staring at each other and I wanted so badly to walk right up to him and take advantage of him. I don't think he'd object; he looks like the guy who enjoys a good lay once in a while. I'm not boasting I'm good but every guy has a preference. I bit my lower lip and went to turn around but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. Suddenly, a great horde of students came barreling out of the great hall, chatting madly and Malfoy's eyes no longer peered over at mine. I bit my lower lip and turned around, heading toward my class. I never knew a man could have an affect quite like this one before. I was pretty sure it was just my hormones acting out since I didn't have Jacob to run to anymore. I had to fend for myself and it's been months. I wasn't addicted to the intercourse but I enjoyed it, very much.

I pocketed my hands as I walked out onto the grounds, staring up at the beautiful sky, smiling slightly. I had only four more days of detention after tonight's session. I could survive four more days of organizing potions.

The air was nippier today as I walked across the connecting bridge to the other section of the school. I had transfiguration right now, with Dean and Seamus only. Amy had another class than me. I pushed the door open and headed inside, frowning. Everything's so different now. I hardly thought about my parents' death anymore, which is a good thing. I dreamt of them every night and every night it was a different thing, almost as if they were visiting me in my sleep to spend time with me. I remembered apologizing over and over again to them in my dreams but they repeated what Amy had said to me on my breakdown day. It was getting close to October, only two more weeks and that was my mother's favorite month for the holiday Halloween. She loved making our house scary and eerie. My dad's holiday was a good deal away; he loved Thanksgiving so he could eat as much food as he wanted and not get stared at weirdly.

I laughed thinking about them and shook my head, pausing at the transfiguration door and pushing it open. Professor McGonagall wasn't in there so I helped myself to a seat. I pulled out a notepad and began mindlessly doodling. It was just swirls and stars as I doodled, my mind wandering. I was snapped awake by the door slamming open. I looked over to see Draco Malfoy, staring at me with his gorgeous eyes. I stood, readying myself for anything. "I can't take this anymore," he whispered, strolling up to me and I went to pull my wand out but his hands cupped the side of my face and his lips crashed onto mine. I was instantly gone.

There was no hesitation in my kissing back as my hands latched onto the nearest spot that lay open on him. I pulled him closer as I lifted myself up onto my desk, wrapping my legs around his waist as his hips ground into mine. I held back the moan and gasped as his teeth pierced my lip slightly. It stung as I reached up, pressing my fingers against my lip. Draco smirked and bowed his head, nuzzling his head against my neck. I sighed and took a deep breath in as he began nibbling on my collar bone. At this moment, I was saying screw Harry if Draco could give me this much excitement in just a foolish kiss. I felt kind of dirty snuggling with Harry just early this morning and now I'm snogging, as they all put it, with his enemy, Draco Malfoy. I didn't care…

"I suggest you stop drooling on my desk, Miss Williams!" a loud voice stated and I looked around confused as Draco kept nibbling my collar bone. "Miss Williams!" it came again before a loud smack caused my head to rear back, my eyes wide open as my mouth felt dry and my chin wet. I looked up and saw professor McGonagall staring down at me, her eyes stern. "Get a better night's sleep next time, Miss Williams or I'll have to be forced to give you detention." I nodded, still dazed. Had that all been just a stupid fantasy? I looked around and saw Dean sitting beside me, holding in his laughter as he wrote. His writing looked like crap though as he wrote. I smacked his arm and he looked over at me, humor resting in his eyes.

"You snore, you know that?" he teased. I glared at him.

"Oh shut up."


	14. A Hallway Battle

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **14:** _A Hallway Battle_

* * *

"I hate detention," I mumbled as I walked up the stairs, my legs almost cramping from how sore they were. I was halfway finished with that stupid potion organizing and my legs were paying for it. I had to climb up and down those stairs even more since the level I was on was just out of arm's reach, which was stupid anyways. Everything should be within arm's length. I can't even use magic to levitate things down to me or Snape would add even more detention days. I didn't want that, at all. I could handle professor Snape in the classroom but an extra hour and a half after classes was brutal and unreasonable punishment.

"Well if it isn't the new Gryffindor dweeb," a snide voice stated and I paused, looking up to see Draco Malfoy heading down the stairs, smirking. I narrowed my eyes on him, butterflies taking flight in my stomach. I wondered if this was reality or fantasy but as he bumped his shoulder into mine, real hard, I ruled out fantasy. He smirked and turned to me as I turned to watch him. "Next time stay out of my way." I scowled at him and he glared back at me.

"You know what…" I began strolling up to him. He stumbled back and I shoved him into the wall, glaring up at him. "What the hell is your problem, Malfoy? Grow up already! You're sixteen years old and you're still playing mommy and daddy's little rivalry game! It's stupid, especially when you pinpoint people. I don't even know you and never will and you insist on picking on me. You're a stupid jerk who has nothing better to do than pick on people who have no backbone and when someone sticks up to you, you crumble! You're weak, Malfoy." I poked him hard in the chest and would've been intimidated by his intense glare, if I was intimidated by that sort of thing.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" he screeched, whipping out his wand. He shot a spell at me and I dodged it, just in the nick of time. I pulled out my wand and shot a spell back, but he blocked it, shooting another spell. I was thrown back, hard against the stairs as the portraits all scurried around wondering what was going on in the middle of the night. I got up and yelled out another spell that shot Malfoy back, slamming into the wall. He fell to the ground and grunted. I could tell his back would hurt in the morning.

"What…? What's going on here?" McGonagall's shrill voice exclaimed as Malfoy and I stood, pointing our wands at each other, almost as if we didn't hear the professor's voice. Snape joined McGonagall in a moment, probably hearing the ruckus and the spells bouncing off walls and banging loudly. Malfoy and I looked over from our jostled situation, staring at the two professors. "How dare both of you! Of all people Malfoy, you know spells are forbidden in the corridors and Miss Williams, you are a new student. Starting this way is a bad start. Two-hundred points from both of your houses and four weeks of detention to you both for sure idiocy in the middle of the night. And you're so lucky professor Snape is here because I see fit that your detention be with him."

"My pleasure, Minerva," professor Snape stated, eyeing both of us. I was surprised he was even eying Malfoy since Malfoy was in Slytherin and I learned Snape favored the Slytherin. McGonagall stared at both of us sternly and placed her hands on her hips.

"Both of you off to your common rooms, now before I deduct even more points and I would hate to do that to my own house," McGonagall stated, watching us. I glared over at Malfoy, who glared back and I began heading upstairs as Snape snatched up Malfoy's collar, dragging him downstairs. I was steamed as I headed upstairs, cursing to myself as I barked the password to the fat lady before she could start her foolish ranting about her crappy singing. I stomped into the common room, nearly scaring half the people in there. Dean and Seamus saw me and Dean grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"I hate that stupid prick Malfoy!" I screeched before anyone could ask anything. "That jerk had the nerve to throw spells at me and I defended myself and got four weeks more of detention, stuck with Malfoy now! This place sucks!" Dean made me sit in his lap as he hugged me, chuckling lightly. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and sighed. "I have the worst luck here at Hogwarts. I was always good at prowling and causing trouble at Salem and ninety-nine percent of the time, I never got caught."

"Hogwarts has a bit more stern look on troublemakers," Seamus stated, chuckling lightly.

"I'm sure you'll survive Snape and hopefully with good behavior, he'll lower your detention time," Dean stated. "Now just relax. If Harry sees you this upset, he'll wonder what's going on and bug you about it." I shot Dean a look, who just grinned. "Amy is upstairs, by the way. She told me to tell you that when you get off of detention that she's no longer mad at you and…erm."

"And that she can't wait to have breakfast with you tomorrow morning," Seamus finished, nodding his head to finish it. Dean smiled, nodding as I nodded, leaning over and kissing Dean's cheek before heading to Seamus to kiss his cheek as well. Seamus grinned, chuckling lightly as Dean laughed at the redness of his cheeks. I shook my head and bid goodnight as I headed upstairs. The two boys yelled their goodnights and I yawned, stretching as I headed into the dorms. I was so tired from being so steamed just a moment ago. I was thankful for Dean and Seamus; they always knew how to cheer me up nowadays. They were cheery people. I saw Amy still awake in bed and smiled, plopping onto her bed and making the 'innocent' expression.

"Yes what Dean and Seamus said is true, you goob," Amy stated, chuckling as she put down her book, making a goofy face. I grinned and leaned up, hugging her. Amy genuinely hugged me back before wrenching back. "Bloody hell, you smell funky! What'd you do?" I rolled my eyes, groaning.

"Malfoy and I got into a fight, like a real dueling fight…" I answered dully. "He made me gain four weeks more of detention, which sucks! I was hoping to use the free time after detention with Snape to get closer to Harry but I guess that cat got dragged out of the bag." Amy chuckled, shaking her head and going back to her reading. "I know. I'm pathetic for liking a guy so much. So what? I haven't had a crush like this in a while. It's exhilarating!" Amy laughed as I got up, using the bed post to spin around before 'dancing' to my bed as if I was on a cloud. Amy shook her head at me and I stuck my tongue out before saying goodnight, heading to sleep. That night, I had a crazy, wild fantasy dream about none other than Draco Malfoy once again…

…However, I woke myself up too early in the morning as I stirred in my bed, mumbling and saying incoherent words. My eyes opened and I looked around in the darkness before sitting up, placing a hand on my forehead. I wasn't sweating or panting; something in the nightmare I had after that wild dream had spooked me. I don't remember a thing but I remember it was a nightmare, definitely not a dream. My body felt like it had been running for miles, although there was no sweat as I starred around. I hated dreams like that. I used to have them when I was a child but I could never remember them to tell my parents when they were worried about my lack of sleep. I haven't had a dream like that in quite a while.

I slowly slid from my bed and pulled on the one black robe that my grandmother had snuck in; I found it last night after my shower. I thanked her now as I pulled it around me, tying it and pulling on some socks. The weather was chilling down as we neared winter, slowly. It wasn't dramatic but at times, you felt the chill more than others. I stood by the heater, warming my hands before heading out of the dorm. I was surprised I didn't wake anybody. If I did, they didn't say anything. I walked down the staircase and to the common room. I stopped instantly, staring at the back of Harry's head, sitting on the couch. "Harry," I whispered. His body jumped as he turned around, scared practically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." He turned back around and I crossed to the couch, sitting beside him. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I…couldn't sleep," I answered, not bothering on trying to explain my weirdness to Harry. He didn't need to hear it. "You couldn't sleep?" I asked, noticing how he was in pajama bottoms and his bed shirt but there was no robe and he had thick socks on. Harry nodded his head as he stared into the fire. I couldn't help but see how the light from the fire ignited his eyes magically. They seemed to glow, right along with the flames. "If you need a stranger that will keep secrets real well, I'm here," I whispered, smiling. He turned his head to me and smiled halfheartedly.

"Thanks but I don't really share my feelings," he stated. I nodded. He only shared his feelings with Hermione and Ron but that was a nice way of telling me. I appreciated that. "I heard you got into a fight with Malfoy and earned some more detentions…" he mumbled, slightly as a question in the beginning but his tone mumbled to a statement. I sighed, staring into the crackling fire this time.

"Yeah… professor McGonagall caught us and when Snape showed up, she handed us off to him for four more weeks of detention," I replied. Harry chuckled and shook his head. "What?"

"Besides Hermione, you're the only other girl who had the guts to actually fight against him," Harry stated.

"Hermione stood up to Malfoy? I must hear this tale."

"Well in our third year, Hagrid was the care of magical creatures professor and he brought a Hippogriff to class and in order to pet one, you have to bow and act respectable but Malfoy acted dumb and stupid, waltzing up to him and earning a 'wound' as he called it. It was just a scratch but he told his father, and Mr. Malfoy made them execute the Hippogriff, whose name was Buckbeak," Harry stated. I nodded, smiling. I remembered Hippogriffs from Salem. "Well, Hermione, Ron, and me headed down to Hagrid's hut to see if he needed comfort while the executing happened and Malfoy was sitting there, laughing so Hermione went up to him and literally, socked him in the face!" I had to cover my mouth from laughing.

"Little Hermione hit Malfoy? How hilarious! I can see that now though. She looks like a closet toughie," I stated. Harry nodded, smiling this time. "You have a beautiful smile, Harry. You should use it more often." Harry's smile faltered and I placed a hand on his knee, moving so I was staring at his face. "I don't know what you're going through and I'm not going to pretend I know what it is for the sake of making you feel better, but I know you worry Hermione and Ron when you're so gloomy. I don't know you that well but you're worrying me, Harry. You have a big task ahead of you and there's nothing in the world that can stop it…" Harry looked over at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Where do you learn all this advice?" I chuckled.

"Just a little talent I've acquired from my mom," I stated, smiling. Harry nodded, looking away again. I stared at his profile and sighed. I only had good advice because my mom taught me to look outside the box, around the box, and far past the box instead of just at the box. My dad had that sense as well, but more with persuasion.

"What are your parents like?" Harry asked. My heart wrenched and my hand fell from his knee, to my lap. I turned away from him as my eyes stung very lightly. I never wanted to be asked this question. I felt compelled to correct the statement and as I looked back at Harry, who seemed very confused at the moment, I could feel I could trust him for some reason. He's lost his parents so he knows how hard it is and how strenuous it is to pick yourself up every day when almost everyone around you has parents still.

"You mean, what were my parents like?" I whispered. Harry didn't say anything and I looked over at him, smiling slightly. Harry's face had shock that was trying to be hidden; he would do better if his eyes narrowed a bit more. "My parents were great. They lived for the thrill and always acted on their better half." Harry nodded. I didn't say anymore; I didn't need to as Harry and I sat there, together once more. "Harry, can I come clean?" I asked, looking over at him.

"About what?"

"Just say yes."

"Yes."

I scooted closer to him and placed my outer hand on the side of his face, letting my fingers slide along his smooth skin. I ran my thumb along the arches of his eyebrows and down to his cheeks where I bit the bottom corner of my lip and stared into his eyes. "You know you have gold in your eyes," he whispered as we both moved toward each other.

"I do now," I whispered back, right before our lips crashed together. It was a different reaction to what I was hoping for, but it was enjoyable as his hand went to my lower back and my other arm went around him. Our lips molded together as our tongues played, the fire crackling beside us. It was truly, a magical kiss with Harry Potter…


	15. Oatmeal Raisin Cookies

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **15: **_Oatmeal Raisin Cookies_

* * *

"Where'd you go last night?" Amy asked. I looked over at her. "I woke up and saw you sneaking in to your bed. You had an invisible grin on your face." I instantly blushed a little on my cheeks and Amy's eyes narrowed as I turned away, continuing to eat my food. "What's going on? What happened? Who'd you do?" I began laughing as I covered my mouth; I still had food in my mouth. I quickly swallowed and took a deep intake of breath, giggling insanely as Amy stared at me weirdly.

"What makes you say that?" I stated in between fits of giggles. Amy raised her eyebrow and at me as if she knew me as well as my friends back home. I eyed her.

"I see the way you carry yourself, Jen," Amy stated, pointing her finger at me like she was some animated character. "You walk differently than most girls in this school. You walk as if you permanently have a cloud of air to sit on."

"And that means…what exactly?" I asked, scrunching up my nose. What the hell was she getting at? Amy just smirked as she cleared her throat, motioning her head to the right. I looked over and saw Harry strolling toward us. I didn't even realize Hermione and Ron were walking with him until Amy nudged me. I cleared my throat and bowed my head, blushing. That kiss last night was so enchanting in its own way. I began eating again, trying to fill my mouth. I've never really been embarrassed about stuff like this but it was Harry Potter, to be honest. He was a legend! And I'm not stating that as a fan girl or something. It was like kissing or dating a celebrity, like Brad Pitt or Orlando Bloom or even Bruce Willis.

"Good morning, Jen," Hermione greeted, smiling like she knew something happened. I smiled at her, nervously as my eyes flicked to Harry. Harry was averting my eyes like I was him and I had to contain a grin. Amy was staring at the group of us, confused as Ron was grinning with a slight chuckle; Hermione was jabbing at her food with her fork before eating it and staring over at me and then Harry. And then Harry and I weren't looking at each other was a big question asker.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Amy asked. Now, Harry looked up at me and I glanced up at him. When our eyes connected, butterflies took flight in my stomach and both of us blushed. "Oh my… You shagged Harry Potter?" Amy whispered hoarsely. All four of us, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I, all stared over at her like she had just spit up rainbows. "Am I wrong?" she sheepishly asked, blinking when everyone was staring over at her.

"Good morning everyone!" Dean greeted. We all took a breath of relief as he stared around, confused as he sat beside me. "Okay, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing," I stated, glancing over at Harry. Dean nodded, shrugging it off. I loved the 'not really caring' of Dean. He never pushed for answers because he knew, eventually, the questions would be answered. Secrets couldn't be held in forever, he had said to me one day when I refused to talk about my past. He had smirked when stating that, which suited him. I looked up at Dean and smiled. He was a handsome man, if I really looked at it.

The morning mail came swiftly with the screeching of hundreds of owls, swooping down to drop off mail. I noticed my grandparents' owl and smiled, catching the mail it dropped off before screeching and taking off. It was a medium sized box with an envelope attached. I tore the envelope off and pulled the letter out, reading it:

_Jennifer,_

_Your grandfather is berating me for sending you stuff via owl since the 'ministry intercepts the mail to make sure you're not starting a group to over throw the minister' or whatever story he's saying now but I had to ask how you were doing. I can't wait until you come home for Christmas. I've been busy buying presents for you. I hope you like them. Wesley has grown a lot since you've been gone. He's a handful but very mannerly. Your grandfather potty trained him and I taught him to sit and lie down and roll over. He's not very good at shake since all he wants to do is lick your hand constantly. Professor Dumbledore told me you got into Gryffindor. Well done! That fact made your grandfather pucker proudly. Your father was in Gryffindor! Have you joined quidditch? I know you played back in the States. Quentin was a keeper. He was very good. He could've been professional but he chose the life in a desk. Anyways, I hope to hear from you soon about how you're coping with Hogwarts and any new friends you might have acquired because I know you're not alone. You're too contagious for that._

_Hugs and Kisses_

_Roslyn_

_P.S. I heard these are your favorite and since I gave her the recipe, I saw fit to send you some._

I smiled and tucked the letter in my pocket, tearing the box open. I squealed when they were my favorite types of cookies: oatmeal raisin. And they smelt delicious as I opened the box. Dean sniffed in and looked down at the cookies, greedily. "Are those cookies?" he asked, drawing the attention to me and my box of delicious oatmeal raisin cookies (that made me smile in glee, remembering my mother). I nodded and grabbed one, taking a bite. They tasted exactly like my mother's cookies. I had to stop myself from moaning as I stuffed the cookie into my mouth, and they weren't small. Ron was staring at me with pleading eyes and I stared around before grinning and sharing my cookies. I handed Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, and Amy one, and only one. It was a big batch but I was greedy with my cookies.

"Wow, these are really good!" Hermione complimented. "Did your mom make them?"

"Uh, in a way," I answered, not wanting to fully lie as Harry and Amy both stared over at me, frowning. I sighed and smiled. "They're the best! Oh, look at the time! It's time for classes!" I grabbed my box of cookies and headed out of the great hall, hurriedly. I didn't hear anyone following so I slowed my steps and ate another cookie slowly as I wandered. I knew that was a lame excuse since today was Saturday and there were no classes. I didn't even think of that when that popped out. I'm so stupid.

"Hey, Jen!" I heard and turned around, biting into a cookie. I flushed when I saw it was Harry. He looked just as nervous as I was, so that eased me a bit. He walked up beside me and nervously put his hands in his pockets, staring around. "I didn't tell the others about your parents so sorry for Hermione."

"It's okay. It's natural for people to ask that," I stated as we began walking toward the grounds.

"Your excuse to leave was…quite confusing for the others though," Harry stated, grinning. I blushed, chuckling.

"Yeah…I know. It was the first thing that came to mind when I wanted to have an escape route." Harry nodded, turning ahead of us as we reached the Hogwarts fountain. There were a handful of couples spread around in this little opening since the sun was shining brightly, staring down at the fountain as Harry and I sat down. I had my hands by my thighs, holding my upper body straight as Harry placed his hands in his lap. I glanced over at him and smiled. "We're acting rather suspicious, you know that?"

"Yes," he answered, staring over at me. I looked over at him and bit my lower lip as he reached over, slipping his hand underneath the one near him. I smiled and leaned toward him. Our shoulders touched as we sat there in the rather cool sunny day. It was nice weather for the second to last week in September. It sucked that I had to go to detention tonight with Snape and the git Malfoy. I didn't let that ruin this moment as I looked over at Harry, leaning over and swiftly giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked over at me with a smile and I giggled, making a goofy face. He laughed. "You're different, Jen," he stated, still laughing a little bit. "You're not afraid to be yourself. And I like that."

"Well thank you, Mr. Potter," I said copying a British accent. Harry laughed and shook his head, looking over at me. I bit the corner of my bottom lip and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. Harry responded and kissed me back, his hand tightening around mine slightly. Once again, we locked in our world as Harry's free hand reached up, weaving through my hair, which I had worn straight today for an odd reason. I arched toward him as our tongues began weaving. I opened my eyes and saw his were shut. I smiled into the kiss before pulling back, smiling as his eyes opened. I didn't say anything as I stared around, gulping a little. "So what does Hogwarts do on their weekends when there's no Hogsmeade?" I asked, smiling over at him. He grinned.

"Just hang out," he answered. I nodded.

"Where are the cool places located?" I asked.

"I'll show you a really cool part of Hogwarts… Come on!" Harry stood and reached out for my hand. I smiled and reached up, letting him grasp my hand and drag me off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **16**

**AuthorQuickNotes:** Oh-my-goodness! isn't being tardo! I can post! It's amazing! Lol it was posted but I wanted to repost it just to make sure it worked fully, lol. Oh btw, I have a nice treat for you gruesome lovers! I'm coming up with a new YYH story (for those who read my YYH stories) that's very different, in lots of ways! :) message me if you want to know more! Anyways, here's some DM love... well not really, but you know what I mean!

**

* * *

**

Harry dragged me along the hallways, weaving through people as I kept smiling. I'd yell out if he took an unexpected turn but we suddenly stopped at a long red and yellow banner. He smiled back at me and pulled the banner back, revealing a portrait. "Quidditch," he mumbled when the portrait looked over at him. The portrait's face smiled and opened up. The portrait was of a very skinny man wearing a very peculiar yellow and red outfit like something a jester would wear and he had very high cheek bones with a narrow mouth and squinted grey eyes. Harry slid inside and dragged me along. It was dark as the portrait closed behind us and I looked around as candles fluttered to life and lit ahead of us. I smiled and looked around. I was beginning to like Hogwarts, a lot. It was very magical compared to Salem. Salem had its magical, dreamy moments but nothing like this.

"Harry, where are we going?" I asked, giggling slightly from the bizarre moment. Harry looked back at me and smiled. He didn't answer my question as he kept leading me down the long staircase. It was a very nice temperature wherever we were and I wanted to just stay in this corridor. I don't think anyone would be able to find me here, which would mean I could ditch detention and no one would find me. Harry slowed to a very slow walk as we neared a very beautiful monsoon type of place. It had pointed rock areas as the water glowed in the soft candle light, steaming slightly. I guessed it steamed because it was hot. Harry let me pause as I stared at it. "This is in Hogwarts?" I asked, smiling as I knelt down and dipped my fingers into the very comfortably warm water.

"Well, right now we're out of Hogwarts but still in Hogwarts grounds…" Harry answered, kneeling beside me and smiling. "I come here when I want to be alone. Only a handful of people know about this tunnel." I smiled and looked over at him.

"You're very sweet, you know that, Harry?" I stated and nudged him slightly as he smiled, blushing slightly. His smile was in usual awkward one that I was fond of nowadays; I liked complimenting him in a different way than his fan girls complimented him. Harry reached his hand out and smiled. "There's more…" I slid my hand into his and he helped me stand, leading me on once more. We reached the end as the light poured in from outside and that was cue for the candles to begin fluttering back to the top before puffing out. I shielded my eyes from the increased light as we reached outside and I looked back into the tunnel and smiled. It looked like it was connected into a mountain.

"Come on," Harry urged, tugging me along. We were out on the grounds, a place I haven't been to before, and began heading down a trail. It was worn in and brown with a beautiful grass around it. I marveled at the beautiful scenery as I glanced around. I was captivated by Hogwarts. It was a magical place. If I were to ever get married, I'd want it to be at Hogwarts if they allowed that. It was a beautiful place and the scenery around the grounds was dreamy. I couldn't state that enough as Harry led me to the right of the trail, toward the lower part of the grounds. I froze, staring at the new scene. Harry tugged at my arm, forcing me to go forward as he began walking very fast. I kept up as I stared at the new scene. We headed down and I stared up. "Jenn, this is Hogwarts' quidditch pitch," Harry stated, smiling as I marveled at the large stadium. Salem's was as big as this one but it wasn't as grand. Salem was in riches but never would any of the staff come up with something like this. Hogwarts' quidditch pitch was oval and grand with bleachers up high, to actually see the game fully, and it had about six or eight towards where I guessed the staff and special guests sat.

Harry led me forward and toward a very secretive door. "These are the changing and locker rooms," he gestured. He walked forward and grabbed a uniform, handing it to me. "You have to be properly suited before we fly," he stated and I smiled, quickly heading into a changing stall and changing into the uniform. It fit me well and was very comfortable as I stared down at it. The maroon red and yellow striped shirt was very snug in a comfortable way and the robes over it clashed well with the shirt and the khaki shorts that went into the boots. I strapped up the gear and smiled. They weren't the new ones I purchased in Diagon Alley but they'd do as I stepped out. Harry was waiting for me, wearing the uniform himself. I couldn't help but ogle at him for a second; the uniform fit him well. He grabbed a Firebolt before handing me a broom. "I would've asked to bring your broom but I wanted this to be a surprise." I smiled and walked out with him. He mounted on his broom and flew up high into the air. I mounted the rather old and worn broom that I knew probably had a lot of kick and flew up after him. "So what position did you play over in Salem again?" he asked.

"Chaser and keeper," I answered. Harry smiled and nodded. "Why?" I asked but he zoomed forward. I smirked and took off after him. I past by him and weaved around through the goal posts, laughing loudly. I missed the feeling of flying. It would be a bummer to not be able to play quidditch at the matches. I saw something out of my peripheral and looked over sharply, my arm snatching out and grabbing the quaffle ball. I looked over and saw a whole bunch of people flying around, wearing quidditch robes. Harry was grinning as I looked around, confused.

"I thought we could bring the try outs to you," Harry explained, flying up next to me. I smiled. "Since you refuse to not get detentions, I had to make an exception so I changed the date of the try outs with the approval of professor McGonagall." I smiled as Harry flew off. "Okay, just because you were on the team last year doesn't mean you have a spot this year. We're going to go through some procedures and techniques to see if you qualify." I noticed Ron and Ginny were there and smiled. I looked over in the stands and saw Hermione sitting there, waiting and here to watch. I waved at her and she smiled, waving back. I wondered if Amy and Dean and Seamus knew what was going on but I pushed that from my mind as the try outs began………

……… "Okay the team list will be posted tomorrow in the Gryffindor common room around noon so look out for your names," Harry stated as everyone dismounted their brooms. I had so much fun. Quidditch has always been my passion. If I didn't want to be apart of the AWA, I'd go for a professional quidditch player. I smiled at Harry as he grinned over at me. "You did very well, Jenn," Harry stated. My smile widened a bit as he led me to the locker rooms. He dismissed himself to let me change back into my uniform for Hogwarts, which I did quickly, and headed back out. Harry was changed already and I eyed him.

"You change real quick, you know that?" I commented. He laughed and we headed out the door. I was surprised at how good Ron was as Keeper. He was very different on his technique for blocking the quaffle from going in. I had laughed a couple times since he looked more like he was winging it then concentrating, which was better at times. The whole try out crew began heading up toward Hogwarts but they took a different route, going around the tunnel Harry had taken me through. I stared up at the school and sighed; I'd have to leave for detention in about an hour and a half; I wasn't looking forward to it since it was both Malfoy and Snape now. I could handle Snape alone but adding Malfoy to the concoction was setting me up in the chair of nails.

Hermione met us halfway and smiled. "You guys all did brilliantly," Hermione exclaimed, smiling at mainly Ron that I noticed. I glanced over to see Ron beaming. He was very proud of himself, which I thought was necessary. Unusual tactics but he did very good as a Keeper. I couldn't wait to see if we all made the team. I knew Ginny is going to make the team because she was awesome as the chaser. I had a hard time keeping up with her, but then again I didn't have my Firebolt but that was no excuse.

"The best player here, besides the seeker, is Ginny," I stated aloud and Ginny blushed, looking over at me.

"You were good as well!" she complimented. I gave her a look.

"More than half the time I was trying to keep up with you instead of trying to catch the stupid quaffle," I stated, causing the people around me to begin laughing.

"Well you'll do better with your other broom. The store supply brooms aren't very good," Ginny commented.

"Stop making excused. You're the bomb," I stated, winking as she smiled. She was about to say something but a voice cut off our thoughts.

"Well isn't it the Gryffindor geek squad! You have St. Potter, the two Weasels, mud-blood, and my detention partner," Malfoy stated, smirking as him and his squad came strolling out of Hogwarts.

"Who the hell you calling mud-blood, you fag?" I snapped. I hated that word: mud-blood. It was so degrading. Malfoy smirked and I looked over at the others. Ron was glaring hatefully over at Malfoy with Ginny and Hermione holding him but as Hermione's eyes answered my question. "Well aren't you a little weasel yourself?" I snapped, looking back over at Malfoy who began glaring. "Calling a girl who's far superior to you in every which way a name like that. Tsk, tsk Malfoy."

"You better watch yourself, Williams!" Malfoy hissed. I made a face and glared at him, crossing my arms as Harry stood beside me.

"Oh go shove off, Malfoy," Harry snapped. Malfoy glared over at him and reached into his pocket but knowing he was going to do something like that, I whipped my wand out and strolled forward, pushing the tip of my wand into his neck. Malfoy made a panicked face as I glowered at him.

"You're just a scared little weasel, you know that? Cowering in front of a girl with a stick in her hand," I hissed, my eyes darkening. I was glad inherited my father's intimidation technique. My mother hated it when I used it on her when she wouldn't let me have my way. Malfoy and I locked eyes as we glowered at each other. Malfoy's gang all had their wands out and so did Harry, Ron, and Ginny. If I didn't know any better, it looked like it was Death Eater verses Aurors for a split second. I had a moment where I wished Nicholas was with me; he and I made real good dueling partners.

"If you're so tough then, Williams, I challenge you to a duel," that Parkinson girl stated, scowling over at me. "You have back bone when it's at an unfair moment but let's see how you are when it's face to face with both of our wands out." I looked over at Parkinson before smirked, shoving Malfoy away from me and standing as Malfoy glared at me, going to advance to me but one of his friends held him back as Parkinson stepped forward. Hermione took my other side as Parkinson twirled her wand between her fingers. "The dueling room is on the fifth floor. Be there in an hour." With that, the Slytherin gang walked away.

"You better watch Parkinson," Hermione mumbled. "She may look stupid but she's very quick with her wand." I looked over at Hermione, confused. "She used to hex me a lot until I started anticipating it. It doesn't happen anymore but it used to." I nodded.

"How do I get myself into these situations?" I whispered and Harry laid a comforting hand on my shoulder, smiling slightly. "First detention with Malfoy and now a duel match with that pug faced retard." Ron began laughing as we headed inside of Hogwarts; I knew Ron would be spreading the news as soon as we walked into the Great Hall, announcing it as Slytherin verses Gryffindor. I sighed as I began thinking of the tactics I would use. I thanked my late father for all the dueling games we used to play; if I pretended it was him, I could probably in. My father was very good at dueling. He used to be the top of his class in Hogwarts, so he told me but parents exaggerated. He said only three people could beat him but he never revealed the names.

As I sat at the Gryffindor table, I poked at my food as I thought about the duel. I seriously could weave myself into all sorts of trouble at Hogwarts. Usually I'd just say 'screw you' or 'you're not worth it' but over here, things were different. We weren't able to use magic in the corridors unlike Salem. Salem would allow their students to practice in the corridors and to duel outside, whenever. Hogwarts had a specific dueling room when challenged. I sighed, sipping at my pumpkin juice as my thoughts raged. This duel would be interesting, to say the least.


	17. Chapter 17

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **17**

**AuthorQuickNotes:** so sorry for the long awaited update. I've been so tired and my sister came up to visit and get married so I've been busy with her so ugh, I'm so sorry for the lack of updating. I plan on updating tomorrow evening, after work, but I'm sorry if nothing comes out until wednesday... I hope this makes up for it though. It has some fluff, for an fyi! Hehe... enjoy my lovelies!!

**

* * *

**

I stared up at the dueling table, frowning slightly as Parkinson waited at the opposite end. Gryffindor was at the right and Slytherin were cheering from the left. Harry patted my shoulder as Amy hugged me, acting as if I was going to die. I stuck my tongue out at her before heading up to the dueling table. Parkinson was standing with her arms crossed, a smug look on her face that I wanted to wipe off. I sighed and pulled my wand out before pulling my Hogwarts robe off, tossing it aside. I snatched the hair tie from my wrist and began whipping my hair up into a ponytail. I could always duel better with my hair out of my face. I noticed some professors were inside and that made me nervous. I wondered how far Parkinson would take this; it was professor Snape, professor Flitwick, and headmaster Dumbledore standing in the room. Professor Dumbledore was smiling at me with his twinkling blue eyes before he winked and took a seat along with Snape and Flitwick. I sighed and breathed in heavily as Parkinson and I walked toward each other. We faced each other before putting our wands in front of our faces.

"Ready to lose, Williams?" Parkinson sneered and I said nothing back as we lowered our wands and walked away from each other about three yards, maybe. I'm not good with measurements, at all. We pivoted to each other and bowed. Parkinson got into a pose with her wand above her head and I bent at my knees, pointing my wand out as my other arm balanced me from behind, crossing over my lower back. I skid my heel into the table, like my father used to do and smirked as Parkinson smirked before yelling out a spell. I stepped back and blocked it. My arm never left my lower back as I stepped forward.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted. The red sparks shot toward Parkinson at an amazing speed and she tried to dodge it, but she was caught by the arm and she spun horizontally. I looked over at her, making sure was alright but she shot up, shooting another spell at me. I blocked it and glared, shooting spells at her without speaking them, which was something Salem taught their students in their fourth years. I whipped my wrist in a tight circle and a jet of blue shot toward Parkinson.

"Protego!" she shouted and the spell bounced off the shield and toward me. I pointed my wand at it and it shrunk, sinking back into the tip of my wand. I smirked. That was a trick my dad taught me. If you concentrated hard enough, you could make any spell of your own go back into your wand if it's heading back around. Parkinson narrowed her eyes and yelled her spell, shooting it toward me. I blocked it, smirking back at her. I stepped back and raised my wand in an upward angle, pointing toward Parkinson.

"Ademente," I mumbled. My wand vibrated in my hand real quick before a flaming pink spell spilled out, dripping momentarily before shooting toward Parkinson. She yelled out the blocking spell but the jinx weaved its way through it and bound tightly around Parkinson's torso. She gasped and fell the ground, her eyes dancing with a weird grin on her face. I grinned. I loved using that spell on people; it altered their persona on life in the next fifteen minutes when used. My father taught me it, saying he created the spell back in Hogwarts years. I looked around as Gryffindor began cheering; Harry was hooting and hollering as Ron whistled. Dumbledore was sitting attentively in his chair as he stared at me. Professor Snape was even eyeballing me for a second as I hopped down from the stage as Parkinson began giggling.

"What was that last spell you used?" Ginny asked, smiling. I chuckled.

"The Adementia spell is something my father came up with in his Hogwarts days," I answered. "At least, that's what he told me…" Ginny smiled, nodding. "It's an easy spell. It just makes the opponent go into a fit of giggles and have a rather cheery outlook on life for about fifteen minutes. It's nothing dangerous."

"Well done, miss Williams," Dumbledore stated as he walked up to us. Professor Snape tended to Parkinson, meanwhile. "That last spell, however, was rather intriguing. I remember a certain student from back in the day that used to use that spell on a regular basis…" Dumbledore winked and began leaving. I grinned and turned back to the gang, where Ron was making up his own version of the duel. I giggled and began walking away, Amy following behind me.

"You have to teach me that spell," Ginny finally spoke up as we headed out of the dueler's club. I smiled over at her. "I have a few people I would love to practice it on."

"Yeah? I can do that. How about tonight?" I asked. Ginny grinned, nodding. "But like I said, it's very simple. The key to it is keeping your mind blank when you state it. If you don't, it'll turn around and do it to you as well. It links onto people with heavy thoughts. I'm surprised it didn't attack you, Harry," I stated, looking back at Harry, who smiled at me. I smiled back as we all began heading upstairs to the common room………

………I sat on the couch, my legs crossed up on the couch as a maroon colored book laid spread over my thighs. I obtained this book in the library and it was about different kinds of magical creatures. I was eating some of my favorite candy as the fire crackled before the table. Amy was snoring on the armchair, her mouth wide open with a black covered book that I knew as the potions book on her legs, her hands barely grasping it. I smiled at her before continuing my book. Before this, I finished all my week's homework so I was all caught up and I had time to do a bit of light reading.

Amy snorted before shooting upright, her book falling to the ground. She took a heavy intake of breath and looked over at me, her eyes drooping. "You're still awake?" she groggily asked. I nodded. "You're crazy. I'm going to go to bed now, ok? I'll see you in the morning." She lazily picked up her book and yawned, heading upstairs as I yelled out goodnight. I continued reading my book, chewing on a sour piece of candy. Sour candies didn't really affect me though.

"…I just don't know how that can happen," Hermione's voice said as the three walked in. They all stopped discussing whatever it was they were discussing as they looked over at me. "Jenn! You're still awake?" Hermione gasped, smiling. I nodded, not bothering to look up from my book. It had gotten to my favorite species. "Well, I'm off to bed, boys…and Jenn," Hermione stated. I nodded, muttering goodnight. I heard some incoherent whispers before Ron and Hermione headed upstairs as Harry crossed to the couch, sitting beside me. "Goodnight Harry, Jenn," Hermione stated, smiling. I looked over at her finally, narrowing my eyes as she grinned, heading upstairs behind Ron. They both paused at the top before Hermione shoved Ron to the boys' dorms and went into the girls' dorms.

"So, what are you reading?" Harry asked, peeking over my shoulder.

"_Types of Magical Creatures_ by Andrea Shepherd," I answered, smiling over at him. "I love magical creatures and this girl is amazing. She's seen almost all of the magical creatures in the world and documents them. She's been practically everywhere. She went to Alaska and Antarctica and all the places." Harry smiled, nodding. I could tell he didn't care so I said no more as I engulfed back into the book. Harry kept sitting beside me, awkwardly. There were still some lingering students, a good handful of them actually as Harry and I sat together, in a peaceful silence.

"So," Harry stated. I closed my book, remembering my page and leaning over, kissing Harry on the cheek. Harry's cheeks lit red as he looked over at me, shocked. I smiled and leaned forward, pressing my lips against his. Harry's arm wrapped around my waist, his hand spreading over my lower back. I placed my two hands on either side of his face and smiled into the kiss as I let my tongue linger across his lips. Our tongues began dancing as I wrapped my arms around his neck, sighing heavily as Harry laid us back so I was laying a bit over him. My head blanked out and a very strange feeling engulfed my system.

I started having flashes of Malfoy's face as I continued kissing Harry. Harry's face began molding into Malfoy's face and I forced my eyes open to see it was still Harry I was still kissing but my vision began to trick me, Harry's skin smoothing and turning a soft pale tone with Malfoy's beautiful blue eyes staring up at me. It set my stomach in flames as I nibbled on Malfoy's bottom lip. Malfoy's hand gripped my sides as I clawed at his shirt, tugging it. Malfoy nibbled a bit on my bottom lip and I sat up, staring down at the beautiful beast I was straddling. I bit my lower lip as I leaned back down, nibbling along Malfoy's soft neck. I rolled my tongue along his collar bone and when his body shuddered, I bit hard and began sucking. I would mark this gorgeous beast so every girl new I had been with the Malfoy of Slytherin. I paused, blinking. I looked up and my vision returned, slowly. Harry was staring at me, his eyes wide and he was panting. I scrambled back and covered my mouth, in shame.

I had completely molded Harry into Malfoy in my mind. I have never heard of that happening before. Harry's green eyes stared at me as he sat up, staring at me with a slight pant. He turned his head away and let out a deep breath, chuckling slightly. He looked over at me. "I've never kissed that way before," he admitted. I made a face and turned away from him, placing my head in my hands. "Jenn, what's wrong?" I shook my head and sighed. I couldn't tell Harry that the reason I acted that way was because I was picturing him as his enemy. I don't think that would mold over too well. Hell, it sounded horrible just thinking of it. I looked back over at Harry's innocent face and sighed.

"I'm going to go…to bed," I whispered before hesitantly leaning over and kissing him. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight," he whispered as I stood, grabbing my book and other things before heading upstairs. I froze when I saw Hermione and Ron, crouched and about to crawl away, looking guilty as ever. I gave them a look as they both grinned, innocently. I shook my head and walked to my dorm, instantly heading to my bed and changing into pajamas and crawling inside. I couldn't believe I had acted that way downstairs, all because of some guy. It was mind-boggling, reacting to a boy…no! A man like this. Malfoy was nothing boyish. He was all man and my body was craving him. It was borderline insanity, really. I could be classified as a stalker, almost. And it was only because of his beautiful blue eyes, his muscular physique, and manly jaw along his structured face. I sighed, shaking my head as I turned on my side, my thoughts returning back to Malfoy as I fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eyes on Fire  
**(Chapter **18**)

**AuthorQuickNotes:** I had a big DM feeling so like the bottom half of this chapter is in Draco's POV, just an FYI. I hope I did his mind process alright. Keep in mind this is chapter 18 so there's hints of attraction now. Well, on Jennifer's half it's more than hints but you know what I mean! Let me know how it is. Rate please! Salut amores!

**

* * *

**

I pulled my black zip-up jacket over my shoulders and sighed, heading out of my dorm and toward the common room. Today was my first night with my new detentions with Malfoy included. I sighed and headed downstairs, plopping my feet heavily. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Amy all looked up at me; Harry was smiling wider than anybody else and I smiled mainly at him as I headed over toward him, squeezing in between him and the arm rest, sighing. Harry slinked his arm around my lower back and brought my legs over his lap. I smiled. "Kidnap me, Harry… I don't want to go to detention with those two gits," I whined. Everyone laughed at that.

"You're strong. You'll survive," Hermione stated, smiling. I stuck my tongue out at her and she shook her head, returning back to her book. Amy looked rather bored as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Good luck at detention with Malfoy and Snape, Jenn," Dean teased, popping up behind Harry and me. I jumped up as Harry's head snapped over at the tall boy's voice. Dean grinned and reached out, ruffling up my hair and laughing as I shot up, taking off after him. I had managed to jump over the back of the couch and wrap my arm around his shoulders, swinging so I took him down. "Bloody hell, Jenn! I've never known a girl who can take a guy down that's actually feminine," he stated, laughing. I pinned him down and shook his hair, which I found out he didn't like a while ago. "Hey! Don't! Stop!" Dean yelled, pushing me away. I fell to the ground and made a small noise as I stared up, my eyes narrowing as I glared up at Dean. Dean just grinned back; his grin crooked as usual. I rolled my eyes as Seamus came strolling in from upstairs, blinking confusedly at the scene.

"Why's Jenn on the ground?" Seamus asked, staring around. Dean and I instantly laughed, simultaneously. It was a little odd, but funny at the same time. Seamus looked even more confused but it wiped from his face when Hermione explained it to him. "You took down Dean?" Seamus stated, laughing. I grinned and nodded my head.

"Jenn, you better had off or you'll be late," Hermione stated, eying me. I sighed and nodded, allowing Dean to help me up. I shoved him back, causing him to laugh, and I walked over, letting my hand linger over Harry's shoulder as I headed out the door. I heard some whispers but wasn't curious enough to listen in. I headed out the door and down the stairs, keeping my hand in my pockets as I jogged down the stairs. I didn't say hello to anyone I knew as I kept to myself, heading to my new detentions. I was almost finished and this bummed me out. Malfoy just had to start shit; it was his entire fault. He makes me so angry but at the same time, made me want him so badly. I've never had a man treat me the way he treats me. I guess it's a turn around and my body really likes it. Back at home, guys were always nice to the girls no matter what and that was cool, but having a guy completely despise me makes me curious as to what could be there, behind that hatred.

I paused before the dungeons and sighed. I looked down. I was still wearing my Hogwarts uniform, just under a black zip-up jacket. My legs were showing and I cursed myself. That was a bad idea if I wanted to keep myself under watch. It was easier access for me if I was wearing a skirt. I could jump him easily and could have his pants down in five seconds flat…

"Stop it," I snapped, clenching my eyes shut as I drew in a long, harsh breath before stomping into Snape's classroom. Snape was at his desk while that beautifully dangerous snake was sitting in the front row of desks, his legs perched up on the table with one of his hands rested over the back of his chair, leaning back. It almost made me salivate but I held it back as I headed to the opposite side of the room, taking a seat and waiting. Snape usually said something and knowing him, he'd want to make it miserable for me.

Like I predicted, Snape looked up and stared at the two of us. "Since Miss Williams has finished organizing my potion closet, there's nothing to keep you two hooligans occupied so I figured I'd have you two clean my classroom, without magic," he stated, eyeing us as Malfoy groaned, leaning his head back and rolling his eyes. I rolled my eyes at Malfoy and looked away, chewing the inside of my bottom lip. "I'll be doing my nightly runs and I will be back at the end of your detention. This classroom better look decent or I'm adding three more weeks onto your detentions." Snape eyed us before standing, stacking some papers, setting them aside, and striding out. He paused at the door, waved his wand and walked out of the room with the snap of a door. I looked over and saw two of almost every cleaning supply, waiting for us. Both Malfoy and I didn't even move though; neither of us wanted to be near each other.

"Oh god," I mumbled, rolling my eyes and getting up. "Since your lazy ass isn't getting up to clean, I'll save both of our asses since unlike you, I don't want any more detentions I already have with you." Malfoy glared at me as I grabbed my half of the supplies, heading to one side of the room and beginning. I grabbed the many vials and began cleaning them, singing a song in my head. It was my favorite song my mother used to sing to me. It was an old song from my mother's day in age, but when she was obsessed with muggle things and trinkets and music. My mother loved muggle music. My father could play the guitar and my mother could sing; it was my own band at home and I missed it.

I felt something warm go down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away, glancing over at Malfoy. He wasn't look over at me, thankfully. I'd never heard the end of it if he saw me crying. I sighed and continued to clean. I was almost done with one corner of the room when I glanced over at Malfoy; my eyes almost bugged out when I saw him cleaning. He was mumbling curses and threats but he was cleaning. It wasn't typical cleaning but it was something. I wanted to say something but I kept to myself, sighing. "You sigh a lot, you know that? It's real annoying," Malfoy stated, eyeing me. I glared over at him but didn't say anything.

I looked away from him and made a face, imitating his face to myself before I huffed, rolling my eyes to myself. I felt Malfoy's eyes on me and I turned to look at him before I imitated a heavy sigh. He rolled his eyes and I rolled mine, staring away from him. Surprisingly, that was all the contact him and I had the rest of the night. Every once in a while, I'd sigh just to irritate him but no fights broke out and soon, Snape glided in, taking a quick swift glance of his classroom (which wasn't half bad for how crappy of a job Malfoy was doing and I was doing after a good thirty minutes in). "You're both dismissed," he stated simply. "Miss Williams, you leave first." I nodded, setting my cleaning supplies aside and heading out the door, thankfully. I headed down the dungeons and toward the exit, pausing. I looked over at Snape's door and I watched Malfoy walk out the door, glancing over in my direction. Our eyes connected and that familiar fire ignited in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't contain my instinct as I bit the corner of my bottom lip, overlooking him. He didn't do anything as he turned, walking away. I sighed, for real this time, and headed out………

**.::Draco's POV::.**

………"You sigh a lot, you know that? It's real annoying," I snapped, glaring over at Williams. She glared over at me but to my surprise, she didn't say one of her usual smartass remarks. I saw her head shake a bit and I gave her a weird look. She looked over at me and on purpose, imitated a very loud sigh. I rolled my eyes and looked away, continuing the pathetic slave work Snape gave us. I couldn't believe he gave us this crap. This was servant's work. I heard her sigh again and bit back my tongue, mumbling random curses against her.

No woman has ever made me so irritated in such a small motion. She drove me crazy. I've never had a woman, who's pureblood, drive me insane as much as this one did. That mud-blood Granger came close one year but Williams was ten times worse. I looked over at her, my hand absentmindedly wiping at the same spot as I examined her. For a Gryffindor, she was very voluptuous. I couldn't keep that hidden to my subconscious but that bitch would never find out. I narrowed my eyes at her and overlooked her, for once. Her waist was thin but it spread into very nice, wide hips that had her skirt on them. Unlike most girls, her skirt rose a bit with her rear and my eyes skimmed to her thickly shaped thighs and calves. They were shapely and for some reason, strange images raced through my head. One of them was me crawling over there and stroking those legs of that nasty Gryffindor, just to see if they were as smooth as they looked. It didn't help that the bitch had the perfect, golden tan that girls at Hogwarts spent hours and hours baking in the sun. It was probably natural since this girl was born to irritate me.

She probably sensed me staring because she looked over and something in her eyes made me had the feeling to just eat her alive. It took all my will not to flash my signature smirk when trying to snatch the girl; I glared instead, since that was the only thing I allowed myself to do at the moment. I looked away, cursing that bitch Gryffindor for some odd reason, and I began more scrubbing. I'm glad no words were spoken anymore; I couldn't stand talking to her. She drove me insane.

Professor Snape strolled in when I noticed the sky was the darkest it could've been and I instantly stopped cleaning, throwing my utensils down and standing, dusting the grime off of myself. I stole another glance at Williams but shot it back over at professor Snape, who was looking around. "You're both dismissed. Miss Williams, you leave first," professor Snape stated and Williams instantly began leaving. I didn't even look at her when she walked away, even though I felt tempted to watch her walk away. I smirked inside as professor Snape looked at me and nodded his head. I turned and walked out as well. I paused and looked over to my left, staring over at the Gryffindor. She was standing there, staring over at me. Her strangely toned eyes looked over me as my eyes glued to her legs; they looked even shapelier holding up her full weight. I could see her muscles against the golden skin and I took a deep breath, averting my mind elsewhere as I stared at her face. Her small, pearly white tooth was digging into her bottom lip and that made me go over so I simply walked away.

Gryffindor were disgusting. They revolted me with their goodness raining everywhere. It was revolting to look at as they pranced around with their capes of honor and glory as they did the jogger's gay brother, skipping around Hogwarts as if they were better than everyone else because they were against the Dark Lord. I rolled my eyes and dug my hands into my pockets as I walked deep into the dungeons, toward the Slytherin common room.

Williams had a different air about her though. She didn't seem like she had a lot of goodness raining around her. She didn't even look the type to go against the Dark Lord. In fact, I swear she was on his side by the way she glared at people. It was a pure death eater's glare. My father would've kidnapped her and persuaded her to the dark side, in a heart beat. I chuckled at that thought. He'd kidnap her _before_ he knew she was a Gryffindor but after that, he'd think twice on that. I sighed as I came to the portrait of the duke clad in green, silver, and a dark charcoal black. He had an upturned nose and a pointy chin as he looked over at me, his thick black eyebrows curling downward. "Password?" he sneered.

"_Wingardium_," I mumbled and the duke nodded, opening and allowing me in. I walked through the doors and headed down the small staircase, staring at the leather seat arrangement before the very large fireplace. A lot of the other Slytherin were in there, talking and laughing together as I noticed Parkinson and Zabini waving me over. Well, Parkinson was doing the waving while Zabini was keeping to himself. I headed over, plopping down next to Parkinson as she smiled at me. I still couldn't believe she was defeated by Williams. Then again, Williams had a lot of dueling on her side. Her stance even look practiced, unlike Parkinson's. Parkinson's was slopped together to make her look "sexily dangerous" as she puts it. If I could be honest without being interrupted, I'd say she looked horrendous.

"Blaise and I were just talking about your fight with that Williams bitch," Parkinson sneered, grinning. I looked over at her. "It's wretched that you have to suffer detention with her, Draco. Snape should just dismiss you early and let that slut crawl along his floors." I didn't say anything as Zabini and Parkinson engulfed themselves in their own conversation. My mind drifted to what Parkinson said: letting Snape dismiss me early. Did I really want that? I usually just asked him beforehand to be marked off and he'd do it, but this time I wasn't too halfhearted to do the same thing. It was irritating and I hated it. That Gryffindor was making me twisted and she was going to pay. I'll somehow make Snape give her more detentions than me and when I'm leaving, the last detention, that Gryffindor will be stuck in the potions classroom at nights instead of that St. Potter.

Something flared inside of me and I became aware of Parkinson's arm wrapped around mine. I shifted uncomfortably as I tried to figure out what flared inside of me. It was irritating. Just thinking of St. Potter made something flare but picturing him and Williams together was gut-wrenching. For a Gryffindor, Williams was attractive but being with St. Potter made her revolting evermore. I scowled to myself and I noticed Zabini staring at me. I shot him a look and he gave me a defensive stance, chuckling. "You're just so thoughtful lately, Malfoy that's all," Zabini stated and I glared at him.

"What business is it to you, Blaise?" I snapped. Zabini's face grew stoic and he didn't say anymore as I slipped my arm from Parkinson's octopus grip, shoving her away when she wanted to follow. "I'll see you in the morning," was all I said as I began leaving.

"Draco," Parkinson whined. "Can I come keep you warm again?" I paused, thinking about it. It might be good to get my mind off of that Williams bitch. I turned and gave Parkinson my typical smirk, which she knew was a 'yes' and she grinned, heading up and walking up beside me and lacing her slender fingers in mine. Zabini chuckled as the two of us walked upstairs. Parkinson was the only girl that I kept around but for reasons unknown. I looked down at her and raised an eyebrow slightly. Parkinson wasn't unattractive but she wasn't the prettiest diamond in the jewelers. She had some features that were appealing, like her hard structured face that had a very nice glare when added to it and her lips were rather plump, unlike her mother's. I pushed thoughts away as Parkinson led me into the dorms; a smirk played across my lips as she barked the other girls to leave, which they did. That's what appealed Parkinson to me… I remember now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **19**

**AuthorQuickNotes:** Sorry for the shortness. It's a filler chapter. There's more Draco POV at the end, for your guys' reading pleasure. It's a tad different than the previous one. This is the last Draco POV chapter for a while, just for an FYI. I just wanted two Draco POVs in the beginning of the "finding attraction" portion. If you find similarities in this one, I already know. I intended to do it so don't yell at me for it. You'll know what I'm talking about when you read it, if you've read what it's similar with! Please enjoy, lovelies! Salut!

**

* * *

**

I poked lazily at my food, groaning and yawning every five seconds practically. It's been three days since the first detention with Malfoy and I was so tired. Every night, afterwards, I'd dream about him and wake up restless because I'd been squirming all night. Amy spilled to me that I moan so she figured I was dreaming of Harry, which I neither denied nor accepted. Harry was sitting next to me, officially my boyfriend this morning at 7:13am, right when I strolled down, sluggish and all. It was cute rather. Poor guy couldn't even ask without stuttering. I prolonged his suffering, making him complete the sentence before I fully hugged him and planted kisses. The first to holler was Hermione since she knew it was bound to happen.

"Halloween's coming up," Amy stated, breaking my thoughts as I looked up, smiling. I loved Halloween. It was my favorite holiday, ever. "Is anyone dressing up? Can we even dress up this year? I know we couldn't our fourth year or last year but what about this year?" No one answered her.

"I'll dress up, despite," I stated. Amy laughed, grinning toothily. I couldn't believe it was October already. It was real cold outside now and I needed a jacket constantly. Ron said it was going to start snowing soon, but I didn't believe him so I was waiting patiently for the snow I don't see regularly at Salem. It rarely snowed at Salem since they put it in a place that is always the same temperature, no matter what the damn season. I was looking forward to constant snow for months.

"What will you be?" Amy asked. Even Dean looked over at me, curiously.

"I'm not sure. Probably something outlandish," I answered, shrugging. Harry chuckled beside me and I nudged him slightly, smiling. "What are you laughing about, mister? Whatever I dress up as, you're dressing up to clash with it as well."

"No," Harry stated, simply. I made a face but didn't say anything else as I finished the last of my breakfast. I gathered my things as Amy did as well, same as Dean. "See you in herbology?" Harry asked, smiling. I smiled and nodded, leaning over and pecking him swiftly. I stood and began heading out of the great hall, along with Dean and Amy and Seamus.

"You comin' Neville?" Amy asked when we passed by the timid boy. Neville smiled and nodded his head, standing and heading out along with us. All five of us had the same first class on this day so we became our own clique basically. We hung out with Harry's clique most of the time but I preferred hanging out with the first friends I befriended. Dean was walking to my left as Amy took up my left and Seamus walked, talking animatedly as usual in front of us while Neville took up the rear. I loved Neville at times. He was such a timid boy but he had his own cute way with plants, although I hated plants and they hated me.

"So, Jennifer," Neville spoke up, catching all of our attention as we began heading outside and toward the left wing of Hogwarts, for history of magic. "Why do plants always attack you? I've never known plants to attack a certain person, always. I've never read about it, anyways." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I have no freaking clue! My mom said it was some chemical unbalance that I was born with that repelled plants. She said that whenever I was little, flowers would wilt and die around me. My dad called me the "living dead girl" after that muggle band's song," I answered, laughing slightly. "One day, plants and me will have a huge war and we'll see who's better." Everyone began laughing and Neville still seemed confused. "I really don't know, Neville. Everyone has something that doesn't cooperate with them. Mine thing are stupid plants." Neville nodded and we didn't say anymore as we headed upstairs, toward the long hallway and toward history of magic.

Like always, the class was stuffy and hot and miserable as we all walked in. It felt like walking into a burning hot heater and I had to take a deep breath as I entered. Other students were sitting there, using their notebooks as fans as my group and I took a seat near the back. We only came early to this class since the back of the room filled up quickly since it was the less stuffy part of the room. I sat in the farthest corner and Amy took my right as Dean sat in front of me, Seamus on his right and Neville beside Seamus. It wasn't long before the familiar ghost of a professor strolled in, muttering with his very relaxed voice that always made me wish I were sleeping. I placed my hand on my palm as I perched my elbow up, staring at the blackboard as the teacher began jotting notes down. I looked around and frowned, disappointed. Usually, a certain Slytherin had this class with me and right now, he wasn't here. I sneakily looked around but didn't see him. I sighed and a chuckle almost flew from my lips. Last night was ridiculous for a detention.

First off, Malfoy was being rather obnoxious himself with his whole ranting the entire time. It was very irritating. Did I ever complain? No. He complained about my stupid sighing. Excuse me for actually having a brain to think with, Mr. Malfoy. I scoffed and blushed when Amy looked over at me weirdly. I shook my head at her and she narrowed her eyes before looking away, continuing to jot notes down from the class. I lazily looked over at the door as I bit the inside of my bottom lip. I wondered where he could be. There's not many places a being like him could be.

Moments later, the door opened and the devil himself walked in. He was wearing his robes sluggishly as a note was resting in his hand. I had to stop myself from perking up when I saw him; he looked gorgeous all roughed up like that. It awoke that feeling from last night and I subconsciously bit the corner of my bottom lip. I was thankful no one spotted that motion but as Malfoy turned around, his eyes landed on me and I saw his lips twitch, but almost as if he was struggling to keep it down. I wanted to giggle but held it in as I watched him sit down. His eyes watched me in a way and I finally snapped out of it, glaring and looking away. He glared as well and went to look forward. I began writing my notes harshly, cursing myself. Why was I so attracted to that git?

"Amy," I whispered, nudging her. She looked over at me and stared at me, curiously. "What the hell does git me? I keep using it and don't really know what it means. It's an insult, right?" Amy giggled quietly, shaking her head at me.

"Yes, it's an insult," she whispered. "You're such a dork, Jenn." I grinned and went back to my notes. Now that, that particular thing was settled, I could cross that thing off my to-do list. Now I just had to cross one more thing off, I thought as I looked over at Malfoy, biting the corner of my bottom lip again. Butterflies emitted in the lower pit of my stomach and I smirked to myself, returning to my notes. It'd have to wait until Harry and I broke up, but I was a patient girl. I could wait forever for that sexy beast………

**.::Draco's POV::.**

………There she goes, staring at me again with those thick lips of hers. I tried to avoid smirking but it was tugging at the corners of my mouth. I had the hardest time containing it this time around since last night wasn't what I called exciting and arousing. Parkinson was nothing but pleasurable but I felt lacking of something, of the biggest ingredient. As I walked toward my seat, our eyes stayed connected and I saw the lust written all over that bloody Gryffindor's face. It stirred my insides but I couldn't tear my eyes away. I sat in my seat, beside Parkinson and glanced over at Williams, my eyes feeling like magnets to that blasted Gryffindor. She suddenly glared at me and I glared back, turning away and cursing to myself as I wrote the blasted notes down. My quill snapped in half and I stared at it before rolling my eyes and reaching into my pocket, pulling another one out. I began writing a bit slower this time, earning a rather discomforted look from Parkinson. I ignored her as I glanced over at Williams again.

She was sitting with one of her legs crossed over the other with her body angled so I could see the voluptuous curves along her chest rather fondly. I had to pry my eyes away, cursing myself for having that feeling toward a nasty Gryffindor. It was revolting as I sat there, writing my notes harshly again. Parkinson laid a hand on my hand and I whipped her hand away, glaring over at her. She frowned and said nothing as she returned to her notes. That Gryffindor bitch was irritating the bloody hell out of me. I needed to do something about that bitch. She had to get the hell out of my mind. I could either use the cruciatus curse on that bitch but seeing her wither on the ground would probably make me restless but I could use the imperius curse to make her kill herself. That could work…

No relation to me either. Everyone could witness that we didn't speak at all, only insult. That might be bad though. They might think I actually did kill that stupid Gryffindor. I had to cross out killing but if they knew it was a suicide, it could be a closed case deal. I would be in the free zone then. Unless that girl had a hidden secret that made her immune to the possibility of suicidal thoughts. Her parents could come forth and say she was too happy to ever think suicidal and they could show everyone her journal and that would ruin that thought. They would know she was under the imperius curse. Scratch that off the list as well. I was literally stuck in a corner at this point as I stared up at the ghost of the professor, glaring and wanting nothing more than to use the killing curse on the girl but that would mean every Gryffindor or non-Slytherin would have to die as well. I didn't know how to kill a ghost but maybe I could stun the stupid ghost or send him into oblivion or kick him into hell.

I found myself smirking to myself and quickly wiped that off. The screams would echo of course. I glared over at Williams and sighed angrily. She was so irritated. I hated her, already. She was the most revolting Gryffindor I've ever seen. Yes, she was. If I couldn't kill her, I'd make her ugly. I smirked and nodded, looking over at Parkinson and smirking, to make her happy. Parkinson grinned and giggled lightly, going back to her notes. I smirked to myself and continued my notes, shoving Williams from my thoughts. I even refused to glance at her as I copied the teacher's notes, for once. I had to, this time around.


	20. Chapter 20

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **20**

**AuthorQuickNotes:** this one's not too eventful in the semi-beginning. It starts eventful but I needed a quiet Jennifer moment chapter so here it is. The ending is rather cute, I think but not in a fluff way. There's slim to none in this chapter but it's still eventful, in a way. The next chapter, just so you all have a sneak peek, will be another detention and it'll start like that. I have to go through and see how many days it's been so I knew exactly when it's been since its started for a special chapter that's coming up, hehe. It's coming. I'm not telling you exactly when because I do know exactly when I'm going to have it, but it's coming very soon! Yay, right? Anywho, hope you all enjoy! Review please! **Tschüs**, _which is bye in german_ :]

* * *

_His hands stroked all along her body, stopping at every spot that made her bite her lip and replace his hand with his mouth, swirling his tongue along the smooth skin of that area. She tilted her head back in pleasure and her eyes rolled back before she stared down at him, in pure lust. His beautiful blue eyes stared up at her as he teased her with his tongue, a playful smirk playing across his luscious lips that caused a ripple of lust to course through her stomach. She reached down and weaved her slender fingers through his hair, dragging him up. Their lips crashed in a whirl of pleasure as her hands slipped from his head to his arms where they curled against his skin. Their naked bodies rubbed together as the area around them grew hot. _

_They breathed heavily as their hips molded together, their lips melting together endlessly. Her lips grew numb with the rough kisses they were taking and his were swollen slightly from her constant nibbling and sucking. His hands ran up her side before fully cupping one of her breasts and causing her to suck in a breath as his hands tweaked the peak. She moaned out and reached up, her nails digging into his shoulders. He sucked in a breath as he leaned down again, covering her mouth with his. _

I woke from that pleasurable dream with beads of sweat rolling down my forehead and toward my neck. I was squirming all night and my bottom lip was bleeding slightly from biting hard on it. I reached up and placed my fingers to it, wincing when the oils from the fingers touched the cut. I frowned and sat up, placing a hand to my forehead wearily. It was getting exhausting thinking of that man. It made me so frustrated. I would so close to raping poor Harry nowadays. Last night's detention didn't help any. It was pretty uneventful. Malfoy and I ignored each other equally and Snape stayed in the room that night so no words were spoken at all; both of us knew that if we said anything to each other while Snape was there, more detentions would be added on. Today was Saturday and I wasn't looking forward to detention since it'd be after quidditch practice.

I had gotten on the quidditch team but I was starting to think it was personal affiliation but Ginny assured me that wasn't that it was. I was pleased at that since I'd feel bad if Harry put me on the team just because I was his girlfriend now. I wouldn't care. I just enjoyed quidditch, a lot. I loved the whole thrill of it. I smiled and sighed, thanking the man upstairs for the moment's quiet from that man who keeps intruding my thoughts. I hardly spoke his name and yesterday, he was such an evil git. Every time I walked by, I'd get tripped or he'd make my skirt fly up. It was embarrassing and it took all of my persuasion power to stop Harry from murdering Malfoy. Hell, Harry had to ruin his name on killing someone for someone who deserved it. Malfoy was just a punk.

Today, however, I planned on getting even. I was not going to just take it now. That wasn't my character. I was going to get even with that bastard. Since I was American, I had my own slang. Using British slang wasn't as effective for me. It didn't sound as mean but now I'm resulting to my bitchy self. There was no way I was going to let that git win, I thought as I stood from my bed and grabbed an outfit for the day. Quidditch practice wasn't until noon so I had a good time to spare. I knew it was real early in the morning but I planned on walking the corridors to clear my mind. I needed some relaxation and Amy said to me once that the lake of Hogwarts was real appealing to look at in the early dawning. So today, I was going to go relax and play some guitar until people started waking up and grounding the grounds.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth before doing my hair. I had it up into a ponytail with my ponytail part in very fresh looking curls. I dressed in a pair of khaki cut off pants and a soft baby pink tank with a white jacket. I walked back into the dorm and tossed my pajamas into my trunk. I grabbed my guitar case and headed out the door after pulling on one of my black pea coats and a pair of sneakers. I headed down to the common room and for once, only a few people were down there. They were the early birds that I didn't talk to so they didn't question me as I walked out of the common room and toward the corridors. I walked slowly toward the main level and stared up at the great hall. I turned and peeked inside to see if there was any food but there wasn't so I turned and headed outside. I turned right and sighed. I wish I still had my mp3 player to listen to. I could use some 'Silverstein' or 'Kings of Leon' at the moment. I headed down the steep hill and smiled when I saw the moon glistening off the dark water of the lake. I hurried my step and stopped when I was well enough away.

I walked a little closer and finally sat down, crossing my legs and pulling my guitar out. I scooted over to the nearby trees and sat against the trunk, setting my guitar case aside and placing my guitar on my lap, grasping the neck with my left hand and strumming. I started with a few soft notes before playing a favorite song of mine from 'Kings of Leon', my favorite band. My mother always made me listen to muggle music so I knew no music of the musical society. I was playing my mother's favorite song: 'cold desert'. I hummed the lyrics as I closed my eyes, nodding my head to the beat. This was the first real song I ever learned on the guitar. I knew a lot of songs that my father made for my mother but never a real song from the famous world of the muggles. All the other songs were the songs I made up, which were only about three that were all unfinished.

I just kept playing whatever song came to mind as I strummed my acoustic guitar, the pick dancing across the strings as I hummed the lyrics to every song I played. The cooling wind around me was relaxing as my mind blanked out for once, concentrating on nothing but creating music with my guitar. This was how it used to be. I used to strum my guitar everyday and it was nonstop at Salem. I was always carrying my guitar case around but I don't think Hogwarts would let me do that on a daily basis. So I was content to playing the guitar for this single moment, by myself with only my thoughts. I was glad everyone here wasn't an early bird. Only a handful was, I noticed as I traveled around. It was soothing to be able to be by myself for a moment.

As the sun peeked over the mountains, I squinted my eyes at it, smiling. It was a beautiful moment to watch the sun replace the moon's rays with its own. It spilled over the black lake and I watched as the beings underneath that were close to the surface raise to the top, flipping out of the water to wake up. I smiled as I watched, my hand resting on the strings of my guitar. But then a rather different creature rose out with tentacles like an octopus but with the head of a monster. It was nothing I've ever seen before so ogled at it for a while as it rose it's tentacles out of the water, soaking up the crisp morning air as a very distinctive sound screeched over the waters. I made a face and shook my head, standing and packing away my guitar and heading up toward Hogwarts as the monster shook its tentacles once more and sank back into the waters. I smiled.

I headed back into Hogwarts and a few more people were wandering around but they all looked unresponsive as they walked zombie-like toward the great hall. I didn't greet any of them, in case they weren't morning people at all. I didn't want to be snapped at. I headed upstairs swiftly and veered toward the Gryffindor tower. I said the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady and headed inside. The common room was bustling with the risers of the morning and I greeted most of them, avoiding questions of my guitar, and headed upstairs to my dorm. Girls were bustling around, getting ready for the Saturday that awaited them. Next Saturday was a Hogsmeade visit, I remembered as I put my guitar case away and peeled my pea coat off. I stared outside and blinked. From the time I walked up from the lake, the sky has now been half covered by dark, musty clouds. I frowned, actually hoping for a beautiful day but the looming clouds disagreed with me as two arms wrapped around my neck, two legs wrapping around my waist. I screamed out as Amy laughed heartily in my ear as we toppled down onto my bed. She kept laughing as I squirmed out, glaring down at her.

"You looked so thoughtful so I had come over and ruin it for you," she stated, winking and sitting up in my bed. She was wearing a pair of comfy jeans and a slimming baby blue top with her hair in a rather tousled style at the moment. She was grinning with a slab of soft pink lip gloss as she popped the piece of gum in her mouth. I shook my head at her as I sat beside her, smiling. "So, good morning, sunshine," she stated, nudging me. "You need to stop waking me up with those fantasies you're having at night." I blushed, giggling. "If Harry knew you were having fantasies about him, what do you think would cross his mind, hm?"

If only she knew…

"I don't know, Amy. We've only been dating for a couple days, now," I responded, chuckling. Amy shrugged, grinning. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go get some food."

"Definitely," Amy agreed, standing with me. The two of us headed out the door and toward the common room. There were a lot of people crowding the common room, around the billboard and I became curious. I squeezed my way through everyone, with the help of Amy shoving me, and began reading the notice board. I grinned after I read it and headed back through the excited crowd. "What is it?" Amy asked immediately.

"There's going to be a Christmas ball this year," I answered. Amy squealed.

"I wonder what made them decide that and say it so early. It's not even Halloween and they're expressing Christmas wishes. That's insane but I don't care. They haven't had a ball since my fourth year and that was the Yule Ball for the Triwizard Tournament," Amy stated, excitedly as we began heading out. I smiled at her, chuckling. "That year was so eventful. I'm not going to go into it because it's stupid and wasteful and Harry should be the one to tell you, if you ever bring it up." I nodded, not really caring. During my fourth year of Salem, I was discovering boys the most and became a rather bitchy person since I was going through the change of just "one of the guys" to "the hot chick" in my closest guy friends' eyes. Except Nicholas of course.

"Remind me of something, ok?" I asked as we neared the Great hall. Amy looked over at me. "Remind me to owl Nicholas back home. I'm sure he wanted to know what's going on over here." Amy nodded, smiling. I had told her stories about my life back home. She's the only friend I've done that with. I don't know why but she became very close in this short month I've been here. I was really liking Hogwarts. I don't know if I'm liking London but we'll see around Christmas when the snow really hits Hogwarts, so Amy says.

"Oh look, there's Harry!" Amy pointed as we walked into the Great hall. I smiled and headed toward Harry, who was sitting with Ron. Hermione wasn't there yet so I figured she was either still getting ready or at one of her extra classes. That girl was going to be minister one day by how smart she was. I wouldn't doubt if the ministry hired her now. I was a retard compared to that girl. The only thing I was smart in was street smarts, like intimidation and dueling.

"Good morning, Harry," I greeted, sitting beside him and kissing him on the cheek. He smiled over at me as Amy took the seat beside me, greeting the two boys as well. "Oh, morning, Ron!" I stated, rather high pitched. Ron nodded his head to me, yawning.

"He's not a morning person," Harry mumbled to me. I giggled, nodding. I got that from his half ass greeting. "So, you ready for the first practice?"

"Heck yes. I've been waiting for quidditch practice since the try outs," I stated. "I was so happy when you switched the try out day. I was so shocked and now I'm on the team, which is more exciting. And now instead of just watching the game, I'll be playing in it. So exciting." I kept rambling and Harry chuckled, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"You have a bad rambling habit, Jenn," Harry stated as I looked over at him, smiling. I giggled and shrugged, beginning to fill my plate with food. My eyes involuntarily began looking through the great hall, stopping at the Slytherin table as I scanned over Malfoy. I sighed, wanting him so badly but not being able to. I began eating as Ron looked over at me, finally.

"Bloody hell, Jenn! You eat as much as I do," Ron exclaimed, eyeing my plate. I laughed, shrugging.

"I have a big appetite." Ron nodded, understanding that as he filled his plate as well.

"Good morning!" Dean's cheery voice stated as he squeezed in between me and Amy. Amy scoffed at him, sticking her tongue out at him. He just smiled at her as he looked over at me. "Seamus and I are going to go to the Quidditch practice today to watch you fail, Jenn. We're predicting you're going to fall off your broom, get a concussion, and think you're a guy so Harry has to freak you out by trying to kiss you and you saying you're not gay." I gave Dean a weird look, not believing he just said something like that as Amy began laughing, loudly. Even Harry was chuckling. I was so perplexed. "It better happen or I'm out fifty galleons," Dean added. Then I started to laugh just as Seamus slid in next to Ron.

"I didn't bet against you, Jen," Seamus stated. "So that makes me the better friend. Dean betted against you. What a loser, right? Like you'd ever think you were a guy." I laughed some more, my cheeks beginning to hurt as my eyes began watering. Seamus and Dean began laughing as well as Ron stared at all of us, confused. I think he's too tired to get what's going on because his eyes were still drooping, almost as if we woke him up again from our laughing.

"You all are bloody insane," Ron stated and we all laughed some more.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **21**

**AuthorQuickNotes:** Sorry for the late update but I was out of town for my sister's wedding so I was a bit preoccupied with partying with my family. It was a blast and my calves hurt from dancing for a straight three hours practically, lol. Super fun. Anywho, this chapter isn't too eventful but you can see the bonding moment between Draco and Jenn, I hope. Just to give you a slight foreshadowing, the "moment" is coming up! Yay, huh? So exciting. I already have it all planned out and just so you know, if you're under the age of 12... it's a bit **raunchy** for a first kiss! Haha. I'm bad... I know. Anywho, enjoy lovelies. Ciao!

**

* * *

**

I leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek, smiling when he looked over at me, smiling his cheeky grin. "I'll see you later, yes?" I whispered, placing my forehead against his. He nodded and tilted his head forward, kissing me before releasing me. It was detention time. I was exhausted from Quidditch practice and really didn't want to go to detention. Next weekend, on Sunday, was Gryffindors first quidditch match against Slytherin, of all teams. I wasn't looking forward to that match since I had no idea if Malfoy was on the team. I really didn't want to see him in his uniform; it'd ignite that little irritating flame instantly.

I stood from the couch and pulled on my black pea coat, heading out of the common room and downstairs. I was really dreading detention tonight and I really wanted to go back to Harry but that'd earn me more detentions. So I walk toward the dungeons, rather halfheartedly, as I dug my hands into the pockets of my pea coat. I wasn't looking forward to detention, on a Saturday night of all nights. I had no school tomorrow and I was stuck being miserable with that Malfoy git than with my boyfriend. That was lame and I hated it. But I stuck to it because I only had twenty-three more after this one so it wasn't that far, I guess.

I slowed my walk when I saw the clock said I was a good ten minutes early as I relaxed my walk, letting my mind wander. They mainly revolved around Malfoy, which drove me crazy. I felt so obsessed with him but I knew the moment I got all the lust I had for him out, I wouldn't think about him at all. I was weird when it came to things like this. I never had a problem with it before so I guess this was what it felt like to want something that you can't have. I sighed as I walked up to Snape's classroom, pushing the door open and frowning when I saw Snape in there as well as Malfoy. I was last, which I hated. I walked in fully and they both looked up at me, both blankly. I flushed and sat in my usual seat. Snape waited for a second before standing. "I wrote the ingredients for a very difficult potion for both of you to do as a team since I think it'll teach you both a lesson for what you're being punished for. The instructions are right after. If you both have half a brain, which you do, it shouldn't be hard to get this potion right," he stated.

"I'll be doing my rounds and when I come back in two hours, it better be done correctly or you get another week of detention just because," Snape stated lastly before sweeping out of the room. I blinked; that guy could walk so fast sometimes. I looked over at Malfoy with a scowl (even though I'd rather flash him my flirtatious smile) and he did the same. Neither of us moved as we sat there, the clock ticking.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. I didn't want another week of detention. "You can just sit there on your fat ass while I do this stupid potion, ok? I'll save your ass just for the hell of it." Malfoy stared up at me, shocked once again. This was the second time I was doing this. Why couldn't I be a heartless bitch like he was at the moment? I grabbed all the ingredients and began working on the potion, cursing Malfoy out loud on purpose. I was using all the American slang I had memorized and he was staring up at me, almost like I had grown two more heads. "What the fuck you staring at?" I snapped, glaring at him. "This is what happens when I'm mad. I don't use that lame British slang!" Malfoy rolled his eyes and stood, heading toward the potion. I eyed him. He looked down at the potion and without looking up at the instructions, grabbing some ginger root and split it in half, mashing some in his hand before spilling it into the potion and staring at me smugly.

He didn't say anything as I stirred, pouring in some of the fuchsia colored liquid, pouring in as the potion turned a musty green color. Malfoy stopped my hand, narrowing his eyes at me as I stirred counter clock wise. He grabbed some knotgrass and tore it into small pieces before chopping it with the blade and dumping the grass into the potion, turning it a very yellow color. I began stirring as he heated up the potion, watching it begin to boil. I watched him, curiously. He was very good at potions. Harry and the others were lying when they said Snape just gave him the real good grade. The potion began boiling and he quickly began shaking one of the liquids needed to be used until it began popping and spurting. He poured it in and I stirred counter clockwise, quickly.

Malfoy and I stared at each other before we both looked at the board. It called for the person to blow on the potion as one stirred. I didn't know if he really wanted to blow on the potion so I handed him the stirring spoon. He smirked and began stirring as I pulled my hair up, beginning to blow softly on the potion. I didn't know what this potion was for but it smelt amazing. It actually stirred my insides in a ticklish way. I kept blowing though for another thirty seconds before standing and watching the potion turn a teal color, which was what the instructions asked for. I grabbed a vial and took a sample, sealing it and labeling it. I set it on Snape's desk and began cleaning up as Malfoy took his seat.

It didn't take long to clean up and I sat down afterwards, perching my legs up onto the desk. I looked over at Malfoy and took a deep breath. "Harry lies about you, you know?" Malfoy looked over at me. "He says you suck at potions and Snape just gives you the grade."

"Of course Potter would say that," Malfoy hissed. I smiled, shrugging. Harry did talk a lot of shit about Malfoy whenever I told Harry the nasty things Malfoy did to me that day. Malfoy didn't say anything else as I looked around, hesitantly. I actually got Malfoy to talk to me civilly. I didn't know what else to bring up as I sat there, chewing absentmindedly on my bottom lip. I looked over at Malfoy and couldn't help but think what kind of person he really was. There had to be a different person under all that hard exterior. No one always had that hard exterior. There had to be a person under there that was different. It might not be an immense difference but it was a difference.

"Malfoy," I stated and he looked over at me. "What's with the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry?" I couldn't think of anything else to ask. I wanted to see if he'd actually talk to me like a civil person for once. I wanted to see if Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Amy and the others were all right about him. I didn't think they were and I wanted to prove I was right.

"Hasn't St. Potter told you that story?" he snapped, glaring over at me. "I'm not going to waste my time talking to a pathetic person like you." I sighed, guessing Harry was right about Malfoy. If there was a difference under the hard exterior, it was buried so far under it that it was going to take a lame couple days to break through. I didn't ask anymore as the silence grew to a penetrating ring in my ear. I began tapping my fingers to a random beat on the desk but that earned a rather irritated snap of words from Malfoy so I stopped, just to amuse him. We still had a whole hour before Snape would come back and I was so sick of not talking. I was a talkative person and this silence was killing me. I should've brought a notebook with me so I could start on lyrics for my song, at least. Although there was no inspiration to write just yet.

So I sat, bored out of my mind. I absentmindedly chewed on the inside of my lip, tapping my fingers endlessly on the wooden desk once again. Malfoy looked over at me, his blue eyes darkening slightly as he began glowering at me. I glared back and resumed tapping my fingers on my desk, right in front of him. I didn't care. He wasn't the boss of me. Malfoy glared harder at me; this time, his upper lip kind of snarled and I rolled my eyes, strumming my fingers on the desk about five more times before stopping finally. It wasn't my fault the guy had no talkative sense, once so ever. He should be more open and talkative if he didn't want me strumming my fingers.

So we sat in silence…

An hour or so later, professor Snape strolled in with a rather displeased look on his face. He walked to his desk, grabbing the vial and looked at it. "You're both dismissed." He didn't say for me to leave first or Malfoy to leave first so I blinked standing and beginning to head out the door as Malfoy did the same. I headed out the door before Malfoy and began heading out of the dungeons as he headed down the hallway, deeper into the dungeons. We didn't look at each other this time around; we actually avoided looking at each other tonight, which I was thankful for.

As I began heading toward the main doors of Hogwarts, I paused and looked around. It was just before curfew and I've never ventured around this portion of Hogwarts. I let the large doors close before I turned and began heading up the main staircase. I had a good thirty minutes before the prefects and teachers began patrolling for students past curfew. I turned to the right and headed down the hallways, smiling at the portraits that were still wide awake. They just nodded their heads and resumed what they were doing.

I curved around and stopped a particular statue, making an intensive stare at it. It was a very different looking statue. As I was staring, I heard a weird shuffling noise so I turned around. I narrowed my eyes when I didn't see anything and went back to the odd statue. It reminded me of some statue in the European culture. I couldn't even explain it so I chuckled and continued walking. It began to get a bit chilly as I walked so I crossed my arms, my hands gripping my upper arms.

I got a funky feeling in my stomach and I looked around. I had to be somewhere around the seventh floor, but nowhere near the Gryffindor tower but as I walked by a wall, my mind pretty busy, the wall began shifting and I stared up at it, shocked and confused. It formed a very glorious looking door and I walked toward it, glancing left to right before pulling the door open and walking inside. The door molded away and I pushed my hand against the wall, amazed. "What a weird school," I commented before turning around to freeze. My heart dropped into my stomach as I stared around.

The layout looked just like my living room back in my home in Salem. Tears instantly collected on the rims as I walked toward the old, comfy couches before I let my hand grip the top of it before I laid down on it, curling into fetal position and placing a pillow under my head. There was no way I was going back up to the Gryffindor tower so I grabbed the strangely familiar, triple pattern throw blanket and pulled it over me. I was glad tomorrow was Sunday and there were no classes. I huddled against the back of the couch and let my tears fall down my cheeks, keeping to myself as I laid there. I didn't know what the hell kind of room this was but I needed to make sure I remembered where it was. I would be coming here at every chance I could…


	22. Chapter 22

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **22**

**AuthorQuickNotes:** Howdy! This one's pretty slow, if you ask me. I tried to stall a bit and add in the main points in the beginning but then I had to improvise so if it's a bit boring, sorry. It's half a filler chapter and half pretty informational. I don't know if informational's a word but it is now! Anywho, hope you like. Please review! Adios!

**

* * *

**

I gently eased the mysterious room's door shut and began creeping out. I snuck through the unfamiliar hallways, keeping to the shadows as I began making my way toward the main wing of Hogwarts. I was glad I was wearing my comfortable sneakers that were pretty built in or I'd be squeaking all the way to the Gryffindor tower. I heard some other footsteps so I pushed myself between the wall and a banner. I was hoping they didn't have their wand lit up in the tip because they'd be able to see my feet. I kept quiet, only breathing a little bit. I didn't need anymore detentions.

I waited as the footsteps grew heavier and louder when a familiar face met my vision. It was Malfoy! I watched him with questions wracking my brain. Why would he be up this late? I watched him as he paused a good yard or two after the banner. He looked beautiful standing there in the slight moonlight with a dark robe kept over his body. His eyes stood out in the darkness as he looked around before heading toward the wall where I knew that mysterious room was. I watched him as he stared up, watching it. I narrowed my eyes and shifted slightly, causing a rustling noise. Malfoy turned around, his wand out and I froze, sucking in my lips and holding my breath.

Suddenly professor Snape came out of nowhere, grabbing Malfoy against the collar bone and shoving him up against the wall. "Just what do you think you are doing?" he snapped and Malfoy's face grew hard and stern as he looked up at Snape.

"What do you think, Snape?" Malfoy stated. I narrowed my eyes. His voice sounded a bit different but I guess staying up all night would alter someone's voice just a bit.

"It's professor Snape, you miscreant," Snape snapped before inching closer to Malfoy's face. "If you don't stop _this_ nuisance and just get the job done, you wouldn't have to worry about anything," Snape hissed and Malfoy shoved out of Snape's hands, glaring up at him. Snape glared down at him and whisked away; Malfoy followed. I blinked, completely and utterly confused. What the hell just took place?

I shoved it to the back of my mind and continued on to my dorm room…

The next morning (since I had no more casualties with sneaking back into the dorm since every female in there was practically snoring they were sleeping so hard), I woke up with that question blinking brightly in bold letters in the size 52 font. I yawned and stretched as usual but my body was so sore from sleeping on that darn couch and sneaking in here just to get a couple more hours, at the most, of sleep. I maneuvered to the bathrooms with my day's outfit and took a long, steaming hot shower as the other girls began to slowly rise. Some of them were in showers already; Hermione included. I noticed her head poking out from one of the stalls, and her bed was empty.

When I got out, I smiled at Hermione, who was working with her hair and cursing slightly. "Would you like some help?" I asked, hovering over to her. Hermione looked up at me with pleading eyes and I chuckled, nodding. It looked like a typical girl's night because we were both shower wear; Hermione was wearing a tightly closed robe and I just had on a towel around my body. I didn't care. We all had the same body parts.

I reached over to her brush accessories and was glad to see a pick so I grabbed it, beginning to pick at her tangles. "Since your hair is curly, I suggest you use a pick to untangle your hair," I stated.

"Really? Why's that?"

"It limits the frizz," I stated, winking. "Like you, I have curly hair, remember?" Hermione smiled, nodding. I untangled her hair and grabbed some of my light mousse, spreading it over my palms. "Mousse is awesome for curly hair. It sticks but without the nasty mildew gel leaves and the thick, sticky strands that hairspray leaves." Hermione nodded as I began spreading mousse through her hair. I took the pick through it and smiled, scrunching Hermione's hair. She had real soft hair at that so I liked weaving my hand through it, to be honest. I told her to wait and headed to the dorm, grabbing my wand. I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed Hermione's still crazy bangs. I waved my wand over her bangs and they straightened, stilling over her forehead.

"Wow, Jenn," Hermione stated, staring at her hair was frizz free and in loose, bunches of waves. "You have a knack for hair, I have to admit." She smiled at me and I shrugged, smiling.

"Anything for a friend," I stated. Hermione smiled. "If you need to use any of these accessories, go ahead. I have so much, it'd ridiculous." Hermione's smile widened and she nodded, heading back into the dorm as I began brushing my teeth. I then began to do my hair after drying it. I grabbed my bush and pulled it up into a high ponytail, keeping the ponytail curly and relaxed. I headed out and stared at my new quidditch uniform. I smiled and changed into it. I pulled the red and yellow striped sweater over and pulled the white legging type of pants up, zipping and strapping them before pulling the padding on my elbows and shins. I smiled and strapping my wand to my shin, under the padding.

I headed out and saw the common room completely packed. I weaved through everyone and spotted Amy, completely dressed like a crazed Gryffindor fan. Her hair had yellow and red streaks in it, all randomly placed and her eye makeup was intense to even look at. She had on a red shirt that had a lion on it with arm sleeves that were striped yellow and red. Her socks were the same and went up to her thighs. She wore skin tight black spandex that had Gryffindor written on her rear. She grinned when she spotted me and she sauntered over to me. "Morning, Jenn! Ready for the first quidditch game?" Amy asked.

"Yeah and seeing you in this outfit eases me nerves," I joked. She laughed and began leading me out of the common room. I stared around and nodded at the other quidditch members.

"Jenn!" Dean's voice hollered, from across the hallway. He waved me over and waited for one of the moving staircases to move so he could climb his tall ass up one. He was so tall, I swear. I smiled at him and Amy began leading me down but Dean leaned down, shoving his shoulder into my stomach and pulling me up onto his shoulder. I grunted and pushed my hand into his back, taking a deep, painful breath. Dean then began jogging down the stairs, which almost made me want to vomit. His shoulder kept ramming into my stomach, causing my stomach to really disagree with that motion but Dean just kept jogging down the stairs. After a while, I began laughing about the motion as Dean met the main floor and toward the Great Hall, hollering toward the Gryffindors and swinging me down roughly. I almost fell but his arm caught me and held me up. I felt like a rag doll, to be honest.

I stumbled my way next to Harry and plopped down, giggling but trying to get it to stop because my stomach was still hurting. Harry laughed as well, shaking his head as Dean plopped down next to me. Amy sat across from me, eyeing Dean. "Remind me to run whenever you come around," I joked and Dean grinned lopsidedly before filling his plate. I followed suit, filling my plate as well. I looked around and saw all the Gryffindor quidditch members in their uniform, looking excited and hyped up. Except Ron, who had "I'm going to vomit soon" all over his face.

"Calm your nerves, Ron," I whispered to him and he looked over at me, his blue eyes wide and his lips slightly parted. I smiled. "It's first game nerves is all. Drink some bubbly and you'll be fine."

"Oh yeah? Where am I going to get some bubbly?" Ron snapped, groaning and putting his head down. "McLaggen can be your keeper. I don't think I'm cut out for this." I rolled my eyes, grabbing a glass of water and staring down into it.

"I'm not letting that push over play in my first game in London… Now, what was that spell again?" I stated, pulling my wand from my shin and tapping it against my temple as Harry looked over at me, confused. I grinned and giggled, "Aha! I remember now!" I mumbled an incantation and the water shivered before turning a golden color, bubbles beginning to rise slowly from the bottom. "Now drink this before one of the professors see." I handed it to Ron and he stared at me, shocked.

"How do you know all these spells?" Ginny asked, staring at me in wonder. I laughed, shaking my finger at her.

"You're far too young to learn these spells, Ginny. Maybe next year I'll teach you," I stated, adding a wink, "But I learned them from Salem. Well, not from the teachers but we don't have a restricted section in the library so all of our books are honest and brutally truth. One book explains people how they were exactly, even if they were amazing wizards." Hermione perked up at that. "I'll see if Nicholas can send me that book for you, Hermione since you look interested." Hermione blushed but nodded, smiling. "Oh crap! Amy, you were supposed to remind me to send him a freaking letter…"

"Sorry," Amy stated, meekly as she ate her eggs. "It slipped my mind as well." I sighed, shrugging.

"Ah well. I'll write one after the quidditch match. Say, what time does that start anyways?" I asked, curious.

"Oh bloody hell," Harry commented as Ron gulped his bubbly. "It's nearing the time. We all need to head down there to suit up and get ready!" Harry stood and called all the members to attention as I downed the rest of my breakfast and finished off my drink. Dean went to stand with his goofy grin on his face and I put my finger out at him, giving him a stern look. He grinned wider and stayed sitting down. It was way too far to travel on his shoulder to the quidditch pitch. I would either vomit or fart in his face and I didn't want to do either. Harry grabbed my hand and I smiled at him, letting him lead me off.

The whole team was practically running down to the field as Harry kept my hand laced in his. It was hard to run at a pace that wasn't more relaxed to my own but to follow someone else's. I found myself stumbling and Harry would have to slow as I steadied myself before he'd take off again. It wasn't long before we made it to the quidditch pitch to see the Slytherin just heading into the locker rooms. I searched the crowd but didn't see Malfoy so I sighed and headed toward our own locker rooms. Harry kissed my cheek once before heading to the guys' side as I grabbed the chaser's padding. I strapped it to my shins and forearms and strapped the tall boots to my feet, tossing my shoes aside. I grabbed my broom and headed out. Some of them were already outside and when Harry stepped out, followed by Ron and some others, we all mounted our brooms and waited for the signal from Madam Hooch.

"Be careful out there, everyone," Harry announced. "The Slytherin play dirty and with their new beaters, Crabbe and Goyle, they can be a bit ruthless. Jenn, Ginny, and Katie watch out for bludgers and Ron keep yours eyes open at all times. We don't have tricky Fred and George on our team anymore so Carrie and Benjamin keep the bludgers away from our chasers and me." The two beaters nodded, patting their bats against the palms of their hands. Harry stared up and sighed. "Let's try to beat the Slytherin once again…" Harry mounted his broom and took off. Everyone followed suit. I followed after Ginny and stayed close to her. I sighed as Madam Hooch let the bludgers and the snitch out, which began flying around. She picked up the quaffle and stared around.

"As I say every game, I want a clean game…from all of you," she stated, narrowing her eyes strictly at the Slytherin team. She paused for a second before tossing the quaffle up. The ball went up and the game was on…


	23. Chapter 23

**Eyes on Fire  
**(Chapter **23**)

**AuthorQuickNotes:** Okay, I made a big boo boo in all of my chapters so far. I'm surprised none of you said anything. Who is the potions master in the sixth year, hm? Good ole professor Slughorn! So scratch everything with potions and add defense against the dark arts. I'm so sorry for that. I was having a dense moment where I mixed this version and the previous one together, with Snape as the potions master still. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. I think this chapter will make up for it though... You'll see why when you read. Please review! Catch ya later!

**

* * *

**

If the walls weren't solid, the cries and hollers would've been radiating all over Hogwarts from the seventh floor of the main wing, also known as the Gryffindor tower. Everyone was in a hissy of excitement and as the quidditch members were now in comfortable, non-sweaty clothes they were hootin' and hollerin' about their victory against Slytherin. I was cheering along with Dean and Amy with Hermione and Harry behind us as two of the Gryffindor picked up Ron and circled him around. I didn't know the song they were all singing as Dean wrapped his arm around my shoulders and swung us into a circle, singing the blasted song I didn't know. I laughed when he stopped and looked over at Harry, who was smiling at me. Hermione was cheering as well but I saw her face drop so I looked back over to see a girl with frizzy, curly hair kissing Ron. I frowned and looked back over to see Hermione's retreating back. Harry looked back at her and back at me, confused.

I disconnected from Dean and over to Harry, slinking my hand around his waist. "You should go see what's wrong with Hermione," I whispered and Harry nodded. He kissed my cheek and pivoted, heading out. I turned back around to see Ron and that girl embracing now as the celebration went on. I never noticed anything going on in Hermione's part toward Ron. I never sensed any romantic feelings and I'm good at that. I looked out the window and sighed. It was practically time to go to detention. I was not looking forward to that after such a victory. I looked over at Amy and Dean and saw them cheering as well. I walked up to Amy and tapped her shoulder. She turned, eyeing me with questions. "I'm going to go to detention, ok? If Harry comes back, tell him that's where I am," I stated. She nodded and hugged me. I smiled and began heading out after I grabbed my robe. I pulled it on as I began walking out of the common room. I headed down the moving staircases and toward the main floor, keeping my mind blank. I was going to make myself not think about Malfoy, starting now…

I made it to the dungeons, into professor Snape's classroom, and saw the two sitting there. I was captivated, once again, for a split second but I pulled myself out of it as I headed to my seat. Professor Snape didn't look up for a while as the three of us sat there. I allowed myself some pleasure and peeked over. I just couldn't see the "evil cockroach" like Hermione and Harry and Ron did. I tried so hard to hate him like the others but there was only a deep, fiery passion and a lot of irritancy. He sat there with his arm hanging lazily over the back of the chair as his legs crossed straight in front of him, tilting his chair backwards a little bit. He looked relaxed, and a little bored as he sat there. His silky looking blond hair looked a little roughly kept together as it clashed well with his pale skin tone. I couldn't see his face very well but his whole outfit looked a little messy. I could see the milky skin poking out from his sleeves since he rolled them up. It looked smooth and matte like. I wished I could run my hand up along his forearm to his upper arm and across his chest that I knew was as muscular as his arm looked.

But I was faithful to Harry…

"When I come back, this classroom better still be spotless," Snape said, out of nowhere. I looked over at him as he stood, folding a piece of paper two times in half and tucked it into his sleeve. Professor Snape eyed us both before gliding out of the room. The door slammed shut and Malfoy and I were alone, once more. I looked over at him and my tongue slid across my lips. Malfoy didn't look over as he leaned back, beginning to rock his chair slightly and causing a very irritating squeak to sound across the classroom. My bottom lip sunk into my teeth and Malfoy looked over in boredom; I instantly glared. He glared back and looked away, squeaking his chair once more. It would've been a homey silence if it weren't for that annoying squeak.

"Stop that!" I shouted and he looked over, stunned slightly for the burst of real noise that echoed slightly. It didn't last long as he began squeaking that damn chair again, this time with that butterfly stirring smirk of his. I glared over at him, grinding my teeth as I took out my wand, slowly so he wouldn't see. I mumbled a small jinx and his chair froze in place. He looked down at it for a second before a small cracking noise happened followed by the legs of the chair collapsing. I was instantly laughing at him, pointing slightly as his disgruntled self stood up. He glared over at me, whipping his wand out.

"Think that's funny, do you?" he snapped. I stopped laughing and ducked out of the way of a spell he shot out. I shot one back as I stood and he blocked it. I tripped over one of the chairs as he shot a spell, causing it to race over me so I made a chair hover as I tossed it toward Malfoy, who dodged and shot another spell. It went on like this for a while, much like the incident that landed us in these stupid detentions together, until we were about a yard apart and our wands were practically steaming as they pointed at one another. I was panting and my head was aching. I had a small gash on my forehead from falling over and the spells that actually managed to hit me. Malfoy's shirt was open enough to reveal the milky, muscular skin of his chest and his hair was pointing everywhere as a small cut was resting along his forearm.

I stared at him, captivated by how disheveled and dirty he looked. It was mind-boggling to look at him like that. I sneakily stole a glance around; Snape's classroom was destroyed. I looked back over at Malfoy and butterflies raced up my stomach; I was so turned on by his dirty look. I couldn't escape the desire brewing in the empty pit of my stomach that began waving up to my head, making it fuzzy. My breathing began to quicken a bit more as my heart beat irregularly. It was so hard to push away this time, standing so close to him, and all alone, and smelling his intoxicating scent. I stepped closer instinctively and he eyes me, suspiciously. His hand gripped his wand tighter.

I wasn't scared of rejection…

What Harry didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

"To hell with it," I whispered and confusion swept over his face as I was tossed my wand aside. I quickly wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him in. I bent back a bit from the pull and his hand slapped against the desk behind me for balance as our eyes stayed locked. His other hand instinctively went to my lower back; it was warm against my skin. It seemed like forever as I slammed my lips against his. It was a whirl of passion I didn't expect. His lips practically tasted like candy. I didn't know how I knew but I knew this wasn't a fantasy of mine. It felt different. It felt real and the passion and desire swirling in my stomach made me realize just how different this was. I didn't feel any rejection as my lips stayed glued on his. His lips began moving along with mind as his hands tore at my dismantled shirt. I didn't care how far this went; I wasn't a virgin. He pushed us back, almost in a hurried passion, and my lower back slammed into a desk, scooting it back with a god awful sound but we ignored it.

Malfoy's hands cupped my rear and he pulled me up, setting me on the desk. His hips ground against my pelvic and a rather loud growl muttered from both our throats. My legs wrapped around his waist, my ankles locking as his hands raced along my sides and up my thighs. My lips started to get a little sore from kissing him and my tongue was tingling. I didn't care. He tasted so good! His hands were masterful along my skin, roaming around as he pushed my shirt up over my breasts. We both paused as he broke the kiss; his hands settled just below my breasts. Our eyes connected and more of that desire swirled around me as I gazed into his beautiful eyes that made my stomach tie itself in knots. I had no idea a man could have this kind of effect on me. It was amazing!

My mind was blank as he smirked at me. I smirked as well and our lips crashed against each other once more. I let my hands snake up his arm to his shoulder to the back of his neck where my fingers slithered up the back of his head where they weaved into his hand. I snatched onto his hair tightly as his teeth nibbled along my lips and our tongues swirled. His hand cupped one of my breasts and my hips ground into his. He was just about to pull my bra down when the door slammed open. We both paused; I was hoping this was a fantasy at the moment as we both looked over to see professor Snape standing there, with a looked of sheer shock and "I was not expecting this" all along his face. I glanced around nervously and my eyes widened. His room was even more worse than I pictured. Books were everywhere and only two or three tables were still standing upright and a couple chairs were broken. He was probably thinking we were having sex all along his classroom; my face lit up on fire as I looked down.

My shirt was pushed up, showing my rather low cut, lacy bra and my pants were unzipped, showing my matching underwear. I blushed even more as I shoved Malfoy away, tears of embarrassment lining my eyes. Malfoy stumbled back, tripping on one of the broken chair legs and falling down. I looked over at him and he was blushing slightly with widened eyes. He looked sexy laying there but I told myself not to think that way as I pushed my shirt down and zipped my pants, grabbing my wand, which was close by thank god. Malfoy fixed himself up as well, hurriedly, and I ran out of the room, shoving past Snape as my tears of embarrassment streamed down my face.

I was so stupid!

How in the hell could I just do that with my boyfriend's enemy?

I stopped at the bathrooms and rushed inside, shutting the door and rushing to the mirrors. I was beginning to sob a bit, just from embarrassment and shame. I just cheated on Harry! With his god damn enemy!

I didn't deserve Harry one bit. I looked at my reflection and began to hastily wipe at the tears. I looked at the gash on my forehead and sighed. I'm sure everyone would ask questions about it. I turned the faucet on and splashed my face with cold water. I kept my head bowed as I watched the water swirl down the drain. I still had the desire pooling in my stomach. I rubbed my face hastily with my hands, wanting to tear the thoughts from my mind. I was not the type of girl to be obsessed with a guy like this. That happened to every other girl, but me. I've never been obsessed with anything; why now? Why did it have to be now, where I was able to be a new person?

I could hear my mother's thoughts on this. They were clear as crystal as I thought of her: "_Jennifer, every girl has a guy that's toxic to them. It's the guy that makes their world spin around and yours just happens to be this man. If you wish to be successful, you need to choose the path you want to go on._"

"I wish you were here, mom," I mumbled, kneeling down and sighing. "I could use your wisdom right about now." I stood back up and washed my face quickly, wincing when I wiped a little too hard on my gash. I sucked in a big breath of air and headed out, braving my shameful walk. I had to walk all the way to the Gryffindor tower, where I knew Harry was waiting for me like always. I was just hoping he was alone so I could tell him what shameful thing his girlfriend did tonight.

I made it rather quickly, but probably because my mind was raging all the way up there. I said the password and headed inside. I paused when I saw Harry sitting on the couch, dozing off. I sighed and bit my lower lip. Looking at him, I knew I couldn't tell him. I knew I would never kiss Malfoy again so I was in the safe. It was a dark secret I was willing to keep. I walked toward Harry with that shameful guilt still hovering over me and I crossed in front of him and sat on the table, touching his knee. Harry spooked awake and I smiled, chuckling when he looked around. His eyes focused on me and he smiled. "You're back," he whispered. I nodded, leaning forward and kissing him slightly. "What happened to your forehead?" he asked. I reached up and finger the wound, sighing.

"Malfoy and I got into another fight," I stated, stopping my tongue from anything else. Harry sat upright, his eyes narrowing. "It's ok. I left him a wound as well," I added. Harry smiled. "You know you don't have to wait up for me…"

"I know," Harry stated, yawning. I smiled.

"I can see you're tired. I am too so how about we both head to bed?" I mumbled standing and holding my hand out. He nodded and took my hand, standing. I walked to the stairs and walked up with him. We stopped at the middle and Harry pulled me to him, hugging me. I hugged him back and he pulled back a ways and kissed my forehead, smiling.

"I'll see you in the morning," he whispered. I nodded, pulling away and heading to my dorm as he headed to his own. I crossed to my bed and pulled the curtains closed and sat at the middle of my bed, grabbing a pad of paper. I frowned as tears build in my eyes again. I grabbed a quill and began writing. I needed to write to Nicholas about this. He was a third person with no affiliation so I could trust him. I needed someone to talk to right now. And I needed to write to Nicholas.

So I began writing, tears streaming down my face and occasionally falling onto the paper…


	24. Chapter 24

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **24**

**AuthorQuickNotes:** I'm really liking how this story comes out. This story has quite a bit of humor in it, esp for you "ah-hem" haters. You'll see who that "ah-hem" is for as you read, trust me. I felt bad for doing this, very slightly. Not much romance at all in this chapter, sorry ladies. Just so you know, they won't be kissing all the time. To him, she's a nasty Gryffindor and to her, he's her boyfriend's enemy! See the conflict? Haha that's good! Anywho, hope you enjoy. Please review, lovelies! Ciao!

**

* * *

**

Mondays sucked…

Especially when I felt like everyone knew what had happened last night with detention as I walked down the hallways, crossing my arms over my chest and acting very insecure. Amy didn't question anything but she did give me weird looks that I read as inaudible questions and concerns. Dean acted rather strange near me today, almost like he knew what happened. I couldn't handle this insecure feeling. I've never been an insecure person. Now I understand the feeling.

"Hey Jenn," Dean stated, nodding at me. I glared up at him.

"Oh so now you know my name," I snapped. He made a face, containing shock, as I shook my head and walked away. I had practically avoided Harry all morning so far; I couldn't live with this living on my shoulders. I knew I was acting as if something was bugging me but as Amy would put it, I was a closed book with seven locks and seven hidden keys, all guarded by dementors and dragons. I sighed as I stopped walking, taking a sharp turn and heading down the hallway. I paused and bit my lower lip, my eyebrows curving downward. I felt a hand on my shoulder and instantly, I turned around to stare up into Dean's worried face.

"Jennifer, there's something bugging you," he admitted aloud. I frowned, nodding. "I know it's probably something you're not going to voice aloud but whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be. Things happen for a reason. Nobody knows why but they do, to test people," he stated, using amazing insight. Amy was guarding the hallway and I sighed, hugging Dean around the waist. Dean's large arms wrapped securely around my shoulders and I sighed into his broad chest. I loved Dean; he was seriously another best friend. He kissed the top of my head and smiled down at me. "Now stop being so insecure. It's weird and out of character from your usual weirdness."

"Oh! And you're not weird, Mr. Dean Thomas?" I stated, smacking against his chest. Dean grinned, shaking his head and I gasped as he took off with those long ass legs of his. He nearly killed Amy, who made a sound of protest as I raced past her as well, laughing when she took off after the both of us as well. I chased after Dean, weaving through people. I managed to knock a Slytherin clean to her knees and Amy pointed a laughed when she ran by, which made me laugh harder. Dean was a very fast runner with those long legs of his but I had the "closer to the ground" privilege as he took a corner and I hugged it, kicking up my speed and launching off the ground. I screamed out as my arms snagged around his neck and Dean made a gurgling noise, his eyes bugging as I took us both down.

But much to my demise, there were stairs that tall and lanky Dean and stumpy ole me began toppling down. One of Dean's long legs clipped a student's knees, bringing them down to the ground as well. Dean's arms wrapped around me as we rolled; my arms began throbbing with pain and my head was growing major headache from screaming and laughing at the same time.

When we finally stopped, Dean grunted and lay out flat, panting. I was lying on top of him and I lifted myself up, laughing as Amy came skittering down the stairs, laughing so hard there were tears in the corners of her eyes and her arm was clutching her stomach. Dean began laughing real hard as the kid we knocked down began crying. I noticed he was a first year Hufflepuff and his knees were bleeding. I looked down and saw my elbow was bleeding, both my knees had scuff marks, and one of my finger nail beds were bleeding. I didn't know what my face looked like, besides the gash that I knew was there. Dean's nose was trickling a little blood and he had a bruise forming on his forehead. His lip was bleeding, a lot, and was beginning to swell. I noticed he had scratch marks on both his upper arms from me gripping onto them as we toppled. He the same elbow scrapes and knee scrapes but we continued to laugh.

"You two are so bloody weird," Amy stated, laughing. Dean and I looked up at her and both grinned. "If I didn't know any better, you two could be brother and sister." Dean grinned as I made a face. "But you two better go to the hospital wing before you bleed to death from those scrapes."

"It's just a flesh wound!" Dean commented as he stood, heaving me up easily. I hated how he did that. He always made me feel like a rag doll when he did that. I dusted myself off and winced at my hand swiped over my stomach. I probably had a bruise there from landing hard on one of Dean's lanky legs. "Although, you should get that flesh wound checked out on your forehead," Dean stated, pointing at my forehead. "It looks gross." I sighed and angled my eyes upwards; instantly I got butterflies as last night's memories flashed through my mind. I disregarded them and shrugged, smiling. "Come on, Jenn. We'll go together," Dean stated. Amy laughed.

"Be careful, Dean! Jenn's a taken woman," Amy stated, winking and giggling. Dean rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out and leading me off to the hospital wing. We chatted the whole way there as I began to get a beat stuck in my head. For falling down a flight of stairs, I was feeling rather energetic. It was probably the left over adrenaline. I started shaking my body to the beat and Dean started to laugh, dancing along with me. I didn't expect any less from Dean as we strolled down the hallway, dancing randomly. It was weird to stare at if you were a third person watching two people bleeding from the knees and elbows and face dancing down the hallway to the hospital wing.

"They let just about anybody into Hogwarts nowadays," a snide voice stated and Dean and I turned around, spotting a rather familiar Slytherin gang. I noticed my little regret standing behind the infamous Parkinson, who was scowling at me. "Looks like St. Potty's a beater! How interesting," Parkinson stated. "I bet he found you two snogging and blew a casket." At that point, Malfoy looked over at me and our eyes connected. I knew he was thinking the same as me: what the hell happened between us last night?

"Nice remark, Parkinson," I stated, crossing my arms but holding in a wince from my elbow scrapes. "Why stand so far away and say that to me? Why don't you come closer and say it directly to my face?" Dean chuckled beside me and Parkinson scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Are you chicken? Afraid I'll hex you again?" Parkinson glared at me before strolling toward me. She got right up to my face, surprisingly, and smirked.

"I have a better one for you, Williams," Parkinson stated in a hushed whisper. "I'm sure your mother was a whore just like you and I bet you the only reason your father married her was because he knocked her up with you and they would've aborted your sorry ass if it hadn't of been for your mother's self pity… Am I close?" Next thing I knew, my fist hit her face and I tackled her to the ground, straddling her and punching her over and over in the face. She screamed out, clawing out at me as Dean's hands grabbing my elbows. I screamed out and kicked my legs out, connecting with Parkinson's jaw. She screamed out and her head fell back. I heard it smack against the concrete and she lay motionless. I screamed out again, trying to pull out of Dean's massive grip.

"You fucking little bitch! I swear if you ever talk about my parents again, I'll fucking kill you," I screamed out. I couldn't contain it. No one talks about my late parents like that when all they were for were good and trying to make this world better. The whole Slytherin gang stared at me, shocked. Malfoy's eyes were wide, deadlock on me and I screamed out as Dean pulled me into his chest. I tried to push away from him but his arms locked around me, making me practically immobile. Dean shushed me and began calming me down to the point where angry tears were streaming my face. Dean looked over and his eyes dropped any happiness.

"She's not moving," Dean whispered. I turned around and stared at Parkinson. She was still laying in the same position after I kicked her in the jaw. I blinked and frowned. I didn't really kill her, did I? No one moved for a while but a painful moan muttered from Parkinson's lips and the Slytherin hustled to her. Dean sighed. "You're going to get in a lot of trouble for this, Jenn." I frowned, panicking.

…::::…

"I can't believe you kicked a girl in the face! I can understand being angry about a comment she said but as you won't tell me what she said, I'm left with a third person's point of view!" professor McGonagall screamed out at me as I stood in the headmaster's office. All four house leads were in there, including professor Snape. The moment I saw him, I had blushed and became a stuttering fool. "I know your parents passed away recently, Miss Williams, but this is no way to behave yourself!"

"Minerva, I think she's heard quite enough of your maternal anger," the headmaster stated, gaining professor McGonagall's attention. The headmaster sat forward and stared at me, causing me to frown and stare down at my laced hands. Dean and Malfoy and Malfoy's goons were standing behind me as witnesses (I dreaded that since they heard professor McGonagall's outburst of my parents being dead and all) and Parkinson was transported to St. Mungo's. I hated that bitch so I didn't feel any regret for kicking her in the face, but I didn't want to get expelled for nearly killing a girl because she called my mother a whore and my father a loser, basically. "We all know of the rivalry between these two houses but I don't see it necessary expelling Miss Williams." My head perked up, the ghost of a smile hitting my face. "However, I do see fit to put you on some sort of suspension. From now on, you will eat dinner after classes and head straight to your common room and go to your remainder detentions. You will not play quidditch and you shall study by yourself, unless your friends join you in the common room. Basically, you are on house arrest, as muggles call it," the headmaster stated. My shoulders slumped and I frowned. "Now as for Miss Parkinson, I'm sure she deserves some sort of detention for instigating the thing so when she's all well and taken care of, she will serve a week of detention with you, Minerva." Professor McGonagall nodded sternly.

"Now, you may all leave. Except you, Miss Williams. I would like a word," the headmaster stated. Dean patted my shoulder and headed out after the teachers. I stood there, alone with the headmaster. I fidgeted with my hands and feet as the silence grew.

"I'm sorry, professor," I whispered. Dumbledore raised his hand, shaking it as he stood, walking over to me.

"I'm sure you had good reason, Miss Williams but you must contain that anger of yours," Dumbledore stated. "Now, you got to skip a night's detention for tonight but tomorrow night, you will resume your detentions with professor Snape and young Mr. Malfoy." I nodded. "Now, are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I've noticed you look a bit drawn out." I sighed, biting the inside of my lip. Dumbledore just waited with a tender hand on my shoulder.

"Parkinson called my mother a whore," I whispered, anger boiling through me again. "I attacked her at that point. I can't handle that, professor! I try but when someone insults my parents, I can't contain it. I was the same at Salem. I was always in detention. I may say I was never in detention in my last school but any parent jokes people would play, I would flip. I'm so sorry. Parkinson's a bitch so I don't feel sorry for kicking her in the face at all. I know that makes me sound sadistic but I…"

"Calm down, Miss Williams," he interrupted, squeezing my shoulder. I stopped talking instantly. "I know of your record. Do you think I take the word of all new students?" I shook my head. "What Miss Parkinson said was unacceptable, I understand that but try not to kick at people." Dumbledore winked and nudged me gently toward the door. "You may return to your common room now." I nodded and began heading out. "Oh, and good night, Jennifer."

"Good night, headmaster," I stated, smiling slightly as I strolled out of the office. It was real close to curfew so I hurried my step toward the Gryffindor common room. My mind was buzzing around as I headed down the hallway and into the courtyard. I was glad no one was around in the courtyard as I sat by the fountain in the middle. I didn't care about curfew. I had enough detentions to last me until I was thirty years old practically. I dipped my fingers in the water and sighed. Yesterday and today have been so hectic. Why was my life suddenly turning so different and changed? I didn't do anything and I don't think my family has that bad of karma.

"I'm such a screw up in this stupid school," I whispered, sighing. I stared down at my reflection and smiled slightly. I looked banged up from falling down the stairs with Dean and then jumping Parkinson. At least that bitch won't mess with me anymore after that. I could hear the smack of her skull against the concrete. I didn't give a fuck if she looses her entire memory and is turned into a vegetable but then again, this is magic and magic is rather broad. I straightened my back and sighed. "You've made a mess of your life there, Jennifer," I stated to my reflection, pointing at her. "You've made real close friends, earned a boyfriend, kicked a girl in the face and managed to become unfaithful all in one week… I can't wait until the year is over and I can recall all the fuck ups I did in my sixth year of school." I chuckled.

I heard some movement and turned around, focusing my eyes on certain areas. It was getting dark out here and I couldn't see anybody so I stared down at my reflection one last time, smiled, and got up to head to the Gryffindor tower.


	25. Chapter 25

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **25**

**AuthorQuickNotes:** I won't be updatnig for the next three days because I need a big break from my mother, who's driving me crazy. So I'm going three hours away to my dad's house because it's like a vacation there. I swear I'm borderline depressed being around my mother so much! Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. The real fluff and action is coming out. I can't wait for another couple chapters where the Christmas ball is on. Just a foreshadow thought but it's going to be sooo cute! I hope you all like it. I'll like it, for sure so I'm hoping you all like it as well. Enough rambling, yes? Have fun. Review please! Salut!

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you got into a fight!" Hermione exclaimed as I sat on the couch, sighing and chewing on the inside of my bottom lip. Harry was to my right and Amy was leaning over the back of the couch, her legs up on the back while her head fell over the cushions. She looked rather bored, talking about this again. I was getting sick of it. I left for a bit to not hear Hermione berating me but the moment I got back, it was on again. "You made her go to St. Mungo's and that means it's serious! What were you thinking?"

"Out of pure instinct, Hermione," I mumbled as Ron grinned.

"I think it's bloody brilliant! Gryffindor one and Slytherin zero!" Ron stated and I chuckled slightly. Harry smiled while shaking his head as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would say that, Ronald," Hermione snapped as Ron looked over at her, confused. "Ugh, men." Hermione then got up and walked away just as Lavender Brown, Ron's new girlfriend practically, strolled up with a grin on her face. She looked like a pathetically in love teenager who just discovered she could have a man. I stared over at her, making a face when she squealed low to herself and sat beside Ron.

"Hello my Won-won," she teased, batting her eyelashes. Amy and I looked over at each other and instantly began laughing. Amy had to flip right side up because laughing upside down hurt more. Our giggles made Harry begin to laugh as Ron glared over at us. Lavender just looked confused with her usual smile on her face. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, darling," I said in a fake Texan accent. "Well I better head off to detention since that's all I'm allowed to do. It's not much but it's different scenery!" I smiled and leaned over, kissing Harry's cheek. Instantly, guilt flew up into my stomach and I had to use all my strength not to frown at that moment as I stood, heading away from the group. I turned around, staring at Amy and I laced my hands together, bending at the knees and batting my eyelashes. I lipped Ron's nickname "won-won" and Amy began giggling again, which caused Harry to look over and grin as well. I winked and turned away, walking away just as Lavender and Ron looked over.

I skipped down the stairs, feeling rather giddy at this moment for just getting into trouble the other day. I stopped at the main level and frowned. Why was I so happy heading to detention when I knew Malfoy was there? I got a strange bubbly feeling up my stomach as I slowly began heading toward the dungeons, my mind blanking out as I frowned, chewing on the back of my bottom lip until it went raw and I was facing the classroom door. I sucked in my lips and pushed the door open. Snape was sitting at his desk and he looked over, raising an eyebrow. He didn't say anything as I let the door shut behind me. It was suddenly shoved open and slammed into my back side. I winced and turned around, glaring and my fists clenched.

Malfoy stood in the doorway, stunned slightly as we stared at each other. A fire ignited inside of my system as I stared at him. Snape cleared his throat and we broke out of our slight trance, glaring at each other and heading to each other's seat. Malfoy shoved past me and I glared over at me, cursing under my breath as Snape stared at both of us. He laced his fingers together and stared at both of us, sternly. "It's a sad thought thinking of leaving you two miscreants here by yourselves but I have my runs and the headmaster needs a word. I will return in two hours and if I see a _show_ again, I will be adding another couple weeks of detention just to watch you to squirm," Snape said and his voice sounded so threatening that I frowned, my eyes widening.

Snape moved around his desk and shot us both a look before sliding out. It was instantly quiet when the door snapped shut. I didn't bother saying anything, making any noise, or doing any sudden movements. I didn't want another repeat of that one unfaithful night. I didn't want to be perched up onto Snape's desk top again, practically half naked. I blushed at the thought and put my hand over my forehead, sighing. I heard some movement and looked over to Malfoy had shifted in his chair. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought the silence was killing him as well. It was driving me insane!

I decided to say something but I couldn't think of anything to think of as I glanced over at him. "Malfoy," I began and he looked over at me with those beautiful eyes that could drive me over the edge once more. "The other night was a mistake and it will never happen again. I suggest you forget it if you haven't already," I blurted out, nodding my head to confirm it. Malfoy shrugged.

"Forgotten," he mumbled and I felt very shot in the face at that moment. I was expecting that answer but something buried deep inside was hoping for something else. "I'm sure St. Potty doesn't know, does he?" Malfoy sneered, smirking evilly over at me. I glared over at him. "If only he knew his girlfriend cheated on him with his enemy…" Malfoy chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"If only your little lackeys knew you "snogged" a Gryffindor," I stated but added, "whatever that means," under my breath. Malfoy glared over at me and I glared back.

"You're so irritating!" Malfoy stated, scowling now. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well the feelings mutual, buddy," I remarked and Malfoy rolled his eyes, turning back around. I wanted to jump him, but not in the fighting way. I loved arguing with him. It sent my stomach in rolls and it was odd because I've never gotten so excited over arguing with someone. I wondered if he felt anything like that at this moment.

I wanted to do it so badly but I held back as I sat in my seat, my heart pounding at the thoughts of Malfoy raged through my mind. This was going to be the suckiest detention ever…

…"You're both dismissed," Snape stated at the end of detention. I stood and began heading out. I hurried my step a bit and headed down the hallway. I began heading out of the dungeons but I stopped, looking over at Malfoy's retreating back. I bit my lower lip and stared over at the dark hallways. I snuck back down to the dungeons and began following Malfoy, slowly and quietly. He stopped walking and I pushed myself against the wall, biting my lower lip. Malfoy was seriously my obsession and you know what? I didn't care. It wasn't like I loved Harry or anything and we've only been dating for only a week now. It really wasn't anything serious.

He stared up at the portrait for a while as I watched him, sighing slowly and quietly. I really was madly obsessed with Malfoy, especially after the kiss the other night. It was mind-boggling. It was also pathetic. His kisses were what I expected and so much more. They ignited something in me that hasn't been ignited in so long. Malfoy turned around and began heading down the hallway. I sunk harder into the hallway as I watched him as he headed to the exit of the dungeons and looked out; a look of disturbance splashed over his face as he leaned against the wall frame. I watched him, curious now. What was he doing?

Malfoy ran a hand through his hair and stood there for a while. I was so intrigued that I relaxed my stance and the skidding of my blasted shoes echoed in the hallways. Malfoy turned sharply around and I made a face at him. He stared right at me and he looked embarrassed for a moment until he realized where I was standing. I could see the tease and insult in his eyes so I stepped out, crossing my arms and relaxing my stance and making a face. "Go ahead! Make fun of me for staying in this stupid hallway," I snapped and Malfoy stopped walking. He was way too far away for his own good. It was a good idea though, staying that far away from me.

"You want me to insult you?" he asked, humor showing on his face. I shrugged, egging him on. "Alright fine, Williams. You're the most disgusting little blood traitor and the fact that you're a Gryffindor just makes you even more revolting," he hissed, a smirk playing on his lips. He was different at this moment. He almost came off bipolar.

"Oh yeah? Why'd you kiss me back then, Malfoy?" I asked, actually curious. I could tell he wasn't expecting that as he stared at me. I stared back, waiting for my answer. I even tapped my foot a couple times as he looked away, not answering me. I chuckled. "Figures," I whispered, going to head out of the hallway but when I walked past him, his hand grabbed my wrist and he spun me so my back slammed against the concrete wall. Instantly, my hands were around his neck as I pulled myself higher up. I ground against him, the fiery passion he always gave me sparking up once more.

I swore I felt a bit lightheaded as our lips mashed together. His hands raced up my sides as he pushed me harder into the wall, causing my head to hit it lightly. I winced but pushed it aside as I pushed my body off the wall so we toppled over to the opposite wall. I pinned him against it and bit his lower lip, pretty hard. Blood trickled down his lip and he quickly sucked it before slamming his lips against mine. His hands traced up my legs and he lifted me up, setting me on his hips as he flipped us around and pushed me against the wall once more. I weaved my fingers through his hair and tugged, pulling his head back and instantly latching my lips to his neck.

"Bloody hell," he stated, pulling away just as I was about to leave a hickey. He let me slip to my feet as I stared at him, understanding. "We can't do this," he whispered, glaring at me and putting his hands on either side of my head. "This would never work. You may be pureblood but we're from too different worlds. There's not a single way this could work out." At that moment, I shoved him away. He stumbled but his face never broke as he watched me straighten up my outfit.

"If that's what you think, Malfoy then fine," I stated, simply and easily. I smiled at him and sighed. "You have to remember I'm not implying I want a relationship with you or that we get married tomorrow by doing this with you. Hell no! You can keep telling yourself it wouldn't work but it's not like anyone would know what we're doing. I'm good at sneaking around," I stated, rather maturely if I can say myself. Malfoy stared at me blankly. He was probably contemplating that. I couldn't believe I said all that. I had to break it off with Harry, tonight! This was wrong! But only if Malfoy implies that we continue.

I pivoted and began heading out. "Goodnight, Malfoy," I stated, sighing and heading to the exit.

"See you tomorrow night," Malfoy stated. I stopped walking and looked over at him to see him smirking before he pocketed his hands and turned to walk away. I smiled and headed out of the dungeons. I began hurrying upstairs, my stomach doing flips and kart wheels the entire way as I moved up the stairs. I couldn't believe that just happened. I knew I'd wake up from that fantasy. There was no way that heartless asshole just agreed to making out with a Gryffindor. There was no way. Hermione, Ron, and Harry always implied he despised Gryffindor and was an evil bastard. How come I couldn't see that? I just saw a wandering man who needs a shove in the right direction.

I spun in a small circle, excited I could have a little fun here at Hogwarts now. I loved sneaking around with bad boys. They were my favorite. I know I sound like an obsessed little school girl but I kind of was and I wasn't afraid to admit it. As I gave the password to the portrait, I smiled and put my hands behind my head. I sighed, dreamily, and absentmindedly began heading upstairs. "Jenn?" a voice called out. I spun around, smiling and my smile faltered a bit when I saw Harry. He looked concerned as he stared at me. He stood and began heading toward me. "You're scaring me. You look so happy and you just finished detention," Harry commented, smiling. I smiled back.

"I just got…revenge basically," I answered. "I'm beat tired though, ok, Harry? I'll see you in the morning, ok? And we need to talk…" I cupped his face, almost regretfully, and headed upstairs leaving him confused and probably scared. I sauntered into the dorm room and headed to my bed. I saw a letter sitting on the pillow and grabbed it as I changed into pajamas. A few girls were still up but I could hear Amy snoring, rather loudly at that. Hermione's bed was empty so I figured she was downstairs. I didn't know that many other girls here so I didn't bother as I closed the curtains around my bed and ripped the letter open.

It was from Nicholas!

_Jennifer_

_I can't say I understand what you're going through because I've never been there but I think you should do what your heart is telling you to. You sound like you really like this man number two a lot so if you want my advice, go with him. It only sounds like you're infatuated with the idea of being with man number one. I wish I had names because writing that crap takes forever, Jenn. I'm just glad you haven't gotten into serious trouble yet. I'd have to floo to this Hogwarts and get you out of trouble. I was always your wingman, remember? _

_Do you remember the times when I busted you out of detention, without the teacher even knowing? Oh, do you remember that one time when you got yourself stuck in a prank so I had to dive in after you? That was our second year! Man I miss you so much. No one is like my wing man. I can trust them but not as much as I can trust you, Jenn. You've always been there for me and it sucks that I can't help you out personally this time with this problem. It sounds conflicting and I bet you could use a wingman so you could sneak out at night. Like that one time with Vince. That was crazy. I don't think Elizabeth will ever speak to you civilly again, to by honest._

_Anyways, I'm rambling and reminiscing. I'm sure you have better things to do, like this man number two. I hope you can solve your conflict._

_Nicholas xoxo_

I smiled at the letter and folded it up, putting in the back of my mind to write him back. He would like to hear this. He loves gossip and loves talking about people behind their backs. I never cared if he did it about me, which he swears he never did, because he was a loyal friend if I needed help. A tear found its way to the corner of my eye and I quickly wiped it away as I flicked the light off and huddled under the covers. I sighed and thought about the night's extravaganzas. They seemed surreal but I guess I'll learn they're true tomorrow night…


	26. Chapter 26

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **26**

**AuthorQuickNotes:** sorry for the lack of update in like five days. I've been soooo tired. I have to go to the eye doctor because something's going on with my eyes. They keep itching and I don't know why. Anyways, here's the next installment. I hope it's not to fast paced but I wanted to show something was tugging the two "doves" together. This series is just about halfway through, almost. Oh and if you're a "Heart's Starlight" fan (my yyh story) then I shall tell you that the sequel's prologue is posted on my quizilla page. Anyways, I hope you like that. A side romance blossoms. Let's see if you can guess who the love man is. Hehe. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

I forced myself to wake up the next morning. I knew what was coming and I had no way of stopping it. I had to break up with Harry to save his feelings if he were to ever find out. I took a quick, hot shower to wake myself up and quickly did my hair into a curly style before pulling my uniform on. As I slipped my wand inside of my robe, Amy walked up to me, already finished and ready to go. I looked over at her and I don't know how she read my look but she frowned and said, "Are you breaking up with Harry?" I paused for a second as I pulled on my clogs. I didn't answer her and she sighed. "Whatever your reason may be, it better be good because Harry's a good man."

"That's the problem," I whispered and Amy looked confused. "Never mind, Amy. You wouldn't get it." I pushed a headband onto my head and sighed, looking myself over before heading out. Amy followed after me, eying me. I headed downstairs and when I was in the common room, I hesitated walking in because the whole group was there. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean and Seamus were all piled in the common room and I glanced behind me to see Neville and a few other familiar faces walking down. Of course whoever was watching me from above wanted to make this as hard as possible.

I saw Hermione mumble to Harry and shove him and he stood, awkwardly with his hands behind his back. I glanced around and Amy shoved me forward. Dean smiled at me and I smiled over at him. He still had his bandages on; so did I, I noticed as I grabbed my elbow, feeling the padding. I had changed them this morning, after my shower of course.

"Good morning, Jennifer," Harry stated, smiling nervously. I smiled at him and headed closer to him and the moment his arms came around the front, I wanted to run. His hands were holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers of all assortments and colors. "I didn't know which flower was your favorite since plants attack you so I just picked muggle flowers that don't really move." I smiled, gingerly taking the bouquet of flowers. Harry blushed and leaned forward, kissing my forehead softly. I probably scared him last night with the "we need to talk" line.

As I stared down at the flowers, my heart tugged and I couldn't pull up enough strength to break Harry's heart at this moment. We have been dating for almost a month now and I think this is what these flowers represent. I glanced over at Amy, who was giving me a slight look, and I sighed, smiling widely at Harry. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. I saw relief wash over Hermione and Ron's faces and guilt tore at my insides as I hugged Harry. I wanted to cry but that would look odd so I shoved my tears back, acting happy as Harry kissing my cheek. "Let's go get some breakfast," I mumbled. "I'm starving." It took all my strength to say those words; hell, I didn't feel like speaking at all. I felt drained and disgusted with myself. All I had to do was say it's not working or we need a break and that was it, but I couldn't even say that. I was a coward…

As we entered the Great Hall, I had my head down as I bit my lower lip. My hand was laced with Harry's as I looked over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy sitting there, eyeing me with a knowing smirk. I flushed, remembering last night, and bit my lower lip. The guilt was replaced with desire as Harry sat me down. I was glad I was facing the Slytherin table. I couldn't tear my eyes from that beautiful man sitting there with that gorgeous smirk on his face as he ate his breakfast. I wanted him so bad. Harry was talking to his friends I heard in the distance as the others scattered around the table. Amy was to my right and Dean was across from me. I was glad he was a shift over so I could have a window and not be obvious.

Malfoy's smirk increased when Harry leaned over, kissing my cheek. I was startled and looked over at him, dumbfounded. Harry just smiled as I began filling my plate. I swear that if vampires were real and all the tales were true, Malfoy was a vampire and I was the helpless human attracted to his scent. I wanted to smack myself, hard across the face and maybe add a few punches. I shouldn't be doing this to Harry. I had to break up with him. "Harry," I stated, looking over at him and he looked over at me, smiling. "I…" I began.

"Yo Harry!" someone yelled out and Harry looked over at the voice. It turned out to be Seamus. "I can't wait for this weekend's quidditch match, although Jenn won't be playing but we're still going to kick Hufflepuff arse!" The Gryffindor table cheered out as I frowned, looking around. Harry smiled, laughing as he shook his head and returned back to his food. I frowned and began poking at my food. I felt queasy so I pushed my plate forward and gathered my things, sighing. Amy looked over at me, her eyes narrowed as she began grabbing her things to follow.

I put my hand out and gave her a look. She read it perfectly and nodded, dropping her bag again. This confused Dean, who looked up at me with questions and I merely shook my head. I let my hand hover in the air before I placed it on Harry's shoulder, leaning down and kissing his temple swiftly. His head followed me as I walked out. I could tell people were confused. I didn't care. I needed air or I swear I was going to suffocate looking at Harry's happy face. I pushed the doors open, almost smacking into a smaller first year. I apologized and kept walking. I pulled the strap to my bag higher on my shoulder as I bit the inside of my lower lip. I felt so disgusting at the moment. I needed to break up with Harry if what I truly wanted was Malfoy.

I felt someone following me but I shrugged it off, figuring it was just my imagination. I rounded a corner and instantly, my elbow was snatched up and I was whipped to my right. "Hey!" I yelled out before my back slammed into a wall. I looked up to see a face that made my heart skip a beat and the fire in the pit of my stomach to stir. He smirked down at me and stared down at the small bit of cleavage showing under my blouse. I blushed for some odd reason. He didn't say anything as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday?" he asked in a very deep, seductive tone. I nodded as my mouth opened slightly. "We have an agreement that what we're doing never leaves our lips, right?" he asked, setting his forehead against mine. I nodded once more and he smirked, reaching up and letting his finger draw down the side of my face before turning and whisking away. I had to grip the wall behind me to keep my knees from totally collapsing. Students began heading out into the hallways and I had to pull everything together in five minutes, including my blushing cheeks and slight heart attack.

"There you are!" I heard and turned over to see Amy smiling at me. "Come on! I know you hate this class but you can't ditch herbology anymore now that you're on probation." I nodded, pushing off the wall and surprising myself that my legs didn't give out. I pushed my hair back and followed after Amy. "You look a little flushed, are you alright?" Amy asked, pushing her hand against my forehead. I giggled slightly.

"I'm fine. My mind's just a bit spread out at the moment," I admitted and she nodded, eyeing me for a second before dismissing it. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked, catching her attention again. She nodded. "If you wanted a guy so bad that it hurt, would you go after that guy no matter what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Amy stared at me, taking her sweet time before answering. I saw a faint blush creep on her cheeks though, which was suspicious.

"Are you hinting at something or is this a third person accusation?" Amy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Strictly third person."

"I would definitely go after a guy that made it hard to stay away from," Amy answered bluntly. "Especially if he is able to see through to healing this hurt you're accusing." I nodded, taking that in. Amy flicked her eyes to me, smirking. "If this isn't about Harry, just blink once and I'll shove this out of my mind." I blinked once. "Okay, so what were we talking about? We're going to be late to herbology if we don't hurry." I smiled. I loved this girl!

"What makes you think I want to be early?" I joked and Amy rolled her eyes, grabbing my wrist and starting to drag me off to my most _favoritest_ class ever!

…::::…

For once, she was able to pull herself up in the middle of the night and stare around to see if any movement caught her eyes. She sat up and peeked out from her curtain, staring around. The snoring of the females around her told her that it was clear and good to go. She slipped from her bed and pulled on a pair of blue slippers before tugging her robe on over herself and pulling up the hood. She skittered to the heat for some warmth as she stared over at her best friend's best, where the loudest snore was echoing from. She swore her friend could wake a hibernating bear with her snores.

She grabbed her wand before heading out of the dorm. She snuck along the hallway and down the stairs, slowing down as she peeked around the corner to see the familiar three trio of Gryffindor sitting on the couch. She was thankful that they all had their backs turned to her. She took a slow, quiet breath in before sneaking across the common room. She knew where all the loose floorboards that squeaked were at so she dodged them quietly before heading out the common room, all good. She smiled and headed out into the hallway. She was thankful the fat lady was sleeping or she would've been busted. She climbed the stairs toward the highest tower. She felt her heart beginning to thud. She couldn't help but think over her friend's question earlier today.

Would she sacrifice everything for a man that made her heart hurt to not be around?

She sighed as she headed up a tiny, tight flight of stairs before pushing a wooden door open and stepping into the familiar astronomy tower. She stared around at the trinkets and sighed, staring up at the main level. She bit the corner of her lip and popped her fingers once before heading up the metal spiral staircase. She slowed her pace when she neared the top and stared ahead of her to see the back of a person in a black robe, much like her own. She stepped out and bit her lower lip, nervously. "Hi," she mumbled, causing the person to flinch slightly from the noise.

The person began to slowly turn around and she grew anticipated. She's been receiving letters from this man for quite some time and now that she was going to finally met him, she was so excited, so scared, and so nervous. The shadows cast over his face as his hands reached up, pushing the hood down. She had to mellow out her shock as she stared at his face. She would have never guessed it would've been him. They were in two completely different worlds and here he was with an embarrassed and nervous look on his face. She almost wanted to pinch herself.

As she studied him and he studied her, the air seemed to chill. He didn't say anything as he let her soak this in. He knew it was a shocker that him of all people would be writing love letters to her. He's been writing love letters to her for years but this is the first year he sucked up enough courage to actually mail them out when he finished writing them. He had two years piled up in a box at home and a few more stashed somewhere else. He was so nervous standing there, being evaluated by her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. He looked up at her face.


	27. Chapter 27

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **27**

**AuthorQuickNotes:** here's the next installment. To answer some questions, the mysterious man from the end of chapter 26 will be revealed in due time just be patient. This one gets a bit emotional, at the end. Some Malfoy fluff but not much so don't get all super excited. Lol I'm hoping to have chapter 28 finished today as well, but I'm not guaranteeing it. My eyes have been acting up so... I might not feel up to updating, but I'm going to try real hard. Thanks for all the reviews! Love you! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

"Today we will be learning how to do a special little potion," professor Slughorn stated, smiling around. I was sitting next to Amy, who had the hugest black circles under her eyes. She had woken up in such a foul mood that I had to warn Dean not to mess with her. Her hair was in an unusual Amy fashion: just a simple ponytail. She wasn't wearing any make up, which was unlike her. She liked the bright, bold colors of her eye shadow and her uniform was all slumped together. I had to dress her this morning practically. Her eyes drooped down and a light snore began echoing from her throat so I nudged her.

Amy's head snapped up and she looked around before staring at me. I narrowed my eyes at her and she blushed, looking away and trying to focus on the potion Slughorn was talking about. I sighed, figuring she just couldn't sleep as I began jotting notes down. I knew we'd have to do the potion and I wished Malfoy wasn't a Slytherin or I'd ask him. That night we had to do a potion together was awesome. He was very skilled at doing potions. I glanced around and allowed my eyes a small peek at the Slytherin. He was slouched back with a look of "I'm not paying attention" across his face while that Parkinson bitch was lodged onto his arm. I felt bad for the git, always having that girl wrapped around his arm.

I looked away from him when I saw his head start to move and I kept taking my notes, acting as if I just hadn't stared at him for a second. "What'd he say?" Amy mumbled, sleepily. I looked over at her.

"He said that in order to make this potion perfect, you have to randomize your stirring speed," I whispered and she nodded, scribbling it down and yawning at the same time. I chuckled and shook my head, going back to my notes. I was glad when Slughorn said we were dismissed and we'd be doing the potion tomorrow. I walked out with Amy, who looked as if she were sleep walking now. "Amy, come on! Classes are over and it's food time! I know food will give you a bit more energy." I grabbed her elbow and led her away toward the Great hall. She looked like she needed a picker upper.

I led us to the Gryffindor table and sat Amy down before piling fruit and good food on her plate; it was mainly food I knew would help her energy. She slowly began eating as I filled my plate. "Hey Jenn," Harry stated, walking behind me and taking the seat next to me with his raggedy potions book. I eyed the potions book as Hermione and Ron took their seats, swiftly followed by Ginny. Harry leaned over and kissed me swiftly before beginning to fill his plate. I frowned before looking over at Amy. Focusing in on Amy all day made me forget what I seriously needed to do.

"Jennifer!" I heard a booming voice yell and my eyes widened as I looked up, puzzled. I saw Dean rushing toward the table with a huge grin on his face. "Halloween's coming up, Jenn! And I think we're going to be able to dress up this year, in early festivities of a transferred student!" I blinked. Did we have another transfer student?

"Another transfer student?" Hermione asked.

"No, you idiots! Jenn's a transfer student!" Dean stated, keeping his loud and booming voice excited. I began laughing. "I haven't dressed up for Halloween since before I came here! I'm totally down for dressing up, if my wingman dressed up with me." He grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Why wouldn't I dress up with you, Dean?" I asked. Dean laughed.

"I knew you'd say yes. Amy's down too, right?" Dean asked, focusing in on Amy. "Hey, what's up with her? She looks like a zombie."

"She's been tired all day, remember? You're just too dense to realize it," I teased and Dean rolled his eyes at me. I giggled and nudged Amy, who groaned. "We're all dressing up for Halloween this year, ok? Ok!" Amy nodded and kept eating. I stared at her for a bit longer before looking at Dean, who was grinning again.

"I have an idea on what we're going to dress up as," he stated. I narrowed my eyes. "We're going to be either Slytherin or losers but there's not much difference." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not dressing up as a lame Slytherin, Dean," I stated, shaking my head. "You need to be more creative than that. I have to go to the common room now that I finished eating. No time for conversation. Amy, you done?" I looked over at Amy and giggled. "She's asleep." Dean looked over at her, laughing as well. "Should we leave her or take her with us?" I asked, staring over at Dean.

"I'm not ready to go to the common room," Dean objected. I sighed. "I'll be leaving in a bit after I spread the word and then I'll carry her up there if she hasn't woken up by then, ok?" I nodded and gathered my things, standing and glancing over at Harry. He looked sullen so I sucked it up and kissed his cheek before I began walking out. I felt like such a slut for doing that right now but that look on his face was killer. I headed out of the Great Hall after stealing a peek at the "lame" Slytherin, smiling and picking up my speed. I headed to the staircase and began heading up, keeping my pace slow. I was hoping he saw the hint.

It was a while before I heard slight echoing footsteps. I paused at the sixth floor and headed into a hallway, keeping my back against the wall. I bit my lower lip as I waited. I know this was bad for Harry's sake but I couldn't help it. Everything I did was more like auto drive. I had no control over myself when it came to him. It was like someone completely different took over my body. His footsteps echoed louder as he reached the sixth floor and headed into the door, pausing right beside me and staring around. He was probably wondering which way I went so I reached out, grabbing his arm and pulling him roughly into me. Instantly I pressed my lips against his and his arms wrapped around my lower back, his lips molding against mine.

He pulled back and our eyes connected as our hands linked together. He pushed my arms above my head and I pushed my body up, connecting our lips again. It was rough and passionate, just the way I liked it. Harry's kisses were always soft and sweet, which was nothing bad, but kissing Malfoy made me feel like I was being dominated instead of the dominator. Malfoy used one of his hands to pin my wrists down as his other hand cupped the side of my face before drawing down my neck where his thumb rubbed softly. He flicked his fingers over the buttons and two of them popped open. He pulled my tie loose and smirked as I tugged at my arms.

Now I wasn't weak when it came to physical strength but Malfoy's strength amazed me just then and that fire that I thought was burning began burning even more in the pit of my stomach to the point where I started to nibble on Malfoy's bottom lip. Malfoy's hand slipped down my neck and on my chest before he fully cupped one of my breasts. I managed to pull free of his grasp and my arms wrapped around his neck. My fingers weaved through his hair as his free hand steadied us against the wall. I was glad I was no longer having fantasies about this man. I was starting to feel rather pathetic.

Harry's face flashed in my mind and I froze. Malfoy pulled back, letting his one and fall to my side as he stared at my face. He chuckled, smirking. "You'd be a good Slytherin," he stated, causing me to look up at him. "As sadistic as you are right now, you'd make a good one." I narrowed my eyes on him.

"I'm going to break up with Harry as soon as I find the right time," I answered. Malfoy chuckled.

"You say that but you've had opportunity, right?" I frowned. "See? You're a sadistic bitch."

"Am not," I muttered, glaring at him. Malfoy's smirk widened as he lifted his hand, tapping the tip of my nose before grabbing my chin roughly and slamming his lips against mine. It was like someone turned on the light once more and I was instantly forgetting about Harry, once again. Malfoy chuckled against the kiss and pulled back, his thumb rubbing my cheek slightly.

"If you're not sadistic, you wouldn't be thinking of me and only me at this moment," he whispered before kissing me once more. "You'll come to realize that soon enough." He let his arms fall before he pocketed his hands and turned to walk away. I stared after his retreating back as I thought about what he said. I don't think of him and only him. That's absurd. I narrowed my eyes and scoffed but after that I realized what was going on. I was thinking of only him and not of Harry. I closed my eyes and let my knees give out; I slid down the wall. I propped my knees to my chest as I buried my head in my hands. I was such a slut. How can I be doing this to a man? And not to just any man, it was Harry Potter. Harry Potter was the man who was destined to save the magical world and I was cheating on him. What the hell kind of girl was I?

I felt tears slip out of my eyes and I allowed myself to begin to sob. Why did I have to have that chemical connection with Malfoy? Why couldn't some other Gryffindor girl have it? Let her be faced with that git instead of me. It wouldn't be as bad. I would help her if I knew her but this was wrong but I knew I couldn't stop it. It was either stop everything with Malfoy (which I knew I wouldn't be able to do in a million years at this moment) or break up with Harry, breaking his heart. I couldn't do either. I couldn't hurt another person because I was falling for another. That was backstabbing practically.

I stared up at the blank wall and sighed, frowning. There was only one solution: cause Harry to somehow break up with me. It wouldn't be hard. I just had to walk up to him and say I was cheating on him with Malfoy, but that would still hurt him. I had to take the other approach; I had to get him to fall out of like with me, which shouldn't be too hard. I pushed myself up, my mood changing dramatically. I began heading toward the Gryffindor tower, this time taking no detour. I knew I'd see Malfoy again tonight, at detention, so I shoved him out of my mind. I stated the password to the fat lady, who gave me a look, which I ignored and headed inside. I paused a second before heading into the common room and straight upstairs. I was hoping Nicholas wrote me back. He was good at advice like this, sometimes. I was hoping his wisdom would come out.

I walked to my dorm and to my bed where I saw an owl and a couple letters waiting there. The owl hooted at me and I fed it a small treat before it hooted and took off. I grabbed the letter with Nicholas's handwriting and ripped it open.

_Jennifer_

_You're in quite the predicament, I have to say. You have two guys who both want you and you can't choose between them. I don't have much advice for that type of situation, especially when it comes to you. You're always in odd situations. You know Georgia would say to go for man number two since you describe him so fondly. But Zachary would say pick man number one, which he is currently since it seems this guy more publicly likes you. But I would say to pick man number two since it seems you're more chemically balanced with him. He gives you what you want while man number one is softer natured. I've never known you for picking the softies. _

_Go with what feels right, Jennifer. Nothing can seem off if it feels right to you. Besides that, how's Hogwarts treating you? Is everything good? How are the classes? You haven't explained any Hogwarts details to me. I asked the teachers around here and they say it's an excellent school to graduate from. _

_See you around_

_Nicholas xoxo_

I smiled and folded that letter and set it on my nightstand to reply back to tomorrow. I pulled a letter up from my small stack and smiled. It was from Georgia. I set it aside to read later on tonight since I knew she'd have a lot of intake if Nicholas told her what was going on in my life. I grabbed another and saw that it had no return label. I opened it and pulled the letter out.

_Jennifer_

_I sent his letter with no return label because by the time you retrieved this letter, you wouldn't be able to respond to it. I know you probably recognize the handwriting right off the bat, like usual. That's my girl. I have a few things I would like to explain. Your mother and I wrote a will that's kept nice and safe in the Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley of London. It's kept in the little black safe that I know you either disregarded or just overlooked when you were getting money for school supplies. We're terribly sorry we left you the way we did, however we did but it was written in our destinies so it's something we can't change. _

_You're probably with your grandparents but when you read the will, you'll see why we put you with them even though you've never connected with those two. I hope you can see our reasons when you read the will. It'll be a bit hard to understand at first but with your reasoning and intelligence over this stuff, time will let you see our reasons for doing that. We weren't as perfect as you thought we were back in our school days. In fact, we were opposite and rather rambunctious. You know the story of how I first met your mother. It's exactly like that but it wasn't while studying for transfiguration. It was studying the anatomy of woman at the time and she saw me staring at her in a very obscene way and well, you can guess the rest, sweetheart. _

_The code to the safe where I will is hidden is the year you were born. Just separate the numbers. I hope you are having a wonderful time in Hogwarts. I know you're a charmer so I bet you have loads of friends. I wish it didn't have to end this way and we could've sent you to Hogwarts right off the bat. It's a magical place._

_Know we love you forever, no matter what._

_Mom and Dad_

Tears were streaming my face as my eyes puffed, turning bright red as my hands shook while holding the letter. I never would've suspected on receiving a letter from them after they died. It sounded like they were just writing me a letter like they used to while I was at Salem. I began sobbing as I held the letter to my chest. I pushed the last two letters to the floor as I lay on my side, curling up and continuing to sob as I held the letter to my chest.

…::::…

"I bet she's upstairs, sleeping. That girl loves to sleep," Amy stated, laughing. Harry nodded. "I'll go get her, ok?" Amy walked upstairs and toward the dorm, pushing the door open and staring around. She saw a body laying down and frowned, moving toward it. She stared down at me and frowned. I had tears staining my face with a puddle of tears on my pillow, gripping a letter that was slightly damp. Amy reached over and adjusted it, her eyes scanning over the letter. She gasped. "Her parents…" Amy whispered. She sighed and smiled slightly, starting to pull my shoes off, setting them aside and pulling the covers up to my shoulders. "I'll let her sleep for a little while longer before waking her up for detention."

Amy saw another letter lying open on my nightstand and glanced down at it, like any normal human would do and accidentally read it. "Man one and man two?" Amy whispered, staring down at me, confused. "Oh Jennifer…" Amy sighed and rubbed my shoulder. "That's why you wanted to break up with Harry… You fell for another guy. Wonder who he is." I mumbled incoherently and Amy tried to listen but it was just jumble so she picked up the unopened letters and set them on the nightstand before sighing and walking out of the dorm, making sure to remember to wake her up for detention in an hour.

* * *

**End Notes:** on my website I will be posting pictures so whenever I have a star at the end of a sentence describing a certain scene or outfit or person, I will have a picture posted on my website. You just go to my website and click "pictures". My website link is located on my homepage here on fanfiction and on my quizilla profile page. Just thought I'd let you know that, lovelies!


	28. Chapter 28

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **28**

* * *

"Jenn, wake up." I allowed my body to wake up as my eyes fluttered open. "It's time for detention," Amy's voice stated as I focused in on her face. Amy smiled and patted my head softly. "If you don't get to detention, you'll just get some more weeks added on and you'll be stuck with Malfoy even longer." I sighed and sat up, rubbing at my eyes. I glanced down and frowned; I was still in my uniform. I stood a bit sleepily and pried my parents' letter from my hands, setting it on my nightstand. I changed out of my skirt and into a pair of loose black pants. I smiled sleepily at Amy and began heading out of the common room. I almost stumbled down the stairs but Amy held me up by my elbow. I was so tired.

I thanked Amy and began heading out of the common room, dismissing everyone that was in there. I didn't feel like going to detention but Amy was right, I couldn't get anymore detentions put on my probation, even if they had Malfoy. I sighed as I walked down the moving staircases and tried to keep my focus. I was practically half asleep as I walked down the stairs. I surprised myself when I found my feet firmly planted on the main level and I had no bodily harm. I began heading toward the dungeons, shivering as I walked out into the brisk, cold night air. It was getting real cold as it neared the end of October and starting winter. I loved the cold but not when I was barely awake.

I made it to the dungeons and headed to Snape's classroom, heading inside and glancing over at Snape and Malfoy, who seemed to be waiting for me for once. I crossed to my usual desk and sat down, forcing my eyes to stay open. Snape stared at me, probably staring my slightly red eyes and puffy cheeks. "I am forced to go on my rounds tonight. I don't particularly trust you two but unfortunately for your fellow classmates out after hours, I must make my rounds." He stood and walked around his desk. He began heading out but I noticed he glanced down at me with almost a slight emotion in his eyes before straightening his back and heading out with a snap of his door. I instantly curled up against the desk and allowed my head to fall to my chest. My eyes drifted shut but that didn't mean I was asleep. It felt good to close my eyes.

The letter ran through my head and I had to bite my bottom lip to stop myself from crying. I didn't want to cry in front of Malfoy, of all people. I had to go to Gringotts over the holiday break to see just what my parents' will held. The authorities tried to find the will but they never did but now I know where it's at. I sighed and ran a weary hand through my hair. I looked over to see Malfoy glancing over at me from the corner of his eyes. He didn't say anything as he looked away, perching his legs up on his desk and rocking his chair back a bit.

Sadly, and unfortunately, there was no action at this detention. First off, I didn't feel like instigating something like that and secondly, I think Malfoy sensed my offish mood. It wasn't like I was my usual persnickety self. I was actually quite this time. I always had some sort of comment, even about the annoying, hair tearing squeaking his chair was making. If I wasn't feeling melancholy at the moment, I would've snapped like a clam at him. I hate squeaking…

"You two are dismissed," Snape stated, causing both Malfoy and I to somewhat jump. Snape even gave us an odd look before sweeping to his desk. "I said dismissed now get out…" Snape said and I hustled, gathering myself up and heading out the door. I almost stumbled heading out of the door and I heard a small chuckle so I glanced behind me to see Malfoy shutting Snape's classroom door.

"Don't laugh at me," I said in a rather dull voice and beginning to walk away. I was half expecting him to grab my elbow, to cheer me up or something but this was Malfoy we're talking about here. He would never instigate something so surreal to someone like me. I paused and turned, watching his retreating back. I bit the corner of my lip; I could use some enjoyment right now. I pivoted on the palm of my foot and ran toward him. Malfoy probably heard my feet because he turned around. I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my right fingers in his hair as my left hand gripped his back. Malfoy's arms wrapped around me as he spun us around, probably to stop my momentum and shoved my back against the wall. Instantly, our tongues were tangled and our fires ignited.

I slid my legs up onto his waist and he grabbed the back of my thighs, locking them in place as I bit rather hard on his lip. Malfoy reared back, wincing and I made a guilty face when I saw his lip to bleed slightly. He reached up and fingered his lip, wincing again when his oils touched the open wound. I was probably going to get into trouble for that. But when a weird look went through his eyes, almost like something else was taking control now and his hands returned to the back of my thighs, which he grabbed and pulled my pelvic harder into his, I was completely wrong.

The next moments were rather mind-boggling. The passion flying between Malfoy and I was making me dizzy as my lips grew numb from the kissing and my tongue was a bit swollen. I knew I'd have a hard time explaining why I was late to the others but at the moment I didn't care. Just when he was going to practically rip my shirt off, our balance somehow got sidetracked and Malfoy dropped me. My already scraped up elbows pulsed with pain at this point and my head grew fuzzy for a moment. Malfoy began chuckling as he knelt in front of me, tilting my head up and smirking. "Why the hell did you drop me? I'm not that fat!" I snapped.

"Try holding a whole person up on just your hips while you're snogging," Malfoy said in his sarcastic tone. Malfoy glanced behind him and his smirk vanished. "I think I hear someone coming. Come on." Malfoy grabbed my hand and pulled me up so fast, I got slight vertigo as he dragged me through the weaves of hallways and to one that was rather dark. I couldn't see anything but the shadow of Malfoy's ultra light hair. His hand was still holding mine as he pushed us back into the corner as footsteps echoed out in the hallway before us.

"You're sure he wasn't in his room?" a rather gruff sounding voice hissed.

", I'm sure. I went to check just as you asked me and he wasn't there," a weaker voice stated and I peeked around Malfoy's shoulder to see if I knew the people. I knew them from glancing over at Malfoy's posse. I didn't know their names but their faces were familiar. The one who just talked was rather short and plump with a roundish face and small, beady brown eyes with a very timid look on his face. The other one, who I presumed was the first voice, was a taller man with a large build and a square face with glasses over dark eyes. I couldn't tell the color of the boys' hair since they were both wearing the hoods.

"I ran out of my supply so I need more of his hair and he's not in bed," the first one snapped, grabbing the smaller one by the collar. I saw him pull out a rather musty grey looking potion and I narrowed my eyes, recognizing it. "I need his hair to finish it or it'll just be like sipping cough syrup! As soon as he goes to bed, whenever that may be, you get me locks of his hair… I don't care how but you get them!" He shoved the smaller guy away from him and stomped off, the smaller one biting his lower lip and following after him. Malfoy relaxed his pose and I slid out from behind him, narrowing my eyes.

"That was polyjuice potion," I muttered, staring over at Malfoy. I couldn't see what was on Malfoy's face but I could probably guess it was either confusion or his usual blank stare. "Who are those two?" I asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle," Malfoy answered. "They're also the beaters on the Slytherin quidditch team… Goyle was the tall one." I nodded, looking out into the hallway. It was silent for a while before I looked over at Malfoy to see his shadow leaning against the wall. I walked up to him and smiled, hoping he could see at least the outline of it.

"I have to go to bed… We have classes tomorrow." Malfoy nodded and pushed off the wall. "Oh, are you dressing up for Halloween?" I asked. Malfoy chuckled.

"No. I don't dress up anymore. I haven't since I was a kid," he stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't mean you can't just dress up one year. Are you going to the ball?" I asked, randomly. Malfoy's head looked over at me and it took him a second to answer.

"Yeah. Parkinson wants me to go with her," Malfoy answered. "I suppose you're going with Potter." I sighed.

"I don't know," I answered. "But I'll see you tomorrow at detention, ok?" I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. Malfoy smirked against the kiss before I released him, smiled and headed down the hallway hurriedly. I paused at the exit from the dungeons and looked over at Malfoy to watch his retreating back before rolling my eyes and beginning to head to the Gryffindor common room.

"Doesn't your detention end at ten, miss Williams?" a sharp voice asked and I winced, turning around to see professor McGonagall, her hands on her hips as she stared at me. I blushed.

"Yeah, usually but he held us later," I stated, trying to lie my best but I was too giddy from kissing Malfoy and my slight sadness from the letter to really put on a good expression. McGonagall scoffed, eyeing me. I smiled nervously.

"It's true, professor," Snape's voice came, out of nowhere. Both McGonagall and I looked over to see professor Snape strolling up. "I kept her and Malfoy a little longer than recommended but they were doing a chore that I required of them." My jaw almost dropped from shocked; I almost had a heart attack almost. Professor Snape just defended me! But why?

"I see. Thanks for the clarification, Severus," McGonagall stated. "Now run upstairs to your common room, miss Williams."

"Just a minute," Snape stated, stepping forward. "I would like a word with miss Williams." McGonagall nodded and swept away without another word. Professor Snape eyed me before walking up to me, getting rather close and grabbing my collar. "I know what you and Malfoy are doing, Williams! I don't say I approve but Malfoy just so happens to be a favorite so for his sake," he stated, narrowing his eyes before letting me go. I almost stumbled back as I nodded and thanked him before heading upstairs without another word. I swear that man was the only teacher that's ever really scared me.

And it takes a lot to scare me sometimes…


	29. Chapter 29

**Eyes on Fire  
**(Chapter **29**)

**AuthorQuickNotes:** sorry this update took so long. I was kind of against a wall on where to go but my friend helped me out and here it is. I hope it's not too blah. It has some interesting plot at the end so please review! Loves.

**

* * *

**

"Will you be alright all by yourself?" Amy asked, smiling and placing a "sympathetic" hand on my shoulder. I shoved her hand away, laughing while I nodded my head and sat down on my bed. Amy chuckled and nodded, beginning to head out of the dorm room as Hermione smiled at me. "Oh, before I leave," Amy stated, pivoting around and almost smacking into Hermione. I laughed. "What size costume should we get you?"

"Oh don't worry about it. My grandma is going to get my costume since she has some clothes of mine there to size for it," I answered and Amy nodded, heading out fully this time. I sighed and lay down on my bed. It's Saturday now and practically everyone is going to be gone for Hogsmeade, including Harry who sneaks down there. He offered to sneak me down there but Hermione said that teachers would more likely see her and she'd get an even worse probation. So I didn't think anymore of it and stayed behind. I started to think about Harry. He was so sweet nowadays but that was probably because he sensed I was distancing. It was irritating really. I didn't like overly sweet guys and even though we're almost to our month marker, I was starting to fall out of like with him. And it wasn't because of my little affair with Malfoy.

Thinking about that made me think of Amy for some odd reason. Amy was my best friend and just the other night, after one of our detentions, I asked Malfoy if I could tell Amy so I could have a third person to talk to about this and his immediate answer was no. So I told him he couldn't tell any of his closest friends either and that's when we got into our first argument…

"_Who are you to tell me who I can and can't tell, Malfoy?" I hissed and Malfoy narrowed his eyes at me, crossing his arms as he stared at me. I was probably a little red in the face because that happens when I'm angry. "If I can't tell a soul then you can bet on me saying you can't even tell you imaginary little friend that follows you around!"_

"_My imaginary little friend? Are you saying I'm crazy?" Malfoy snapped. I scoffed._

"_Well yeah since none of your other friends are true friends and they'd probably drop you in a damn second if you ask me," I snapped. Malfoy's glare was intense at that moment as he stared at me. I was surprised I stood my ground as I stared back at him with a defiant look across my face. Malfoy's fist clenched and I snarled at him. "What? Are you going to hit me, Malfoy? Do it! See if I don't hit you back!"_

"_You're so god damn frustrating!" Malfoy yelled finally before grabbing my face and slamming his lips down upon mine. _

That night was the roughest Malfoy and I got into it. I had to magically heal the wounds along the places that showed most. I knew Amy saw but she didn't question me, which I'm grateful for. I think she knows that I'm sneaking around but the only plus factor is that she would never guess who it was with. I ran my hands over my face, sighing and tugging at the roots of my hair a little bit as my head became cloudy like always. Hermione asked me yesterday some questions that almost made me stumped but with my wit, I answered them without a stutter and when she left, I had to literally breathe into a paper bag to keep myself from hyperventilating.

I sat up on my bed and moved to my window, staring down at the main grounds. The cool thing about the Gryffindor tower was that I could see everyone leave for Hogsmeade. I picked out Dean and Seamus almost instantly since they were fooling around and my eyes settled on Amy, who was laughing and joining in on the fun. I allowed my eyes to drift around before they settled on the bright head of Malfoy walking around. His head was so bright compared to everyone else's dark hair or hoods. Butterflies flew throughout my stomach as I chuckled, shaking my head and walking away. I grabbed my hoodie jacket and my guitar case, along with an old pad of paper, before I headed to the common room. I checked to make sure there was no one here, which was shocking. Even on Hogsmeade trips, people were always fluttering around in the common room but I figured that since most of the classes are having exams this upcoming week, people were down in the library or study hall.

I moved to the couch and opened my pad of paper out, flipping it to a certain page where the lyrics to my song were placed along with the cords to the song. The beat of the song was finished so that wasn't a problem but the lyrics weren't complete at all. I tapped my fingers on my guitar case before opening it and pulling out my guitar. I strummed for a second and tuned it before beginning to sing another song my mother loved. This one was in particular her favorite since it resembled her husband, my father. It was called "brown eyes"; I can't ever remember the artist.

_In your brown eyes I walked away  
__In your brown eyes, I couldn't stay.  
__In your brown eyes, you'll watch her go.  
__Then turn the record on,  
__And wonder what went wrong;  
__What went wrong?_

I just sang the first hook and it was like a train hit me in the face. I slid my guitar away and began mumbling my lyrics before I began jotting down notes on a blank page. It was like sudden inspiration as I wrote furiously on the page, singing each lyric I wrote down. I did a lot of erasing at this point but in a matter of only a couple hours, I had a semi-full song finished. It wasn't completely finished but it was there. I knew I'd be changing things around a lot as I sang it with the cords as I pulled my guitar on my lap and began strumming.

_Standing there by a broken tree  
His hands are all twisted, he was pointing at me  
I was damned by the light, coming out of his eyes  
He spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky  
He said walk on over here to the bitter shade  
I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know that you're saved  
Let me sign  
Let me sign_

_I was out for a drink in a Soho bar  
The air was smoked out liked a cheap cigar  
He rose out of his seat like a painted ghost  
He was the man that I wanted the most  
As he reached for my arm, I gave him my hand  
I said 'Lay me down easy, let me understand'  
Let me sign,  
Let sign,  
Can't fight the devil so just let me sign._

I smiled, beginning to laugh as I leaned back. I couldn't believe that inspiration just then. And it was all because I sang a stupid muggle song my mother used to love singing. I kept laughing as I relaxed a bit, my eyes tearing up a bit from laughing so hard. There was nothing funny about the situation but it caused me to laugh so hard. I slowed to a chuckle as I really thought about it. Was it really because of a muggle song that I had inspiration? Or was it something else?

I really wished I could tell Amy about Malfoy and me so she could put in her input about this whole thing. I knew almost exactly what she'd say to this: "well I don't particularly think that asshole gave you inspiration for such a pretty song but if you're saying you haven't had any inspiration until now, then I guess I have to say that asshole gave it to you." I began laughing again as I packed up my guitar in its case and tossed my old pad of paper in the case as well, locking it up and heading back upstairs to my dorm room.

…::::…

"Ugh, I'm so tired," Amy stated, plopping down on her bed and spreading her arms and legs as she lay there, her eyes closing. I laughed slightly. "You seem chipper… What's up?" she asked, narrowing her eyes over at me as she stayed lying down.

"Oh, I, uh," I began, "I got inspiration for my song earlier today so I'm pretty content." Amy blinked, sitting up and staring at me squarely.

"Song? You write songs?" she asked. I nodded, blushing a tad. I don't like talking about it because I feel like I'm boasting. "Is that was that big guitar case if for? I never see you use it." I sighed.

"Yeah. It was my father's guitar…" I answered, clearing my throat. Amy frowned, nodding. "I had a song I was writing but today for some reason, I got inspiration." Amy chuckled.

"I think I know why," Amy teased. I looked over at her with almost a slight dread running through my system. She didn't say anything else as she chuckled, lying back down and turning onto her side as she pulled her cover up. It was well past eleven o'clock now so I laid down myself, already knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. My mind was raging once again and that usually kept me up for the most part of the night.

So I lay there, keeping quiet so the others would be able to sleep but around midnight or one o'clock, I heard a small beeping noise before the sound of a button being pushed. I peeked over to see the shadowed figure of Amy sitting up in her bed and pushing her curtains open. I watched her push off her pajamas and pull on a pair of yoga pants and a black shirt. She pulled on her black Hogwarts robe and pulled her hair back a little bit. She slipped her wand inside her pocket and slipped into some slippers. By this time, my eyes were narrowed as I slowly peeled my covers off and watched her sneak out of the dorm. I hastily sat up and pulled on my Hogwarts robe, tucking my hair back into the hood and shoving my wand in the slip.

I kept my shoes off and walked along in my socks as I crept out of the dorm room. I peeked my head out of the door and slipped out. I rushed down the hallway and down the stairs. I saw Amy's back begin to head out of the exit so I hurried across the common room and to the exit. I waited for a second before pushing the door open. I peeked around and saw Amy heading up the stairs so I rushed out, slowly closing the door behind me. I hurried up the stairs, wondering what the girl was up to. If she was sneaking around with a boy, I was seriously going to laugh at the coincidence of that.

She slowed and stopped so I stopped, hugging against the wall. I saw her sigh and run a hand over her face. "I hate sneaking around," she whispered. I narrowed my eyes as she bit her lower lip. "God damnit," she hissed before glancing everywhere and opening the door. She didn't bother to close it so I hurried up the stairs and snuck inside before the door closed itself. I hugged against the wall, holding my breath as Amy paused, turning around and narrowing her eyes. I was so thankful my parents had dark hair. If I had Malfoy's blond hair, she would've seen me.

But she didn't so she turned around and kept walking up the flight of stairs. I waited a minute before heading up the stairs as well, keeping my footsteps silent as she turned left. I hurried up the stairs and peeked around to see a long hallway that had a slight light at the end, emitted by a wand. I narrowed my eyes and saw Amy slow, a smile grace her face as the person slowly turned around. I almost gasped. It was one of the guys that traveled around with Malfoy. I didn't know his name but I recognized his face. I thought he was kind of cute but not nearly as handsome as Malfoy.

He had a head of thick brown hair that was slightly curly and a boyish face with pale lips and a pair of wide, sparkling brown eyes that as he stared down at Amy, the sparkling intensified and a smile broke his face. I almost felt his happiness and watching Amy's face light up as well made me want to cry almost. They looked so happy being together. I looked down the hallway and crept to the other side of it, figuring since it was dark and the main light source was the two love birds, they wouldn't see me. However, I am not a cat and don't have a pair of whiskers on my face to see in the dark. I rammed head on into a suit of armor and it sounded like a bomb went off in the silent darkness.

I had screamed out as the suit of armor crumpled and fell to the ground, along with me. I winced and yelled out as the suit of armor collapsed on me. It knocked the wind out of me as I lay on the ground, my head and back pounding as the two ran over, both brandishing a wand down at me. My face was lit up as Amy stared down at me, utterly shocked and stunned but that turned into anger as her man looked mortified that I was there. I didn't know what to say as I lay there with the heavy suit of armor lying on top of me, making it hard to breathe.

"Amy, I can explain," I started in a very strained voice. Amy's face glared down at me as her man ran a hand over his face and through his hair. I was so in trouble for this…

* * *

_Copyright © song by _Robert Pattinson, _"Let Me Sign" ;_ Lady Gaga_, "Brown Eyes"_


	30. Chapter 30

**Eyes on Fire  
**(Chapter **30**)

**AuthorQuickNotes:** I think everyone might like this one, a lot. There's a slight steamy section in the end that I think most of you will like, as a little chapter 30 special. It worked in real well. Please review on this one to let me know how I did on it. It's been a while since I've made a genuine lust story like this, lol. Oh and just so you know, the lemon of this story won't be up for probably another ten chapters...at most. Heh heh. But this Jennifer has some things planned (and I'm talking about the author, not the character) that I think you all will like, a lot. I already wrote out the lemon and let me tell you, it's nothing pornish (thank god). Anywho, off that subject before I change my mind, lol. Please enjoy and please, please review!!! :)

**

* * *

**

"Then you better start explaining, Jennifer," Amy stated, her voice low and slightly strained. I blushed and grunted, sliding out from under the suit of armor. It really hurt doing that and I groaned, rubbing at my probably bruised something. The suit of armor clambered on the ground and I blushed some more as I began standing. The two just stared at me; the man's face looked like he was in "deep shit" at the moment while Amy continued to glare at me. "Well…?" Amy urged as I stared at her.

"To be honest, I haven't slept very well for a while when I saw you sneaking out, I was so bored and curious, I followed you," I stated. Amy raised an eyebrow and this time that guy glared at me. "Hey bud, I'm a very curious person so don't you dare glare at me." Amy looked over at her man as he glared a little more before looking away. "You Slytherin are all the same. You just glare." I almost had to smack myself. How would I know that on a personal note? I was hoping they wouldn't pick up on the personal note I put in that sentence. Can you blame me? Malfoy is always glaring.

"Why would you follow me? What could I possibly be doing that's anything exciting before you found out?" Amy stated, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. I sighed. I didn't know that part. I was just curious for all I knew.

"Just curiosity," I mumbled. "I was bored and finally when I'm staying up, there's something interesting." I sighed. "If I were sneaking out in the middle of the night, would you just let me go or would you follow me?" Amy blushed as she cleared her throat, shrugging her shoulders at the man who eyed her.

"Well I wouldn't just let her go. I know where she's coming from," Amy stated as he rolled his eyes, walking away slightly. "Blaise!" Amy whined, grabbing his wrist. "Jenn's real trustworthy. She won't tell anyone, I know this." I nodded my head, putting on my best face as this Blaise guy looked over at me, glared and pulled Amy to the side. I could still hear them though so that was stupid.

"She's dating that goody-two-shoe, Amy. How can I trust someone who's dating someone I don't particularly like?" Blaise hissed as Amy placed her hands on her hips, glaring up at him.

"That goody-two-shoe may be her boyfriend but that doesn't represent Jennifer at all. Jennifer is very trustworthy and I bet our relationship on her." I blushed at that and went to say something but Blaise began talking again.

"You bet on our relationship that the girl standing over there by a suit of armor she knocked over will not tell a single soul about us, huh? How can I trust your word for that, Amy? I don't know her like you do." Amy gasped, glaring harder up at him.

"You don't trust me enough to take my word for this, do you?" Amy hissed and Blaise sighed, grabbing her softly but she whipped out of his grasp, glaring again. "Don't act all sweet with me now that I'm angry, Zabini! That girl over there is my best friend and she's quite a bit more trustworthy that your wannabe friends who don't even respect you enough to let you be who you want to be." Blaise glared at her this time and he opened his mouth but I stepped up now.

"Hey, stop arguing," I stated, rushing over to them and placing my hand on Amy's shoulder and bracing my hand against Blaise's chest. "I'm not going to tell anyone about this. I would never because that was be hypocrisy. I know what you two are going through so you can trust me." Amy's face was pure shock as I looked over at her and I realized what I said. "Oh…uh, scratch that." I blushed and Amy gasped.

"I don't care if you're going through the same thing with your stupid Gryffindor boyfriend or whatever loser you're dating. That doesn't make it us," Blaise stated, his anger rising. I braced my hand against his chest and pushed him back, slamming him into the brick wall and pointing my finger up at him and narrowing my eyes. I would've have been able to do that to a guy his size if it weren't for Malfoy. Pushing Malfoy around made a bit more muscular, if I can say. Blaise's face changed to shock as I glared a bit harder than I ever have in front of Amy.

"You may not trust me, you filthy Slytherin but Amy's my best friend and if she says not to tell anyone, I'm not telling anyone. Do you hear me?" I snapped. Blaise narrowed his eyes at me and I stepped back, glaring at him and turning to Amy.

"Now what were you saying earlier?" Amy stunned me by asking. I blushed and shook my head, beginning to walk away. "Hey, wait!" She grabbed my arm and stopped me, pointing her finger at me. "You better start talking. I've kept my mouth quiet about how you've been acting but now that you blurted something out that you weren't supposed to, I'm not backing down now." I flushed and shrugged her hand off my arm as I glanced over at Blaise, who looked like he was deep in thought.

"It's nothing, Amy. Just drop it," I snapped, glaring at her this time. Amy frowned and her look made me feel guilty so I quickly wrapped her in a hug. "If I could tell you, I would…" I whispered and her arms wrapped around me. "I'm going to leave you guys to your alone time, ok? I am really sorry for interrupting in the first place. I won't follow you again now that I know you're not into the drugs." Amy gave me a look and I smiled before looking over at Blaise. "Sorry about shoving you, Blaise… But I had to make you see I won't tell." Blaise narrowed his eyes at me.

"I still don't trust you…" he hissed and Amy walked up to him, sliding her hand up his chest and grabbing his hand, smiling slightly. Blaise's harsh eyes softened as he looked at her, the ghost of a smile appearing on his face. "But if Amy trusts you, I supposed I can follow suit." I nodded my head and began walking away. I took another glance over at the two to see them kissing, rather sweetly too. I smiled and shook my head, wanting a bit of my own romance now.

I had detention with Malfoy tomorrow night, or tonight depending on what time it is, and I'm sure I can last a whole day. I bit my lower lip as I mumbled the password to the rather angry fat lady and headed inside. I stopped at the common room and sat down on the couch, grabbing my knees and sighing. I was in such a hole with Malfoy that if I were to try to pull myself free of his finger, it would probably take a few prescription pills and an asylum. He was the worst type of cocaine there was and I was addicted.

I laid down on the couch and sighed, staring at the cackling flames. They weaved and rolled as I stared at them, my mind numbing slightly from the raging thoughts. Somehow I managed to doze off on the couch, my night becoming dreamless for once…

…::::…

"Jenn," a whispered voice stated in my dreamless sleep. A soft hand pushed against my arm and I mumbled something before opening my eyes and staring into Amy's soft eyes. "What are you doing sleeping down here? You weren't waiting up for me, were you?" she whispered. I sat up, sleepily and shook my head as I absentmindedly rubbed my eyes. I was just clearing my head down here and fell asleep but I didn't say that aloud as Amy helped my tired body stand up and head upstairs. She led me to my bed and smiled as I fell down on my bed, mumbling. It wasn't long before I was asleep again and Amy had migrated to her own bed, falling asleep herself but it only felt like five seconds before the bright winter sun flashed in through the window and on my face since my neighbor's curtains were open. I groaned and opened my eyes, sitting up and staring around.

The only people inside of the dorm were Amy and me. Amy was sleeping still with a peaceful look on her face and her hair a bit crazy from sleeping. I stood and stretched my aching body before grabbing the day's outfit and heading into the bathroom. I was thankful Snape dismissed detention last night for the Hogsmeade trip, but I think that was only because Malfoy asked him to the night before, so Malfoy said.

I took a quick, hot shower before beginning to get ready with the usual brush my teeth ordeal and doing my hair. I just brushed my hair this morning and let it air dry as I dressed in my casual outfit. I was slipping on some shoes when Amy finally woke up, looking groggy and rather tired still. I chuckled as she looked over at me, blinked and sat up fully and stretched. "What time is it?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea but I think it's nearing noon," I answered, "judging on how high the sun is in the sky." Amy nodded and got up to get ready as well. "I'm going to be down in the common room, ok?" Amy nodded again and headed into the bathroom as I finally decided to pull my hair into a ponytail. I didn't want it in my face today. I pulled on a light sweater and grabbed my wand, tucking in my sleeve as I headed out of the dorm and downstairs. The common room was full of people all excited about the quidditch match that was going on today, Sunday.

"Too bad you ain't playing, Jenn!" Dean exclaimed, grinning. "We could really use you today against Ravenclaw!" I laughed, shoving him away when he went to give me a hug.

"Shove it," I mumbled and he grinned, heading to talk to some other Gryffindor. Harry spotted me, which sucked, and began heading over to me with a somewhat forced smile on his face. I saw the forced smile instantly so I forced a smile on my face as well. Harry hugged me and kissed my cheek, which I smiled at.

"Good morning," he mumbled and I greeted him back as he kept his arm on my lower back, smiling around at everyone cheering Gryffindor on even though the match hasn't started. "You slept in this morning," Harry stated and I nodded, shrugging. "I've never known anyone sleeping in until noon. Now we won't have any time before the match to relax together." I sighed, frowning at him.

"Sorry. I didn't get any sleep last night," I answered, truthfully this time. Harry nodded and kissed my cheek one more time.

"I'll miss seeing you on the field, Jenn," he stated, smiling at me. "I won't see you in the crowd either." I shook my head, forcing a sad look on my face. "I'll see you afterwards, ok?" I nodded as he kissed me, smiled, and headed out with the entire Gryffindor house as they cheered him on and hollered. Hermione smiled me and I smiled back at her as she walked out. Not a minute later, Amy came stumbling down with a tired look on her face still. I smiled at her as she yawned, looking around.

"Where is everyone one?" she grumbled. I laughed.

"The quidditch match we almost missed by sleeping in," I answered and she sighed, shrugging. I almost wanted to bring up last night but I didn't want any unsaid angers being released in her sleepy mess. She looked at me and sighed.

"Yeah Blaise is on the Slytherin quidditch team but he's not going to go to the match today," she answered. I giggled. "Join me downstairs for some food and then I will say I'm going to go study and I'll ditch you to go make out with Blaise." I laughed as I shook my head, linking my arms as we headed out. I loved Amy. She was so sarcastic sometimes and blunt. I was glad she could share her secret with me; it made me feel horrible for not spilling mine to her. I'm going to have a serious talk with Malfoy about it. If he gets angry, I'll just say what Amy said to Blaise and see if that works. I'm hoping Malfoy is as compliant as Blaise was.

We made it down to the great hall and saw a few people inside, eating lunch but most of Hogwarts was down in the quidditch game. I sat down beside Amy and looked around, looking for my man. My eyes landed on Blaise, who was eyeballing us while he ate and I eyeballed him back, filling my plate. Amy looked a bit gleeful as she sat there, eating and drinking rather hurriedly. I eyed her before staring over at the Slytherin table, wanting Malfoy to be there so I could send a signal to meet me since Amy's ditching me. I ate slowly as Amy gobbled her food down and downed the last of her drink.

"I'm off to study, Jenn," she stated, hugging me and kissing my cheek. "I'll see you later, ok?" I nodded, acting like it was nothing as I narrowed my eyes at Blaise secretly. Although there weren't many people in the great hall, there were still Gryffindor and Slytherin in the great hall. There were more Slytherin thought. Only a handful of Gryffindor were in there but they were all decked out in Gryffindor gear as they ate. I knew they'd eventually head to the match as Amy walked out of the great hall and only a couple minutes later, Blaise stood, dismissed himself and headed out.

I finished my meal and began heading out of the great hall. I was almost subconsciously looking for Malfoy as I headed downstairs instead of upstairs. I headed toward the lower half of Hogwarts, but not the dungeons since they were in another wing. I sighed and headed down the hallways, looking at the portraits down here. I know I was on probation and supposed to go straight to the Gryffindor common room but those walls were driving me insane. I needed some different scenery.

I stopped at a certain statue and studied it for a second, titling my head a little bit. It resembled a woman holding a water jug. It almost looked like the Aquarius horoscope. I chuckled but as a hand wrapped around my wrist and whipped me to the right, I almost began struggling until I was pushed against the wall with two arms blocking in my head and two beautiful smoky blue eyes stared down at me. I grew butterflies as I stared up at Malfoy, instantly biting my lower lip. "Miss me?" he teased and I chuckled, drawing my hands up his shirt and gripping his skin.

"You have no idea," I answered. "I learned something interesting last night and I've been wanting you ever since." I knew I was boasting his ego and stroking it as well but I didn't care. I think he deserved it a little bit.

"Is Jennifer Williams actually complimenting me?" he joked as his head dipped down and his lips moved along my neck. I gripped his hair and arched toward him. "You should've kept all my marks… They were appealing on you."

"And tell Harry what? That Malfoy bit me?" I joked and Malfoy chuckled against my neck, breathing hard against my neck as his teeth scraped along it, giving me goose bumps. I weaved my hands through his hair and moaned slightly as he began biting along my skin.

"If I leave you a mark, it stays," he stated directly in my ear. Shivers went down my spine as I gripped his skin.

"No," I argued. Malfoy gripped me hard and lowered his head to my slight cleavage, nibbling along the skin. I wanted him so bad at this moment as his tongue circled along the sensitive skin.

"No, huh?" he mumbled, his hands gripping my rear and pulling me up before he lowered us down. I was almost breathing so hard it would be considered hyperventilating. Butterflies were speed racing throughout my stomach and their wings fluttered near my heart, giving me even more goose bumps as Malfoy pushed me against the wall and kept me there as his hands worked along my jeans. He stared at me directly as he unbuttoned and then unzipped them, pushing them down. His hands brushed along my pelvic area and I bit my lower lip as I glanced around. "No one's going to find us down here," he muttered and I grew so anxious at that moment.

His right hand reached around and grabbed my rear again, sliding me down a bit so my shoulders were pushing hard against the brick wall. My chin hit my chest hard but it didn't faze me as I kept staring down at Malfoy as his hands rushed along the line of my rather unsexy panties. I wished I put on more erotic underwear because I did have it. Malfoy stared down at them and chuckled. "Ducks, huh?" he teased. I blushed and glared down at him.

"Ducks are cool," I defended and he chuckled, shaking his head and perching my legs up, kissing down my thigh but stopping a good distance from my pelvic and moving to my other thigh, keeping eye contact this time. My eyes were slightly wider than normal as I stared at him, passion flying throughout my system as he began nibbling along my thigh to my pelvic area where he pulled down my panty just a tad, leaving him about an inch space.

"This one stays," he muttered before his lips pressed against the flesh he revealed. I was shocked when I felt a sharp pain down there as he bit down hard. I almost wanted to push him away but that would only make him more keen on doing this. He grew even more excited whenever I pushed him away or hit him. But then again, I liked it when he would slam me against the wall or bite me. I just wished I didn't have Harry as my boyfriend or any and all marks would stay on me until they faded.

The pain grew a bit more as he began sucking, kneading the flesh. I grunted from the pain since that was very sensitive skin down here. It wasn't anything like the skin on my neck or stomach. That was my pelvic area. Malfoy finished it off by kissing the now _very_ sensitive area before smirking at his work. I looked down and gasped. It was a huge hickey. It was probably the size of a golf ball and very purplish blue with a hint of red. I blinked and stared at him, almost shocked. Malfoy sat up and smirked at my expression as I stared at him. "That's huge, Malfoy! I can't…" I stopped. When the hell would Harry ever pull my pants down? "That was a good spot to put it," I redirected myself. Malfoy chuckled and shook his head. I bit my lower lip, forcing myself to be bold. "So, are you going to just leave me here or…continue?" I asked, boldly. Malfoy's eyebrow went up as he stared at me.

I chuckled myself as I kicked my pants fully off of my ankles and sat up, grabbing him around the neck and pulling him in as my hands grabbed at his pants. Malfoy grabbed my hands and pushed them up, pushing me away slightly and smirking. "As much as I'd like to do that right now, we can't do that here," he mumbled. "Someone will definitely find us." I frowned.

"No they won't," I muttered, going to kiss him again.

"On how much I'll make you scream, yes they will," Malfoy muttered and the excitement inside of me grew to a maximum level. I didn't doubt he could do that. I guess I can wait for a bit longer until we have a place to do this at. I guess he was right on stopping it. With all the built up passion in me, I was going to show him the time of his life as well. I was no mediocre on this subject.

"Good idea because I'm not going to be the only one screaming," I teased and Malfoy smirked, kissing me swiftly as he pushed us back down, laying kind of over me as we did our usual rough kissing, both wishing we were somewhere no one would hear us…

* * *

**EndNotes: **Sorry if you're too young to be reading this kind of stuff. This is why I rated this story mature, lol.


	31. Chapter 31

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **31**

**AuthorQuickNotes:** okay big mature warning in this one. No it's not the lemon but it has some sexual content so if you don't like that, don't read the end of this chapter. I've had such inspiration for this story once again and all I feel like doing is updating since I might not be able to update that much for a while. I might be moving soon to a place that doesn't have internet but that's not a definite thing, yet. I want to real bad but I have to think real hard on it. Of course I'll be updating, as in writing, but they won't be posted as much or as often. I might have to get internet on my phone to do it but for you guys, anything!! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next one won't be as naughty! Lol salut!

**

* * *

**

Malfoy and I departed each other after a while; on my part, it was a bit harder and I know I boosted his ego a lot. I began heading upstairs hurriedly in case any of the professors were roaming around but I made it to the common room safely, earning a comment from the Fat Lady. "Aren't you on probation?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at me and pointing one of her large fingers. I narrowed my eyes back at her but didn't say anything but the password. She eyed me before opening, allowing my access. I headed into the common room and smiled when I saw that the quidditch team wasn't back yet. I had time to take a shower again. I headed up to my dorm room but when I opened my door, I froze. Hermione was sitting on my bed with a rather odd look on her face.

"What's up, Hermione?" I greeted, smiling and heading to my trunk. She just kept staring at me as I grabbed a pair of homey sweatpants and a three quarter sleeve shirt. I glanced over at her, somewhat confused.

"Where were you?" she asked finally talking. I almost started stumbling as my hands shook slightly but holding my clothes made it hard to recognize.

"I went for a walk around Hogwarts," I answered, keeping my voice steady. Hermione scoffed.

"You're on probation, Jenn! If any of the professors saw you, you'd probably be expelled," Hermione ranted. I sighed and shrugged. That wasn't my biggest ordeal at the moment. "And where's Amy? I was certain she'd walk in with you as well." I glanced over at her as I stopped at the bathroom door.

"She said she needed to go get a book from the library and I suppose she's still down there," I mumbled, shrugging. "I'm not her gate keeper." Hermione seemed shocked I said that but I shrugged it off as I headed into the bathroom, turning on the shower as Hermione followed me inside.

"You and Harry are growing distant," she blurted out and I looked over at her, rather dully. Everyone could see that. Hell, I even think the ghosts hovering around Hogwarts know. Hermione frowned at my response. "Harry's worried. He thinks you're going to dump him." My heart gave a painful twitch as I adjusted the water, sighing and looking over at Hermione. "You're not going to dump him, are you?"

"I don't want to talk about this," I snapped. "I just want to take my shower." Hermione frowned but dismissed it, saying she'll see me later. I leaned against the shower wall for a second before stripping and taking a hot, long awaited shower. I almost turned it freezing cold to get rid of the dark feelings Malfoy let me with after him leaving his mark. I looked down at my pelvic and ran my finger over the dark hickey that seemed darker than the first time I glanced at it. I smiled as I fingered the hickey, Malfoy's handsome face flashing in my mind.

"Good afternoon!" Amy's chipper voice stated when she walked into the bathroom. I half screamed as I turned around, staring at her wide eyed. She stared back at me wide eyed as she walked to the sink, splashing water on her face before heading to my shower stall. She looked happy but also with a dreadful statement hanging on her mouth. She studied me as I stared back at her. "Hermione stopped me while I was heading up here and do you know what she asked me?"

"If I was breaking up with Harry or not?" I answered. Amy seemed shocked but I sighed. "Hermione ambushed me earlier." Amy nodded, putting full attention on me now. I didn't say anything after that as I ran my hands over my tired shoulders. Leaning against the wall really left me a kink in my shoulders. Amy sighed.

"Jenn, as I keep saying, I don't know what you're doing or who you're doing but if you need to talk, you know I'm here for you," she stated, smiling softly. I almost broke down and told her everything in that moment but Malfoy's face popping up in my mind made me stop and think twice. I needed to talk to Malfoy about telling Amy. I was supposed to when I saw him earlier but things got a little distracted. I frowned instead. Amy smiled friendly before heading out of the bathroom. "Don't forget you actually have detention tonight," she called out and I sighed, knowing that. Malfoy reminded me earlier with his leaving comment.

I finished off my shower and quickly dried off, magically drying my hair and heading to my dorm after getting dressed. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun as I headed out of my dorm to the common room where almost all of the Gryffindor were packed inside, cheering and hooting. Ron was dancing with his new girlfriend, Lavender Brown. Lavender was rather weird and I didn't particularly like her, which was why I didn't hang around Ron that much anymore. I spotted Harry before he saw me and the guilt racing through me was almost unbearably painful. Harry looked over and saw me so I forced a smile on my face. I had to break up with him today before my detention.

Harry began making his way toward me and the guilt rose high into my throat. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I smiled, not daring to speak in case nothing came out but a big confession. "I missed you at the quidditch match," he whispered before kissing my cheek. I smiled and hesitantly wrapped my arm around his waist as well, frowning to the side. Amy spotted me and frowned at me, reading my look. I bit my lower lip and almost pleaded in her to come steal me away but I couldn't do that. That would be too obvious.

"Give the captain a congratulatory kiss, Jenn!" Dean yelled out and it was like getting stabbed in the chest by a very cold ice pick. Harry laughed as the entire crowd started to urge it on. Harry turned toward me and smiled, shrugging lightly. I sighed and complied with it even though my better judgment said to just scream out and break up with him before it continues. I sucked it up and placed my hands on both sides of his face, pulling him in and pressing my lips against his. It was like the world's biggest disappointment to my senses that half expected it to be Malfoy's intense kisses but when they were Harry's rather timid kisses, my gut seemed to fall. The entire common room cheered out and I pulled back, staring into Harry's eyes. His expression was odd as I pulled away, sighing and rubbing at my chest. Why the hell couldn't I just act happy for everyone's sake?

The crowd went back to celebrating and dismissed Harry and I. I didn't care. I needed air, now. And as I looked at Harry with a speech running through my head, my heart tugged and I couldn't say it. I knew I'd just be saying something stupid or blurting out that damn confession. I headed away and toward one of the windows before cracking it open and taking in a deep breath of crisp night air. I felt so guilty and so dirty. Why couldn't I just break up with Harry? Why couldn't I just stop everything with Malfoy? This was ridiculous. If anyone knew what I was doing, they'd mark me as the biggest whore ever. Hell, I named myself a damn whore!

"Jenn isn't it time you went to detention?" a voice stated and I looked over, staring at Amy. Amy gasped and stared at me. "Jenn…" she whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder. I probably looked like a dead person. I certainly felt dead. I nodded my head and began heading out the door, weaving through people and toward the exit. I knew Harry was probably looking for me but I kept my mind drifted as I headed downstairs and toward the opposite wing, toward the dungeons. The air was chilly as I walked out and I looked up to see dark clouds looming up in the sky. It was probably going to rain soon.

I crossed to the dungeons and headed to Snape's classroom. It was dreadful walking in there and suddenly my mood picking up when I saw Malfoy, glancing over at me with a knowing smirk on his face. That made my stomach churn but my heart was fluttering now as I sat a little closer to him but still on the other side of the room. Snape looked up and eyed us both before continuing his work. I leaned back in my chair and allowed myself to frown as my head became fuzzy once more.

My thoughts burned and raged around so much they were hard to comprehend. They almost seemed like the world's hardest puzzle with a million pieces all spread around with only the edges put together. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair as I allowed it to droop slightly. I heard some shuffling and looked up to see Snape standing up, smoothing out his papers and eyeing Malfoy and me. I felt a little under wraps with that but I watched Snape nonetheless as he stuck the papers in a drawer of his desk before walking around his desk. He walked out of the room without a word and I looked over at Malfoy who seemed just as confused as me. I almost didn't know what to do as I sat there. Usually Snape gave us some reason as to why he was leaving.

So Malfoy and I didn't move for a while since we didn't know a single thing about where Snape was or when he was coming back. It was a good twenty minutes before Malfoy said, "This is a place where no one could hear us." I instantly blushed and butterflies flew through my stomach as I looked over at him. He was staring at me through the corners of his eyes with a rather sexy smirk on his face.

"Not in Snape's classroom," I whispered, almost giggling. Malfoy looked over at me with a deep chuckle echoing in his throat. That drove the little beast inside of my chest crazy as I stared at him. I probably would have fire in my eyes if it were possible because my teeth clapped down on my bottom lip as I strained to jump him. It was amazing how Malfoy could say one thing and all my problems and horrible thinking was gone. It all centered on him and even if I thought about Harry, it didn't last long.

Malfoy's ego was rising, I could tell by how his smirk rose a bit more in the corners. I glanced back at the door and slowly began standing, heading over toward him. He watched me through the corners of his eyes as I bit my lower lip hard, kicking his desk away and wrapping each of my legs on either side of his lap and pushing against his chest. Malfoy smirked down at me as I pressed my lips hard against his. His arms wrapped around my lower back as his hands slipped in the rim of my sweats slightly. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck so my hands hung over his back. Instantly, I shoved my tongue through his lips and we were in the tongue twisting once again, like earlier.

His hands moved from my lower back to my sides where he pushed up the sides of my shirt, resting his hands just below my bust line. His fingers played against the edge of my bra and I took in a deep breath through my nostrils as his hand crept to my upper back, unsnapped my bra in a quick motion. He tore it off easily, whipping my arms back and causing my bust to hurt a bit from the sudden no support. He set my bra aside and I made sure to remember where he put it for later. His hand raced up my shirt and without hesitation, he began kneading one of them. I sighed against his lips as I arched toward him, returning my arms around his neck and weaving my fingers through his hair.

I scooted back a little on his lap so I was practically sitting on his knees and I let my hands slip down his chest, pulling his shirt up so my hand rested against his soft, milky skin. I tugged at the hem of his jeans and he smirked against the kiss, biting my bottom lip when I popped the button open. I chuckled against his kiss and pulled back, staring lustfully into his eyes as I pushed the zipper down. I bit my lower lip as I slipped my hand down his boxers. Malfoy's face turned rather soft as I stroked along his length. His hands fell to my waist and I pulled my hand up, licking along my fingers and palm before slipping my hand back down his pants. I fully grabbed his length as I bit the inside of my bottom lip as he stood abruptly, sitting me on the desk I kicked me as he grabbed my elbows, staring down at me like some sort of animal. I kept stroking as he slammed his lips down onto mine. I could feel bruises starting to form on my arms from his grip but I didn't care as I squeezed my hand along his length, causing him to take a sharp intake of air. I chuckled, knowing that this time I was in the lead.

"You're so god damn frustrating," he mumbled before crashing his lips on mine, pulling my hands out of his pants and weaving his fingers through mine, pinning them down at my sides. He moved them to my back as he wrapped one hand around my wrists, holding them there as his hand raced over my sides and down my thighs where he fingered the hem of my pants. I stretched my legs around him before locking my ankles around his waist, causing his pelvic to crash into mine. He pushed me all the way down on the desk and his hands pulled down my sweats in a quick motion as he forcefully pulled me down more on the desk so my hips were practically hanging off the desk. I bit my lower lip as he grabbed the crotch of my panties, pulling them aside and kneeling down. I wanted to squirm away as his hot breath reached my mound.

I clawed at the table as he dipped his head down, causing a wave of pleasure to course throughout my entire system. I gasped out and my back arched almost instantly. It was amazing. The amount of pleasure coursing through my system was almost unbearably strong. I grunted out as he made circles with his tongue and I reached out, weaving my hands through his hair as I bit my lower lip. Malfoy stopped and looked up at me, smirking with a rather animalistic look in his eyes. I just about went over the edge when I saw that look as I grabbed his hair roughly, pulling his head up and slamming my lips against his as my legs wrapped around his waist again. Malfoy started pulling up my sweats slowly as I zipped up his pants, following his suit. "Are you going to the Halloween bash?" he asked.

"I didn't know there was one," I answered, a little breathless.

"It's not as formal as the Christmas ball where everyone has to go but this one is for the people who feel like dressing up," he mumbled, pressing his forehead against mine. "I won't bother showing up if you aren't going to be there wearing some slutty costume."

"Who says I'm wearing a slutty costume?" Malfoy chuckled.

"Williams, you're a slut," he stated bluntly.

"Fuck you."


	32. Chapter 32

**Eyes on Fire  
**(Chapter **32**)

**AuthorQuickNotes:** I'll be taking off to my dad's house tomorrow after work so I don't think I'll be able to update. I'm not too sure. They have high speed internet up there now so I might be able to update one day but we'll be doing some fun stuff. My gma down there has a wii so I jump up on that deal, lol. I love wii. I hope this one satisfies you, even though its not in Jenn's POV but we need a break from those two hormonal teenagers, yeah? They're just getting so passionate nowadays, huh? Hehe. I don't think you guys mind, right? Well here's some Amy/Blaise love. Totally different from Jenn/Draco love, mind you. Please review!! Ily. Ciao!

**

* * *

**

**.::Amy's POV::.**

I poked at my food lazily as Jennifer sat beside me, looking rather happy and kept with herself. I wondered what was going on in that red head of hers but I shrugged it off as usual as I poked at my scrambled eggs before starting to eat my breakfast. I looked past Dean's big head and over at the table behind him, spotting my dark headed beau sitting at his table looking rather refreshed and exuberant. He always looked fresh and clean; that was the main reason I didn't judge him when we first met. I almost giggled allowed as I shifted in my seat, catching Jennifer's attention that just eyed me knowingly and went back to eating.

I looked back over at Jennifer and studied her for a second. As Harry's hand touched her lower back, I noticed a slight twitch forward and I narrowed my eyes at her profile. Jennifer looked over at me and her eyes told me in an unwritten, unknown language. Whatever Jennifer was going through, I kind of felt bad for her. "Hey Harry," I stated in anything but an inside voice and he looked over at me, motioning me. "I'm gonna steal Jenn away from you, ok? We're going to get a head start on getting to class." Without waiting for his acceptance, I snatched up Jennifer's wrist and stood up, dragging Jennifer along who looked rather depressed being pulled away from her uneaten food. "Oh, we'll get you more food later, porky!"

"I'm not a pig," Jennifer stated with a chuckle as I dragged her out of the great hall and finally released her wrist. "So, I should say thank you but why would I do that?" Jennifer grinned at me and I grinned cheekily back, even though I had no idea why we were grinning.

"I wish you could tell me," I whined, making a face as we headed out onto the grounds. Jennifer frowned over at me. "I know, I know! I tell you my secret but I can't learn yours." I looked over, playing the guilt action to see a pained expression on Jennifer's face so I forced a laugh out. "I'm just joking, Jenn! Lighten up! Come on! Let's get going to your _favorite_ class!"

"Oh goody," Jennifer said sarcastically as we hung right and appeared by the greenhouses. I started laughing almost instantly as I saw Jennifer cringe away from the plants that surrounded the buildings. "Shut up, Amy! I hate plants…"

"I know that," I stated, laughing as we headed inside and took our normal seats. Jennifer always made me sit in the seat with the least plants around it, which was fine by me since I wasn't a green thumb or anything. Half the class was already sitting around and I allowed my eyes to drift around as our remaining group caught up with us, sitting around us at the long table. Most of the Slytherin that we shared with this class came strolling in and sat at the far end and my eyes landed on the handsome boy coming in with dark brown eyes that made my stomach flip flop. I smiled and watched him take his seat, my mood instantly turning giddy. He caught my eye and smiled at me, secretly waving at me. I flipped my fingers up as a small wave before giggling slightly and turning away. Jennifer was eyeballing mat this point. "What?" I giggled.

"You're so cute when you're in love," she commented, narrowing her eyes with a rather distasteful smirk. I stuck my tongue out at her as she chuckled and turning toward the front just as professor Sprout came walking in. I stared at the back of Jennifer's head; that smirk almost seemed familiar the way she portrayed with. I pushed professor Sprout's lecture out of my head as I looked around, my eyes landing on the Slytherin. Of course Blaise was paying attention since he's told me more than once he values his education but as I looked beyond him and my eyes landed on the prick of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, the smack in my face seemed to awaken me. He was smirking and talking with one of his stupid friends but his smirk was what hit me…

"Jennifer," I stated, nudging her. She looked over at me as if it was nothing. I knew she hated this class so I knew getting her attention wasn't hard. "You need to warm up to Snape or something because your smirk is too much like Malfoy's smirk." I saw Jennifer's face drop as her eyes widened; she stared at me as if she just murdered me. I smiled. "So you do think its horrid being around him? I was starting to wonder." A brief expression passed through her face before she shrugged and turned back to Sprout's lecture. I narrowed my eyes, real confused. What was that expression?

"Alright class, you're dismissed," Sprout called out at the end of the sessions. I stood and followed Jennifer out as she darted out of the class, her arms crossed over her chest. There was something odd about her.

"You're acting so strange, Jenn," I commented, slapping my hand on her back and causing her to stumble forward slightly. I laughed slightly. "You're so zoney nowadays! What's on your mind sparks?" Jennifer looked over at me and shrugged, sighing.

"Just tired lately," she commented. "I'll see you later." Jennifer darted away before I could say anything and she vanished in the crowd. I narrowed my eyes with a crooked frown before getting distracted by Dean wrapping his arm around my shoulders, guiding me off to our next class with one of his cheesy jokes.

"This one will make your head spin," he commented, grinning. I smiled as I let him continue. "A man and a woman started to have sex in the middle of a dark forest. After about 15 minutes of it, the man finally gets up and says, 'Damn, I wish I had a flashlight!' The woman says, 'Me too, you've been eating grass for the past ten minutes!'" I instantly began laughing as I thought of that image. Dean grinned and nudged me. "I told you it'd make your head spin!"

"That one was your best, Dean," I stuttered through my laughing, shaking my head and giggling again. Dean grinned once more as we headed into the only class we didn't have with Jennifer, Seamus and the others. It was just Neville, Dean and I in this class with other Gryffindor of course and some Ravenclaw. I took my usual seat and sighed, placing my head on my hand and perching my elbow up on the table. I hated this class; it was History of Magic. It was such a bore! The professor, also known as a damn ghost, was such a boring talker. I swear he could put terrorists to sleep if he had the chance.

I instantly drowned him out as my thoughts wandered a small smile on my face as I only thought of one person. My heart literally skipped a beat as I thought of the different nights we had shared together and how many times I seriously thought I was almost caught sneaking out. I chuckled lowly, which caused Dean to look at me weirdly but I stuck my tongue out at him so he would look away as he laughed silently. My head spun back to Blaise and me…

_I read the note like a hundred times before I finally folded it up, smiling like a fool in love and tucking it under my mattress so no one would find it. I tucked myself in and set my wrist watch that I wore only to bed so I could get up at a specific time. I allowed my eyes to close momentarily as I lay there, listening to the breathing steadying out around me and the snores to start echoing around the dorm. I sighed and waited until my body drift to sleep before being startled awake by the beeping of my wrist watch. I smiled, butterflies taking flight in my stomach as I sat up slowly to make sure I didn't make a lot of noise. I slipped from my bed before pulling on a dark hooded jacket and pulling on my usual slippers. I grabbed my wand, just in case, and pulled my hood on. _

_I slowly crept out of the dorm as the snores around my echoed and sometimes skipped causing me to pause walking. I headed out of the dorm room and down the small hallway before descending the stairs. I had to stop when I heard voices so I peered around the corner, peeking out to see a lot of people still awake. Hermione and Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch, which sucked and a couple more students were up studying still. I bit my lower lip and started creeping back upstairs. I headed to my dorm and walked to Jennifer's bedside, who was snoring the loudest. I had to stifle my chuckle as I reached up to grab her broom, since she wasn't using it anymore for quidditch due to her probation so she kept it up here now. I crept to the window and pushed it open, stumbling to get up to the angled ledge. I heard Jennifer mumble to I froze, turning to look over at her. I saw her shivering, which would probably wake her up if I didn't hurry but instead of worrying about that, I saw her grab her blanket and wrap herself in a large cocoon like style. _

_I smiled and slid onto Jennifer's broom before hovering out the window and reaching over to close it. I'd have to remember which one it was. Jennifer was the heaviest sleeper in the room and the only bed close by a window I didn't have to worry about waking up. I counted the windows and memorized the number. I started flying along the edge of the castle, slow and steady as I made my way to the bridge of the Hogwarts grounds. It was faster going this way than walking. I smiled, keying that in my mind. _

_I hovered and landed swiftly before running full blast through the doors and up the hallways. There were only a couple minutes of a break of the professor and prefect watch at this time. Blaise and I calculated it. I rounded a corner and slipped through a secret corridor before moving through the skinny walk way before slowing down and catching my breath. I set Jennifer's broom aside and headed to our usual spot. I smiled when I saw his broad back at the end of the dimly lit hallway. I crept up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and up his chest so my hands pressed against his chest. Blaise chuckled and turned to me, instantly bowing his head down and his lips pressing against mine. _

"_I missed you," he stated in his deep voice. I smiled, giggling._

"_Ditto," I whispered and he chuckled, his hand reaching up to weave through my hair as he lowered his head and pressed his lips against mine once more. I linked my hands behind his back and smiled against his lips as he maneuvered us so I was pressing against the wall. I chuckled as he pressed his forehead against mine and smiled, nudging my nose with his. "How was your day?" I asked._

"_It would've been better if I was parading around with you on my arm," he whispered back, causing my stomach to tickle and a grin to show on my face. "How was yours? I saw that you looked tired."_

"_I was extremely tired," I commented. "Jenn is worried but she doesn't ask questions, which is good." Blaise nodded and kissed me again._

"Miss Taylor, if you continue to sleep in my class, you can bet on a week's worth of detention," a boring voice interrupted. I looked up and stared at the ghost for a professor. He was staring down at me with his translucent eyes and I blushed, shrugging.

"Sorry professor," I whispered. He smiled and went back to his lecture as Dean nudged me, smirking with a joke and or laughter behind it. I glared at him and elbowed him. "You're supposed to wake me up, bud!"

"And risk watching you freak? No way, Amy," Dean commented. I gasped and he laughed before shaking his and going back to paying attention to professor Bins.

…::::…

"How are you and Blaise?" Jennifer commented as we sat alone in the dorm room, playing a game of magical cards. We didn't have to touch the cards, just say where we want them and they float over to the place. I blushed, smiling and giggling slightly. "That good, huh?" she stated, laughing. "Have you guys done the…?"

"No," I answered flatly. Jennifer giggled and shook her head, moving her ace over my number two card. I frowned and studied the cards before sighing. "Jennifer…I know there's something bugging you." She was silent, which I expected. "Know that you can trust me, for whatever," I stated before grabbing my nine of hearts and slamming it over her ten of spades. She groaned and I smiled as she studied it herself. "I'm not forcing you to tell me but you worry me. You're always zoning and you just look so damn stressed out. Being stressed out isn't good for your health."

"I know…" she whispered. "Do me a favor and drop it." I frowned but said no more on the subject as she whipped her king of hearts out and put it down, followed by the queen of hearts, jacks, and ten. I made a face and groaned. "Are you visiting Blaise again tonight?" she asked.

"Yes.

"Wake me when you come back. I want to make sure you arrive safely." I smiled and nodded, earning a smile from her. "Ah, I win…" she said, slamming an ace of spades on my last set. "You owe me a box of bedazzles now."

"Crap."


	33. Chapter 33

Eyes on Fire

Chapter **33**

**.::Jenn's POV::.**

"Good job, Harry," professor Slughorn stated, smiling as he patted Harry on the back. Harry got another potion correct; all help from that stupid book. I looked over at him as he grinned, feeling proud. I looked around, suddenly bored, and my eyes landed on everyone else. They all seemed to be almost glaring over in Harry's direction in their own little way. I frowned and looked back over at Harry, who was now talking with Ron about something. "Well that's our lesson for the day, my friends! Class dismissed," Slughorn stated, smiling at everyone in his usual cheeriness. I began packing up as Harry smiled over at me; I smiled halfheartedly. I didn't wait for anyone as I walked out of the classroom and down the hallway, my mind fixated on something else.

"Hey Jenn," Harry's voice called out. "Wait up." I had to slow down as I turned to look at him. He smiled but when I didn't smile in my usual way back, his smile shifted. "I have to ask you something about a spell I read about…since you're good at charms and spells." I nodded, waiting for him. At this stage in our relationship, it was called the distancing stage. "It's a spell called sectumsepra. Have you ever heard of it?" I frowned.

"It sounds like it's homemade, by the oddity of the name. Where'd you find it?" I asked, truly curious. Harry didn't answer me so I knew the answer. "That book is like corrupting you. You should stop using it and go buy yourself a new one," I stated, narrowing my eyes at him. Harry shrugged.

"Thanks, Jenn," he stated before kissing my cheek and whisking away. I watched him go with narrowing eyes as I pivoted and began heading to my next class. I'd have Amy with me in this class, which was good so I could tell her about that spell. She'd be interested. I headed down the hallway and turned a left to see a familiar gang of Slytherin, huddling there in their gloominess. I eyed them as they eyed me; I noticed Parkinson was back and glaring at me in an even more harsh way. I didn't say anything as I proceeded to head out of the hallway. But that wasn't happening…

Parkinson stepped in front of me, looming down on me in her darkness and I stared up at her in a bored way. I could kick her in the head again to cause another concussion. She didn't say anything as her posse circled around me. This reminded me of some old Western movie my dad used to watch on an everyday occasion where the good civilian gets jumped, raped, and murdered by the evil bastards around her. "It's nice to see you're walking, Parkinson," I stated, sarcastically as she glared harder down on me.

"I owe you a beating, Williams," she hissed, her dark eyes darkening as she stared down at me. I never noticed just how tall she was until now. I glared up at her. I'd like to see her try to beat me. But suddenly, two arms grabbed a hold of my arms and I squirmed, my legs kicking out as I began growling. You know how humans growl when they're pissed off or being held against their will? That's the growling I was doing currently as Parkinson smirked, walking closer to me.

Her fist slammed into my stomach and I grunted, doubling over as she chuckled, pulling her hand back and staring down at me as the two holding me let me fall to my knees. "Revenge is a bitch, right? Have you met her?" Parkinson stated. I coughed a little and looked up at Parkinson, glaring. Parkinson smirked down at me before swinging her arm out. The back of her hand caught my cheek and I yelled out slightly, falling to the ground. My cheek started stinging. A foot rammed into my stomach and I grunted, pulling my knees up to my chest as my head began pounding. My mouth filled with saliva and I swallowed it back as I stared up at Parkinson. "You're not done yet, bitch," she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Bring it, slut," I moaned, glaring up at her. Let her beat me up. I didn't care. It just showed how pathetic she was. So I voiced that. "Kick my ass and see just how pathetic you are afterwards. Only losers hit people when they're down and being held against their will." Parkinson glared down at me and in a quick motion, her foot connected with my face.

…::::…

"Where's Jenn?" Amy asked, sitting at the Gryffindor table at dinnertime. Amy noticed how her friend missed all her evening classes but she figured she was ditching but now that her friend wasn't here, indulging in her favorite food, Amy was worried.

"I saw her right after potions," Harry stated, frowning. "She was taking the short cut to charms." Amy frowned as she glanced around, trying to see if anyone looked guilty. She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Parkinson sitting there, looking rather proud and complete. Amy narrowed her eyes when she saw a couple minor bruises along Parkinson's cheeks and her posse looked a bit banged up.

Meanwhile, I was stumbling along the corridor toward the Great Hall. My stomach hurt so badly and my head was killing me. I felt my blood trickle down my forehead and my lip was numb as it began swelling. I've never been through so much physical pain. I knew my ankle was broken by how it made me feel like screaming out whenever anything just tapped it and it was the size of a large baseball. I finally stumbled to the Great hall doors, keeping off my right foot as I pushed my way to the doors but I kind of forgot doors opened so they swung open and I fell to the ground. I heard a lot of sounds around me as I stayed on the ground, my energy low and exhaustion hitting me.

"Jennifer!" I heard Amy's worried voice yell before hurried footsteps. I didn't want to move since laying down felt good. The door had swung back and hit my elbow, which was now throbbing in pain. The door was swung away from my arm as a warm hand touched my elbow.

"Miss Williams, who did this to you?" I heard professor McGonagall's worried voice ask. I opened my eyes and glanced over at the Slytherin table. Parkinson was smirking over at me as McGonagall knelt in front of me, feeling my forehead. I looked over at McGonagall and frowned; she looked genuinely worried. "Dean, can you carry her to the infirmary? I don't want to use magic in case anything's broken." Dean nodded and his arm touched my side tenderly before he flipped me over slowly. My ankle throbbed and my head went fuzzy as I stared up into Dean's face. He looked pained as he stared down at me. I bet I looked hideous. Parkinson hit my face so many times.

"This might hurt, Jenn," he whispered before slipping his arm under my knees and back and lifting me up slowly. I winced when the change in altitude made my ankle throb again. My back seared with pain and I gripped Dean's shirt as Amy's controlled expression came into view. I reached out to her and she grabbed my hand. I smiled through my hideousness and she smiled back, following me out. I didn't care if anyone else followed. I had my two best mates with me. I settled comfortably against Dean's chest as he carried me gently over the stairs and toward the infirmary. I managed to fall asleep on my way up there…

….::::…

A couple days later I was released from the infirmary feeling a whole lot better than a couple days ago. I still had a few bruises on my face that Madam Pomfrey didn't see was necessary to heal. My ankle and back were completely healed and I just had a little soreness in my stomach. Dean and Amy were walking beside me, making sure I was good to go. I looked over at Amy and she still looked real fumed. "Amy, calm down," I stated, chuckling lightly. She looked over at me.

"Why didn't you tell anyone who it was?" she snapped. I sighed, looking down as Dean sighed as well, giving Amy a look. "We all know it was that Parkinson bitch! You could've had her expelled."

"That's not the point, Amy," I stated, frowning. "I have good reason for what I did. I know you're angry but you're going to have to cool off or continue walking around fuming because I'm not saying anything." Amy frowned but let it go as we all continued to walk toward the Gryffindor tower. Thank god it was Saturday. I didn't feel like going to classes. Dean helped me with the stairs, which really weren't that hard but Dean saw fit to help me. He's a sweetheart.

Amy stated the password and we walked inside. People were filling the common room and I was instantly overwhelmed. I stared around wide eyed as people hugged me and said it was good that I was all right. I smiled over everything as I was passed from person to person, hugged and given words. I latched onto Dean's arm and he laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "You guys are scaring her, go away!" Dean boomed and everyone instantly backed away, going back to whatever else they were doing. "Ah, there's Harry." I frowned.

Dean led me to Harry and I stared down at Harry, who didn't look too pitied or sad. I narrowed my eyes as he looked up at me, smiling and standing to give me a hug. It seemed rehearsed as he sat back down after kissing my cheek. I frowned. "Harry, can I talk to you?" I asked quietly. Harry looked up at me and his smile was wiped clean. I kept my face stoic. "Now," I added and he stood, giving his friends a worried look. I grabbed his wrist and led him through the crowd to just outside the common room. It was much quieter out here so I turned to him, frowning. "Harry, this just isn't working out," I blurted out finally. I was surprised just how emotionless my voice sounded though.

"What?" he stated, confused.

"This," I said, motioning to the both of us. "This isn't working. We're growing distant and it's going to eat us alive so I'm taking the incentive and saying we're down." Harry's expression turned blank. "We can still be friends," I added.

"Friends?" he stated, narrowing his eyes and chuckling. "Whatever." I glared at him. I would seriously blurt out the truth if it weren't supposed to be a secret.

"You want to know why?" I asked, making up a lie in my head quickly before my stupidity blurted something real out. Harry looked at me, blankly. I turned blank. "I'm in love with someone else," I blurted and Harry's face turned to pure hurt before anger replaced it. "That's right," I stated more surely. What was I saying? "I'm fallen for someone else and I can't ignore it anymore." It felt natural saying this; what the hell? Harry seemed pissed as he stared at me before shoving passed me and into the common room. I turned to watch the door shut and the Fat Lady seem confused.

"Well there's that," I mumbled before refusing to head back inside. I headed down the stairs with a dull look on my face. I wasn't as hurt as I thought I'd be after saying that. My head went back to the first blurt. My heart seemed to flutter when I said that. That doesn't mean I'm falling for real for Malfoy, right?

I headed to the main level and headed outside. At this point, I didn't care if a professor saw me. I needed fresh air. I stopped at the fountain and sat on the edge, staring down at the water, at my reflection. I sighed and lowered my fingers into the water. It felt nice and cool on my hot fingers. I sighed and my stomach gave a painful churn. The whole Parkinson ordeal happened so fast and unsure; I was surprised I haven't woken up from it yet. It felt surreal that I let someone beat me. I'm just glad the whole raping part didn't happen from the old Western movie. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I'd never tell anyone anything. I'd seriously run away. I chuckled thinking about that before it turned into slight laughter.

"They say when people laugh with themselves, it's borderline insanity," I heard and looked over to see Malfoy standing there with his hands in his pockets and a soft look on his face. He walked toward me and sat beside me. I looked around to make sure no one was here. "There's no one, Bonnie," he joked. I glared over at him and he chuckled. "Parkinson did a number on you," he stated, pushing a strand of hair from my forehead and smirking at the bruises.

"Shut up," I mumbled, smirking. "That bitch isn't shit. If she thinks she's won the war, she's stupid." Malfoy chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're a fiery one, Jenn," he stated and I looked up at him, questioningly. He just used a first name to talk to me and my nickname nonetheless. Malfoy didn't say anything to my look; he just acted like it was normal. I shrugged it off as he stared down at the water. "I told her she was a pussy for having you held down as she beat you. She's in her room crying now." I began laughing as Malfoy smirked at me. My stomach was cramping as I laughed but I couldn't stop it. "It wasn't that funny."

"It's not that," I giggled, shaking my head. "Just how out of the blue it was!" Malfoy chuckled, shrugging and staring down at the water once more and putting his hand in it and lacing it with mine. I smiled. That was the sweetest motion he's ever given to me. I looked over at him as he looked at me. "I'm single," I whispered and he smirked.

"Yeah?" I nodded and leaned over, pressing my lips against his. His lips molded against mine as I began turning fully to him. He pulled back, smirked, and stood. He grabbed my hand more fully now and dragged me off. I almost fell since he shot me off the edge of the fountain a little too quickly. I got into pace with him as he weaved his way through the hallways and toward a dark one, pushing me against the wall. Okay, sweet moment gone. I smirked up at him as he pinned my hands above my head. I was glad he knew Hogwarts well. I would've gotten lost or not found this place. He pushed his forehead against mine before slamming his lips on mine. I was filled with butterflies and giddiness. I tore my hands free and wrapped them around Malfoy's neck, pulling him in closer. He moaned against the kiss as my hands raced down his chest and to his groin. I started to unbutton his slacks as a smirk appeared on his lips. I smiled against his lips as I slipped my hands down his pants, stroking along the length and earning a disgruntled moan from him.

"You drive me crazy, Jennifer," he stated, using my full name. I smirked as he looked at me, our kiss broken. "Are you going to let me have you here?" he asked, smirking with a large amount of lust racing through his eyes. I chuckled.

"If you wanted to," I stated, wrapping my hand around his member. He smirked and slammed his lips onto mine. I was so ready for this. His hands raced down my sides and to my shorts. He pulled the zipper down and popped the button off. He cupped my rear and set me on his hips. My stomach churned nastily though from that motion. I made a face and he looked at me, questioningly. I shoved him away as that wrenching feeling churned my stomach. I covered my mouth and he knew what it was. He grabbed my arm and led me through another hallway. I didn't make it though and I turned away from him, ducking behind one of the suits of armor. The vomit raced up my throat and out my mouth before I could stop it. My stomach clenched and unclenched painfully. I think I overexerted it with the break up and then the excitement with Malfoy. Malfoy knelt beside me and swept up my hair, pulling it back and chuckling.

"Now this is funny."


	34. Chapter 34

**Eyes on Fire  
**(Chapter **34**)

**AuthorQuickNotes:** so sorry this took so long to get out. I was so stuck on my other stories and today, I just found out my friend got into a real bad car accident so all day, I was like freaking out until I contacted someone, one of his friends or his mom I think, and I learned that he's going to be okay, just not the same for a while, which is alright as long as he's okay. I'm a little over emotional so I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit over emotional. Jenn is supposed to be like that, just so you know. Lol all you girls who've been through this sort of situation would understand. I do, lol. Anywho, here's the long awaited update! Love you all! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

I was so frustrated the next day!

First off, my stomach was still churning a bit so when Amy startled me awake, I almost threw up again, which was a total bummer.

Secondly, the moment I got down to the common room after getting ready, half the Gryffindor house was practically ignoring me. Dean and Seamus didn't ignore me, thank God, but Hermione gave me a cold shoulder and although Ron looked a bit confused as he sat there, Lavender Brown evil eyeing me, I knew he wouldn't talk to me anymore. Harry ignored me completely, almost as if I didn't exist but whatever, right? I had Malfoy and that was all I needed: not that anyone knew this, however.

So here I sat at the Gryffindor table with my slightly smaller posse than yesterday with a huge flaming glare on my face. I couldn't get Parkinson back with only three, maybe four other people. It's lame and stupid. I'm so pissed off.

"Dude, Jenn," Dean started, "That egg isn't your arch nemesis…" I looked up from glaring at my plate and over at Dean, who was grinning along with Seamus and a slightly pervious Amy. I allowed myself to relax even though I wanted to slam things across the room and I took a gander around the Great hall. I would've loved sitting over in the Slytherin table, just to spite Potter and his goofs but I was still a faithful Gryffindor so I couldn't argue about that. Hufflepuff was on the Gryffindor side so I would probably be cascaded with eggs and bacon if I sat there. Ravenclaw was the only mutual table but sitting there, so close to the Slytherin table would probably ignite the burning flame in my chest and I would be tempted to tackle Malfoy insanely, but I'd probably end up vomiting instead (that could gain the Gryffindor friendship back but I would lose my fling with Malfoy).

"I really don't want to go to defense against the dark arts," Amy stated, poking at her food before indulging. "Snape is a real pain and although I loved that class, I hate the professor."

"Hate's a strong word," I stated and sighed. That wasn't obvious that I was playing both sides. It was obvious that Gryffindor were supposed to hate Snape and his minions, also known as the Slytherin. The three looked at me and I sighed, groaning slightly. "I hate life… Life sucks."

"What's got you so depressed?" Seamus asked, confused. I glared around when people started inching closer to me.

"Because stupid people follow the words of a boy with a scar on his stupid forehead," I stated, rather loudly. The whole Great Hall went kind of quiet after that, staring over at my table. "I've got a scar on my knee but I see no one listening to me!" Amy gave me a look as I started stabbing my eggs again before biting harshly into a piece of toast. "Stupid people…" I mumbled as I stood and began heading out of the Great Hall. I was so tempted to turn around and yell it again but that would be childish so I kept walking as I chewed on my toast, mumbling curses.

"Dude, Jenn!" Dean stated, catching up with me, along with Amy and Seamus. "You can talk to us you know… We're here for you." I stopped walking, sighing and turning around with a glare.

"No! You're just like the others! Harry will catch you in his little trap of evil and you'll be pointing fingers at the girl who's cheated on the chosen one! Oh whoop dee do!" I scoffed and turned around, walking away quickly as I went off in my little rants. I probably looked insane or stupid or probably a mixture of both: stupidly insane or insanely stupid. Pick one.

I was so heated and I felt pathetic…

"You're kind of sexy when you're mad," a deep voice stated and I looked over from my stalking to see Malfoy leaning against the wall, smirking over at me with his arms crossed. I glared at him. "Oh, you're mad at me too?" he stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"Shut up! I don't have the patience to deal with you, Malfoy," I snapped as my stomach churned from all the excitement. "And my stupid stomach needs to stop acting up! It was almost a week ago, idiot!" Malfoy raised an eyebrow toward me and I sighed, leaning against the wall and taking a couple deep breaths. I needed to get my anger down before I just took a bat to Parkinson's face to get it over with. That'd earn me a ticket to expulsion. Malfoy walked up next to me and leaned beside me. I looked up at him and frowned. "Sorry… I have an anger problem."

"I see that," he commented. I glared at him and he looked over at me through the corner of his eye, smirking. "I didn't know you had a scar on your knee… Maybe you could be the next Harry Potter and I'll bow down to you." I began laughing as his smirk increased.

"Okay, maybe I do have the patience for you," I mumbled. Malfoy shrugged.

"I can choose to be a prick or a nice guy… Being a prick is more fun," he stated, adding a small wink. I smiled with a slight chuckle and he looked down the hallway. I stared over at him and that fire from last night ignited full blast and I wanted him just as bad. Looking at this sexy beast made my head spin and my anger completely vanish; it's insanely stupid.

"You're so different from what I imagined," I stated and he looked over at me, slightly curious. "You come off as this evil bastard but as I get to know you, you're still a bastard but you're not evil." Malfoy glared at me slightly and I chuckled, straightening up and stepping in front of him. I pushed against his chest and shoved us into a darker hallway. His back hit the wall and I shoved myself against him. Malfoy smirked. "You should act a bit evil right now though," I whispered and his smirked widened a bit more before he grabbed the sides of my face and slammed his lips onto mine. It was a whirl of fireworks in my head that flew off randomly. It was a mixture of lip, tongue, and teeth as Malfoy's kiss grew rather intense. He spun around and this time, my back hit the wall with a favorable smack. I winced into the kiss but that didn't slow Malfoy down. In fact, it made it worse to the point where his teeth clamped down on my bottom lip and that familiar iron taste flew into my mouth. I pulled my head back, hitting it softly on the wall behind me and stared at him, shocked. Malfoy was doing that one smirk that caught my attention first: the evil one.

It's amazing how one look from a man can spin a girl into a frenzy of passion so fierce that she couldn't do anything since the man was so overpowering.

My legs rose up onto his hips and the usually calm kissing turned into the roughest it's been. I knew I'd have bruises along the inside of my thighs the next day and my lip was bound to be swollen tomorrow. Malfoy's hands grabbed along my thighs, squeezing hard and dragged his nails down my skin; I winced and my body tensed from the pain.

"Malfoy," I sighed and he head bowed down into the crook of my neck where his teeth and tongue began swirling. "Malfoy, wait…" I sighed, but it was almost like half ass. I didn't want it to stop but as I saw the other students walking passed the hallway, I was stunned. "Malfoy!" I hissed, smacking him upside the head. He was about to protest but I pointed over at the crowd of students. His eyes widened and he grabbed my hand, dragging me deeper into the hallway.

"Why'd you have to hit me?" he snapped, glaring over at me as we walked down the hallway. I glared at him back.

"Mr. Horney Bastard wasn't stopping," I replied with a bit of sarcasm. "So I had to get your attention somehow." Malfoy rolled his eyes at the name and kept leading me down the hallway. It was quiet for a while and as I stared at him, I couldn't help but feel a little something. I couldn't quite place my finger on it but it wasn't the usual passion and fire thing. It was something a bit jitterier and my palms grew a little sweaty so I quickly pulled my hand from Malfoy's. He stopped and turned to look at me, almost like I betrayed him but that expression vanished completely when I stared at him. I opened my mouth to say something as I cradled my sweaty hand to my chest but he cut me off.

"Go down this hallway and you'll appear in the main hallway. You have astronomy, right?" I nodded, frowning. He only knew that because he had it with me. "Follow that hallway to the right and you'll come to a pair of stairs, go up and you'll be at the astronomy tower." Malfoy went to turn away and I started going down the hallway he suggested, rather slowly. I think we were getting in a little too deep with this affair we've got going on. Malfoy has never had that expression on his face while looking at me. I frowned, my mind in a rage as I headed towards astronomy.

…::::…

**.::Draco's POV::.**

I turned to act as if I was walking away and like I planned, Jennifer began walking down the hallway I told her to go down. I waited for a second before turning around and peeking down the hallway. She was still cradling her hand; I couldn't help but think what was wrong. We were doing find holding hands and suddenly she whipped hers away. I narrowed my eyes, scoffing and heading down the hallway. Why would I care? She was just a fling.

I crossed my arms as I headed out the back way to the hallway and appeared below the staircases. I began heading up the stairs as my mind twisted itself into the ever binding roller coaster that girl had it in. I don't know what she was thinking or how she was thinking or what she thought this was but I knew one thing, this fling was getting a little too far for me. It'd be best to just stop everything now while my head's still clear, sort of.

I glared to myself as I headed up the astronomy tower, slowly. It didn't start for another ten minutes or so; I had a bit of time to myself for once. I had to figure out a plan to make her go away or to make her be unattractive. I could make a mental list, which usually helped my mother. My crazy mother would make lists about everything. I nodded my head as I reached the midway of the stairs.

First off, Jennifer was a Gryffindor, which was utterly repulsive. That wasn't hard to note. Secondly, she's not some dumb broad who follows me around… Wait, I don't hate that. She also had this weird habit of chewing on her lips when she was bored, but that wasn't so bad. She also had a weird lazy eye on the left; it was hardly recognizable but when she was tired, I noticed.

But that was kind of cute…

I slammed the side of my fist into the concrete wall, glaring harder at the ground. This girl had to have some flaws! There was no such thing as a perfect girl! No way!

"If you plan on passing this year, I suggest you get to class, Mr. Malfoy," a sneer voice stated. I looked up to see professor McGonagall eyeing me. I made a face before brushing her off and heading into my astronomy class; my mind was less tired before. In fact, it was even more hectic and I was beginning to get irritated with this bullshit…


	35. Chapter 35

**Eyes on Fire  
**(Chapter **35**)

**AuthorQuickNotes:** wow two updates in one night?? No way! Lol this one's a bit strange in one scene but it's a dream sequence so I hope you all get what, and who it is. Please bare with me. This is the more complex, weird area of this story. It goes weird and emotional for a couple chapters, basically this is the last one of that portion, and it starts shaping up again, promise! I love you guys!! Please review! Enjoy!

* * *

"There's your lazy eye," Amy teased and I smacked her hand away, glaring slightly. Amy giggled and tucked her feet under her rear as she flipped over a card. "How many more detentions do you have?" she asked, slapping her hand on a card and pulling a couple out. I sighed, pretending to count on my fingers.

"I think about eight or so… Halloween is next week and I think it ends the night before or the night after," I answered. I had to get more detentions with Malfoy to rejuvenate our sneaking out purposes. Snape was rather dull nowadays with the two of us. He always left and we had the whole classroom to ourselves for two hours. I was surprised we haven't "shagged" yet but we haven't. "How are you and Blaise?" I asked. "I haven't heard about you guys in a while." Amy blushed, smiling slightly as she watched me flip some cards.

"We're doing fine," she replied as she slammed a card down onto mine. I groaned, noticing she won and I waved the cards away, sticking my tongue out at her. "Hey, your lazy eye's out again… Go get some sleep." I glared at her and rubbed at my left eye. Amy giggled. "Don't worry! Only people who know you real well would notice. Now go get some sleep. Tomorrow's Saturday and we'll go convince Dumbledore to let you go to Hogsmeade since you've been such a good girl." Amy added the effects by patting my head and I glared at her as I stood, stretching. I had some fun at detention tonight and since Amy sneaks out and comes back around the same time as me, we usually stay up for another hour just playing cards. She's really good at cards. It sucks!

I crawled into my bed and yawned, tucking myself in and staring at the dark window. The moon wasn't full but in a couple more nights, it would be. It looked heavenly and I stared at it for a while before finally falling asleep, finally…

…The next morning, Amy shook me awake as usual since she's more of the morning bird than I am. I swear I was a vampire at times. I groaned when the rays of the sun blared into my eyes so I turned onto my other side as Amy laughed. "Get up, lazy! We have to go find Dumbledore," Amy stated, shaking me gently and patting my arm. I sighed but nodded as I made a weird noise and sat up, staring around. "Nice hair, Medusa." Amy winked and headed to her bed. I just noticed she was in only a towel with her head in one of those towel wraps. I shook my head at her and stood from my bed, stretching and grabbing an outfit for the day; it was something simple: just a pair of lazy jeans and a bright red shirt with a cartoon ice cream on it that was melting. I headed into the bathroom and took a quick, cold shower just to wake me up.

I brushed my hair into a braid and did the other bathroom usual routines and dressed in my outfit, choosing a pair of flats this time. I grabbed some things and my wand and headed out of the dorm with Amy. We linked our arms together and headed out of the common room, ignoring everyone else. Amy agreed to ignore everyone like they were to me, after my little outburst yesterday. I had apologized after astronomy class but like usual, my beasties didn't care. I often called them that because we were all beasts, especially Dean who ran down the stairs in the common room after Amy and I and managed to catch up to us and swing his ginormous arm around the both of us, squeezing in between us and grinning. "Good morning, my beautiful sirens with crappy singing voices!" Dean yelled out and I gave him a weird look as Amy giggled. Dean grinned.

"Since when have you heard me sing?" I joked and Dean shrugged, walking down with us. I couldn't believe how tall he was. I was pretty tall for a girl but Dean was huge. He was tall and lean and very muscular as well. I don't know who his parents were but they have to be either exactly the same or some odd black sheep in their family moved into Dean.

"I was only joking," he admitted, winking and making his way in between us. Amy and I were shot separate ways and we both hollered in protest at him. He just grinned and waved back at us. "I'm going to go find Seamus! See you at breakfast." I sighed, blowing my bangs from my face since he knocked them out of my braid. Amy giggled.

"I swear those two are butt buddies at times," I joked and Amy laughed as we headed to the outside corridors, where we knew Dumbledore's office sat. We went up to the golden eagle and I smiled. "Black licorice." The eagle moved and began spinning so the two of us headed upstairs. We had to bribe Dumbledore into letting me go. I haven't had any mischief or trouble since my probation; and even though I have snuck out, I wasn't getting caught. I haven't threatened Parkinson (verbally…) and I've stayed away from heavy metal objects of destruction.

Amy knocked on the door and smiled at me. I made a face as Dumbledore's voice called out. I walked inside and Amy stood by the door, outside as a wingman. I moved through his office and stared at a beautiful cabinet with hundreds of vials inside. I eyed it but didn't say anything as I walked up to his desk, where he was sitting and staring at me rather kindly. "Miss Williams, what can I do for you?" he asked. There was something in the tone of his voice that made me think he knew already what I came here for. I stuttered for a bit but all he did was watch me.

"Well, sir, I was wondering," I started and my palms began sweating again. Why are they sweating? They never used to do this! "I've been a real good girl. I haven't threatened Parkinson and her idiot friends. I've gone to every one of my detentions as scheduled and I'm almost finished with them and I would really like to go to Hogsmeade because it was super fun the first time I went there and it'd be so awesome if I could go down there again, even if it's just for one more time. I swear I'll be good afterwards… Don't blame me for starting a random food fight but…"

"Wish granted," he interrupted and I stared at him, almost not believing that. "Don't think that I don't know how behaved you've been, Miss Williams. These pictures don't move for nothing." I blushed. Dumbledore merely winked at me and leaned back in his chair. I felt very vulnerable at this point as my face turned redder and I turned, thanking him and heading out. I was so embarrassed. Pictures lined almost every hallway of Hogwarts. Had he seen me and Malfoy? Oh goodness…

"What'd he say?" Amy bombarded. I blinked, looking over at her. I had almost forgot she was here.

"He said I could go," I answered. Amy squealed and hugged me, muttering things as I thought about Malfoy and our situation again. This time, my heart tickled and I reached up to rub at it subconsciously. Amy led me to the Great hall as I thought about that reaction. Why was my body reacting like this when I thought about Malfoy? Was it some new emotion that I didn't know about? It couldn't be…

"No," I whispered, shaking my head and not thinking of it as Amy sat me down by Dean as she took a seat after Seamus, across from me.

"Jenn gets to go to Hogsmeade!" Amy announced to our small posse. Dean grinned while wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I smiled, pushing myself out of my thoughts as Seamus began telling me where we would go and what we would do. I let my eyes slip over to the Slytherin table and saw the man that made my heart tickle. As I looked at him, my heart was spinning and doing flips and my throat was closing. I swallowed as I stared at him, almost panicked.

There was no way it could be…

"Jenn?" a voice stated, snapping me out of my trance. I looked over to see Amy's worried look. Dean and Seamus hadn't noticed and she frowned at me. I blinked. "Are you okay?" I blinked again, almost confused. "Jenn?" she asked again, reaching over and putting a hand over mine. That got Dean and Seamus' attention. "You're worrying me, Jenn…" I heard and something inside of me snapped. It was that small beast inside of its cage that was being poked with the stress stick and that sentence somehow made him gnaw his way out and rampage. I grew red in the face as I shot up, glaring down at Amy.

"You're always saying that bullshit! I'm worried about you, I'm worried about you! Stop saying that! It's not like I'm dying or anything!" I glared harder before shooting off the Gryffindor table and heading out. I saw Dean and Seamus' confused faces as Amy looked slightly pissed and shocked. I walked out and clenched my fists before growling and heading toward the stairs.

"Jennifer!" I turned around and saw Amy strolling toward me. "What the hell was that for? I can't worry about my best friend! There's some weird Jennifer law about worrying about friends or something!" I glared at her.

"Yes there is! I have said I'm fine a hundred times! Obviously it's not going to change," I yelled back. Amy narrowed her eyes. I couldn't help but notice she never glared. But I continued to rage as my little beast roared and fought inside of me. Where was a punching object? Or something to hit? I may be in an anger mode but I was sane enough not to hit Amy.

"Everyday you look so strung loose and crazy that I can't help but worry about your sorry ass! Sorry for my caring," Amy argued, throwing her arms in the air. I glared at her. "You're so bipolar nowadays. These past couple days have been horrible. You're so…ugh, bipolar! No wonder you and Harry had a bad falling out and everyone's against you! Look at you! You're crazy looking!" Amy finally glared at me and turned around, walking away. Seamus and Dean looked confused as to where to go but I answered their question.

"Don't just stand there! Go follow your _queen bee_!" Dean looked over at me, sadly as Seamus quickly rushed away. Dean stayed there for a while as my eyes lit up with angry tears. "Go, Dean Thomas! Go!"

"Go look in a mirror, Jennifer," Dean stated before rushing after Amy. I bit my lower lip and sighed angrily, hurrying upstairs. I almost tripped and fell but I caught myself in my flaming expression and headed into the Gryffindor common room. I yelled at the Fat Lady, who started to cry but she let me in and I slammed her shut. That stupid lady needs to get over it. I looked around and walked to the couch. I plopped down and started at the flames, still flaming. I was starting to calm down slightly as I drew my knees to my chest and set my chin on my knees, my eyes burning. I finally began crying over the whole subject…

…::::…

"_Jennifer," I heard in the back of my mind. "Jennifer, there's nothing to fear." I opened my eyes and stared around in the darkness. I felt like I was floating. I stared around as the blackness turned into a haunting red. "Jennifer, its okay to feel the way you do… Everyone goes through it at least once in their lifetime. Don't take it out on the real loves of your life." I searched around for that familiar voice as my heart thudded against my chest. Where was I? Who did that voice belong to? It sounded so familiar. _

"_Be calm and gentle like you used to be and use your heart over your head. Your head is getting in the way with your reason… There's nothing to fear and you'll always have someone to lean on if you just learn to trust them…" I tried to speak out but my voice was nonexistent as I looked around, my eyes blanking out any forms of life. The red color began to dim as tears lit up in my eyes as I cradled my knees to my chest and began sobbing again, but the sound was quiet and inaudible. "Don't shed tears over your beautiful face, darling… Your face deserves a constant golden light. Know that whoever you love will love you in return…over due time, my darling." I pulled my legs harder into my chest as I allowed myself to cry. I felt myself changing as I stared down, seeing a smaller version of me. I grabbed my thin red locks and felt my face. I was the child me. _

"_Mama," I called out, my small voice timid and shy. "Daddy… I want go home." I continued to sob and this all felt so surreal to me as I shook in my little form. I got no pleasure in hearing their voices again and I shuddered, sobbing once more. "Mommy, daddy… please come home." I continued to sob in my small form as the color around me turned into a musty yellow. I felt so alone at this point and I pulled my knees harder into my chest, my large eyes staring around at the blank spaces. __"Draco…" I called out and my form changed into my usual self. __I continued to sob. "Why does it have to be you?" My voice began echoing this time and that in turn, turned into whispers against the blank canvases. "Draco…" I sobbed._

Somehow, I woke up in the dorm room bathrooms, cradled up on the tiled floor with tears streaming my face. I felt so vulnerable right now as I stood up, staring around. That was the strangest, most bizarre dream I've ever had. I've never changed forms like that before. I stood against the sink and stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy and crazy looking since the red made the honey color in my eyes pop out. My hair was frizzy now and my face was blotchy. I really did look like a monster.

I remembered what I did and slid to the floor, staring at my hands. Why couldn't I control all these emotions anymore? I used to be so good at controlling emotions but now I was all out of whack. It was like someone, or something, was messing with my hard drive. They were screwing everything. I clenched my mouth shut and squeezed my eyes down hard before taking a real deep breath and releasing it. I had to get a grip over my emotions. I could handle falling for a man that would never fall for me back in that same way and also keeping it a secret from my best friend. I'm not the only girl who's ever done that.

"I can do this," I mumbled before standing and proceeding to clean myself up and getting ready for my big apology. I knew I'd cry but I hoped I didn't miss the Hogsmeade trip or Amy. She'd leave without me after that emotional outburst. I was surprised people were watching me now. I sighed and took a deep breath again before heading out…


	36. Chapter 36

**Eyes on Fire  
**(Chapter **36**)

**AuthorQuickNotes:** there's a big **warning** on this chapter for anyone who doesn't like exploitations of sex. Lol if that doesn't give it away, I don't know what will. The next chapter will either be out way late tonight or early tomorrow morning. I'm going Halloween shopping tomorrow so I don't know when I'll be back. I hope this soothes your cravings! I'm not the dirty sex writers anymore so it's all passion in my sex scenes but this is the only sex scene I'll write, for this story...erm, for Draco and Jenn anyways! Haha big clue there, huh? Anyways, hope you enjoy. Please review! Salut!

* * *

I maneuvered downstairs and toward the main level of Hogwarts. I paused before heading down the large staircase by the Great Hall doors and toward the large wooden doors of Hogwarts. They were already open so I walked toward them and peeked around. I didn't spot Amy right off hand so I headed out and toward a crowd. I didn't have a posse, which people noticed and gave me odd looks. I was hardly without friends that people saw. I looked over, however, and I did see Malfoy, giving me a rather questioning look. I looked away from him and sighed. He wouldn't understand, most definitely.

"Alright, students," McGonagall called out. "We'll be leaving for Hogsmeade in just a couple minutes." I looked around, frowning when I still couldn't find Amy or Dean or Seamus. They were probably avoiding me. I deserved that motion. I watched the carriages come up to the main grounds and park in a semi large horseshoe. "Everyone who is ready to depart for Hogsmeade please claim a carriage and they will take you down. The Hogsmeade trip will end at seven o'clock sharp. Whoever is not up at Hogwarts by a quarter after will have a week's worth of detention." McGonagall got into a carriage that was full with other professors and it drove off as students began lining up for the carriages. I waited behind, staying where I was at. Should I even go?

I was beginning to feel a bit more reluctant to go so I stood there, like a statue as I watched the carriages leave and then return moments later to pick up the next group. It was rather fluid as I watched as the large group of students began dispersing. It was only a couple students left when a shoulder rammed into mine. I looked over, stunned, to see Malfoy walking past me giving me his familiar "what are you waiting for?" look so I frowned and shook my head, taking a step back. Malfoy almost stopped walking but he realized he was in public and didn't hesitate to speed up. I didn't feel the need to go to Hogsmeade anymore.

I went to turn around but I froze when I saw Amy and Dean and Seamus walking out from the building. They stopped when they spotted me. Neville, who I hadn't seen before, walked around them and to a carriage with shifty eyes toward me. Amy's face turned cold as Dean laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Dean urged Seamus forward, which Seamus seemed excited about and walked forward with enthusiasm. The wind wasn't chilly but it had a nip to it as I stared at Amy. She still looked rather angry, which I expected. It was quiet and she stared at me, her glare still permanently placed. "Amy," I started. Her glare increased.

"Oh, so you are civil?" she snapped. I frowned. I deserved that.

"I want to apologize for earlier," I stated. Amy's glare faltered just a tad but it stayed on her face as she let a very frustrated sigh slip from her mouth before crossing her arms and staring at me. I sucked in my bottom lip as her stare urged me forward. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. What you said made me realize later on that I really am bipolar and rather…exhausted nowadays. I would love to tell you why but I…can't," I stated, frowning. Amy stared at me as I stood there, my fingers fidgeting with one another. "I was a bitch to say some of those things. I know I've worried you but…I can't help it. What I'm doing is important to me and telling you would jeopardize the whole thing." Amy frowned at this point. "I really do wish to tell you so we could talk about it and I could have some therapist on this whole thing but I can't." She didn't say anything as she walked forward and stopped a good yard beside me. She put her arm out and patted my shoulder with the ghost of a smile on her face. I took in a deep breath and it choked. I had been holding in my emotions at that point.

Amy walked to the carriage and got inside. The wind blew a little harder as I watched the carriage start to pull away. I sighed and went to walk away but the door opening and a voice saying, "You coming, fluffy?" made me turn around with a hopeful smile. Amy's face was poking out from the carriage and I quickly raced to it, hoping inside. Dean instantly yelled out as the carriage pulled out of Hogwarts. I stared over at Amy and saw she wasn't looking at me. "This doesn't mean I completely forgive you but for now, we're civil," she stated in a low tone so only I could hear her. I nodded, accepting that. I really didn't expect her to forgive me completely anyways. I stared out the window as the carriage pulled down the hill and toward the small town of Hogsmeade. I smiled. I would have to split with these guys since Amy and I weren't on the best of friends scale just yet. We were in the beginning process of healing, basically. I looked over at her and saw her expression rather calm with a certain edge. I sighed.

The carriage came to a stop and I was the first to exit. Dean zoomed out after me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, smiling down at me. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Jenn," he stated. "I really was missing you for a while there." I smiled up at him. If he only knew; I would never be the same after that emotional breakdown. I had to fix things in my life and that included Malfoy and I. "So which shop to first?" he asked when everyone exited the carriage. I looked up at him and then glanced at Amy.

"I think I'll depart from you guys. I need some time alone," I stated after I read Amy's look. She looked over at me, almost shocked as I peeled Dean's suction cup arm away from me. Dean frowned at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. "I just need some alone time. I'll see you guys in a couple of hours, ok?" They all nodded at me and I began heading away, weaving through the crowd like a small snake. I sighed and dug my hands in my pockets. I stared down at my feet as I continued to walk down the streets. The streets were wet and slightly muddy and the sky looked rather gloomy with its grey clouds. Winter was coming and if I'm correct, it'll rain soon. I was excited about that.

I spotted a blond head walking around, alone, so I glanced around and began following that blond head. That man would glance back toward my way and continue to walk, weaving through people as we entered a forestry area. He walked up a slight hill and vanished behind some trees. I quickly followed, glancing behind me to see if anyone was following. I climbed up the hill and stared down to see him climbing through a wired fence. I walked down the slight slope and toward the fence. I paused as he walked through the door of an oddly shaped building. I looked around and squeezed through the fence, toward this strange building. I walked up to the door and saw a small hole in the door. I glanced around; I squeezed through this hole and fell to my knees when I got all the way inside. I coughed when dust flew into my face and stared up to hear some noise from upstairs. I headed to the stairs and began heading up. They didn't creak like I thought they would but the whole house seemed to have an eerie sense to it.

I hesitated, feeling a weird sense of suspicion rise in my chest. I stared up at the slightly cracked door and continued to walk up the stairs, despite the churning in my chest. I was actually feeling a bit scared. This building was giving me the heeby jeebies. I stopped at the top floor and walked toward the door, reaching out and pushing it open. It creaked open and I saw that blond headed man standing by an old rusting piano. I waited for him to acknowledge me. He turned around and those familiar butterflies raced in my stomach as I saw him smirk. "What took you so long to climb those stairs?" he asked with a hint of laughter.

"This building's eerie," I admitted, walking toward him. Malfoy chuckled.

"It's called the shrieking shack," he stated. "It's said to be the most haunted place in all Britain." I frowned. "It hasn't had any strange noises for a year or two now but the other students don't come around often. They stare and watch it but not many actually venture into it." I nodded, my spine beginning to tickle. I wasn't the type of person who enjoyed the paranormal activity. "For a while, the only entrance in here was through some secret passageway that I haven't discovered yet but that hole in the door makes for a good way in, but only at a specific time." I nodded. Malfoy smirked at me and we both stood there, staring at each other.

"What was with your expression earlier?" he asked, walking toward me and standing close to me. I sighed. I didn't want to tell him but I've been putting it off. "I may be in Slytherin but when it comes to us, I'm good at secrets." I smiled and looked up at him. I guess I could tell him. What could it hurt?

"All my friends…Well what's left of my friends have been worried about me," I answered, walking toward the dusty old bed beside the piano. I leaned on the frame and sighed. "Amy and I got into an argument earlier today, at breakfast." Malfoy slipped a hand on my shoulders.

"I heard." I frowned and leaned into him.

"I yelled at her, almost as if I hated her…" Malfoy's hand squeezed my shoulder and I sighed, leaning my head away from him.

"You didn't tell her about us, right?" I frowned and that beast inside of me wanted to snap but I fought against it as my lips quivered. Malfoy could feel my tensed muscles and his arm slipped from my shoulders. "Jennifer, we have an agreement," he stated. I turned around to him and it was hard to keep my expression cool. "We weren't supposed to tell anyone."

"I haven't told anyone and that's the problem!" I screamed, pushing passed it and walking to the door. I gripped the door frame and stood there, biting my lower lip hard. "My head is so congested with all these thoughts and memories and things I'm not supposed to say. It's hard to think about anything else. I haven't even thought about myself and my well being ever since this thing between us got so god damn complicated." Malfoy didn't say anything as he stood a good distance behind me, watching me. "You're so damn addicting, Malfoy. If you told me to jump off the edge of Azkaban, I'd do it. If you told me to murder someone for you, I'd probably do it." Tears rimmed my eyes as I heard Malfoy begin to walk toward me. "You're the worst cocaine I've ever heard of." His arm slipped around my shoulders and I turned toward him, staring up at my tear filled eyes. Malfoy stared down at me and sighed.

"If you feel that way then tell me to go away. I'll leave you alone if you ask me to," he whispered. I stared up at him and frowned. I didn't know what to say to that. I wanted peace and that would mean Malfoy leaving me alone. He knows he could never suggest me leaving him alone because that'd be too hard for me since I started this whole thing. But leaving Malfoy would give me that empty feeling again. Only content but never satisfied enough. I would just end up pleading for him to come back.

"I can't ask you to go away," I whispered. We really were getting too far into this whole ordeal. Malfoy's lips twisted upward into a small smile. It wasn't a smirk but a small smile. I found myself loving it and I reached up, fingering the lines of his lips. "You're so beautiful when you smile, Malfoy…" I whispered. His smile widened just a bit more as he rolled his eyes. His head tilted down to me and I leaned up, pressing my lips against his. His hands smoothed against my back and up to my upper back. I cradled my arms against his chest and sighed in content. I broke the kiss and rested my head against his chest as his arms wrapped completely around me. A hug from Malfoy felt nice. It was soothing and even though this was Malfoy I was talking about, my heart seemed to skip a beat and my head became clear, like it always did when I was with him.

I glanced over at the dusty old bed and frowned. There was a bed but I wasn't laying on it. Malfoy followed my gaze and his smirk returned. I saw him pull out his wand and with one of his arms still wrapped around me, he muttered some weird incantation and when I blinked, the bed looked magical. "This spell gives us the illusion that we're in someplace romantic," he cooed in my ear. "My mother taught me that spell when I was twelve." I smiled as I looked up at him, staring into his stone blue eyes.

"Malfoy…" but he silenced me with his finger as he led me to the magical looking bed. It had four large wooden bed posts and a very large comforter that was crimson red and it seemed to be made of feathers. Malfoy eased me to the bed and gently lowered me to sit on the edge. I stared up at him and he grabbed both sides of my face, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I gripped the comforter and took a deep breath in through my nose. Malfoy grabbed my rear and pushed me farther onto the bed. I let myself lay down as I stared up at him. He was unbuttoning his shirt and he pulled it off, letting it drop. My eyes caressed his chest as he loomed over me and leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. I reached up and allowed my fingers to smooth over his chest, letting them rise and fall with his clenching muscles. He balanced on one arm and reached up with his free hand, letting it slide down my cheek and to my breast where he cupped it. I grabbed his head and kissed him harder. I allowed my hands to grab the bottom of my shirt and I sat up, causing him to kneel as I pulled my shirt off, tossing it aside.

Malfoy smiled as he stared down at me. My bras were all a cup size too small so my breasts seemed to flow out. I blushed as he stared down at them. I was so self-conscious about that area and my blush told him so. Malfoy smiled a bit more as his hand reached behind me and he unsnapped my bra. I tensed as he pulled my bra off, tossing it aside. His eyes raced over my body before he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. My fingers worked along his skin before they came to his belt and slacks. I unbuckled his belt and slid it off, tossing it aside. I worked along his slacks as his hands kneaded against my sides before his grabbed the sides of my pants, gently easing them down. I was glad I was wearing my more loose fitting jeans. This is the part we never make it past and I almost expected him to stop as I pushed his slacks down finally, along with his briefs. Malfoy kicked them off and I glanced down. I let my hands slide down his chest to his pelvic area, where my fingers stroked along his length.

Malfoy took a small intake of breath as his hand gripped the top of my underwear. He broke them off clean and I gasped as the slight pain that shot through my skin from my hip. Malfoy chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips gently against mine before his hand pressed against my mound, his cold fingertips shocking the warmth down there. I bit my lower lip at the uncomfortable coldness but it soon past as we stared into each other's eyes; both of our eyes were full of passion as we let our hands explore. Malfoy's eyes had a question in them and I slowly read it; a smile broke on my lips. I let my hand fall from his length as I pushed myself up, pressing my lips against his. I pulled back as he smirked and said, "We're not stopping, baby."

My head hit the mattress as his lips slammed against mine. Both his hands pinned my wrists down as our kisses became rather hard and intense. I lifted my legs around his back and he paused his kissing, staring at me. He moved his hips into mine and I took a small intake of breath as it was a long awaited for pleasure that rose in my stomach. My sense was gone as he moved his hips fully into mine and my fingers curled against the comforter. Malfoy paused after a while and his face was slightly panicked. I stared at him and he sighed. I knew about his worries so I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled his head down, my lips gently touching his ear. "Stop thinking about that… It's ok," I whispered. Malfoy looked at me and I gave him a knowing look. His lips crashed onto mine again and I moaned as his hips began riding into mine again. It took me a while to get into his motion but after a while, I was able to grind my hips against his as well.

It grew chilly over the both of us and I shivered under his body. Malfoy's body was full of goose bumps but neither of us wanted to stop. A wave of pleasure made its way up my stomach and to my head where it grew fuzzy. I bit on my bottom lip and moaned as the pleasure build and build; my vision was slightly crisper than usual and I sighed, my back arching as my toes curled. I moaned out as my nails dug into Malfoy's shoulders. Malfoy kissed along my chilled skin and my muscles tensed and relaxed repeatedly before almost all of my muscles tensed at once and my voice grew quiet before the growl of a moan came out and my nails released Malfoy's skin. I opened my eyes and Malfoy's face came into view. Although his body was chilled, a slight sweat was lining his forehead.

It wasn't long before Malfoy's muscles tensed and his head lifted up as his hips rode harder against mine. This really was the most passionate romp I've ever had. I haven't had too many but I've had enough to compare. Malfoy really was the best so far. Malfoy's fingers dug into the sheets as his jaw clenched and his moans came out more like growls and his face contorted into a pain sort of way as his hips began rather jerky and unsteady before he finally pushed into mine one last time and stayed like that. Malfoy stayed over me and stared down at me before pressing his lips against mine. I weaved my hands through his slightly damp hair and smiled when his eyes seemed glossed over. He peeled the blankets back and stood from the side of the bed, pulling me down and picking me up and laying me down gently. I don't know why he did the theatrics but I didn't question it as he crawled in beside me and wrapped his arms around me, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. I could read the exhaustion all along his face and I turned onto my side so my back was to his chest and I linked my fingers together with his as I yawned. Exhaustion hit me finally and I felt my chest had a big amount of satisfaction, almost like I had fulfilled one of my life's big duties. I didn't like not seeing him so I turned around so our chests were together. He didn't move as I stared at his face, my lips curling into a slight frown. I finally pinpointed that strange feeling.

I don't know how or why or when but I knew, deep in my heart, that I have made the biggest, most wished for mistakes of my life. I somehow made it so my heart was involuntarily, irrepressibly falling in love with Draco Malfoy…


	37. Chapter 37

**Eyes on Fire  
**(Chapter **37**)

**AuthorQuickNotes:** so I'm done with halloween shopping and decided to do an update. I am officially being the Mad Hatter this year, from Alice in Wonderland but the older, original one. I like the original, from the Disney one but I'm not having the large, rounded nose, lol. No thanks. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter. It has a big, big climax in it. It's quite funny, maybe. It was to me but it's my own humor so maybe not to you guys! Haha let me know. Please review!

* * *

Everything was quiet as the two lovers lay in the bed as the rather odd building creaked in its usual way and gave an eerie feel about it. There suddenly came a couple footsteps heading into the house, through the same hole Malfoy had told me about. Both of us were deep asleep as we lay there together; Malfoy's warm arm was around me and our hands were linked together. I was snoring, as usual.

"This place gives me the creeps," a small voice stated, stirring Malfoy slightly. Malfoy was usually a heavy sleeper but in this shack, everything echoed. Malfoy's eyes fluttered open and he stared around before he looked down at me and smiled, reaching up with his hand and pulling my hair back. Malfoy chuckled at my snoring but the door soon creaked open and he looked up, on instinct, and his eyes widened when two people walked into the bedroom. They looked over and the girl, who Malfoy knew, shrieked with an astounding loudness as Malfoy's arm jabbed me in the back as he sat up. It startled me awake as I snorted, groaning as soreness effected me all over. Man it had been a while since I had sex. "Jennifer, what the hell?!" I heard and looked over to see none other than Amy and Blaise staring at Malfoy and me, naked, in a bed. I blinked, still kind of confused. I had just woken up. Malfoy was sitting in bed with me, shock written across his eyes as he stared at Blaise and then over at Amy. "You're bedding Malfoy, of all people?" she shrieked.

"Wha…" I moaned before I looked over at Malfoy, who had an expression like "well the jigs up" and my eyes widened before I looked over at Amy. "This is not what it looks like!" Malfoy snorted in laughter as Blaise started doubling over in laughter. Amy glared at me. I blushed and slid my legs off the bed and grabbing the blanket, began to stand but Malfoy's hand stopped the blanket and I fell off the bed, giving Blaise quite the view. Amy's face contorted as Blaise stared for a while before turning around sharply, laughing. I blushed as I stood and glared over at Malfoy. "You dick face!" I yelled, grabbing the upper blanket and glaring harder at him as he glared back. I looked over at Amy and saw her face go from pissed off to confused to questioning and finally to realization.

"Oh my good God," she mumbled, her eyes widening on me. "Is this why you were so stressed out and strung loose?" I blushed but nodded sheepishly. Malfoy didn't say anything as the holey sheet covered his more vital parts but still gave Amy quite the view. "Ew, cover it up, Malfoy!" Amy screamed when she went to glare at him. Malfoy smirked and grabbed a pillow to put over his crotch. I looked over at him and smiled, chuckling. Malfoy looked over at me.

"You think this is funny?" he snapped. I nodded.

"Amy thinks your penis is gross looking," I insulted. Malfoy glared at me and Amy looked confused as he snarled as well.

"Well Blaise turned away from your sagging tits, Williams!" he snapped. I stuck my tongue out and Amy whistled, getting our attention. She looked real confused as Malfoy and I looked over at her, like it was nothing. It really was nothing. Malfoy and I argued with each other whenever we got the chance. It was our _thing_. Amy stared at us, questions still lingering.

"Amy," I began, walking toward her as Malfoy sneakily grabbed his clothes and began putting them on as I distracted the other female. "Remember all the detentions I had with him?" She nodded, her eyes narrowing up at me. "Well, after a while, being with someone so much and so forcefully makes you grow fond of that person, even if he's a dick." I felt Malfoy glare at me but I ignored it. Amy's eyes narrowed even more and I flushed, putting my hands on my hips, narrowing my eyes at her. "What else do you want to know? That basically explains it and the fact that you all were telling me to stay away from Malfoy."

"Oh so it's our fault that you started bedding a slimy git?" she agued. I nodded sharply, not backing down. "Malfoy's a player, Jenn! He's going to drop you as soon as you walk out from this building." I shrugged, rolling my eyes.

"So? It was a good lay, Amy," I mumbled and she gasped. I blushed, giggling. "I was supposed to just think that." We began bickering at each other as Blaise ventured over to Malfoy and took a deep breath in as Malfoy glared up at him.

"So you like the freaks, huh?" Malfoy teased, his glare softening as he smirked. Blaise chuckled, shrugging.

"You like the sloppy seconds of Potter, huh?" Blaise joked back. Malfoy thought about it before laughing. Blaise began laughing with him and that gained the attention of Amy and me. The two of us looked over, confused. "Don't rack your brain too hard, girls! We're only having a guy talk."

"Something your small brain can't handle," Malfoy insulted, looking at me. I glared at him and went to say something but Amy said something first.

"Ever since Blaise and I came in here, you two have insulted each other nonstop! What the hell kind of relationship is that?" she asked. Malfoy and I looked at each other, confused; we couldn't answer something like that. I knew I couldn't. I honestly loved the man but I couldn't say something that would make him really grow angry or offensive. So I just stared at him and he stared at me. So we both shrugged in response as Malfoy began gathering my clothes; something nice in front of Amy. "I just don't…" Amy stated but sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I just don't get it." I frowned. "Why couldn't you just tell me?" Malfoy cut in here.

"Do you think I'd be caught dead with a Gryffindor hanging on my arm? And do you think you really would've accepted Jennifer if she told you, 'hey, I'm fucking a Slytherin and oh, by the way, it's Malfoy' that you would've taken it easily? No, you wouldn't because you hang around that damn Potter so much that you think you're something of a God or a Goddess." I looked over at Malfoy but didn't say anything. That was my thinking just not as harsh. Amy glared and put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" she snapped, glaring at Malfoy. "I'm not like Potter. I don't hate everyone just because he or she is a Slytherin and or a death eater!" Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"You probably don't even know that Zabini's parents are death eaters as well!" Malfoy yelled and I frowned, looking over at Blaise, who seemed timid and not sure if he should cut in. Amy glared and began growling slightly.

"I don't care about that! Blaise isn't his parents!" Amy yelled back. Malfoy began laughing, almost like Amy was stupid. I went to say something to get them to stop but Malfoy started again.

"People like you are so stupid! The moment you go to meet his parents, if this thing even lasts, you're going to become one of those judging, weak hearted idiots that don't give anyone the slightest glance before judging them! I bet you Blaise's parents won't even let you step foot in the door because they were both Slytherin and seeing how you're a Gryffindor, they'll loathe you!" Malfoy yelled, his face scrunching up a very intense glare. I frowned. This was going to be bad. Amy hated being judged.

"You think that because my parents are death eaters or because I'm not some kind of bullshit royalty that I won't accept Blaise's family or anything else about him? Then you're bloody stupid, Malfoy. You're even more stupid than I thought you were," Amy stated, glaring and going to move forward as her fists clenched. I stepped in between them and put my hand on Amy's chest, giving her a look. "Get the hell out of the way, Jennifer. I don't care if you're shagging him; I'm going to beat his brains in!" I sighed and pushed her back slightly.

"You two are both idiots!" I snapped, rather loudly. It caught Blaise's attention and he finally realized one of us stepped in. "Amy, you go stand over there with Blaise." Amy went to say something but I snapped my fingers. "Go!" Amy glared with a slight growl and walked over to Blaise. "Malfoy, outside with me, now!" I grabbed his arm and began dragging him out as he glared at me, rather heatedly. I walked out the room and turned to slam Malfoy into a wall. I pointed my finger at him as his glare intensified. "I swear to God, Malfoy, if you don't calm that anger of yours, I'm going to hex you into infinity! I may love…having sex with you but I'm not going to put up with how you treat my best friend! If neither of you can accept the other, then I'm going to be forced to tell all your buddies that you slept with the Potter leftovers!" Malfoy glared at me and I glared back.

God I wanted him so badly right now. He looked like a beast.

"Damn you, Malfoy," I growled and a smirk broke on his face. It tore through his glare; he knew what I was thinking. "You're such a vampire!" He chuckled and just for the hell of it, I slammed my lips onto his and cupped his face, tearing my teeth into his lip. Malfoy growled against it and his hands dug into my side. It was odd how having sex can make every other moment even more sexual or intense. I clocked my head against his softly and smiled, leading him back into the room. His face went sour but I led him anyways. "Okay, Amy, we're ready to answer any questions I know that head of yours has cooked up," I stated, smiling. Amy looked over from her conversation with Blaise and nodded.

"First one: when did this start?" she asked. I blushed and looked over at Malfoy, who grew a smug look on his face. I elbowed him.

"No comment," I stated.

"Since she started dating Potter," Malfoy stated bluntly. I gasped, glaring over at him. "What? Might as well be honest since she's bound to make that idiotic voice of yours in your head to blurt it out." I glared a bit harder before looking back over at Amy, who looked stunned. Blaise was biting his knuckle to keep from laughing. "So technically, Zabini, Potter has been kissing my sloppy seconds!" I actually giggled at that as Amy glared over at Malfoy before glaring at Blaise, who held his hands in defense as he sucked in his laughter.

"You've been cheating on Harry with this scum?" Malfoy glared but I nodded as Amy pointed one of her fingers at Malfoy. "So this is man 2 from your letters back home?" I nodded; I didn't care who read those letters. There were never any names listed. Malfoy looked confused as he looked at me. I shook my head at him and he disregarded it. I felt like I was in an interrogation room, full of cops and detectives but all of them had Amy's face. "Second, what are we going to do about this?" Amy gestured to her and Blaise and then to Malfoy and me. I frowned. What were we to do? I'm sure all four of us could keep a secret but four is a crowd.

"Easy," Blaise started. "We've all been keeping secrets for a couple months now and it only make sense that none of us speak of this to anyone outside this circle." Malfoy nodded, seeming satisfied as he looked at me.

"I just need to make sure that wench can be trusted," Malfoy mumbled. Amy glared at him.

"There's no problem with this wench but sneaky little cockroaches need to be stomped on," Amy stated, raising her fist but Blaise kept her back. I giggled as Malfoy glared at her, stepping forward but I gripped his hand harder. I giggled again. Amy's wit was funny.

"Okay now that that's settled," I stated, smiling over at Blaise. Blaise and I seemed the only sensible ones since both of us didn't have a grudge on one another. "Can you two leave?" I joked. Blaise and Malfoy as Amy shot me a look.

"You're such a slut, Jenn," Amy joked, sticking her tongue out at me. I giggled and walked forward, wrapping her in my arms. I was so happy she now knew about Malfoy and me. I was getting so stressed about not having anyone to talk to about it. My friends in America were no help, figuring I hardly got anymore letters.

"I'm so glad you know now," I whispered so neither Blaise nor Malfoy would hear. Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled to myself as I hugged her harder and led her to the smaller cot against the wall and sitting her down to talk with her, like old times since she now knew why I was so moody. Blaise and Malfoy went off in their own "Slytherin" thing.

Neither of us knew that the best of times would be coming up rather shortly and would last a lifetime…


	38. Chapter 38

**Eyes on Fire  
**(Chapter **38**)

**AuthorQuickNotes:** this one jumps forward a bit to Halloween. If I did day to day, this story would never end, lol. So here's the Halloween dance and yada. It gets a bit more than PG-13 rating due to immature drinking, crotch shots, and blood (due from falling) and the occasional marijuana reference. I know this would never happen in Hogwarts but it was all snuck in by the elder students or students with older siblings willing to send them stuff. Explanation right there, hehe. Anyways, it goes a bit fast in the end because I wanted to show you guys how drunk the main characters are. Just another fyi. Hope you enjoy. Sorry this update took a while! Salut! Please review!

* * *

Weeks flew by like it was nothing and finally, it was Halloween. October 31st and, by relation, the best day the old geologist and scientists ever created. I was up in my room, after classes and dinner, getting ready for the optional Halloween dance party. This morning, I received a letter from the headmaster stating that "due to impeccable good behavior, as the headmaster of Hogwarts, your probation has been lifted". I was so excited that I almost ran to the Slytherin table to show Malfoy. But Amy had stopped me, thankfully. I would've made a fool out of myself.

"I can't get the zipper up," Amy whined. I looked over and laughed. She only had like an inch left of the zipper and her fingers couldn't grasp. It was in that one spot on the back where fingers were too short and arms not flexible enough to reach. I waddled over in my petticoat and quickly zipped her up. I was only walking around with my red lacy bra and my petticoat. I bet I looked rather funky. "Thank you," she stated, smiling. She was going as a very cute Jester with a brightly colored jester hat with the bells on it and her outfit was blue, red, and green checkers with small frills on the sleeves and legs. She looked cute and she sat on the bed to wait for me to do her make up. I laughed at her as she cross her leg over the other, her shoe jingling. I grabbed my costume and pulled it over my head. My grandma was perfect at picking the size. It was almost unbelievable. I was going as a bumble bee. It was an awfully short costume and the petticoat just made it cover my butt. It came with black and yellow leg warmers that were real soft so I don't think tonight will be the only time I wear these eye catching leg warmers.

I pulled my black velvet gloves on and turned to Amy, to do her make up. I grabbed the make up my grandma picked up for us and began applying her make up. I made he eyes smoky and then gave her abnormal rosy cheeks and made her lips seem larger than normal. She would've looked sexy with high heels but she picked out the jingling shoes instead, which made it an Amy outfit. Amy grinned and watched me as I began applying my own makeup. Mine was a bit more complex since I wanted my face to look like a cute bumble bee as a human. I blackened the top of my nose and made my eyes pop with some bright yellow eye shadow and thick black eyeliner along the bottom of my eyes. I stuck my two antennas to my forehead and skin glued them on there before dabbing black eye shadow along the bottoms of the antennas to make it look like they were apart of my forehead. I giggled and looked over at Amy, whose eyes widened a bit.

"I swear, Jenn you should be a make up artist," she stated. I scoffed and shrugged it off. I wouldn't like doing it as much if it was my job. I liked doing it for free and if it weren't for my mom, I wouldn't know anything about make up. It wouldn't be hard to guess how to do make up. Just blend everything with your skin so it looks natural. That's all.

"I'm pretty stoked for this dance," I stated, smiling. "Where was it being held again?"

"Uh, in the dungeon halls," Amy answered. "Since we're the only one's who know about the party who are Gryffindor, I think we're going to be the most suspicious." I giggled, not caring. I was going to have fun. "Blaise said he's giving us an exclusive pass and if any Slytherin give us problem, just pretend we're going to puke on them and they'll leave us alone." I started laughing as Amy grinned at me, putting on her fake nails. "I'm super stoked your probation has lifted and your detentions are done with so we can start partying together. We need to have a Gryffindor party or a girl's night out or something." I nodded. I could use a girl's night.

"I know the perfect place!" I stated, grinning over at her as I put on my golden hoop earrings. Amy grinned over at me. "I'll tell you about it later. We've got to get going. We want to be the first ones to arrive so people don't stare at us even more for being fashionably late." I grinned at her as I hopped into my ridiculously tall heels that were bright yellow with stripes (thank heavens my grandma had a fancy for bees or she wouldn't have found the perfect bee like shoes). I began rushing out with Amy, who was making shocking sentences about my high heels, and I shrugged it off as I skipped down the stairs. No one in the common room was dressed up, besides Dean and Seamus who grinned over at us. They were going with us as well. Amy and I couldn't hang out with Malfoy and Blaise so we have to bring a posse with us.

"Oh, nice," I stated, staring over Dean. Dean had on a very realistic pirate costume with his hair teased and a fake five o'clock shadow along his jaw that made him look rather sexy, if I can say that. His jacket was blue and he had an undershirt that was an off white, appearing like it was already dirt. He had the coolest boots on that had holes along the soles and his pants fit perfectly into the boots. "A pirate suits you, my man," I said, patting his chest. Dean grinned, shrugging.

"My mom has amazing taste in costumes!" he stated. "She found Seamus' costume as well!" Seamus was going as a very sophisticated vampire with attachable fangs and a silk red vest over a nice white button that I recognized as his school one from the hidden Gryffindor badge and he had on his nice black slacks. His shoes were real shiny; I noticed them right off the bat. "But if I knew you two were going as two sexy ladies, I would've played my costume up a bit," Dean teased. Amy and I both rolled our eyes before laughing. I glanced over at the couches to see Harry practically staring at me. I narrowed my eyes and decided to play a bit sluttier so I reached behind me and pretended to pick a wedgy, which showed a fine view of my ass probably because Harry blushed, his eyes widening but Hermione's quick slap on the head made him turn back around. I chuckled rather darkly before grinning over at Dean, who had his eyes narrowed at me; hell, all three of them had their eyes narrowed at me.

"What? I have to be a bitch to my ex, right?" I stated. "Let him see what he's missing out on. Just come on!" Dean laughed, shaking his head as my thinking as I grabbed his hand and headed out. Amy grabbed Seamus' hand and headed out after us.

"Can we not run?" Dean stated, his voice shaking from laughter. "Jennifer, you're sexy and all but I'm getting a full view of your goods and frankly, we're way to close of friends for me to be checking you out!" I began laughing as I slowed my pace down. I was just real excited. "That's better."

"Aw, Dean is such a gentleman," Amy slurred, winking at him as she linked arms with me as we walked, very fast, toward the dungeons. We saw a lot of other people heading down there, wearing exhilarating costumes and I smiled at them. I bet Amy and I didn't look like ourselves because for one, my hair was in major curls and Amy's hair was tucked under her very intricate mask that she magically glue to her face. And I had a lot of make up on so the only one's who looked the same were Seamus and Dean, but no seemed to notice since Seamus had pale make up on and Dean's hair made him look a bit dirtier than usual. It was pretty sweet!

"I love Halloween," I stated, grinning as the chilly air of the dungeons met my revealed skin and I shivered slightly as Amy grinned at me. The two of us hurried up; the boys seemed more on edge so I smiled back at them. "Tonight's going to be a good night, I know it! Just think the room's full of Gryffindor instead of more Slytherin!" Dean grinned at me, nodding his head as Seamus chuckled, grinning as well. There were a few guards standing place; just students dressed up as guards and I noticed them as Malfoy's two bodyguards. What were their names again? Crabs and Boils? Eh, it doesn't matter.

"State the password!" the taller one stated. I think that was Boils.

"Gangly roots," Amy stated. Thank you Blaise, I prayed as the two nodded their heads and let us in. It was an exclusive party that no Gryffindor were allowed: just Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and a few lucky Hufflepuff. Malfoy told me to act intelligent for once so I had to act pompous and smart. It shouldn't be that hard but as I looked around at all the people dancing and the thick smell of booze in the air, I seriously doubted my acting skills; Amy and I looked at each other with worried looks. I looked around at all the people dancing. Most of them looked either high or drunk and stumbling already with their skanky or rather intricate costumes. I smiled and walked forward. I loved parties.

"I can't wait to see Blaise's costume," Amy whispered. I grinned over at her. "Hey look, there's Malfoy. He took your advice on costume shopping." I looked over to see a very clean cut man wearing a very white pinstripe suit with a white button up shirt and a black tie around his neck. He wore a black fedora with a white band around it and a small chain wrapped around his leg. Amy smiled at me as I smirked. That was my sexy man. "Go sneak with him. I'll keep Dean and Seamus busy." I smiled over at him as she grinned. "Come back in an hour or so and relieve me for my Blaise." I nodded, winking at her as I weaved through the crowd. Most people stared because, like most of the girls in here, I wasn't skinny. I was proud of that fact. I had a little more curvature than the skinny Slytherin walking around, looking perfect in their slutty costumes. I brushed up against Malfoy, sneakily, and he looked at me from under his fedora, smirked, and winked slyly.

I kept walking and headed to the back of the room where the drinks and food were at. I leaned against the table with my hands firmly pressed against table and my legs straightening up. I grabbed a cup and poured myself some of the punch that I knew was spiked. What kind of party would this be if the Slytherin didn't spike the bunch?

"I told you that you'd wear a slutty costume, you slut," a heard a husky voice slur in my ear. That tone enticed me and I smiled, keeping my back to him as his warm, minty breath tickled the back of my neck. "My mom loved the costume idea, you know. She bought me this tux and said to thank the girl who came up with it." I chuckled and looked over at him finally. God he was so fine.

"You're welcome," I whispered, smirking at him as he poured himself a drink. "Sometimes I wish the hat sorted me into Slytherin so I can show you some real slutty moves." Malfoy chuckled, rolling his eyes as I made a cocky face. "Have you seen Blaise?" Malfoy shook his head.

"He's been waiting for that Taylor chick," he whispered. I nodded, glancing back at the crowd that was too drunk or high to notice Malfoy talking to me, thank god. That would end horribly.

"Where's that pug faced obsession of yours?" Malfoy shot me a look and I chuckled.

"She's coming later. She's going to be dressed up as the goddess Aphrodite." I nodded, taking a sip of my punch and almost coughing it back up. I made a sour face as Malfoy chuckled. "Can't handle your alcohol, huh?" I glared over at him.

"I can. I wasn't ready for the kick," I answered. Malfoy chuckled, obviously not believing me. "Well my dates are probably waiting for me. I was given an hour to hang with you but you're obviously a little drunk so I think I should catch up to you before I chat with you, Malfoy." Malfoy smirked at me as I finally noticed just how drunk he was. He wouldn't stop leaning on the table and his cheeks were a bit rosy. His eyes looked drifty as well but I didn't care. He looked sexy drunk. "Oh, by the way, where's the smoke coming from?"

"The right corner," he answered, narrowing his eyes at me. I smiled. "Jenn, don't tell me you smoke." I shrugged and walked away from him. Malfoy watched after me, like I figured he would as I weaved through the crowds before finally popping my lower back. I heard Malfoy's chuckle from where I was and I glanced back at him to see him shaking his head at me before downing another drink and instantly dancing with some chick. I shook my head at him and weaved through the crowd trying to find my gang.

…::::…

"This party rocks!" Amy screamed, waving her arms in the air as she wobbled around. I laughed as Dean wrapped his arms around me. It was more than a couple hours later and I had a lot of drinks, and inhales, by this time. Dean was smashed and Seamus was sloshed. I couldn't even understand Seamus when he spoke but it was funny. Amy was rosy in the face from drinking and partying all night. She managed to fall and skid across the concrete so her nylons had a big hole in the knees. I made fun of her because it looked like she was giving head. She was too drunk to care about my insult so she just laughed. I knew she'd have a major hang over tomorrow.

But then there was me. I was incoherent and laughing about everything. I even laughed at a Hufflepuff who couldn't handle her alcohol and was stumbling around, mumbling something about her parents before puking into a suit of armor. I had laughed so hard I literally peed myself so I was now wearing Dean's brown pants. He had wore a pair of pants on underneath so he was good. I couldn't believe I peed myself but it was so funny!

Right now, I was dancing with Dean as a very familiar _Black Eyed Peas_ song was on. "Black light!" someone yelled and paint was thrown everywhere. It seemed to come out of nowhere and I screamed as Dean hollered out. Amy was waving her arms around still, keeping her mouth closed as the bizarre paint flew over everyone, coating everyone. Suddenly, the lights flashed off and the paint glowed. It was now an official black light party. I yelled out in excitement as I took another sip of my bubble juice. Dean's arms wrapped around me and I grinned, grinding along with him. I knew I'd be regretting this tomorrow but Dean knew it was harmless fun, I hope.

Insane laughter echoed and I looked over, wobbly, to see that Parkinson bitch stumbling around wearing a very sexy Aphrodite costume that was practically falling off of her. I have never seen a teenage girl so sloshed that she didn't know her boob and her crotch were hanging out but I found myself laughing. Humiliation would come tomorrow, most definitely. Dean's hard laughter shook behind me as his large arm pointed over at Parkinson. I looked over at him and his eyes were bloodshot. I made him inhale and he was taking it hard. I laughed about it. Dean was a champ. I knew he'd be sleeping bomb tonight but wake up tomorrow and eat all the good in the great hall in the morning.

This was definitely a night to remember as I spun around and waved my arms around as Dean's large arms waved up as well as I screamed the lyrics to the song. I loved this band. They were my favorite muggle singers. I loved techno music and they almost always had techno sounding backgrounds. I loved it. I screamed the lyrics louder as the crowd seemed to move in slow motion. I was so glad I came to this party. I was having a blast. I looked over to see Malfoy standing over by the wall, studying the crowd as he held a small red cup in his hand. I smiled over at him and he caught my gaze, smirking over at me. I wished I wasn't a Gryffindor for just this night. I'd make Malfoy dance with me. I spun around in a circle as the music switched to an even cooler techno song. The black light around us increased as it was added with a strobe light. Amy hollered with excitement as she wave her body to the music and swung her hips insanely. I laughed and kept dancing.

After a while, I announced I needed some more liquid so Dean started dancing by himself as I drifted away. I was stumbling mainly because it was hard to walk in high heels while drunk. It was like walking on pins. It hurt and was hard. I stumbled to the table and grabbed another drink, smiling as I sipped it. "Oh, badass!" some random guy yelled beside me. I grinned and hollered out. "This girl thinks she's a champ! Let's prove that! Shot time!" he yelled and his little group laughed. I shrugged as he pulled out two shot glasses. I noticed them as doubles. I wasn't good with doubles. I couldn't hold my breath worth shit. "It's going to be pure tequila! Where are the limes?" I could tell this was a boy that had to have a muggle parent. The magical world just drank bubble juice that was pretty much like drinking pure whiskey or vodka but never tequila.

"Limes?" I joked. "Pussy! No limes. No salt. Just pure tequila!" I shouted and the boy laughed, nodding in agreement. That was my biggest mistake. Lime took away the sourness to tequila but I didn't care. I took the shot and held it up. He held it up and we twisted our arms around the others and took our shots. The potent taste raced down my throat and almost made it gag but I held it back as I slammed my shot down, hollering out as the throat burned. The boy made a noise of defeat as his friends laughed, congratulating me.

Next thing I knew, the boy had begun puking. I was swift enough to dodge out of the way but that resulted me into falling into someone. We fell to the ground and one of the smaller food tables and the food come crashing down on me and the other person. I began laughing as I fell off the person, looking over to see a very red in the face Malfoy. I giggled and poked the tip of nose, wanting badly to kiss him but I wasn't blacking out drunk. I looked over at the guy to see that his friends were leading him to the "puke corner". I laughed and Malfoy began standing so I stood, rather sloppily. Malfoy chuckled and steadied.

"No more alcohol for you," he whispered. I giggled and somehow, my drunkenness made me grab the side of his face and pull his head to me. Our lips crashed together in a strong taste and smell of booze and our tongue locked together. Malfoy was just as sloshed as me. I wrapped my arms fully around his neck and circled my tongue around us as his teeth grabbed my tongue before sucking. I giggled and pulled back before smashing my lips onto his. I didn't care. Tonight was perfect and now that I was making out with Malfoy, it was even more perfect.

I just was not looking forward to tomorrow morning. Munchies and a hangover? Sounds crappy to me!

* * *

**AuthorNotes:** go to website to see costume pictures (*)


	39. Chapter 39

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **39**

**AuthorQuickNotes:** sorry this took a while to get out. It would've been up two days ago, or earlier yesterday (my timings all off, lol) but fanfiction was having a glitch so here I am, posting it now. But here's the aftermath of last night, basically. I tried to have it more realistic than the exaggerated. This is how I feel after a night of major drinking. So I based the two off of that. Alright, enjoy, lovlies. Ciao!

* * *

The snoring was insanely loud the next morning as the girls in the Gryffindor dorm room got up, their eyes glazed over from forced sleep. The snoring only came from one corner of the room and everyone knew who the two were. Last night had been amazingly fun and although I had no idea how I got back to the common room, I remembered having a blast. I was snoring like a hibernating bear with drool leaking out my mouth like it was some faucet and Amy was snoring beside me. I figured both of us passed out on the same bed as my eyes fluttered open to see Amy's snoring face only inches away from mine. She had drooled coming out of her mouth as well as her face looked pale and tired. I don't know why I was awake. I had no idea what time it was as I lifted my head slowly, my eyes narrowing. There was hardly anyone in the dorm rooms. Only a couple recognizable people were in there. I knew it was Saturday, which was awesome so I let my head fall back onto the pillow and my snoring started again.

It was hours before a light, kind shaking pushed along my shoulders. I groaned but a searing headache caused me to want to cry. I opened my eyes and saw Amy still asleep so I looked up to see another Gryffindor shaking me awake. "Sorry to wake you up but uh, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan sent me up here to wake you two up," she said timidly. I nodded, thanking her and she hurried off. I sighed and reached up, feeling my forehead. My "feelers" were still on my head so I pulled them off, tossing them aside. I then started to sit up, very slowly. The headache came as an annoying stab in my left temple and I groaned before looking down at Amy. She was still wearing her costume and since this bed was only a twin size, one of her legs and arms were hanging off the side with the second blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon. I chuckled and looked down; I still had my costume on.

"Amy," I whispered, not wanting to startle a drunken sleeper up. She'd have a horrible hangover. I didn't know if she had the ability like me to drink until I was incoherent and wake up with only a headache or would she wake up vomiting and throwing up and miserable. I hoped it was like me as I laid my hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her and rubbing her arm. I hate it when people woke me up harshly after a night of drinking. I couldn't believe Hogwarts could throw a party like that but I don't think teachers knew about it. I seemed more secluded with Boils and Crabs standing guard. I knew that wasn't their name but I couldn't think of their real names. Anyways, I slowly shook Amy whose eyes slowly began registering she was being woken up. Her body shivered slightly as her eyes opened, blinked, and focused in on me. Her lips were puffed out from snoring and drooling and I chuckled, shaking my head as she pushed herself up and staring around before her eyes squinted shut. Her hand touched her head as she stared around, taking a deep breath in.

"What time is it?" her voice croaked. I grinned when her hand gripped her throat. "How hard was I screaming?" I shrugged.

"I don't know," I answered, laughing lowly. "All I know is that my memory stops after I was making out with…" I glanced around to make sure no one was here before I smiled. "With Malfoy." Amy chuckled, shaking her head and running a hand through her matted hair. "I don't remember getting up here."

"I don't either. Do you think the boys know?" I shrugged. I noticed that we were both whispering and wanted to laugh but I knew my head would explode if I did that. "A nice, hot shower sounds bomb." I nodded in agreement. Amy finally looked around and questions popped in her eyes. "What am I doing in your bed?" I chuckled.

"I have no idea. I think we stumbled in here together and just fell on my bed," I answered, giggling as Amy made a face. "We were pretty wasted, Amy." Amy nodded, understanding that. "Well I suggest we both take showers before our stench starts making us run out of this room." Amy giggled and we both got up slowly, like we just tore muscles and wobbled to the bathrooms. I almost fell from tripping over my shoes but I caught myself and headed into the bathroom. My legs felt like they were on fire. I must've been dancing all night after making out with Malfoy. I had no idea what happened after that. It sucks when your memory leaves you after partying.

Amy and I both took real long, real hot showers that steamed up the entire bathroom when we finished. I mainly kept my head under the soft shower head with the heat cooling my headache off. It cleared my grogginess up right away but my sore muscles didn't feel any less sore as I walked out in my towel and to the mirror to brush my teeth. Amy stumbled out minutes later. We both looked at each other and laughed silently. We never turned the lights on. Thank god for sunlight. "What the fuck happened to my knees?" Amy exclaimed but then cursed when her headache raged. I looked over at her and her knees were all scraped up. They looked hurtful and I grinned.

"You fell in your nylons. I remember that," I stated, chuckling. Amy's eyes widened over at me and she began laughing. I gave her a look. "What?"

"Dude, your neck has a whole bunch of bright ass hickeys," she stated, laughing silently. I narrowed my eyes and looked at my neck through the mirror, more closely. She was right. Hickeys lined my neck like I was turning into some kind of leopard. I groaned and fingered them. I hated hickeys with a passion.

"Just freaking fantastic," I mumbled. "Malfoy's getting his ass kicked for this." Amy chuckled and proceeded to hide some of my hickeys with make up.

We chatted silently as we cleaned our pale faces and rid ourselves of our drunken smell. I dried off and headed to the dorm to dress into a pair of loose fitting yoga pants and a very loose, off the shoulder white shirt. It was large and didn't squeeze any part of my torso, which was good. Amy dressed in a pair of work out pants as well and a white tank with a black sweatshirt. I pulled on a pair of black Mohican slippers as Amy pulled on her flip flops that she was wearing with rainbow colorful toe socks. I chuckled and grabbed a few things, like my wand and headed out with Amy. We walked slowly as we headed down the staircase. We instantly spotted Dean and Seamus because they had the same looks on their faces.

Seamus didn't look too bad with his hangover face but Dean looked miserable. His eyes drooped lazily and looked slightly bloodshot as he smiled halfheartedly at us. "Morning," he said quietly. I smiled at him and looked over at Amy, who had her eyes squinted and I knew the light was bothering her. "I say we head to the great hall to eat all the food. My stomach woke me up by growling this morning," he stated. I giggled but him saying that triggered my stomach to start growling. Dean grinned.

"I second that motion," I stated and the four of us began walking out of the common room. The light was almost too much for me as I tilted my head down, staring at the stairs as Amy groaned, her headache searing even more. I wrapped my arm around her and smiled as we headed down the stairs. We were definitely not our usual animated selves as we headed down to the great hall. The great hall was erupting in noise and I groaned, wincing as we headed to the Gryffindor table and sat down together. Instantly, I loaded my plate with so much food. It all smelt fantastic as I piled it on my plate. Dean wasn't even bothering to load his plate. He would just stab his fork in a plate and pile food in his mouth as he filled his plate at the same time. I would've laughed but I held it in for later as I began eating. "Do you two remember how we got to the common room?" I asked finally gaining Seamus' attention.

"I had to walk you all up here," he stated, his eyes wide. "I was hammered but I'm Irish so my memory sticks when I'm drunk. You two were the worst." Seamus pointed at Amy and I; we both blushed. "Laughing and giggling and singing songs that didn't even play at the party." Amy and I looked at each other and couldn't hold it in. We both started busting up laughing, despite our headaches. It was hard to contain as we sat there, thinking of ourselves laughing up the way to the common room. "Poor Dean passed out so I had to carry him all the way up when I finally got you two up in bed. He had passed out near the great hall so I had to go back and get him. I should've just left him since he weighs like two hundred pounds."

Dean started laughing with us as our laughter caused people to turn to stare at us. I've been hammered but the way Seamus described, I was more than hammered and sloshed. Our laughter died down after a while and I began eating once more. I wouldn't call it eating; it was more like gorging myself. The more I ate, the hungrier I seemed to get. I snuck a look over at the Slytherin table and frowned when I didn't see Malfoy. He was probably still passed out in his room but it would've been nice to see his face this morning. So I kept eating, trying to push him out of my thoughts. Today was Saturday so I didn't have any classes to worry about and I could just bask near the lake in the sun and relax.

"What are the plans for today?" Amy asked, staring around. I looked over at her as Dean sighed.

"Sleep," Dean muttered. I smiled while I looked at him. Seamus nodded in conclusion and Amy seemed down with that as well so I sighed.

"I was thinking of going down to the lake to relax in the sun," I stated. "Go soak up some vitamin C." Dean grinned at me as Amy chuckled. "I could use some revitalizing."

"That sounds real relaxing," Amy whispered. "Can I join you with that?" I nodded, grinning over at her.

"Of course, my good friend," I stated, biting into a piece of celery and grinning. Amy grinned and went back to her eating. The boys still stayed glued to their sleeping plan so I bid them farewell after I finished eating, along with Amy. I was stuffed anyways. I couldn't be around that food. It'd just make me want to eat more of it. Dean was still stuffing his face when we left, heading outside and down to the lake. The sun felt nice on our skin but our eyes disagreed so we had to squint. I wished I brought my sunglasses with me. That would've helped but I shrugged that aside as we found a nice, large tree by the shore and sat down underneath and watched the waves.

I began thinking about the past couple months and how I've progressed. I was no fully settled in Hogwarts and had a fling going on with someone I was told to stay away from. I really thought about it and tomorrow would be my second month here and I already had thoughts about loving this fling. I must really be messed up in the head if I was already in love with someone. It had to be something else and after having sex with this person, it made my head even more fuzzy. That had to be it. I was just lost in all of this that my heart was thinking I was in love. Today was November 1st and it was the marking of the "stuff your face" holiday and the three day vacation we got to see our families. I couldn't wait to see my grandparents and Wesley, my puppy. He was probably huge now; my grandma liked to boast how lovely of a dog he was and how attentive he was with my grandpa when he was getting trained. I couldn't wait to see Wesley. I was hoping we had a Thanksgiving break. My last school did but this wasn't Salem, where it thought that any holiday was worth vacation.

Hogwarts was a real school so I wasn't sure about holiday break for Thanksgiving.

"It's so peaceful out here," Amy stated, sighing. I looked over at her. "I loved the Gryffindor house but I really wish we were Slytherin sometimes. That way I could hang out with Blaise all day." I smiled.

"I totally can relate with you," I stated back and Amy smiled over at me but her smile faltered before turning into a grin. I followed her gaze to the edge of the forest and saw Blaise's and Malfoy's head poking out, waving us over. Well, Blaise was waving us over while Malfoy just stood there but I knew he would if he wasn't such a prick. I grinned and glanced over at Amy before standing and rushing over to them. It's strange how I can see Malfoy and suddenly, my entire day brightens up.

That couldn't be good news, could it?


	40. Chapter 40

**Eyes on Fire  
**(Chapter **40**)

**AuthorQuickNotes:** Whoot! I honestly love this chapter. It's very sweet and romantic. It kind of reminds me of Jack and Rose of Titanic. I don't know why. Probably because I was listening to "Rose's theme, piano instrumental" when I wrote part of it. Sorry if it's a bit corny. I hope you all like this chapter. Only about twenty (at the most) chapters left in this series and then I'll be published TDOR. That's my next series to be published. And then that's it for the Draco Malfoy movement, lol. I might even have the first section of TDOR published and then publish a different story, finish that and then have the second part up. I'm not sure. Message me with your suggestions. Remember, all of the trilogy sections will end in a cliffhanger so think hard. Lol Anyways, enjoy Jenn and Draco for now! :)

* * *

"You guys wait up," I yelled as the boys led us almost endlessly through the forest. Amy was running very close to me as we pushed our way through the forest. "This is so not gentlemen like," I hissed to Amy, who chuckled. Every time we'd get close to the boys, they rush off in a whirl of "hurry up" and "stop lagging" punch lines. I was getting tired. We both had a hang over and these two were making us run. What the hell is their problem?

Finally they stopped so Amy and I began walking, eyeing them. We both figured they'd start running off again. They didn't move as they both looked back at us. It was rather cute and bashful on my part. I loved seeing Malfoy's face. When we were close, Blaise stuck his hand out for Amy, who smiled and took it. He led her off as Malfoy stood there, staring at me with his beautiful eyes. "Can u believe we've been sneaking around for a month?" he shocked me by saying. I smiled, shaking my head. Malfoy smiled and held his hand out for me, and saying, "Me neither." I slyly put my hand into his and his latched around my hand, taking off. I screamed out in surprise as he began running. It was hard to keep up with him but I finally slipped into step with him as he kept running.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice shaky when I didn't notice Amy or Blaise anywhere. I started to worry. Were they eaten? I've heard tales about this forest. Malfoy didn't answer as he kept running and weaving in through the plants like it was nothing. I don't know how he forgot but plants liked to attack me and I've gotten a few branches smacked in my face; one even cut my lip open. Malfoy finally slowed to a brisk walk as he stopped before a large bush. I gave him a confused look as he smirked at me and with his arm, pushed a huge opening with his arm. I walked forward and stepped through the opening to gasp. Before me was a beautiful clearing with a few large oak trees in the middle and with a large, steaming pond that had a small waterfall coming from the high cliff that led onto more forestry. I grinned over at Malfoy, who tugged me forward and to the bunch of trees where I finally saw Blaise and Amy, making out behind. Malfoy kicked up some dust and Blaise yelled out as Amy gave Malfoy a death glare.

I giggled and shoved Amy, winking at her. She grinned up at me and stood, linking her arm with mine and walking over to the pond. We both sat down and dipped our feet in the water. It was very peaceful in this clearing. I wondered how the guys found this place; were they wondering around with each other? That in itself rose a lot of questions so I giggled, which caused Amy to look at me. "How do u suppose those two found this place? That would mean they were wondering around together," I stated, adding a wink. Amy began giggling and I looked back at the boys, who were looking over at us now. I grinned. "We were just gossiping!"

"About both of you, wondering around…all alone," Amy slurred and I began laughing. Malfoy and Blaise looked at each other and both grimaced. I laughed even harder as Amy began chuckling before laughing as well. The boys both narrowed their eyes on us and began running toward us so Amy and I began booking it. I ran to the right as Amy took a left and the boys followed us. Malfoy chased after me, his eyes narrowed and the ghost of a smile on his face. I heard Amy squeal and I looked over to see Blaise pick her up like a rag doll and plant her on his shoulder as he ran to the pond. "Jennifer!" Amy screamed before she plummeted into the water with Blaise, who yelled out and twist both of their bodies before the water made a huge tidal wave. I slipped in through the Oak trees as I looked around for Malfoy. I saw flashes of him and grinned, giggling. I slipped out of the trees and saw him, running full blast toward me. I tried to run but that boy could run.

His shoulder rammed into my side and we both flew through the air. I screamed out as my arms locked around his shoulders before I was met with the body of water against my back. I took a quick breath before I emerged and fell a very long way into the water. I opened my eyes and it was like looking through a clean, clear glass. I saw Malfoy before me and I grabbed the sides of his face. I pulled him to me and pressed my lips against his, wrapping my legs around his waist as he kicked off the bottom and emerged us both. The air was chilly as Malfoy's hands cupped my butt as he met a shallower spot, standing up. I stared into his eyes as the water dripped from our soaked heads.

Nearby, Amy and Blaise had scurried out of the water and were holding each other. Amy stared over at Malfoy and I and a small smile appeared on her face. Although she hated Malfoy with a passion, she saw the look her friend got whenever he was around. And looked at her friend now with her arms wrapped around his shoulders and their eyes connected, she couldn't help but smile at the happiness. It was much better seeing her friend like this than with Harry; Amy saw her friend's unhappiness with Harry and figured it was because of her parents but now that she's witnessing what's going on between her friend and her affair. Amy huddled closer to Blaise, who kissed her forehead and smiled. "It's weird to say this," Blaise started. "But I've never seen Malfoy so happy with someone. He'd never spend a day like this with any of his other snatches. Hell, he and Parkinson were only civil in bed." Amy made a face and Blaise laughed. "Believe it."

I glanced over at Amy and Blaise and grinned. "What are you doing out of the water? It's wonderful!" I spread my arms and Amy laughed, shaking her head as Malfoy let me fall into the water with a squeal. I surfaced quickly and splashed water at him. "What was that for, you prick?" I yelled. Malfoy chuckled.

"Your fat ass was making my arms tired," he stated, shrugging. I gasped and jumped in the water, flinging myself at him. I pushed him down into the water and laughed in victory but his arms grabbed hold of my knees and I was lifted from the water. I screamed out as Amy and Blaise began laughing as Malfoy appeared above the water, staring up at me as I pleaded him not to throw me. My hands were on his shoulders and my body was shivering. I was literally amazed he was lifting me right now. I know I'm not thin but I'm not light. Malfoy smirked evilly at me and my eyes widened.

"Malfoy, don't," I warned but like that would change his damn mind. Suddenly, he had thrown me out of the water and into the air. I flailed around, screaming before I plugged my nose and held my breath as my back slammed into the water. I sunk to the bottom and decided to stay down. I could hold my breath for a while. I wanted to see if that jerk would worry. I reached out and grabbed a weed, holding me down. I turned around to see the surroundings and saw like a hidden cave, almost. I narrowed my eyes and remembered that before I stared back up; I saw Malfoy standing there and muffled voices so I let out some air just to add effect. I heard a high pitched squeal before Malfoy's body appeared in the water. I smiled at him and he glared. I beckoned him and he smirked, swimming down to me and wrapping his arms around me.

I pushed my lips against his and urged his mouth open. Malfoy seemed confused as I forced him to breathe with me. He caught the hang of it and we both took a large gulp of air and exchanged tongues before he kicked off the ground, surfacing both of us. We surfaced kissing and Amy made a noise of "oh my god" before going back to huddling with Blaise. I wrapped my arms around Malfoy as our legs kicked to keep us afloat. I pulled back and he put his forehead against mine. "I saw a hidden cave," I whispered. Malfoy looked at me. "Let's go." I smiled playfully and took a huge breath before dipping in the water. I kicked off and Malfoy quickly followed after me. Amy and Blaise stared at us confused and when Blaise stood, Amy put a hand on his thigh.

"Let them go," Amy stated. "They'll go wherever and we have this entire place to ourselves." Blaise smiled at her and nodded, sitting down and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her temple as they stood there.

Meanwhile, Malfoy followed after me as I led him in the small opening and swam up, smiling when I saw the water ending. I grabbed the edge and kicked myself up, pushing myself up. Malfoy surfaced and pushed me up more. I looked around and gazed. It was beautiful. I looked at Malfoy and helped him up as we stood. Our hands stayed linked as we looked around. It was a huge cave with pointed rocks and little puddles of water here and there. It was steamy inside and it felt genuinely really warm. I smiled at Malfoy and walked forward. "What do you suppose this is?" I asked, noticing a sparkling something in the wall.

"Probably a diamond," Malfoy answered, looking at it. I smiled and reached forward, fingering it. It felt smooth like a diamond and it shone like a diamond. Malfoy reached into his pants and pulled out his wand. He waved it and the diamond began chiseling itself out. It was a small one, no bigger than a nickel. Malfoy caught it before it fell and held it up as his fingers brushed the dirt off. He looked at me and smirked. "A girl's best friend is a diamond, right?" I chuckled.

"Only because it'll never leave her," I answered as he held my hand up and placed it in my hand. I smiled. Malfoy looked serious as he stared at me so I made sure not to make jokes.

"What are you doing Christmas break?" he asked as a small raindrop noise echoed. I shrugged. "Come to my house for Christmas break. I want you to meet my parents." I blushed.

"Malfoy," I started. His face kind of fell and I sighed. "I would love to meet your parents but are you sure it's alright? I mean, we're not dating or anything. We're just…" I didn't have a word for it so I stayed quiet as Malfoy's hand cupped the side of my face. I had a whole bunch of insecurities as well about meeting his parents. What if they didn't like me? I wasn't pureblood type. I didn't care about people and their blood type. I'd befriend anyone if given the chance.

"Jennifer," Malfoy whispered and I focused on him again. "My parents judge, I won't lie. They judge anyone that walks into our house but I have no doubt they'll like you." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his. Malfoy's arms wrapped around my lower back and he lifted me up a bit. I smiled against the kiss as he let my feet hit the ground again and we both pulled from the kiss. I wished so badly to tell him that I loved him at the moment. It seemed perfect but I couldn't say that. I didn't even know if it was love or just a hard fling. Nobody knows love, even if they stumble upon.

I've been told love makes you think of only one person but I haven't thought of just Malfoy. Sure I thought about him a lot but he's not the only guy I've thought of. How was I to know if this was love or not? It could just be my mind clouded over with stupid thoughts. I could be dreaming all of this right now; I could wake up and still have Hogwarts to face and never even have this with Malfoy. So why ruin this dream by spilling some meaningless thoughts to this beautiful man?

"Are you going to just stand there and stare at me or are we going to head back?" Malfoy joked. I narrowed my eyes and smacked his shoulder. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leading me off. I paused.

"Let's stay in here for a little bit," I stated, smiling. I didn't want to leave yet. I'd have to act normal around Amy and Blaise. Right now, I wanted Malfoy and no one else. Malfoy smirked and moved to me, wrapping his arms around my lower back. Our lips touched and passion flew through me. Our hands linked together as Malfoy pushed me, gently, against the rocky wall. The diamond fell from my hands and clanked on the ground. Both of us didn't even glance over at it as Malfoy pinned my arms up and pushed against me. The diamond kept tittering down the rocks and finally, landing in a puddle with a raindrop sound.


	41. Chapter 41

**Eyes on Fire  
**(Chapter **41**)

**AuthorQuickNotes:** here's the next installment. I wrote this yesterday right before work so I had to skadoosh before I posted it, and let someone read it to see if it was all good. As stated, this is in Amy's point of view. There's going to be a very cute chapter coming up, during Christmas just so you know. I got inspiration for it from a Shakira song. I'm not telling which one but if you guess, I won't say no if you guess right! Lol anyways, enjoy some Blaise/Amy romance! ;)

* * *

**.::Amy's POV::.**

It was now the middle of November and Thanksgiving was coming closer. I've been with Blaise for almost three months, so we were reaching out halfway to the halfway mark, as Jennifer puts it. She and Malfoy already "celebrated" their three month mark, even though it hasn't even been three months. Jennifer tried to give me details but I didn't want to hear about her shenanigans with the cockroach.

"So do we get a Thanksgiving break?" Jennifer asked in the midst of breakfast. I began laughing as I gave her a look.

"No, we're not that special," I answered. I saw Jennifer's face fall as it became thoughtful. I frowned and wanted to ask why but kept to myself since we were in public. It probably had something to do with Malfoy. I looked down the Gryffindor table to see Hermione, Harry, and Ron all sitting together in their tight group, with Ginny on the side. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Harry and Ginny giving each other the "eye" and gasped, nudging Jennifer. "Jennifer, look," I whispered. Jennifer looked up, acting surprised as she looked over at the trio.

"What? What am I looking at?" she asked, in a whisper as well. I giggled.

"Ginny and Harry have the hots for each other," I said, using some of Jennifer's slang I caught up on. Jennifer gasped but then her face turned into her usual "I don't care" as she went back to eating. I nudged her, narrowing my eyes. "They can't just simply like each other. There's always something in the beginning, even if it's denied. You could use it against it, saying that Harry had a fancy with some other girl while dating you." Jennifer looked at me, almost like she was plotting a plan. "Yeah?" I stated, urging her on. Don't get me wrong, I loved Harry. He was a great man but what he was doing to Jennifer was a no go. Turning people against your ex-girlfriend was immature and stupid.

"Eh, let the two rot in hell for all I care," Jennifer finally stated, her plotting face gone. I sighed, but said no more. It was worth the shot. I didn't care too much for Ginny; she was a nice gal but a little over eccentric and too bright for me. I got into Gryffindor because the hat specifically said I was a brave friend who would give my life for my friends, which is partly true. If it was Jennifer or Dean or Blaise, without a doubt but any of my not so close friends, I'd have to think about it first. "So, have you given yourself to him yet?" Jennifer asked, out of the blue. I looked over at her, surprised. "You know who I'm talking about…"

"I know," I hissed. "That's not proper table language, Jenn." Honestly, I was kind of embarrassed she asked something like that. That was a personal subject that I haven't even shared with Blaise yet. But now that she stated that, I couldn't help but wonder if I would give myself to Blaise. I knew I liked him, a lot but was it enough to have no regrets afterwards in case something went wrong? I was turning too much into Jennifer with all this deep thinking. Jennifer always thought everything through. Hell, she was practically a walking thinker, which was why professor Binns liked her so much. The history of magic teacher always said "_always value your thoughts_" and Jennifer did that. Ugh, I hate thinking so much.

Weeks flew by after that and my thought became more noticeable on my face. "So, what the hell have you been thinking about so much lately?" Jennifer asked at the Thanksgiving dinner. It was now Thanksgiving and she was pigging out, like usual. I looked over at her, blinking. "You've been thinking a lot these past few weeks. I know a thoughtful face when I see one." She pointed her fork at me and I frowned.

"I've been giving a lot of thought to what you said to me, a couple weeks ago," I whispered. Jennifer leaned in to hear better and I sighed, blushing slightly. "About giving myself to _him_." Jennifer made an "oh" face and urged me forward. "I know you've given yourself to Malfoy…"

"Honey, he wasn't my first," she spilled. I looked at her. "I haven't been a virgin since I was 15…" She laughed but urged me to go. I nodded.

"Anyways, I just don't know if by giving myself to him, there will be any regrets afterwards. Like he was just using me to get it, you know? I don't think he's that kind of man, but what if he is?" Jennifer started laughing as she shook her head, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Amy Taylor," Jennifer started, looking at me squarely. "That boy has no intentions that you're thinking. He'd probably wait forever for your innocence. There's no need to worry about what he's going to do afterwards. You'll be doing the same thing, except you'll have more spice in your relationship. Don't take it from me because I didn't give it to someone for love." I nodded, remembering that. "Stop listening to that nagging voice. It gets you nowhere." I laughed, nodding. This all started because of that nagging voice of self doubt. "Dude, this food is amazing!" Jennifer exclaimed, earning the attention from Dean and Seamus.

"What kind of food did Salem feed you?" Dean asked. Jennifer laughed.

"Salem sent us home for Thanksgiving! My mom was good at cooking but she just made the usual yams, turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, and cranberries but this is like a feast," Jennifer stated, her eyes growing large. I laughed as I dug into my Thanksgiving feast. I wasn't a fan of some of the stuff but I loved turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, and a whole bunch of other stuff. They even had chicken, which was so juicy. Thanksgiving was always a pleasure at Hogwarts. "You know, I was sad about not going to my grandparents' house to see them but this food changed my mind."

"Oh my god," I mumbled through my food. Jennifer laughed and shrugged, finally digging into the pie. I watched her gorge herself like usual and wondered how she kept al that good down. She could almost out eat Ron, on a good day. She and Dean were funny to watch race when eating. Dean usually beat her but there were rare occasions when Jennifer wouldn't eat all day and beat Dean by a mile. I loved my friends; they were all so interesting.

I looked over at the Slytherin table and smiled, spotting my Blaise instantly. His olive skin tone and beautiful brown eyes were glowing as he ate his Thanksgiving dinner, laughing with his friends. Malfoy was sitting to his right while Parkinson stayed latched to Malfoy's arm. I wondered how Jennifer didn't get slightly jealous or angry about that; if she did, she never showed it. I looked at Blaise and saw a girl sitting next to him. She cooed at him and batted her eyelashes at him and he smiled, like a gentlemen thing to do but as she wrapped her arms around his arm, my blood boiled. I knew we were secret but I wasn't a "kiss and share" kind of girl.

But my anger calmed down when Blaise smiled nicely at her and pushed her arms away from him, saying something. I wished the great hall was quiet so I could hear what he said because a glare flew on the girl's face and she rapped something to him before turning around, her hair smacking him. He rolled his eyes and looked over; his eyes caught mine and I smiled, releasing my utensils from my death grip. Blaise smiled and winked before going back to dinner. That was my Blaise!

After dinner, Jennifer and I linked arms and began heading upstairs to the common room. Jennifer's belly was slightly protruded, which was funny to look at. "I don't think I'm having sex tonight," she mumbled, laughing as she patted her stomach. I started laughing as I shook my head.

"I'm not too sure if Mal…he would want you like this," I stated, correcting myself. Jennifer giggled, shrugging. I knew she didn't care. She never cares about stuff like that. I swear, Malfoy could suddenly drop her flat and she'd be like "eh whatever" and that'd be it. I mean, I didn't know what was going on through her head but that was the attitude she gave. "Are you meeting him tonight?" I asked.

"Eh, I don't know," she stated. I almost laughed. There was that sound she always said in her attitude.

"Really? I'm surprised you don't know. You two meet like five times a day," I teased. Jennifer narrowed her eyes at me and I giggled, shrugging as I mumbled the password and we walked inside. "It's true! You guys have been meeting more and more nowadays."

"Meeting who?" a voice interrupted and both of us looked over. Jennifer's arm tensed and I sighed. Harry was the one who interrupted us. Hermione and Ron were standing behind him. Ron looked slightly "not caring" while Hermione had a stoic look on her face. Jennifer sighed and went to walk past him. "Meet who, Jennifer?" Harry asked. "Are you embarrassed that the guy you were cheating on me with dumped you?" Jennifer paused, her arm growing tense. I looked at her and shook my head. Jennifer could be a quite angry sometimes. Jennifer spun around and stared at Harry.

"You're just jealous that some other man was sleeping with me while you couldn't give me anything," Jennifer snapped. I slapped my forehead and shook my head. Why did she always have to say stuff like that? I looked at her and stepped forward, putting my hand out to Harry as Hermione gasped.

"Just leave us alone, you guys," I stated, staring up at Jennifer. I swear her and Malfoy could be related sometimes but how they both glared. It was almost identical. I pushed Jennifer back and narrowed my eyes. "Go upstairs," I hissed. Jennifer glared harder and spun around, stomping upstairs.

"Why do you defend her?" Hermione asked in her usual sharp voice. I looked back over at them and sighed.

"I can't ditch my best friend just because you say so, Harry," I stated, looking at Harry with a calm face. Harry didn't say anything as I turned and walked upstairs. It's been a while since he's said anything to Jennifer and that wasn't the perfect thing to say. I walked into my dorm and saw Jennifer sitting on her bed, staring out the window. I sighed and walked to my bed, getting ready for tonight. Blaise had invited me to a special night with just the two of us so I had to look cute. "Jennifer, can you help me pick out an outfit?" I asked, trying to make her mind get distracted. It seemed to work as Jennifer grinned over at me and nodded.

It didn't take long before Jennifer chose a cute black dress with a red belt for an accessory. I smiled and as I took a shower and got dressed, she started doing my hair. Both of us didn't say anything about the Harry incident. It was an unspoken matter and done with. I pulled on some black flats and that nagging voice came back. "Amy, don't worry about anything," Jennifer stated, almost as if she was reading my mind. I looked up at her and she winked, going back to styling my hair. She pulled it up into a couple bobby pins and made it look flowed and natural. I was starting to get excited, even though my stomach was churning. "If I'm not here, you know where I'm at but if I'm here, wake me when you get back," she whispered before kissing my temple and winking. I smiled and grabbed her broomstick. She didn't care, as long as I didn't ruin it, which I wouldn't.

Jennifer pushed the window open for me as she sprayed more hairspray on my hair and smiled, patting my butt as I flew out the window. I shot her a look and she laughed, waving at me and shutting the window. She was so weird. I flew down to the west wing bridge and sighed; my stomach was churning even more. I landed softly and looked around as I headed into the building. It wasn't after hours but I didn't want anyone who knew me to spot me. I raced up stairs and to the seventh floor, to the large blank wall. I thought hard and the door materialized. I smiled and walked inside.

The room was magnificent. It was casted in dark reds, rubies, and black. I spotted Blaise instantly and he smiled at me. He was sitting on the floor with an assortment of chocolate covered candies. I walked over to him and he smiled. "You look beautiful," he whispered. I smiled and leaned over, kissing him softly. His smiled increased and he motioned to the food. "I wasn't sure on what your favorite fruit was so I picked them all." He laughed and I grinned.

"Strawberries," I stated, picking up a chocolate covered strawberry and biting into it before holding it out to Blaise, who bit the rest. I smiled at him and we sat there, enjoying each other's company as we fed each other chocolate covered fruits. It was real romantic, but as the time went by, my stomach started to knot once more.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked when he finally noticed my look. I frowned.

"Nothing," I lied. "I've just been thinking a lot." Blaise looked at me and using his arms, scooted over to me and grabbed my chin softly and led my face down so his lips pressed against mine. I took in a deep breath as my arms went around his neck. Blaise pulled back and studied my face.

"There's something bothering you," he stated. "Even your kisses are withdrawn." I frowned and looked away from him. I had no idea that nagging voice had this much power over someone. Then again, I've never been in this situation.

"Don't get me wrong, Blaise," I started. "I like you, a lot. But Jennifer said something to me about…giving myself to you and it's been bugging me." Blaise surprised me by laughing. I looked over at him, confused.

"Amy, you're such a cutie," he stated, staring at me with his twinkling eyes as he began eating a chocolate covered banana. "Babe, you don't have to give yourself to me, ever. I enjoy spending time with you, without the sex involved. I'm not going to lie when I say sex is definitely interesting sounding figuring I've never done it but…"

"Wait, what?" I interrupted, eyeing him. He did not just say that. Blaise looked at me, stunned. "You did not just imply you're a virgin." Blaise chuckled and looked at me, squarely.

"Amy, I swear on our relationship that I'm a virgin," he stated, blush tinting his cheeks. I ogled at him for a second. All the rumors and gossip pointed to him being sexual. "Rumors are crap." I nodded, believing that. Blaise looked at me and smiled, grabbing my face again and pulling me down to kiss him. "Does that make you feel any less nervous about that stupid subject?" I nodded. "Good. Then let's continue." Blaise picked up some more fruit and held it up but I grabbed his wrist, staring at him. He looked at me and I shoved the fruit away from his hand before lacing my fingers with his. I leaned forward and I hovered over him slightly before I pushed my lips against his. Blaise complied like usual but as I laid him down and straddled him, he pinned my arms to my side. "Amy, you just said…"

"Fuck what I said," I whispered, staring at him seriously. "That nagging voice isn't going to stop me." Blaise looked confused but I interrupted his confusion by pushing my lips against his. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and I leaned harder against him. Blaise flipped us over and the fruit toppled over, away from us. I stared up at him, more certain now as he stared down at me.

"Amy, I don't want you to do something you'll regret," Blaise mumbled. I smiled.

"Even if you dump me tomorrow, I won't regret this," I answered. Blaise started to say something but I silenced him but kissing him. Blaise's hands gripped my sides as our tongues swirled together in a small tango. Blaise's arms wrapped around me and he began standing. My body went with him like a rag doll, as usual, and he carried me to a small sofa bed. He laid me down and stared into my eyes as my hands began working on getting his button up off. He pulled it off and I ran my hands down his chest, stopping at his waist and sucking in some air as his hands worked at the zipper of my dress. He seemed hesitant but he kept complying, like usual.

The air was slightly cold as he pulled my dress down. Naturally, I wasn't wearing a bra for a strapless dress and my face grew red as I laid there; Blaise's eyes stared at me before he kissed me sweetly, cupping the side of my face as I pulled his belt from his loop and undid his pants. He shoved them off and the air grew slightly warmer between us as our kisses grew hotter and I was surer about this. That nagging voice was gone as Blaise rested his hand on the hem of my underwear, staring at me. "Amy," he whispered, his eyes almost panicked. I smiled and leaned up, kissing him once more. Blaise threw my underwear aside and his briefs went with them. It was starting to get hot as we laid there, basking in each other's glory.

His soft hands perched my legs up and my stomach churned in nervousness. Blaise's face seemed a bit hesitant and I smiled at him as his hands cupped my face. "I've heard this hurts," he mumbled. I smiled, shaking my head.

"I don't care," I whispered. Blaise smiled and kissed me as his hips rode into mine. The pain was sharp and fierce but I didn't show it as I tried to keep my attention on Blaise instead. His eyes studied me as the pain dulled and pleasure replaced it, slowly. My stomach unknotted and I smiled, kissing him passionately as he rode a little faster.

Our hands raced over each other's bodies as the passion between us grew intense and I managed to moan out as my toes began curling. The pleasure built in my chest before manifesting in my stomach, rolling outwards and tingling my pelvis. Involuntarily, my muscles tensed and I gripped Blaise's shoulders as I moaned out, the wave of pleasure hitting me as Blaise rode into me, slower as he kissed along my revealed neck and ran his hands down my stomach. It made my head fuzzy when my toes uncurled and my muscles returned to normal but my skin felt so sensitive and my eyes made my vision sharper than ever.

Blaise kissed me and almost just like me, his body began convulsing. I watched in amazement as his face contorted so beautifully and he moaned out as his lips sucked along my collar bone, his teeth gently nibbling my neck. I almost giggled but as his body slowed and his arms shook from forced strength, I stared at him. My chest tickled as I stared at him and he smiled at me.

Blaise moved beside me and wrapped his arms around me, burying his head in my shoulder. "I'm glad I waited for you," he whispered. My stomach began tickling as I smiled over at him. He leaned up and kissed the tip of my nose before cupping my face. "Amy," he started.

"Yes, Blaise?" I mumbled. His eyes glistened as his lips curled into a smile.

"I love you." My heart seemed to soar as I stared at him, looking for any sign of lie but when all I saw was truth, I knew that deep in my heart, it was true. "You don't have to say it back. I'd understand but I had to let you know that…"

"I love you too," I whispered. The happiness in Blaise's face made my heart swell and our lips crashed onto each other as the lights began dimming and exhaustion swam over me, finally. I knew we weren't just saying it to each other like some hopelessly in love puppy dogs but what Blaise and I had was real. There was no nagging voice to deny that…


	42. Chapter 42

**Eyes on Fire  
**(Chapter **42**)

**AuthorQuickNotes:** alrighty, two updates in a day. Bet you're all excited, eh? Lol eh, I don't get that many reviews anymore but its okay. I enjoy writing this story since the main climaxes are coming in and since the end is coming closer, it's getting more adventurous. I'm so excited! Hehe anyways, enjoy lovelies!

* * *

**.::Jennifer's POV::.**

"So what'd you and Blaise do?" I asked Amy the next morning, after Thanksgiving. Amy's cheek lit on fire and I knew the answer. I widened my eyes for effect as she looked at me, almost guiltily. "You did it?" I whispered, grinning. Amy nodded, her cheeks blushing even more. I wanted to squeal and yell it out but I knew that wouldn't be appropriate so I kept it down to me jumping in my seat. Amy giggled and shoved me slightly. "I'm so happy for you! How was it? Did he instigate? You used protection, right?" I asked. Questions flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. I was glad I was still whispering or Dean would catch on and embarrass Amy. That wouldn't be good.

"Jenn, calm down," Amy hissed, laughing slightly. "I'll talk to you about it later." I nodded, getting even more stoked. I couldn't believe my friend, Amy Taylor, followed my advice and did it. What a champ! I was so proud of her. "Although, if you were to ever visit my house, we speak nothing of this," she threatened and I sucked in my lips, nodding with laughter in my eyes. Amy grinned and giggled, nodding to affirm it. "Christmas is coming up. What are you getting me?" she joked, changing the subject. I was thankful for that because I'd keep going on the same subject.

"What makes you think I'm getting you anything?" I teased, nudging her. Amy gasped and looked over at me as I giggled. Dean finally looked over at us from his conversation with some Gryffindor, his eyes narrowing when he saw the goofy grins on both Amy's and my face.

"What are you two foxes planning?" Dean asked, using his new nickname. He called Amy and I fox because he seems to think we're always planning some prank or destruction plan and that we were sly about it, which came in fox. I made a face when Amy began acting dumb. "I'm on to you two," he joked, pointing at the both of us.

"Oh, whatever, James Bond," I stated, rolling my eyes. Dean laughed and shrugged. "Amy, it's Wednesday," I stated. "We have first hour together. Let's go." Amy nodded and downed the rest of her drink before standing with me. I wasn't that hungry this morning; I ate a lot last night at Thanksgiving dinner. I mean, I ate a lot. It was almost ridiculous how much I ate. I'm surprised I hadn't thrown all of it up afterwards. My stomach looked a bit fuller though, which was bad. I wasn't playing quidditch or any other sports so I had no exercise at all. I was going to get fat with all this glorious food.

"So, did you and the cockroach hang out last night?" Amy asked when we exited the great hall. I looked at her, narrowing my eyes. She refused to call Malfoy by his name, so it was always cockroach. Whatever, I didn't care.

"No. I slept all night until you got in and then slept some more," I laughed. Amy nodded, smiling at me. "I haven't seen him for like a week. We have no more detentions so there goes that. And it's not like we can owl each other. That'd be awkward if Hermione or one of his goons caught our mail." Amy nodded, frowning. "I'm not stressing. We'll meet when time's right. It's not we need each other or something…" but my voice drowned out when I felt funny. I got a weird sensation.

"What's the matter?" Amy asked, looking around. But like it came, it was gone. I blinked and looked at Amy, almost like I was lost. She was giving me an odd look. "Jenn…?" she dragged on, cautiously. I sighed and continued to walk. What the hell was that? I haven't gotten a weird sensation since before my parents' accident. This was definitely not a good sign.

…::::…

"Are you going to head to Hogsmeade today?" Amy asked. I nodded, grinning over at her. It was now Saturday in the second week of December and I had asked my grandma to send me some money so I could do most of my Christmas shopping here. I already knew what I'd be getting Amy and my grandparents but I was having a difficult time thinking about what to get Malfoy and his parents. I had no idea what his parents were into or what he was into.

I saw Malfoy just a couple nights ago and it was real nice, considering. We got into a tiff but that was normal for us, right? It was nothing serious or heart breaking, on his part. I was getting too far into this relationship and I think he was feeling that. He didn't tell me I couldn't go to his house for Christmas (which I've lacked telling my grandparents for some reason) or anything like that. It was just a tiff.

_His arm was wrapped around my shoulders as we laid there, on the small cot. We decided to hang out in the room of requirements tonight and it was more comfortable than our usual spot. His arm stopped rubbing my back and I looked up at him, my chin resting softly on his chest. I noticed his face looked a bit distressed so I leaned up, beginning to rub his chest. He looked over at me and I smiled, trying to get something in return but he didn't smirk or smile; he just looked away and sighed. _

"_Okay, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting up and staring down at him. Malfoy looked up at me and acted like he was confused. "I'm not stupid, Malfoy. Obviously there's something wrong…" I frowned at him and cupped the side of his face, running my hand down his chest and continuing to rub his chest, gently massaging it. Malfoy sighed and leaned up, grabbing my hands and shoving them aside. I narrowed my eyes as he grabbed his shirt, slipping it on and looking over at me. _

"_Jenn," he started but sighed. "Jennifer…" I frowned. He had just started calling me Jenn and he was switching back to Jennifer. There must be something really bothering him. "My parents don't know I'm dating you but they know I'm interested in someone…" I nodded, frowning. "They think it's that shy girl, Astoria Greengrass." I narrowed my eyes, trying to picture her face. "You know her. She's in our divination class on Thursdays. She's the one with the long black hair, brown eyes…" I nodded, remembering her. She was attractive but hardly ever talked. Her older sister usually did all the talking. I couldn't place her sister's name. It started with either a "D" or a "M". _

"_So? Just tell them you're not interested in that girl," I stated but then made a face. "Wait, are you?" Malfoy shook his head, calmly. My heart fluttered with that but I made no expression of excitement. "Why does this have you so strung loose?"_

"_They're arranging a marriage between the two of us after I graduate," he answered. My eyes widened. "Yeah… It's in a year's time but that means I have to force myself to like this girl." At this point, I grew kind of angry._

"_Force yourself to like this girl?" I repeated. Malfoy looked over at me. "Why don't you just tell your parents she's not the girl you're interested in? Normal parents would understand." Malfoy's eyes narrowed._

"_My parents aren't normal, Jennifer. They don't expect their son to start fucking a damn Gryffindor," Malfoy snapped. I glared at him and stood from the cot, getting dressed. Malfoy watched me as I buttoned up my shirt. _

"_I thought you might've changed, Malfoy but you're still hung up on that stupid Gryffindor and Slytherin thing. Haven't I proven myself to be just a tad different than your view of a Gryffindor? I sneak around with you, right? That doesn't say goody two shoes in anyway, Draco Malfoy!" I snapped back. Malfoy groaned and stood up, pulling on his briefs and pants as I grabbed my robe and slipped it on, heading to the door. Malfoy grabbed my wrist and I turned around, pushing him back and glaring at him. "You're so immature, Malfoy! Get over the stupid "rivalry"! It's dead, it's over. It happened centuries ago!"_

"_You just don't understand, Jennifer!" he yelled, his face contorting angrily. I rolled my eyes. "You just started this year. Your parents didn't raise you into thinking the way I do. I was raised that purebloods were better and that anything below was to be treated like shit."_

"_Oh, we all know you're like that," I snapped. Malfoy glared at me and straightened up, his glare intensifying. It almost scared me to see him like this. There was no passion igniting with this glare. I had to fight the urge to cower. _

"_That's right," he stated, shocking me. "I am like that. There's nothing you can do to change that, ever!" His fists clenched and his jaw popped from clenching it so hard. I frowned as I looked up at him. I would've felt threatened if it hadn't of been for our past together. I've grown to known him too well so even though his glare was frightening, I still didn't feel threatened. _

"_Man up, Malfoy," I snapped finally. "If you want this Astoria girl, then fine! You can have her to yourself and I'll happily leave you alone. But if you're just going to force yourself to like this girl, then I think we're done here." Malfoy's glare broke momentarily and I sighed. "If you're that way, you're not the man I thought you were." I began walking away but his hand grabbed my elbow, rather hard. I don't know what came over me but I spun around and my hand connected with the side of Malfoy's face. His head moved to the side and I looked at him, shocked. His cheek turned red as his eyes watered slightly. "Draco, I didn't mean…" but he cut me off by grabbing the sides of my face and slamming his lips onto mine. _

That was our tiff and Malfoy explained that seeing me so angry was "sexy" or whatever. He's weird. Anything I do that hurts him just makes him even more passionate with me. He was so confusing. We did continue that conversation but I made him promise to act civil and not get "pissy" like he usually did.

Today was the Hogsmeade trip and probably the last one for a while. It was snowing outside, finally and I was excited. I was putting on my dark blue skinny jeans and tucking the bottoms into my dark brown fur boots (fake fur, of course) and wearing a red coca cola shirt underneath my favorite winter jacket that was dark brown, like my boots, and radiated heat when you put it on. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and tucked my money into my inside pockets and slipped my wand into my jacket. I giggled when I looked over at Amy. I was so excited.

Amy was wearing a similar outfit, boots and jacket wise. Instead of her usual jeans, she was wearing very stylish sweatpants and a grey shirt. I smiled at her and we walked out together. I was excited for this Hogsmeade trip. Maybe this time, Malfoy and I would stay away from the Shrieking shack.

We headed out of the common and down the stairs. Dean and Seamus said they'd meet us downstairs, by the carriages. I was excited to play in the snow. I haven't seen snow in a while and it was going to be a relief. I loved snow. When we walked outside, I grinned. The snow covered everything it could reach. The fountain's water was frozen and we walked past it. I smiled at it and wanted to lick the ice but I wasn't stupid. I didn't want my tongue getting stuck. We walked down the hill and to the carriages, where professor McGonagall waited for us for roll call basically. We spotted Dean and Seamus and hurried over to them. Amy, however, was very clumsy and her boots slid and she fell, taking me with her and causing us to slide into tall ass Dean, who toppled down onto us. I laughed as Dean groaned, flipping off of Amy and me. Amy was groaning and muttering sorry as I looked over at her.

"You're so clumsy," I mumbled, standing and helping her stand. It was almost the first snow so it was understandable. McGonagall finished roll call and we were off. Seamus dove into the carriage, shaking it and I followed in after everyone after stealing a glance over at Malfoy. I could always spot his face in a crowd. I smiled at him and before I could see if he smirked or smiled back, Amy shoved me into the carriage. I giggled and kicked the snow from my boots at her. She yelled and went to tackle me but Dean shoved her into a seat and pushed me to the opposite one. I laughed as the carriage took off. Amy was laughing as well as we headed down to Hogsmeade. But slowly, that weird sensation I felt a while ago came back. I frowned but tried to stay positive. It was always about someone I loved; I hoped it wasn't Malfoy.

We made it to Hogsmeade and it was so much fun. I shopped around and got Amy, Dean, and Seamus' presents; all without them seeing. I had the shop keepers wrap them there so Dean and Seamus wouldn't try to peek into my bags. I trusted Amy not to do that but those two miscreants I didn't trust. Now I just had to see if I could find something for Malfoy and his parents. I wanted to make a good impression when I saw them. I reattached with Amy and we were both finding stuff for our flings. She had finished shopping for everyone but Blaise. I convinced her to buy something for his parents, which she already did. She told me she bought his mom some glass figurine and his father some book thing. Blaise told her what his parents were like. I had no idea what Malfoy's parents were like.

"Have you found someone for Malfoy?" Amy asked and I shook my head but that feeling came full blast. I looked forward as a scream echoed through the air and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron standing there, staring at the scene as well as me. A girl with a red pea coat was being thrown by some unseen object and she was grunting in pain. She suddenly stopped and was thrown into the air. Chills raced down my spine as Amy gasped, her eyes widening when the girl's face was fear stricken and her hair rose like snakes as her limbs were spread out, almost like a cross. I stumbled back slightly at the scene as she fell to the ground. I couldn't move as a huge man walked past us that I knew as Hagrid.

"Don't move! Don't touch that, Harry," Hagrid said as Harry knelt by some package the girl had been holding. A crowd of people were around by this time as Hagrid picked the girl up and saying back to Harry, "Wrap it up and bring it alone, Harry. But don't touch it." Harry nodded and wrapped the necklace in the loose paper and followed after Hagrid.

"That was Katie Bell," Amy whispered. "She's one of the chasers for Gryffindor." I frowned. Amy didn't say anything more as she stared over at me, concerned. That weird sensation had crawled up my back and it was causing an odd tingling. Something else was to come and that feeling just told me this was the beginning. I seriously wished it didn't mean for Malfoy.


	43. Chapter 43

**Eyes on Fire  
**(Chapter **43**)

**AuthorQuickNotes:** okay a helpful reader mentioned something to me that I didn't even notice I was doing. Instead of explaining the previous situation or where the story stands, I start the greater deal of my chapters with "I". I didn't even notice until she mentioned it so I'm going to try to not do that. It's a hard habit so it'll take me a while not to do that, so bear with me. This one has a lot of humor in it, despite the previous chapter's gloom with Katie so.... it's to lighten up. The next one, just so you all know, will be in Draco's POV. Sorry if the timing of the story to the books/movies is a little off... I'm trying to get real close! Anyways, hope you like. Please review!

* * *

The image of Katie Bell being thrown around like that...

That was all I could think of afterwards.

And then learning that the package that did that to her was meant for Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, it was even more twisted. Amy and I were called in after the incident, along with Katie's friend, Harry, Hermione, and Ron and Snape and McGonagall had been the ones to examine it and Katie Bell's friend blurting out that it had been for Dumbledore. Harry barked off about Draco Malfoy being the one. I almost throttled him but Amy's encouraging hand was death gripping my elbow.

"That's quite a bit accusation, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, her eyes already sharp on him. I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes. "How come it is always you three I find when there is trouble?" She paused as I looked at her. "Miss Taylor, Miss Williams, you two are free to go," she stated and Amy and I turned to walk out. I heard McGonagall begin to talk to the other three again but I didn't care. I had to go see Malfoy.

"Why do you suppose Harry would accuse Malfoy like that?" Amy asked as we began walking down the hallway and toward the main building. I sighed.

"Probably because he has nothing better to do than accuse innocent people," I snapped. Amy frowned but nodded. "I have to go see him, to ask him what it could've been about." Amy nodded and stopped walking, standing guard practically. We were basically in the dungeons; all I had to do was go down a couple more flights of stairs. So I did, but in the hallways Malfoy showed me. I shimmied through a curtain and through a passageway no bigger than a person's width. My flats slapped against the bricks and I stopped before exiting, seeing groups of Slytherin walking by. It was like venturing into pit-bull territory. I watched and waited until they were mostly through before poking my head out and trying to spot Malfoy. My luck would be that he was currently in the Slytherin common room and I'd have to find a way to get in there.

I then spotted Parkinson and narrowed my eyes; if only I could get her alone, I could teach her a lesson about kicking my ass. But my eyes looked beyond her and I finally spotted Malfoy, chilling against the wall and looking away from Parkinson as she ranted. I reached up and jiggled the banner, which I knew he'd see and stepped back into the passageway. It was then when I heard his voice.

"Parkinson, I don't care about what happened at your classes," Malfoy barked. "It's gossip I'm not interested in. Now leave me alone." Parkinson's high pitched voice began sobbing as they started drifting away. I heard footsteps and I prayed it was just Malfoy. I waited as a face came into view and a smile broke on my own when it, indeed, was Malfoy. "So, venturing into Slytherin territory now?" he teased and he went to grab my face but I grabbed his wrists, staring squarely at him. If he began kissing me, I would never remember to ask him this. Malfoy eyed me and let his arms fall.

"Malfoy, I have to ask you a serious question," I asked. I saw momentary panic flash over his face before he calmed himself and avoided looking into my eyes. I grabbed his chin and forced him to, while narrowing my own. "Were you at Hogsmeade today?" Malfoy laughed.

"Is that your question?"

"Just answer it!" I snapped. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and pulled my hand from his chin.

"No, I stayed up here all day. I didn't feel the need to go to the blasted place," he answered. I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"Some people said they saw you there," I stated and Malfoy's face turned into pure confusion before questions began writing themselves on his face. "Are you lying to me?" Malfoy shook his head. "Then you better watch your back from now on. Harry's got it in his mind that you were trying to hex Dumbledore but it flawed so it hexed Katie Bell instead."

"Hey, I hate the old bastard but why would I hex an old man? As for Katie Bell, that bitch got what she deserved. Now Slytherin can start kicking Gryffindor's ass," Malfoy stated. I rolled my eyes and shoved him. "What? It's true! That bitch is always kicking dirt in the Slytherin chasers."

"Oh and the Slytherin chasers are always validated by shoving, hitting, and cursing at the others? Wait, dirt?! There's no dirt in the air, you moron," I stated, making a face. Malfoy rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"You know what I mean. You're as much of a moron as I am, so I know you got it." I glared at him and he began laughing as he shoved me away. I gave him a look and he glared at me. "You have to say that was good. I'm taking a different approach with you. Insulting you while insulting myself gives you no room to actually insult me." I made a face while I stared at him. Why do men insist on doing that?

"You're a retard," I mumbled before beginning to walk away but he grabbed my elbow and spun me back around, slamming my body into his muscular one. Our heads managed to slam into each other and Malfoy cursed out as I winced, groaning.

"What the fuck?!" Malfoy screamed out, his hand flying up to his chin. I looked up to see slight blood lining his lip. "You made me bite my tongue!"

"Me? You're the one who pulled me back so fast that I only had time to stop from falling down!" I hissed back. Malfoy glared down at me and I rolled my eyes, whipping out my wand and pointing it at his mouth, which was beginning to swell. I think he bit his lip as well.

"What are you doing?" he muffled, his eyes narrowing in an untrusting way. I rolled my eyes and removed his hand, which was dampened with a little blood.

"Don't be so untrusting, Malfoy," I mumbled before flicking my wand and watching his swollen lip return to normal and the blood to flow back into his body, like it was nothing. "You let me sneak around with you and kiss you in obscene places but you get untrusting when I pull my wand out? You're retarded," I mumbled before smiling up at him. "There's no way you'd be smart enough to hex a necklace made for Dumbledore."

"Piss off!" Malfoy hissed. I giggled and leaned up, kissing him before sweeping away. I began walking off before turning around and looking back at him. He was watching me, as usual and I waved. He smirked and winked before going back into the hallway. I felt more reassured that I had talked to Malfoy. For some reason, I trusted him. I smiled as I walked down the hallway and toward where Amy was waiting. I spotted her, leaning against the wall with an "I wish I wasn't here right now" expression.

"Hey, girlie," I stated and she turned around, smiling over at me. It was funny seeing her face brighten up when she wasn't alone anymore. "Let's get out of this dump. I'm freaking cold." Amy laughed.

"I agree. We should've kept our outside jackets on, yeah?" I nodded, chuckling a bit as we headed upstairs. "God, the Slytherin must be cold hearted if they can live in this cold! Good god." I laughed as we headed up the main staircase and then toward the moving staircases, not really saying much. Amy said the password and we headed into the comfortable warmth of the Gryffindor common room. I shivered at first as my body got accustomed to the heat and me and Amy headed to the nearby chairs, sitting down. It was hardly time to go to bed. In fact, we still had a lot of time to burn. "Bored…" Amy stated, making an odd noise afterwards. I looked over at her. "Why does this common room have to be so boring? I say we go prank the Hufflepuff!"

"Stop picking on the Hufflepuff," I mumbling, laughing a bit. Amy laughed.

"Why? They're fun to pick on. They get all scared and shaky," Amy said and started mimicking one by shaking her limbs and making a scared expression. I began laughing as Amy grinned cheekily. "Ravenclaw are no fun to pick on because they outsmart you with their wit and intelligence." Amy began making spider motions with her fingers with her hands and I laughed even harder when she made a pompous expression. "I can't pick on Gryffindor because they go 'I'm in your house, dumbie' so they can't take jokes. And Slytherin are super fun because sometimes, you get into fights with them because they take it so personal."

By this time, I was in tears. I don't know how this girl did it but she always made me go into hysterical laughing. It was like a mixture of crying because your stomach hurts so bad but it's so funny so you keep laughing. And seeing that you're crying makes you laugh harder so it's like a lose, lose situation. Amy started laughing along with me, probably because I was growing red in the face and tears were streaming my face. If it weren't for the howls of laughter, it'd look like I was crying. I don't even know why I was laughing so hard. It was strange.

"What the hell is all this laughing about?!" a loud voice boomed and I looked up, still laughing to see Dean rushing down the stairs with an "I want to join" look. He looked at Amy's and my red faces and grinned. "Amy told a joke! I want to hear." Amy started laughing even more as I was starting to honk. For those of you who don't know what a honk is what you laugh, it's like a deep, throat grunting that sounds like a goose squawking but it's deep and hurts your throat.

"What the hell is happening to you?" Amy laughed out when she started hearing my honk. I inherited from one of my mom's distant sisters. All of my mom's sisters and one brother live in Idaho and neither of them could take me when my parents died. One of them had five children already (holy crap, huh?) and all from the same man (even more shocking nowadays, right?) and the other one lived in a two bedroom trailer with a set of twins, pregnant and going through a divorce. And my only uncle from that side was locked away in Azkaban for some kind of thing. Let's just say that my parents were the only one's who had a good life. Well the first one did; they were rather wealthy but they didn't want to feed another person (they're cheap!)

And my dad's side of the family all said no because they were all so close that looking at me, a spitting image of my father, would just tear them apart. They said they'd keep in contact and see me at holidays, if they can make it. I liked them the most. Don't get my ranting wrong! My mom's siblings were all sweet and always sent me something for Christmas and my birthday. It's just they couldn't raise a teenager.

But onto the current story where Dean was beginning to laugh, but only because of my damn honking that wouldn't stop and Amy was pointing at me with her "insulting" eyes. I knew she'd have some witty comment about my laughing once she settled her own. Finally, my honking finished and I was thrilled when my laughing slowed to giggling and my stomach cramping. "I'm calling you goose now," Amy smart mouthed, sticking her tongue out at me and pointing still.

"Shut up," I whined, laughing silently. "As long as you don't tell Mal…" I stopped, remembering that Dean was in the room. "Maltrix, I'm fine." Dean looked at me, weirdly might I add.

"Maltrix? What the hell kind of name is that? Who is that?" Dean asked, his curiosity coming out. Amy looked over at me, murderously and I gave a cat look over at Dean, grinning devilishly.

"Phoebe Thurston has a crush on you!" I blurted out with my cat look. Dean's face changed as he grinned, looking around. Phoebe Thurston was a girl in Gryffindor who was rather attractive and very outgoing at times. She was almost a wall flower if her smile didn't catch people's attention. She did have an amazing smile and her grey eyes just made it better. Okay, so I lied. She was like gorgeous! She had that golden tan with the natural dark hair and long, lean legs. But honestly, she acted more like a wall flower than anything else.

"Really? Me?" Dean squealed, inching closer to me. I nodded, hoping he wouldn't go up to her and make a fool of himself. But then again, Dean was very attractive and Phoebe could be interested, maybe. I was hoping so since I felt bad for lying to him. Amy was peering over at me with one of her "you're going to so die" looks. I giggled as Dean began mumbling to himself. "Do you think I should talk to her?"

"No!" Both Amy and I shouted and Dean sucked in his lips, his eyes widening as he looked at the two of us. "We mean…" we started, looking at each other.

"Just start talking casually with her at first," Amy started, nodding and smiling to add effect. I was so thankful she was on my side.

"And when she starts the flirting, which she will probably, then you swoop in and catch her," I stated, grinning cheekily as Dean grinned, nodding. "But don't go flat out ask her out. That scares us girls." Dean nodded. This was all bullshit. All girls liked the guys to just ask them out, right? I just didn't want Dean to get fat assed, which would be my fault. Dean grinned wider and he stood, proud and tall.

"Thank you ladies," he stated, nodding his head. "I'm going to go plot my demise! See you guys tomorrow." He swept away and sauntered upstairs, mumbling "hello's" as he walked into the dorms. Amy instantly looked at me.

"You're an evil goose with no heart, honky," she hissed. I sighed and stuck my tongue out over at her.

"What else was I supposed to do? I'm getting to used to talking to you about Malfoy… and besides, Phoebe will fall for Dean. Who wouldn't? Dean is sexy!" I grinned and put a thumbs up as Amy rolled her eyes. "What would you have done?"

"I would've averted the topic to something else besides a crush, you idiot."

"Oh."


	44. Chapter 44

**Eyes on Fire  
**(Chapter **44**)

**AuthorQuickNotes:** okay I have Draco's thoughts rather jumbled because I think it's time to have him start smitten, right? Or at least acknowledging it. I hope I do his thoughts alright. I think this chapter's eventful so I hope you like it. Again, sorry if the timeline's off. I didn't know if this particular act was before or after Christmas so I kept it as before, lol. Don't murder me, please. Oh and the biggest climax has hints in here, just so you know. Message me if you have any clues, ok? I won't lie if you get it right, hehe. Enjoy, loves!

* * *

**.::Draco's POV::.**

"So what's the plan for today, Drakie?" her voice sneered and I looked over at Pansy with a bored and slightly irritated look. She had to be kidding. She knows I hardly hang out with her nowadays, especially after her cowardly act against Jennifer. She knew it to as I stared at her and her face went from exuberant to nervous in one sitting. She glanced around before sweeping off the couch and walking away. It was just Blaise and I now as we sat in the common room with the others walking around. I slouched back and kicked my feet up, bored once again.

"What is the plan for today?" Blaise asked, finally. I looked over at him. "Today's been nothing but a boring day, and it's a Sunday. There are no classes and now that, that girl Bell is back, there's no more interesting gossip about you." I shrugged.

"Gossip doesn't interest me," I mumbled and Blaise nodded. Blaise has always known that about me. I was never one for gossip unless it was interesting, or resulted around Potter and his stupid gang of Gryffindor. That Katie Bell wench had come back this morning, feeling a bit lost. Supposedly, she had no memory of what happened so she couldn't confirm it. It didn't stop the Gryffindor was sneering my name as the person who did it. I wasn't even at Hogsmeade but those goody two shoes didn't look at facts.

"I say we go to the great hall and see if the girls are there," Blaise suggested. Hell, why not? I could get shagged if I went down there. Williams was always down to shag. I smirked and Blaise rolled his eyes, noting my look. "You know you love her so don't even think of her as just a shag, Malfoy." I snapped a look over at him.

"Love? You must be joking?" I hissed. Blaise chuckled and shrugged, standing up and beginning to head out. I glared at him but stood up, nonetheless and began heading out. What else was there to do? I practically only hung out with Blaise nowadays. Crabbe and Goyle were weird nowadays and Pansy was getting too obnoxious for my comfort. Blaise was the only sane one it seemed. Then again, I didn't talk with all the Slytherin. I didn't need to. I could be perfectly content with being alone.

But as I walked down the hallway with my hands shoved in my pockets and Blaise walking beside me, I couldn't help but feel something when I said that. That damn woman made me think too much now. I used to be certain but every time I said something or thought something about myself or how I view life, a small nagging voice that never used to be there would pop into my head. It'd nag and nag and I'd counter think myself and be spun around in a circle that I'd get so frustrated that I'd want to go find that woman and put her in her place.

Woman didn't think! They shouldn't, anyways. It was useless and not a good talent. It leads to giving men, like me, a frazzled mind. I mean, come on! That girl can not think all the time. There had to be times when her mind was as dead as a door nail, whatever that meant. She told me that first and now, I say it all the time.

That girl is contagious!

"You're thinking something," Blaise interrupted. I looked over at him. "Care to share or are you still a locked cage?" I glared at him and didn't say anything as we neared the great hall. "I figured as much. You know, Jennifer would appreciate you sharing your thoughts with her. She's not stupid, like Parkinson is." I scoffed. That was not saying much. I have to admit, Parkinson is one hell of a girl when it came to starting things and shagging but when she opened her mouth, it was pure stupidity.

"You know that's not saying much, Zabini." Blaise started laughing and I smirked.

"You know what I mean, Malfoy. This girl you've found has got you wrapped around her finger," Blaise taunted and he smirked at me. I went to pummel him but he laughed, sliding away and walking into the great hall. I swear I was going to kill him. He thought he knew me so well. I dug my hands into my pockets before getting frustrated once more and running a hand through my hair, hard. I almost ripped my scalp. I looked around and saw that the great hall was busy and crowded. People were stuffing their faces as usual and some of them were standing, laughing and conversing with their groups of friends. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and didn't see Jennifer, or that stupid friend of hers.

I did see Potter talking to that Bell girl a good distance away from me. Katie Bell saw me and her eyes narrowed before it turned blank and she mumbled something, drifting off. I narrowed my eyes, kind of confused. Potter turned around and his eyes landed on me and a hateful glare appeared on his face. Out of instinct, I glared back and wanted to seriously hex that idiot but I could only imagine Jennifer's reaction to that. I could hear her barking at me now. I just scowled at the idiot and turned around, heading out. I no longer felt the need to be in there now that Katie Bell had returned and Potter would surely start pointing his grimy fingers at me. I hated that idiot!

I walked down the hallways and just started to drift. A strange hope filled me and I smirked, Jennifer's face popping into my mind. "Damnit, get out!" I hissed, slamming my palm against my head and sneering. That girl needed to seriously vanish from my mind. This was ridiculous. I was Draco Malfoy for crying out loud. It's been months since her and I started this fling and somehow, I wasn't intending on leaving or even ditching her like I usually would. She probably cast a love hex…

But those didn't last months long.

Well she had to of slipped me a love potion everyday because there's no way I could feel this way towards a girl, especially a Gryffindor girl. It was absurd and unheard of. Again, I was Draco Malfoy. I could just ask for independent study until she went away and then go on with my life, but that wouldn't accomplish anything. She'd probably still find a way to find me and grasp me with her cold hands.

"Stupid wench," I cursed, scowling as I headed down one of the less used hallways. I looked around and my stomach churned as a smirk appeared on my face. Jennifer and I almost shagged in this hallway. And there I go again…

I ventured around for a bit, my thoughts going deeper and deeper and I didn't realize it but I ended up in the bathrooms. I veered into the girl's bathrooms for some reason and walked up to the sinks, staring at my reflection as my thoughts grew a headache. I pushed my hand against my head and sighed. Thinking sucked.

"I know what you did to Katie!" a voice snapped. I turned around sharply and saw Potter standing there, his wand out offensively.

"What the hell are you babbling about, idiot?" I snapped. Potter didn't say anything as he shot a spell at me. I quickly dodged causing his spell to slam into the sinks and whipped my wand out, shooting one at him. I darted to the back of the bathroom and made my breath shallow as I stood behind a stall, my eyes widening. This guy was insane! Then again, if he said someone was evil, he had to be evil right? That was usual Potter idiocy. I heard his footsteps and quickly knelt down, checking under the stalls to see him staring over at me. I quickly shot a spell at him and darted off. Potter followed and we faced each other at the end. I shot a spell but somehow, he blocked it.

"Sectumsepra!" he shouted and the spell hit me. It started out a dull pain and then it hit me like a bludger. Pain overwhelmed me as I lay in the water that was spilling out from the sink he damaged. It was hard to breathe and I gasped for air as my fingers gripped the tile floor. Potter walked above me and panic and fear was written all over his face. I gasped and my nails dug into the tiles. I've never felt so much pain. I felt a weird warmth and then the pain started to dull just a tad.

I heard quick footsteps and professor Snape's face came into view and he looked up at Potter, shocked. Potter stumbled away and vanished as I stared up at Snape, not understanding what was going on. What the hell kind of spell was that? They didn't teach us that in defense against the ark arts. God, my chest hurt. But the pain dulled fast as Snape waved his wand over, muttering some spell. The warm sensation tingled and a fuzzy feeling washed over me.

"Draco!" a squeal echoed through the bathroom. I would've looked over but I was so sore. Footsteps from the squealer raced over and whoever it was, skid to the ground and warm hands groped over my chest. I looked over and saw Jennifer's worried face. It hurt me more than that spell to see her like that. I frowned and took a deep breath in. "What… What happened?" she mumbled, her eyes wide with fright as she gripped my hand, holding it to her chest. Her body heat felt nice.

"Potter," Snape stated. Her worry and fright vanished and was replaced by anger, just pure anger. Her hand tightened around mine and Snape sighed. "It's best if Mr. Malfoy gets to the infirmary. I may have healed the wounds but his body underwent a lot of pain." Jennifer nodded and I squeezed her hand tightly, reassuring her. At this moment, I knew why I thought so much about her. I didn't just see her as a shag, I don't think. I don't know how to explain it but it was something more.

And that scared me.

Snape hovered me in the air and my body liked the feeling of being weightless as he led me out to the bathrooms. Jennifer followed, like the idiot she was, and I wanted to shove her away but her company felt nice. I couldn't get over the pain I had felt from that one spell. I would tell my father about this. He'd get even with Potter. I would do it myself but being my age and my father being the clever man, I'd wait it out. I would get my revenge and it wouldn't be hard.

Snape took the back hallways and Jennifer followed, almost faithfully and even helped tuck me into the infirmary cot. She sat on the edge of my cot as Madam Pomfrey shot us both weird looks. I bet it looked weird but I didn't care. That nurse could stuff it. Jennifer's hands were soft and smooth and very warm. I didn't know how much perspective almost dying put into someone's mind until now. I would never admit it aloud but I'm glad Jennifer found me. I hoped she didn't see me the way I was. I had to have looked horrible.

"I'm glad you're ok, Malfoy," she whispered. I smirked and with forced effort on my sore muscles, I reached up and cupped her face. Why did she have to keep calling me by my last name? Crap, why am I acting so lovey right now? I should just shove her away, in case someone from my house or her house came bursting in right now. It would ruin everything, including my reputation. I couldn't have that yet. "I know, I'll leave but I wanted to make sure you were taken care of."

A reason why I can't just ditch her.

That anger flashed over her face and I gave her a look. "Don't do anything stupid, idiot," I strained out and she chuckled, shrugging and kissing my hand before laying it down. She rubbed my chest lightly before standing and beginning to head out. I watched her leave, knowing she'd do something stupid.

Another reason why I couldn't just leave…


	45. Chapter 45

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **45**

**AuthorQuickNotes:** I am soooo terribly sorry for the loss of updating. I've been kind of depressed lately because of bullshit. I'm still kind of down but this made me feel a bit better as I wrote it. I hope it's not too much. I also hope Malfoy's not too OOC in this one. Let me know if he is and I can revise it. I just really needed to write and read some lovey dovey, romance stuff. I'm going through a hard time with friends and relationships. It's horrible. Anyways, I don't want to ruin this chapter by my mindless babble, lol. Please enjoy and review if possible! Thanks, lovelies!

**

* * *

**

**.::Jenn's POV::.**

Most of the people and chatter were downstairs as I sat on the windowsill near my bed, my mind twisting and turning like a roller coaster. I swore I could hear my heart pounding against my chest. What in the world would make Harry attack Malfoy like that? Just thinking about that made my head spin in another direction and my hands to clench around my knees. I had such an anger problem and my love for Malfoy didn't help the matter much. They were all downstairs, getting ready for the big quidditch match. Right about now, they were all probably heading out to the great hall for a good meal before the game. I resigned from the quidditch team soon after my probation was lifted; I didn't feel the want to be on the quidditch team any longer.

"Jennifer," Amy's voice called and I looked over, watching her walk over to me from her bed. She was dressed in her Gryffindor attire, ready for the game. "Since Blaise is playing today, I think I'm going to go watch the game. Will you join me?" she asked. I sighed; ever since I told her what happened to Malfoy last night, she's been very cautious on her words. Anything would, and could set me off. It took all my strength not to slam my fist in Harry's face; I've been avoiding him even more because of that.

"No, I'm going to go visit with Draco," I stated, shocking myself slightly by the common use of his name. Amy nodded, understanding and with a smile, she walked out of the dorm room. I sighed and ran a hand over my face before gathering my shoes, putting them on, and heading out as well. I didn't care to watch quidditch. I only enjoyed playing it. I didn't feel like watching Harry fly around on a broom with my wand just inches away. I could do some damage to that kid and he didn't even know. I sighed, rubbing my eyes slowly as I headed down to the common room.

"Yeah, I'll be right down! I just forgot something," a voice called and I looked over to see Harry strolling in through the door, freezing when he saw me. His face became confused as he looked at my stressed out look and my eyes narrowed on him. "What are you looking at?" he asked, walking again and proceeding to walk past me. His shoulder bumped into mine and by the look on his face, that was an accident but just that little motion set me off. I grabbed his shirt and spun him around, moving us back until his back hit the wall. "Hey!" he yelled out but I covered his mouth, glaring at him.

"Listen here, Potter," I started, emphasizing his name. I had no control over what I was doing. It was all instinct. "What you did was wrong and I hope you know it. I don't care how much you hate someone or loathe someone. They never deserve to be put through that much pain." Harry's eyes widened as he stared at me. He knew what I was talking about. "If you ever pull something like that, I won't be as nice."

"You're screwing Malfoy…" he mumbled as I let go. I tried to ignore him as he scoffed, almost disbelieving it. "I can't believe you were cheating on me with him of all people." I winced at that and stopped walking, clenching my fists. "I should've seen it. I should've listened to my gut instinct about you, Jennifer. You are just a slut, just like Malfoy. You two are perfect for each other…" I turned around and glided forward, raising my fist. It connected with the side of Harry's face and he fell to the ground, clutching his now bleeding nose.

"Shut your mouth, Potter," I snapped, glaring at him. My head snapped out of its stupor and my eyes widened before I stepped back some, glancing around. I hoped no one heard what Harry had said. It wasn't like I denied it or anything. I just stood there. I should've denied it or something but it was so hard nowadays to say anything negative about that sexy man I love. It was hard to act unfaithful to him. Harry looked up at me as he started to stand. "Harry…" I began, frowning. "I'm…sorry." I turned and began walking away. I bolted out of the door, startling the fat lady, and headed downstairs hurriedly and to the lower levels of Hogwarts. I hurried to the darker hallways and slammed my back against the wall, staring around. I was confused as to what just happened. Harry just found out about Malfoy and I in a very awkward manner and I had seriously attacked him. What was wrong with me? I needed to stop hanging out with Malfoy. He was damaging my smart thinking.

I bowed my head and ran my hands through my hair, lowering myself until I was sitting against the wall with my knees against my chest. I allowed some peace as I started to sob. If the old me back in Salem days, looked at me now, she'd think of me as a lowly person. She'd give me her usual "I don't believe it" look and make me feel inferior. I pushed my head against the wall and sighed, wiping at my eyes that managed to tear a bit. I was in serious need of therapy right now.

"What are you doing down here?" a voice called and I looked to my right to see Parkinson, glaring over at me. I seriously was not seeing this wench right now, after a blow up with Harry. "Didn't you know losers like you aren't allowed in the dungeons?" she snapped. I glared at her and saw her take a defensive step back. I clenched my fists at my waist and wanted to growl at her. I felt animalistic at the moment, which was weird. It was probably just my anger flashing again. Where was Amy when you needed her? Oh, she was probably snogging Blaise…

"Just leave me alone, Parkinson," I hissed. Parkinson hissed and crossed her arms, leaning on one side and narrowing her eyes at me.

"This is my territory. You leave," she hissed back, slanting her head upwards and snarling. I locked my jaw and rolled my eyes back, pivoting to turn. I heard Parkinson gasp. I turned back around, sharply.

"I'm not doing it because you asked. I'm not in the mood to deal with your petty bullshit, Parkinson," I snapped, lowly. Parkinson smirked, chuckling.

"You're just scared, Williams," she mumbled as I began turning back around. I froze and my anger flared again. I fought against it and took a deep breath. I didn't care what the wench said about me or spread about me. I'll prove to her I'm not scared later on. I'm afraid I'd kill her right now if I started anything. Harry riled me up and then made me feel guilty as hell. I didn't need to be beating someone to a pulp at the moment.

"Whatever, Parkinson," I whispered, walking away from the dark hallways and up to the main levels and heading outside. I pocketed my hands and sighed, lowering my head and heading down the hills and toward the dark lake. I sat at the edge and perched my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on my knees and sighing, loudly. The wind was soft today and only gave me a slight chill but it felt nice. I was so heated; the wind made me feel a little better. I saw bubbles surfacing before large tentacles raced out of the water and spread, as if the creature was stretching. Amy told me about that creature. I watched the tentacles spread and made small tidal waves, which started to soothe me.

The sound of water was very soothing when you're angry. It seems as if it takes the worries and wrinkles them in the waves and causing them to vanish. I sighed and my eyes closed as my anger seemed to vanish along with the soft waves almost gracing my feet. I couldn't believe this lake was called dangerous. I'm sure it wasn't since most of the people who gave it the title of dangerous probably jumped in the water instead of just watching it.

The tentacles arched up and stretched once more; the rays of the sun bounced off the sheen of water and I smiled as the creature retracted its tentacles and I didn't see them again. I sighed and stayed out there for a while, letting the wind tousle my hair as the sun began lowering behind the horizon and cascading the earth in darkness. I sighed, realizing I had fallen asleep and I blinked, shaking my head and stretching my legs out. I looked around, wondering if the quidditch game was finished yet and who had won. I decided to head inside and as I did, I took a quick gander down at the quidditch pitch. The game was finished from what I could tell but there were still loads of people filing out and sitting at the stands.

I tried to spot Amy but it was useless. I knew Amy but from miles and miles away, every brunette looked like her. So I headed inside and toward the Gryffindor tower. I was dreading heading up there. I didn't want Harry to be there. I'd either blow up again or start crying. I sighed and hugged my arms around myself, heading upstairs. I couldn't believe my blabber mouth spilled about Malfoy and me. Malfoy was surely going to murder me now; it'd be painful and slow too, knowing him. I dreaded the next meeting with Malfoy.

I wasn't alone when I headed into the Gryffindor tower but there was no Harry in the common room. I sprinted upstairs and to my dorm, heading to my bed and sitting down. Amy was bound to show up sooner or later. I'm sure she'd be comforting, or celebrating, with Blaise. I didn't even know who won, for crying out loud. I just wasn't into quidditch as much as I was at my old school. I had more important matters to worry about it and his name was Malfoy, if I can say after my slight betrayal.

A tapping reached my ears in my deep thinking and I looked over to see a hooded figure hovering at the window. I blinked, confused and headed over, pulling the window open and shivering at the cold air. Two beautiful eyes stared at me and I grinned. "Malfoy!" I loudly whispered. Malfoy chuckled and moved his broom so I could get on. I crawled out onto the window and into his arms and then onto the broom before reaching over and shutting the window. I couldn't stop staring at him as he began flying away from my window. "What are doing out of the infirmary?" I asked, reaching behind me to grip his leg. Malfoy smirked.

"We live in the magical world, Jenn. Healing potions work wonders on wounds and soreness," Malfoy answered, hovering over the forest and looking around before racing down. I grinned and found myself enjoying the wind hitting my face again. I didn't miss quidditch but I did miss flying. Malfoy took a quick right and I squealed, gripping the broom as he chuckled behind me. I was so stupid for climbing in front of him. It was easier in the back when dual flying. "Hold on," he whispered. I maneuvered so I could grip him harder and he smirked, taking off full blast and weaving through the trees quickly. They passed by in blurs and I smiled, watching the random patches of green, brown, and tan fly by.

Malfoy took a couple more sharp turns before hovering in a familiar clearing. This time we were alone, so I figured. "I figured since you showed that you worried so much about me, I'd treat you to the kind side," he whispered, kissing the top of my ear and smirking when I slid off the broom, clumsily. Malfoy dismounted and laid the broom down, gathering me in his arms and heading to the small pond. He sat me down beside it and sat down beside me, starting to take off his shoes and rolling up his pants. I laughed and began standing as he dipped his feet in the water. He looked up at me, confused as I moved to the trees, making a motion for him to stay. He gave me a look and said, "What are you doing?" I smirked, winking and hid behind a tree, beginning to take my clothes off.

If we were alone, we were going to act alone. I could at least act like nothing happened for one last night. I'm sure the rumor will spread tonight and Malfoy will hear about it and come murder me later. But for now, only I know and I'm using that to my advantage. I peeked around the tree to see Malfoy looking at the tree I was behind. I kicked my clothes away and shivered at the crisp air but I pushed it from my mind and stepped out from behind the tree. Malfoy's eyes widened as he looked at me and he smirked, chuckling. "Wow, aren't you bold?" I shrugged and grinned at him, beginning to run.

I hollered out as I jumped up, tucking my legs under me and holding my breath, doing a very masterful cannon ball into the pond. I surfaced to hear Malfoy laughing. "Most girls would do a pencil dive or a swan dive but you, Miss Williams, do a damn cannon ball," Malfoy mumbled as I began swimming over to him, grinning. "How do you make that look so sexy?" he asked, standing and beginning to unbutton his shirt. I giggled.

"Are you turning bold yourself, Mr. Malfoy?" I slurred. Malfoy chuckled and pushed his shirt off, tossing it aside and pushing his pants and underwear off. I marveled at him, as always, as he dove into the water. I turned around and waded around before screaming out when Malfoy's hands slid up my side and he popped up in front of me. Remember, it is slightly dark and I can't see too well. I'm not some kind of werewolf. "Well, my, my, Mr. Malfoy," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck as he smirked, standing up fully and towering over me as the water dripped off of him. I weaved my hands through his hair and frowned. I didn't want to lose him. Why did I have to have such a big mouth?

"What's the matter?" he whispered, wrapping one of his arms around me and pulling my body against his. I frowned. I didn't want to tell him but that stupid nagging voice was screaming my head.

"I hit Harry in the face earlier today," I mumbled. Malfoy blinked before grinning and that grin turned into laughter. I narrowed my eyes as I waited for him to stop laughing. He slowed down after a while, taking deep breaths and just chuckling. "Are you finished?"

"Yes. Go on."

"And I sort of told him about us," I whispered meekly. Malfoy was silent as he stared at me. I braced for the quick spell or his hands around my neck but I didn't get that as I watched him. His lips grew tight but that was about it. He moved away from me but never stopped staring at me. I frowned and began blushing. "Malfoy, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to tell him but he was aggravating me. He just kept pushing this button over and over again…"

"I told you not to do anything stupid," Malfoy snapped. I frowned, lowering my head. "And then you go and do something like this!" Malfoy sighed angrily and lifted himself out of the water, starting to gather his clothes. Tears collected in my eyes as I watched him pull on his boxer briefs. I didn't say anything as he stood there, running an irritated hand through his hair and looking over at me. "Why do you have to have the anger of a man, Jennifer? Can't you control it like most women can?"

"No."

"Then stop being so stupid sometimes. Just stay away from people," Malfoy hissed, glaring and turning around, cursing under his breath. I frowned, tears spilling down my cheeks as I waded into the middle of the pond. I was sure he was going to leave without me. "God, women are so stupid," I heard him whisper as he started to pull on his shirt. I sighed and turned around, diving under the water and toward the cave. I could find my own way back. It shouldn't be too hard. And I'm sure Malfoy had to go straighten things out now.

I pushed myself up out of the water and into the cave, staring around. It was weird how it was warmer in here than out there. I moved to the back and sat down, staring at my feet, frowning. I had just lost the best thing in my life because of my anger. And now Amy was probably going to get in trouble because Blaise hangs out with Malfoy so everyone's going to think Blaise is dating a Gryffindor as well. Amy would never forgive me.

I ignored the splashing echoing off the water, thinking it was just the stream outside that made a slight waterfall into the pond. I sighed and bowed my head to my knees, starting to shiver slightly from the water on my body. "Jennifer," I heard. I looked up to see Malfoy (still naked, mind you) standing a yard away from me with an irritated look. "If I know Potter, he won't say anything. It would make him look like a fool since his ex-girlfriend left him for his enemy…" I could tell he was being nice.

"Malfoy, I could tell you just want to murder me," I mumbled, eyeing him. "Go ahead. I won't move." Malfoy chuckled and walked up to me, kneeling and cupping the side of my face.

"I can't kill you, Jennifer. You're too much fun having around," he teased. I made a face but he silenced my next comment by pushing his lips against mine. His kisses were slightly different. They felt warmer than usual but I shrugged that aside as I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him closer as he laid us both down on the cave floor as he perched my knees up and our hips rode into each other's…


	46. Chapter 46

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **46**

**AuthorQuickNotes:** man I take forever to update. I'm sorry. I've been busy with work and starting January, I'll be even busier with my schooling. I'm studying to be an EMT, yay! I'm doing something with my life. Haha. Anyways, this one's kind of chibi in romance. The end is coming up real swiftly. Yay. And I already know what's going to happen for the epilogue. It's going to be a VERY long epilogue, by the way. I'm planning it to be like eight pages or something. I'm not sure. If I do it right, that is. Haha. Anyways, enjoy chap 46! Please review! :)

* * *

Have you ever felt so vulnerable that everywhere you look, you feel as if everyone is whispering about you or thinking haunting things about your death? That's what I felt like right now as I walked down the hallway, clutching my book to my chest. I couldn't cram it into my shoulder bag so I was stuck with holding it, and it happened to be the heaviest book I had for school. "Get that expression off your face," Amy snapped lowly, nudging me. I blinked and looked over at her to see her glaring at me. I grinned, blushing faintly.

"Sorry, I feel like everyone knows," I whispered, narrowing my eyes. Amy rolled her eyes. After my night with Malfoy, I had told Amy everything that had happened from punching Harry to spilling to him about Malfoy and me and then confessing to Malfoy. She had quite the mixture of emotions during this time.

"Knows what?" Amy teased, sticking her tongue out. "That little maggot is right though. I don't think Harry would risk telling the whole school that his ex-girlfriend left him for his enemy." I sighed, nodding. Malfoy was smart sometimes and that's mainly about a man's ego (which isn't a shocker since his is bigger than the planet sometimes). "Hey, can you believe we leave for Christmas vacation next week?" Amy asked, changing the topic. I frowned, nodding. I still hadn't told my grandparents I wasn't going to their house. I didn't want to break their hearts. "Why the long face?"

"I haven't told my grandparents I'm not coming home for Christmas," I answered as we walked into the Great hall. It was early Saturday morning. Official Christmas vacation started next Monday (not the one in two days). Amy frowned.

"So, you're still keen on going to that cockroach's cave?" I chuckled, nodding. Amy still refused to use his name. "Blaise asked me if I wanted to go to his house for Christmas but I don't' think my parents would allow that. They don't know I have a boyfriend so I don't think that'd be a good way to introduce my boyfriend to them, especially since he's a Slytherin," she stated, rambling as usual. I chuckled.

"You ramble, you know that?" Amy grinned at me and we both sat in our usual seats, in front of Dean and Seamus. Those two boys always beat us to breakfast. That or they walked with us. They loved their food. I started to fill my plate but out of my peripheral, I saw Harry and Hermione and Ron making their way into the great hall. They were all chatting about something and I stared at them as I filled my cup. I couldn't help but feel this dark, glooming feel in the pit of my stomach. Harry caught my eyes and he stopped talking immediately as he stared at me. I was glad he didn't have any lasting bruises or anything but with Hermione, I'm sure she could heal small wounds like that. I could so I'm positive the wiz can.

But instead of glaring or pointing, he looked away and kept walking. Hermione and Ron didn't even look at me like they wanted to murder me. Ron managed to smile friendly at me, which I smiled back at. That cheered up the red head and he grinned, following Hermione and Harry again. I chuckled. "You and Ron are like puzzle pieces," Amy stated, narrowing her eyes at me. I made a face over at her. "No, no!" Amy laughed. "Not romantically but look, you and him both can eat a whole elephant and still have room for a double chocolate cake. You both have an appreciation for humor and don't care about looking ridiculous, as long as you have you friends and you both are very loyal friends." I blinked, staring at her weirdly. "I've put a lot of thought into this, Jennifer," Amy said seriously.

"You're a dork," I mumbled before laughing. Amy grinned and went back to eating as I thought about that. I had always wanted to hang out more with Ron than the other two. Especially Hermione, if I really thought about it. Hermione made me feel like slightly retarded by how smart she was. I was clinically stupid when she was around and I never cared. I sighed, pushing my plate forward. Those three were good friends, I have to admit. I wished Harry and I never swooned for each other and have this horrible falling out. That's what made him turn into a slight douche and it had all be my fault. If I had just said no when he asked me to be his girlfriend, me and him would probably still be on talking terms. I have never known Harry to be so "crazy" until I came along. I'd be the worse character on a soap opera. I'd be the backstabbing blond who sleeps with every guy on the show…

"Stop thinking," Dean said, his hand reaching out and smacking my cheek softly. I gasped and grabbed some eggs, throwing it at him. Dean laughed and shook his head. "You have your thinking face on. Take it off. Thinking leads to drugs, sex, and rock and roll." I blinked, my mouth dropped open as I stared at him. But then I started laughing when I thought about it. Dean grinned and started laughing along with me. God, I loved Dean so much. He was such a dork and I loved it. I loved my friends, I thought as I stared at Amy, Dean, and Seamus. I allowed my eyes to slink over to the Slytherin table where I spotted that bright blond head instantly, sitting next to Amy's man, Blaise. I watched Malfoy for a bit as I ate. I felt slightly like a stalker staring at him but I didn't care. I had a right to stare at something that's mine.

"Hey, wake up," Amy stated, nudging me. I looked over at her and grinned. "It's time to face the outside world. Let's go." I nodded and we got up, going to enjoy our Saturday of freedom…

…::::…

The snow was beautiful in London.

That's all I had to say as Amy and I wandered outside in our winter wear. I had on a large puffy black jacket with a furred hood and a pair of large, black sweatpants with long johns underneath (that my grandfather sent me as a "thanksgiving" present). I had on gloves and large winter boots. Amy had the same get up as me, except meaningless differences. "I love snow," I mumbled, walking through the snow. It wasn't even slowing either. It kept falling down like ashes after a fire. I stuck my tongue out and allowed a snowflake to fall onto my tongue and giggled.

"And they say I'm weird," Amy mumbled. I instantly shoved her and she laughed, sweeping down and grabbing a handful of snow, throwing it at me. I didn't have time to dodge so it plowed me in the face, hitting my eye.

"Ouch, shit! That hurt, you butt head," I yelled, grabbing two handfuls of snow and throwing them at Amy. She started to run but they slammed into her back. Amy yelled out in laughter, ducking behind the Hogwarts waterfall. I grinned and picked up another snowball, inching forward but screamed out when a snowball slammed into my chest first. I started laughing as I threw me, hitting the waterfall instead of Amy. I ducked behind something and tried to ease my laughing. I could hear Amy laughing as well. I slouched against the bench I was hiding behind and leaned my head back.

But then my ankle was grabbed and I was starting to be dragged forward. I winced when my head clonked against the bench and I lifted it to see a tall figure in winter clothes dragging me. I tried to pull my leg free but his grip was strong around my ankle. "Amy!" I yelled out but got no response. I thought this place was supposed to be the safest place in the planet but here I was getting dragged by some dude. I tried to grab the ground but it was snow and snow isn't that solid. I finally grabbed a hold of a rock when we started down the hill and he was jerked back, falling to the ground.

My ankle was released and I scurried up, beginning to run but two arms grab around me and I toppled to the ground. "I'm here for your heart," his voice stated. I snapped my head around to see Malfoy's head inside the hood. He was smirking in humor as he started to laugh. I turned around and slammed my fist into his shoulder.

"You dick!" I screamed out and he laughed more, cutting me off by pushing his lips against mine. I melted against him for a second before I pulled back, glaring at him. "Where's Amy?"

"Where do you think? Blaise dragged her off, gagged and bonded," Malfoy answered. "It was quite funny. The moment she ducked behind the waterfall, Blaise slammed duct tape over her mouth and began 'hog tying' her, as he stated," Malfoy stated. I couldn't help but chuckle. That's funny but real evil.

"That's so mean," I stated. I knew what hog tying was. I hoped she was alright. I heard hog tying hurt the limbs sometimes, if done too tight or in wrong areas. Malfoy shrugged and grabbed my hand, leading me down the hill. "Where are we going?" I asked but of course, I didn't get an answer. He moved down the hill with a lot of grace. I kept stumbling and he'd have to stop to center me like every five minutes.

"You need coordination classes," he mumbled, eyeing me when we finally reached down by Hagrid's hut. Malfoy dragged me into the forest and when we were far enough in he stopped and turned to me. I smiled at him. Malfoy smiled back and I stepped forward. Our bodies were inches from each other and Malfoy's smile shrunk to his usual smirk. I reached up with my gloved hand and stroked his cheek before cupping it and leaning up. Our lips connected and his arms wrapped around my lower back, pulling me in closer. "You're wearing too many clothes," he whispered when I pulled back to kiss down his face and to his neck. I chuckled.

"I'm keeping them on because I don't want pneumonia," I remarked, pulling up and staring at him. His eyes were a beautiful sparkling blue color now as he stared at me. I knew the white reflection from all the snow was casting against his eyes, causing his eyes to seem so blue. I fell in love with his eyes all over again and I opened my mouth to say something but hesitated, nibbling my bottom lip. "What's on your mind?" he whispered.

"Your eyes are so beautiful right now," I whispered, forcing myself to say it. "They're so…blue." Malfoy smirked and softly clonked his forehead against mine.

"I thought the guy is supposed to compliment eyes to the girl," he mumbled. I shrugged. "Because I have to say, your eyes look hideous right now." I gasped and shoved him back. Malfoy laughed and shrugged, walking back toward me. I shoved him back, glaring and he glared back. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned my back to him. "Jennifer, you know I was just teasing," he slurred, laughing. I slanted my eyes downward as I heard him walk closer to me but before he could touch me, I took off running into the woods. "Hey, where are you going?" I giggled and turned around, jogging backwards.

"Let's see if you can catch me in snow as well," I stated but my smoothness totally blew over when I tripped backwards, my legs swinging up from me. I think it was from the momentum of jogging backwards that caused them to fly upwards and my back to slam into the snow. I'm sorry but landing hard like this made snow feel like concrete. I heard Malfoy's hysterical laughing behind the ringing in my ears and I decided to just lay there to see what he does.

"Okay, stop playing possum," he stated, using a muggle term, which almost made me laugh. Malfoy using a muggle term was funny. But I was playing possum so I had to be quiet. "Jennifer, stop." I could hear he was getting serious so I closed my eyes. I heard him start to walk forward from the crunching of the snow and I forced myself not to smile or grin. "Jennifer," Malfoy said, cautiously when I felt his feet near my arm. I figured he knelt down because I felt his hand against my forehead. "Jennifer, if you're playing a trick, stop," he said in all seriousness. I sneakily grasped snow in my hand when Malfoy focused on me and in a swift motion, I tossed it up with my hand and the snow was smacked against his face.

I never laughed so hard in my life when I opened my eyes to see Malfoy's face stern and tight. I scrambled up when Malfoy's eyes landed on me, dark and mad. It was edgy to look at him like that. His cheek was all red and some lingering snow was in his hair. "Ha, this time I got you good," I stated, sticking my tongue out. I saw his hand shift into the snow and I narrowed my eyes.

"You're going to get it for that one, Williams," Malfoy sneered, narrowing his eyes on me but I could see the small hint of humor in his eyes. It kept his eyes lively and I grinned, running deeper into the forest. Malfoy ran after me this time, carrying a large snowball. He threw it, hard, and it hit the back of my head. I yelled out and turned right, laughing. I dipped low and scooped up a snow ball. I turned around and screamed out when Malfoy slammed into me. We both fell to the ground and I was laughing so hard, my gut was aching. Malfoy was laughing as well; not as hard as me, but still laughing.

"You have to admit that was good, right?" I laughed out. Malfoy chuckled, nodding.

"Yes, you got me," he stated. I grinned.

"You were genuinely worried about me." Malfoy smiled. "Now why would someone like you be worried about some lowlife like me?" Malfoy chuckled.

"You're the only girl I know who'd openly say she's a lowlife," he whispered. I grinned, my eyes squinting slightly.

"There's no need to lie to you," I remarked, my grin fading to just a smile. Malfoy stared down at me and it seemed like the world froze in time. My body even ignored the freezing feeling on my back as I stared into Malfoy's eyes. I reached up and rested my hand on his neck as my other one rested on his chest. "Draco…" I whispered.

"Yes, Jennifer?" he whispered back.

"I…" I started but I bite my lip, my eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. This would've been the perfect moment to say that damn sentence but my throat clogged and my head fuzzed up. Malfoy stared at me, waiting for me to finish my sentence and my mind came up with one. "I'm excited to go to your house for Christmas," I blurted. It was the stupidest, most lame sentence I've ever said. Malfoy chuckled.

"Me too. Come on. You're turning bluish," he stated, standing and reaching down. I grasped his hands, blush covering my face as he began leading me through the forest. I stopped walking and he turned around, staring at me. "You don't want pneumonia, right?"

"Draco," I stated, pulling his arm back. Malfoy narrowed his eyes but let me tug him back. I pulled him in close so our bodies were touching and I tilted my head up, lifting on my toes, and pushing my lips against his. Malfoy pushed back against mine and his free arm snaked around my back. I really wish I could tell him how I really felt but I didn't want to scare him off. I knew guys like Malfoy would run at the chance of a serious relationship and since he had options, it wouldn't be hard to fill the gap…

And that left my heart feeling slightly broken…


	47. Chapter 47

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **47**

**AuthorQuickNotes:** I was watching Star Trek today and I was so into updating that here's the next installment. I'm hoping to finish chapter 48 tomorrow since it's almost halfway finished. I almost totally ditz out on you guys. I was going to skip over the entire Christmas ball and then I saw the pictures of the dresses and was like, omg, that's supposed to be chapter 47, lol. So I didn't ditz out on you guys. This is the chapter of the ball. If you go to my website, there will be pictures of Amy's and Jenn's ball gowns and masks. Please enjoy. sorry for the lateness. You can berate me all you want. I deserve it, lol. Love you guys!

**

* * *

**

Tonight was the Christmas masquerade ball.

That was all I could think of as I tapped the end of my pencil against the wooden desk, trying to concentrate on the exam I was having in astronomy. It was the mid term exam, sort of, and I was thinking more of the ball than the test. My grandmother had sent me the most beautiful gown that I still wasn't certain I could fit my fat ass in and she had sewn me my own masquerade mask. It was beautiful.

"Please hand in your tests," the professor called out and I bit my lower lip, guessing the rest of the answers and getting up to hand in my exam and make my way out. "Miss Williams," the professor called out, peering over her spectacles. I looked over at her, nervously. "First thing we learn in school is to write our name at the top of every paper we turn in." She held out my paper and I blushed, rushing over and quickly jotting my name down and smiling apologetically at her. She smirked, knowingly, and I rushed out.

Only hours remained until the ball and when I made it to the girls' dorm room, it was hectic. Girls were rushing around, applying make up and zipping up dresses. I managed to weave my way through to where my bed was where a white box was resting. I sighed; that was my dress in that box. I looked over to see Amy sitting on her bed in only a strapless bra, knee highs, underwear, and some high heels. I made a face and maneuvered over to her. "Amy, what's wrong?" I asked, kneeling in front of her.

"I was waiting for you to get back, idiot," Amy stated, narrowing her eyes at me. I giggled. She had a class right down the hall from the common room while mine was on the other side of Hogwarts. I stuck my tongue out at her and she waddled after me as I grabbed a robe, heading to the bathroom. It looked funny watching her waddle after me in her centimeter heels in nothing but her skivvies. Her heels clicked and clanked as she waddled after me.

"Stay here while I take a shower," I stated, laughing. Amy made a face as I took a record time shower and wrapped the robe around me as I spun my hair up into a towel. "Okay, let's get that face pretty."

"Hey!" she argued as I shoved her back into the dorm room, laughing.

"I'm just joking. You're face is pretty." I sat her on my bed and grabbed out my make up kit, flicking it open and beginning to do Amy's make up. I had to do her hair as well since that was the agreement. It wouldn't be hard to do it. She wanted something simple and pinned back in the front so she could "dance all night" as she had said. When I finished her make up (which was simple with white accents), I started on her hair. I took my roller brush to it a couple times before teasing the back of it and pulling it up into a slight puff while using my wand to curl the rest of her hair and spraying it with hair spray. When I was finished, she looked beautiful and I spun her to the mirror and grinned.

"Wow. I'm not joking when I'm saying you need to open your own salon," Amy said smiling. I shrugged and waddled to my dress box before opening it. "This reminds me, I never saw your dress…" She peeked over and we stared at the crimson colored dress that had a low top that would leave my shoulders bare with a long bottom. As I pulled it out, I made a face at it. It didn't look like it would fit over my wide hips. "Does that really fit you?" Amy asked, her jaw dropping slightly.

"What's that mean?" I teased and Amy giggled, her eyes shifting to the right. "I'm just jesting. I know I have big hips. Truth is, I haven't tried it on yet." I sighed and laid it out on the bed. Amy gave me a face and I rolled my eyes over at her. "Go get your dress on, stupid! If mine doesn't fit, you're going to have to help me hem it." Amy nodded and waddled away as I pulled on a girdle my grandmother sent me. That fit me real well and I even managed to be able to breathe as I strapped everything on and added in the "lifters" for my bust area (recommended by the letter from my grams). I stared down at the dress and frowned as I began my make up. I really hoped the dress fit. I didn't want to spend hours hemming the thing when I had a ball to get to, to show off to Malfoy. I was only going because the little bugger said if I didn't, he wouldn't meet me anymore. He's a douche.

"Have you put it on yet?" Amy asked, rushing over and I looked over at her, grinning instantly. She looked gorgeous. Amy was wearing a beautiful white gown that her mother sent her after there was no success at Hogsmeade. It had a corset top with no sleeves that had clear beads that melted down the top of the corset and it rolled into waves down to the floor, just a small inch from the dirty ground. She blushed and her hands went down to the skirt part as she spun it. "My mom said it reminded her of me."

"You look gorgeous, Amy," I stated, smiling. "You know who is going to be eyeballing you all day." Amy smiled, blushing even more before sitting on my bed and staring up at me. "Do you have gloves to go with it? It would look so good with white elbow gloves." Amy nodded and I smiled at her as I finished my make up, shutting my make up box and starting on my hair. I wanted something plain. I didn't want to be too glamorous. It was just a school ball. So I made my hair into millions of curls, more than Debra Messing style (if you watch that muggle television show). I took a bunch of bobby pins and began pinning my hair back in a messy, up style. I sighed and looked down at my dress as I sprayed my hair. The dorm was starting to clear out, but very slowly.

"Here, I'll help," Amy stated, unzipping my dress and holding it down. I slowly stepped into the dress and pulled it up. Amazingly (and quite shockingly), the dress fit in a way too perfect way. I glided the half sleeves up my arms and literally gasped when Amy was able to zip it up with ease. "I think it just looked tiny because it makes you look…" Amy stated, shaking her head. I smiled and looked over at the mirror. My grandmother knew how to shop. It made my bust look porn style and it pronounced my large hips but in a classy way. It even made my waist look slimmer. I was also glad the material was thick enough not to show my girdle. "So…were you really wearing a girdle?"

"Yes. My grandma sent it to me and I'm glad she did. It makes me look like I magically shed twenty pounds," I stated, grinning. The dress had a crisscross look to it at the top with wrap around sleeves connected with small material roses while the bottom half of the dress had a single crisscross that looked like it was folded, connected by the same tiny material roses at the top had. I absolutely loved it. "I'm sending a big thank you to my grandma later." Amy grinned and I finished it off with jewelry and heels, smiling over at Amy. "Mask time."

"Oh yeah," she stated, pulling out both of our masks from a single box. We both wanted red masks so we had almost identical masks in the simple, elegant sense but they were different in colors and shapes. Amy's had a wider, deep crimson colored set mask that covered almost the entire bridge of her nose and half her forehead with about ten black feathers and a couple red feathers out the right side of the mask, connected with a jeweled star. The whole mask was outlined in a gold ribbon.

My mask, however, was plain red with a narrow set. It only went a quarter ways down my nose and barely grazed my eyebrows. It had sequins all along the edge of the mask with small swirls along the eye part of the mask. The feather was the most beautiful. My grandmother said she would've used more feathers but she found this single large one and thought it'd do. It was a dyed peacock feather that stiffed upright on the right with a bunch of red, smaller fluffy feathers on the bottom to bowl it out. I put on my mask with Amy and smiled. I loved wearing masks. If Malfoy was wearing a mask, maybe we could sneak a dance but that was highly unlikely. He had very noticeable blond hair.

"Let's get this dance over with," I mumbled and Amy giggled as we walked out. I'm glad we weren't the last ones out of the room. There were still a handful of girls bustling around, madly. Amy and I made our ways down to the common room and saw our "men" waiting for us. Dean and Seamus agreed to escort us since to them, Amy and I were completely single. Dean and Seamus looked exactly the same. They were dressed in black dress robes that made Dean's shoulders very masculine and Seamus' legs very long and lean. I smiled and walked up to Dean as Amy grinned at Seamus. We agreed that since I was taller, I got Dean. It wasn't much of a loss since Seamus was a handsome gloat.

"You look beautiful, Jenn," Dean stated, smiling. "I didn't know you had boobs."

"Shut up and escort me," I teased, slapping his arm slightly. He smiled and nodded, leading me out of the common room. He slinked his arm around mine and grinned widely at me before leading me down the stairs. I glanced back at Amy and saw her and Seamus talking, like usual. Those two were always talking. I think they had a lot in common. If she weren't dating Blaise and perfect for that Slytherin, I'd hook her up with Seamus somehow. They were the same exact height and were always managing to get each other to laugh. Amy smiled over at me and I smiled back, looking forward again as we reached the Great hall that had music blaring from the doors.

"Oh, Miss Williams," professor McGonagall started, staring at me with a smile. "You look just like your mother." I smiled. "She wore red dresses at every dance Hogwarts held… Oh, Miss Taylor, you look gorgeous. Go on inside." Dean escorted me inside and the scene almost floored me. The great hall looked like a winter wonderland with magical snowflakes falling from the ceiling and melting just before the tops of our heads. Tables were lined in the beginning of the great hall while a large portion of the great hall was being used for dancing, which was already progressing nicely. I smiled as Dean led me down the stairs. I looked down at the crowd and pinpointed my blond headed man instantly. I stared at him in his dark dress robe that had a single red rose in the pocket. He was wearing a black, narrow faced mask and he managed to look up before I vanished onto ground level.

I allowed myself to smile and his eyes glued onto me as Dean led me to one of the table, pulling the chair out and motioning. "Well, aren't you the gentlemen?" I stated, winking as Dean sat beside me, laughing as Seamus did the same to Amy. "Either one of you asks me to dance or I'll find myself a lovely Slytherin to fool around with," I joked. Dean instantly grabbed my hand and dragged me to the floor as I started laughing. The music was odd that was playing but I allowed myself to dance with Dean as Seamus and Amy joined us moments later.

Hours flew by as Dean, Seamus, Amy, and I all danced in the crowd and sweating. Amy and I danced together a few times, enjoying the release just before Christmas vacation. Tomorrow was Saturday: the day we left for Christmas vacation and official vacation started Monday. Weekends didn't count as vacations.

A slow song came on and I recognized it from somewhere as I walked to a table, plopping down and fanning myself as Dean grinned. "I'll go get you guys some drinks. Anything in particular?" he asked. Amy and I shook our heads and he and Seamus walked off. I slouched against the table and closed my eyes slightly before feeling a presence in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a strangely familiar man staring down at me. He had on a large white mask that covered almost half of his face and a flattering top hat.

"Might a beautiful lady care for a dance?" the man asked and he held his hand out. I smiled and glanced over at Amy, who nodded her head to go. I shrugged and slipped my hand into his. He pulled me up and led me to the dance floor. He spun me and pulled me into his chest. I looked up and instantly, his eyes gave away everything.

"Nice top hat," I whispered, smirking. "I'm surprised you found a way to get me to dance with you, Malfoy." Malfoy chuckled and shrugged, spinning me out and pulling me back in. I was amazed. He was a pretty good ballroom dancer.

"What's the point of this dance I made you go to if I can't dance with you?" he stated, winking with a smirk. I chuckled and shrugged, having no answer to that question. It sounded rhetorical anyways. We danced around to the beautiful melody and when the song was over, he spun me out causing me to squeal out a bit as the front of my body pushed against one of the pillars. I frowned and turned around to see that he was gone. I already assumed that as I pushed off the pillar and walked to the table where the other three were sitting. Amy smiled up at me but her smile faltered when I grabbed the drink Dean brought for me and downed it.

"Wow, you were thirsty," Dean stated. I grinned.

"Come on. No dilly dallying! This is a dance so let's dance," I stated, grabbing Dean's arms and roughly pulling him up and grabbing his tie. I led him to the dance floor as he started to laugh at me, pulling back with his neck but if you do that with a tie, it's going to choke out eventually, which did happen and I had to sit there and pull it out without choking him even more. "You're a dork, Dean," I whispered, narrowing my eyes up at him.

"You love me for it," he stated, winking and spinning me out onto the dance floor as I laughed. If Malfoy could be more like Dean, life would be perfect.


	48. Chapter 48

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **48**

**AuthorNote:** thank you to xXSadisticXKamariXx for reviewing me and reminding me I had forgotten to put in Wesley, Jenn's dog. This has been revised so I'd love it if you re-read the bottom half of it. Wesley is existent in there. So sorry! :)

* * *

"So, the plan is that you're coming to my house for the first night…and then going to Malfoy's?" Amy questioned, narrowing her eyes slightly. I nodded, grinning as I packed up my things. Today we were leaving for Christmas vacation, finally, and I had mailed my grandparents a couple nights ago. Plans were they were going out of town for Christmas and were going to take me but since I had other plans, they simply agreed and would see me off to my friend's house as they went to Australia… or was it Paris? I'm not too sure. It's probably both.

"You're parents aren't going to freak when I floo to Malfoy manor, right?" I asked and Amy chuckled.

"They work until Christmas day, Jenn. They'll be gone when you leave." I nodded and finished packing up my things and snapping my trunk shut. I was getting real anxious and nervous about meeting Malfoy's parents. He's told me, literally, nothing about his parents. I know they're named are Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I'd have to mail him tonight to see if he could send me some useful information about them. I even got his parents presents for Christmas and I'm not even sure if they'll like them. "What'd you get Malfoy for Christmas?" Amy asked, looking over at me.

"I got him some stupid thing…" I answered. Honestly, I didn't get him anything materialistic. I was planning to cook him a nice dinner or something or do some kinky night with him. "So what happened to you that day when Malfoy dragged me off?" I asked, glancing around to make sure the dorm was still empty. I saw Amy blush before giggling.

"He freaking hog tied me and dragged me off like something off of the _Hills Have Eyes_ and when I was trying to struggle free, he slung me on his shoulder and ran down this hill and I swear, I was going to vomit from my stomach being slammed into but he stopped a this small camp site and we had mad, passionate, rough love," Amy stated, grinning over at me. I started laughing from her expressions and hand signals and from Blaise hog tying Amy. I could totally picture that in my mind. They were a very different couple from my current romance. "What'd you and Malfoy do? I heard you practically screaming."

"We got into an argument and then had make up sex," I stated nonchalantly, eyeballing some Gryffindors that just walked back into the common room and gave me a weird look. It was probably both Amy and I a weird look but I was thinking more on my side. I watched the girls walk out with their last items and I sighed, zipping up one of my duffel bags and swinging it up onto my shoulder with a grunt and a wobble of the knees. I really needed to do some kind of sport again.

"You and Malfoy argue a lot," Amy said almost out of the blue. I looked over at her, frowning. "Are you sure he's not going to turn into some wife beater?"

"Oh, come on. Malfoy a wife beater? He can't even stand up to a damn animal," I stated, laughing. Amy began laughing along with me as we both grabbed our trunks, heading out of the dorm and down the stairs to the massive crowd leaving the common room. I couldn't help but really think about what Amy had said. Malfoy was really strong; he could seriously hurt me if ever tempted. I wasn't as strong as him but I did have that survival instinct that some people lacked. But I was certain Malfoy would never lay a finger, in that sense, on me.

I peeked over at the couch to see Harry and Ron still firmly sat at the couch, like normal. I frowned but didn't say anything as I moved along with the crowd, down the stairs and outside of Hogwarts. I didn't bother peeking around for Malfoy since I knew we wouldn't see each other for another forty-eight hours or so. I'd have fun hanging out with Amy and her parents, I hoped. I wasn't too good with parents. I tended to act a bit overly social with some parents. I was already certain I was going to scare Malfoy's parents away from me. Malfoy's certain they'll, at least, stand me.

The crowd, with Amy and I, finally made its way toward the carriages down past the grounds. Amy and I quickly loaded our trunks up into the back and crawled in, as Dean and Seamus did the same thing and crawled in after us. The ride there was quiet since we were all about to leave for a week from each other. I grew fond of Dean and Seamus. They were real pals. Amy was the best of them all. I looked out the window at all the snow and smiled. I was glad my grandparents were going out to town for a Christmas vacation and allowed me to stay with Amy (sort of).

"It's Christmas already, you guys," Amy spoke aloud, smiling. "The year's halfway over and then next year, we'll all be graduating." I smiled over at her as Dean grinned, nodding and Seamus chuckled lightly. The carriage took its usual time down to the train station and I looked over at it, smiling. I would be spending endless time with Malfoy all vacation and get to see his life away from school. It was going to be a real treat. I stepped out first and helped the others with their trunks before grabbing mine and practically running to the train. I wanted this to hurry up. I wanted to be in Malfoy's arms quicker and I wanted my days to go by fast until I was with him; no offense to Amy but I think she'd understand. I saw her look around and I giggled, grabbing her wrist and dragging her onto the train and racing for a compartment as she tugged at my hand, laughing.

"Stop looking for the man. You know he's going to see you before you both depart," I stated, winking back at him. Amy blushed, smiling slightly as I finally spotted an empty compartment. We were some of the firsts to get on. Dean and Seamus followed us in shortly after that and Seamus turned, locking the compartment door and grinning over at us.

"No pesky Slytherin will be able to trouble us now," Seamus stated, sitting beside Dean. I smiled at the two and looked out the window, watching all the others start to load up onto the train. I spotted a few familiar faces, including Hermione and Parkinson. I anticipated Malfoy to be with her but I didn't see his blond head beside her. Instead, I saw a body walk by the door and I looked over to see Malfoy and Blaise walking by, never once glancing over at us. I smirked as Amy frowned slightly but then smirked herself. She understood that they used mainly their peripheral, if they were staring in any way. I looked toward the window and sighed as I watched the last student step up onto the train and the doors closed and the train knocked before finally taking off.

I stared up at Hogwarts and smiled. I would miss this place, for sure. I moved a bit to get a bit more comfortable and leaned my head against the window as I put my arms around my body, closing my eyes for a small nap while I headed home. As I was dozing, I felt a head hit my shoulder and I peeked my eyes open to see Amy lying against me, cuddling up into some kind of fleece blanket. I smirked and closed my eyes once more, falling asleep a little while later.

…::::…

"Jennifer. Wake up," a soft voice stated. I groaned and moved my head but something banged against it and I groaned even more, reaching up and lifting my head up as my hand pressed against the throbbing. I looked up to see Dean grinning at me. "We're five minutes away from Hogwarts Express. You and Amy slept the entire way. You must've been tired." I nodded. I didn't know how tired I was until waking up right now. I could've slept for another five hours probably, at least.

I got up and saw that Amy was lounging against the wall, her head tilted to the right as her eyes drooped slightly. I reached up and shook her. She looked over at me and smiled. "Let's go meet your parents," I stated, smiling as we both stood and grabbed our luggage, with the help of Dean of course.

I sat back down as the train started to slow before coming to a slightly jerky stop and sounding its large whistle. Amy and I stood and began heading out, trying to beat the horde but that was no such luck when we hit the congestion and had to waddle through the aisle way until we finally able to hop down from the train. I helped Amy with her luggage and we waited for Dean and Seamus to catch up. The two finally stepped off after a little bit of waiting and I gave them both very large hugs. "Promise you'll write me when you open the present I got you," Dean stated, smiling. "I sent it to Amy's house, like you said." I smiled, nodding. I felt a little guilty since that wasn't where I'll be for Christmas.

I waited for Amy to say her temporary goodbyes and we headed to the left. "My parents always wait in the same general spot, every year," Amy stated, smiling. "They like to make it easy on me so I can find them without damaging myself and others." I chuckled and nodded, following her lead. It was a while of weaving before Amy grinned and said, "There they are!" and pointed to the couple standing by a large pillar with winter coats and gloves on with scarves. Her parents looked just like Amy. Her mother was average height with Amy's dark hair while her father had Amy's brown eyes. I could see her mother's light eyes from where I was standing. They could be a dark green but compared to the dark brown eyes of her father, and Amy, they were light.

"Ah, you must be Jenn," her mother greeted, smiling. "I'm Isabelle and this is my husband, Jean-Luke. You can call him Jean for short." I nodded and shook both their hands. "Are you grandparents here? Amy said they were going to say their farewells and Christmas greetings." I nodded and turned around trying to spot my grandparents' heads anywhere. I didn't see them off glance. "We'll spot them. We have to get to the car anyways." Amy hugged both her parents at this point and we began heading through the crowd again. "Since you two aren't at the age of apparating just yet, we have to use cars. It'll be so much easier when you learn how to floo, Amy."

"I can't wait to apparate everywhere. That's the semester after Christmas though," Amy stated, nodding her head. Her mother smiled back at Amy and I smiled at them. I could really see the connection and love; it put a slight painful twist in my chest. I ignored the pain and kept walking, looking around for any familiar faces.

After a while, I spotted two familiar faces with graying hair and the familiar light eyes. They were holding a certain friend of mine. I almost gasped at how big Wesley had gotten. "Wesley!" I yelled, grinning and waving my arm. My grandma grabbed my grandfather's arm and looked around. Wesley began tugging on the leash, whining and barking. I know he had spotted me. "Grandma, over here!" I yelled as I started to make my way toward them. She finally spotted me and grinned, rushing over. It was lovely seeing their beaming faces.

"Ah, Jennifer!" she greeted, wrapping her arms lovingly around me. "It's so lovely seeing you again. I wish we could spend more time together, especially at this time." I sunk into her loving hug and wrapped my arms around her. It was good getting a hug from a family member at this moment. I had missed them so much. I knelt down and allowed Wesley to start ravaging my face in kisses. I heard the chuckles from Amy and her parents behind me when I had almost fallen backwards.

"I know, grandma. But there will be other times. I love you both," I stated, moving to hug my grandfather when my grandma finally released me. "Be sure to send me postcards and notify me when you've made it to the country and are settled in." My grandfather smiled, nodding his head.

"Of course, little one," he stated. "Make sure you are careful." He winked, almost in a knowing way and I blushed, brushing it off with a hearty giggle. I stepped back a little bit and the parents greeted each other. "And this must be the infamous Amy. It's a pleasure to meet you dear," my grandfather greeted. Amy smiled and walked forward, shaking his and my grandma's.

"Well we best be off. Here's Wesley. He's missed you so much since you've left. He refuses to sleep with your grandfather and me. It's always in your bed," my grandmother stated, smiling. I grinned down at Wesley as grandma handed me his leash. "We owled his food this morning so it should be waiting for you at Amy's house. Know that we love you, Jennifer. We'll write as much as possible during this break. Have fun and have a Happy Christmas." I got a couple kisses from my grandmother and another big hug from my grandfather before they were gone with a small pop. I sighed and turned to Amy and her parents, smiling. Wesley had stopped whining and barking; he was staring at the family in front of him in a curious way.

"Let's go," I stated, smiling.


	49. Chapter 49

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **49**

**AuthorsNotes:** I'm so glad I could update today. I was so keen on updating something and Jenn came into my head. We're coming up to the end, real quickly. I'm sure it'll end around chap 60. I have the epilogue sketched out and you guys will like it. It's rather eventful, lol. Anywho, please enjoy. I don't think I'll be making you guys wait ten days ago, I hope. No promises though. Love ya guys! Please review!

**

* * *

**

Amy's house was a really homey place. It rested on a small acre of land with luscious green lawn and a small brown fence lining the entire property. It had a front porch with a single porch light on and a large window with crimson colored curtains blocking off the inside. As I walked up the pathway, following Amy, Wesley tugged on the leash to be let off. I smiled and leaned down, petting his head as I walked forward. The door was inviting with a bright red color and a wreath hanging on the front. "They say that when you walk through a red door, it means good luck," Amy stated, smiling over at me. "My parents love the color red too though." She chuckled and led me inside as her parents followed behind us, carrying out other bags.

Wesley almost took off down the hallway but I wrapped his leash around my knuckles and pulled him back, kicking him in the hinds. "No," I hissed and he looked up at me, almost as if I killed him. I stuck my tongue out the dog and Wesley barked, wagging his tail and his tongue flopping out. He was so much larger than when I left him the first time. He had yellowish ears now and his body was starting to gain more muscle than fat. "Do you guys have a backyard? Wesley seriously needs to run," I stated as Wesley started tugging again. Amy grinned while her mom chuckled, nodding.

"Right this way." I followed Amy's mom toward the back of the house and she lead me through the kitchen and out the back, sliding glass door. I stumbled out and tugged Wesley back, grabbing him by the nose and staring at him squarely. He seemed to be grinning so I kissed his nose as I unlatched his leash. I stood and he took off through the new terrain. He ran everywhere that was possible. "He'll be fine. We don't fret over holes or dug up tulips. Come on. I'm sure Amy wants to show you the house," Mrs. Taylor stated and I nodded, heading inside just as Wesley found something to play with. It looked like a tree branch.

Amy was in the kitchen with her father, laughing about something and Mrs. Taylor slinked her way over to her husband and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling at the two of us. "We'll be gone later for a late night dinner. Did you two want to join us?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"No, we'll stay here and make pizza rolls and watch horror movies until we pee ourselves from fright and then pass out from sugar overdose," Amy stated, winking. Her father laughed as her mother rolled her eyes slightly with a smile. I couldn't help but grin. "When you are two leaving so I can invite the cute boys down the street over?" Amy teased.

"We're leaving at a quarter after five," her mother answered, sticking her tongue out afterwards. "And there are no cute boys on our street, Amy. It's all those thirteen year old boys who haven't even discovered puberty yet," Mrs. Taylor joked. I managed a laugh out of that one as her and Mr. Taylor excused themselves to go get ready for their date. I looked over at Amy and smirked.

"Your parents are interesting," I stated, not knowing what else to say.

"Just wait until you actually hang out with them. You'll see where I get my clumsiness from real quick," Amy stated, chuckling. "Come on. I'll show you to my room. We don't have five spare rooms like Malfoy will have." I chuckled, shrugging as she led me out of the kitchen and down the long hallway. Her bedroom was the second door on the left. It had a whole bunch of stickers and posters on the outside in a collage and I only caught one phrase: "if you step a foot in here, you might lose it". I chuckled at that one as I walked in and froze, staring around. It was a total Amy room.

The walls were pure white at the base but random splatters of colorful paint were thrown everywhere. It looked as if someone lined the ground with plastic on the carpet and letting someone spin around with paint on brushes, flinging in on the walls. I was pretty sure it was Amy that did that. Her bed was white with the splatters with a bright blue and yellow comforter and red pillows. Her carpet was a rainbow of colors and her curtains were the only thing dark: a dark blue. I chuckled and Amy grinned back at me. "I could tell you sleep here," I stated, chuckling more. Amy giggled and shrugged.

"I have a pull out bed," Amy stated, walking over to her bed and reaching down to pull out a drawer. Out came a full sized bed that had a yellow comforter with purple pillows. I started laughing and Amy looked over at me, narrowing her eyes. "You're so random, Amy that's all." Amy grinned and I looked out the window, sighing. "I can't believe it's almost dark already…" I knew I wanted to see Malfoy but I would enjoy girl's time with Amy. I was definitely coming back before we all had to go back to Hogwarts. "Your parents know I'm not staying the whole time, right?"

"Yeah. They know you're leaving tomorrow, which was why they suggestion a night out," Amy answered, fluffing the pillows on my bed and smiling over at me. "I'd figured you'd want to watch the coolest thing we have in this house. My dad insists on being up to date on the "muggle" electronics. Come see," Amy stated, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of her bedroom and down the hallway. She led me into the living room, which was done in crimsons and blacks. But mounted on the wall (by a wall mount, no doubt) was a very large television set. "It's a fifty inch LCD TV," Amy stated, grinning over at me. "I don't know much about TVs but my dad says it's top of the line." I nodded, still looking at it. "Let's play some games." And then she pulled out a drawer in the small dresser type furniture beneath the TV. Inside of it was an old Nintendo; I knew that much. "We're playing Mario since it's the only game I'm good at." I nodded, laughing. She had no idea how good I was at Mario…

…::::…

"You're a cheater!" Amy yelled, for the fifth time in the last couple hours. I had beaten her eight times. She's won once and that was only because she kicked off one of the ledges. I was playing at Yoshi while she was Mario. It was quite fun. We had a whole bunch of bags of junk food lying around with several empty cans of soda. My stomach was starting to hurt from all the sugar and carbonation. Amy ordered a pizza as well, which was to arrive in a couple minutes. "I thought I was going to be able to beat you at this game," she stated. I started laughing as I took a swig of soda.

"The only game I completely, utterly suck at is either dance, dance revolution or some kind of fighting game with no storyline." I grinned over at Amy who started laughing as well.

"I suck at those games as well. Not DDR but fighting games, yes," Amy stated. "I get too frustrated or into it and throw the controller. I broke our last TV, which was why we have to buy one." I looked at her weirdly. "I know I said my dad liked to keep up to date but our last TV was a sixty inch and since this one was on sale that day, my mom said to get this one instead of another sixty inch." I nodded, understanding that. "But it's just as good as our last TV."

"How long do your parents stay out for these dinners?" I asked as Amy turned the game off and started a movie. At that moment, the door bell rang and Amy looked over at it.

"My parents return usually around ten or eleven, depending on how drunk they get or who they meet there," Amy answered before walking to the door. I was almost half expecting Blaise to show up at her doorstep since that guy was as unpredictable as an animal. But when Amy opened the door and a dorky looking kid stood there, holding a hot pizza with a lot of pimples on his face, I smirked slightly. It would've been a shocker for Amy if Blaise was standing on her doorstep with flowers. I'd be the third wheel then, which was fine by me. I'd just keep playing Mario as they went and did their reuniting thing. "Thank you," Amy stated, paying him and giving him a tip and shutting the door with her foot as she rushed over. "The pizza smells bomb."

"Do you guys have ranch?" I asked, glancing over at the kitchen.

"Yeah. It's in the door of the refrigerator," Amy answered, pushing the pizza box open to reveal a pepperoni pizza. I got up and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a small bowl and headed to the refrigerator. I grabbed the ranch and shut the door but gasped when I saw an owl standing at the window, flapping its wings. It was a familiar looking owl. I walked over to the window and opened the window. The owl flew in and landed on the small island of the kitchen. I walked over to it and grabbed the letter attached to it before handing it a small treat (that were surprisingly sitting on the counter in a glass bowl). It flew out the window and I walked into the living room, staring at the letter that was strangely addressed to me. I sat at the couch and set my ranch down as Amy looked over at me. "Who's the letter from?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I stated, opening the letter. My heart told me it was Malfoy and as I stared at the curvature of the handwriting, I knew it was Malfoy. But the letter was strange as I read it to myself. It only consisted of one sentence.

"Well? What's it say?" Amy asked, peeking over.

"It says: _check your fireplace_," I stated. Amy raised her eyebrow and we both looked over at Amy's fireplace, almost waiting for something. It turned real quiet as Amy muted the music from the DVD's menu. We just sat there, staring at the fireplace. "Do you think they're going to show up?" I whispered.

"I don't know," Amy answered. It was weird saying 'they' since the letter was obviously from Malfoy but I wasn't sure if Blaise was with him or not. So we just sat there until we both screamed, jumping at the tapping of a window. I looked over and saw the familiar black owl that delivered the first letter. I walked to the window since Amy nudged me and opened the window, letting the owl fly in. I grabbed the letter and tore it open. I started laughing when I read it. "What?"

"They're such dorks," I mumbled. "It says _psych_." Amy groaned and I started laughing, tossing the letters on the table and starting to dig into a slice of pizza as the owl just stood there on the table. I stared at it and sighed. "I'll reply back to him." I got up and walked to Amy's room. I dug into my trunk and grabbed a pad of parchment. I quickly jotted a letter down and addressed it to Malfoy. I walked back out to see Amy feeding the owl some pizza crust. I smiled and tied the letter to its leg, leading it to the window. I held my arm out and said the address and it was off.

"What'd you say?" Amy asked.

"Just see you tomorrow," I stated. With some other things, I finished in my head. Amy nodded and turned the music back on, pushing play for the movie. It ended up being some muggle movie. I recognized the two main actors. I couldn't place their names, however. "This is a good movie," I stated, settling back and munching on some pizza and ranch.

"It's my dad's favorite," Amy stated and we sat there, eating ourselves a fancy as we watched a movie full of cussing and action. It was real cool. I loved muggle movies because they almost always had some sort of cuss word, no matter what the movie (besides cartoons, of course). And they always had some kind of evil plot or theme, such as revenge, betrayal, and etcetera.

By the end of the movie, I was tired from eating so much junk food and the ride here after an early morning. I was dozing off to Amy's light snoring; she had fallen asleep not too long ago with a half eaten piece of pizza in her hand. Her head was slumped against the couch as I forced myself to stand and make my way to the back door of the house. I walked to the door and opened it, breathing in the fresh, night air. I walked out and was met with a whiny Wesley. "Hi, boy," I stated, kneeling and wrapping my arm around his neck, hugging him. "It's chilly out here. Ready to go to bed?" I whispered. Wesley answered by licking the side of my face. I grinned and pat his side, walking him inside.

I walked back to the living room and stared at Amy, who was still asleep. I walked up to her and nudged her. "Amy, wake up," I stated, calmly. She stirred and looked up at me. "I figured you'd want to sleep in your bed on the first night back home for Christmas break," I whispered, grinning. Amy smiled sleepily and nodded. "Want me to clean up?"

"No, I'll do it in the morning," Amy stated, heading down the hallway with me and Wesley. Amy lazily changed into pajamas as I just took off my pants and exchanged them for some sweats. I walked to the bed and tucked Amy in since she passed out when she first laid down. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and laid in my own bed, wrapping the covers around me as Wesley stared at me, wagging his tail.

"I'm sure it's ok," I stated, patting the bed. Wesley crawled in next to me and plopped down, putting his back into my stomach. I smiled and wrapped my arm around him, snuggling into my dog's back. It was nice feeling his soft fur and warmth and his snoring, which started minutes later. I smiled and finally fell asleep.


	50. Chapter 50

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **50**

**AuthorQuickNotes:** sorry for the length. I didn't want it to be real long. This is the start of going to Malfoy's house. It gets interesting after this one. I hope you all like how I have Jenn and Malfoy's bonding in the next couple chapters. Love you all. Please review.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up before Amy and decided to just chill in her room until she decided to wake up. Wesley sat beside me with his head rested on my thigh as my hand stroked his head. Today I was going to head over to Malfoy's house. I didn't know if I was going to be able to take Wesley or not. I'm not sure if his parents are anti-animals or not. They don't seem like the people that are. There was also the fact that I'm not sure if dogs can go by floo powder. Were they able to go that way?

"Why are you up so early?" a groggy voice called and I looked over to see Amy staring over at me, her eyes almost slants. I smiled and shrugged. "You're just excited to see that cockroach."

"You're probably right," I answered as she turned over onto her back and slowly sat up, rubbing at her eyes. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to take Wesley," I stated. Amy looked over at me, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Write Malfoy and see. I'm sure a dog is probably the only animal in the world that won't completely go for his face…maybe." I stuck my tongue out at Amy as she got up and headed out of her bedroom and to the bathroom across the hall. I looked down at Wesley, who was staring at me with glossy eyes, and I chuckled, standing and heading to my trunk to grab my paper. I started to write.

_Draco,_

_I know I'm supposed to come over today around ten and you're probably still asleep but there's one little complication. I own a dog, which is a muggle animal if you don't know what it is. His name is Wesley. He's my companion and I don't know if I can take him to your house or if I should just stay at Amy's house since they welcomed Wesley. I don't want to make you and your parents uncomfortable or what not._

_Let me know._

_Love Jenn_

I sealed it and walked downstairs and to the small owl cage in the living room. I pulled out their owl and stated Malfoy's address and sent the owl on its way with my letter. I watched the owl fly off as Wesley nudged the back of my leg, whining for attention. I reached back and started to pet his head, turning away when the owl was out of sight. I turned around and headed back to Amy's bedroom, where I saw her changing into a pair of day clothes. "I passed out last night," she muttered. "I guess I was more tired than I thought. Sorry."

"It's ok. If it weren't for Wesley in the backyard, I would've passed out along with you," I admitted. I was pretty tired last night while playing Mario and eating junk food. The sugar didn't help my tiredness though.

"What time are you leaving for Malfoy, if he says its okay for Wesley to join you?" Amy stated.

"About ten." Amy nodded and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, smiling over at me.

"I bet you my parents are cooking in the kitchen. Did you smell anything when you went downstairs?" I shook my head. Amy walked out of her bedroom and I followed her, with Wesley, who was starting to get energetic. I followed Amy into the kitchen and a beautiful scent washed over mer. "Ah, they did make breakfast," Amy stated, rushing over to a couple plate. "They leave real early in the morning, make breakfast for themselves and me and head off, putting a cool charm to keep the food nice and warm." Amy handed me a plate and I smiled, sitting down at the island as Amy sat beside me. It was a delicious breakfast, I have to admit.

While we were eating, a tapping came and we both looked over to see Amy's owl tapping at the window with a new letter. I rushed over and allowed the owl to fly in, landing on top of the island and hooting at us. I grabbed the letter and sat down, unfolding it.

_Jenn_

_Do you know what time it is? It's 7am, in the morning. What are you doing up this early? Your stupid bird woke me up this morning by screeching at the window. Tell that friend of yours to teach her damn bird some manners. (_I started laughing at this point)

_I don't know if my parents will like you bringing a dog over but I'm not sure, I'll ask. We've never owled any animals besides owls and house elves. (_"That little racist pig," Amy shouted when I read that part aloud)_ I'm not too good with animals, if you haven't heard. They tend to attack me. While I wrote this, I asked my parents about it. My father had a fit, as usual but my mother said to go ahead and bring "your little furry pet". So that means its ok. My father won't accept this Wesley though. He's a hard head. _

_See you soon._

_Draco_

"He's such a dork," I muttered. "Who writes a letter walking?"

"That Rita Skeeter girl that was at Hogwarts my fourth year did," Amy stated. "She has one of those quick-quotes quills, or whatever they're called." I nodded. "With the money his parents have, I'm sure Malfoy owns one." I glanced over at her and she chuckled. "You'll see just how wealthy Malfoy is, Jennifer. You have no idea." I frowned. I wasn't into wealth. In fact, it made me uncomfortable and awkward. I just hoped Malfoy wouldn't try to spend money on me; I'd murder him.

"Do you think I can use your shower? I want to make sure I smell good for Malfoy's parents," I stated, chuckling. Amy nodded, waving her hand. I finished breakfast and did my dishes but before I left, I turned to Amy and smirked. "Are you going to tell your parents about Blaise? They don't even know you're interested in someone, huh?"

"One day I'll tell them," Amy answered, honestly. "My dad would have a heart attack if he found out his only child was dating now." I chuckled, nodding. I took Wesley with me, into the bathroom, and told him to lay on the rug (which he did) and I took my shower. It was a very boring shower and it went quickly. I stepped out, wrapped a towel around myself and walked up to the mirror, wiping the vapor off and staring at my reflection. I sighed, shook my head and headed out and into Amy's bedroom to grab my toiletries.

By the time I was done getting ready, I looked halfway decent. I wanted to make a good impression on Malfoy's parents. They were top notch people and I was pretty darn close to bottom notch. My parents were known in the Ministry but not socially. I made sure I dressed classy so I stuck with a pair of black slacks and a white button up with a black vest over it. I tied my hair back with my bangs in my face, pinning them back with bobby pins shortly after. I stared at my reflection once again. "You look just fine," Amy stated, staring over at me. "Stop fretting over it. I'm sure if Malfoy's parents are like him, they'll fall in love with you." My heart skipped a beat.

"I hope his father doesn't fall in love with me. Then I won't be on good terms with his mother," I joked, looking over at Amy. Amy eyed me and I frowned, staring over at the mirror again. I started chewing on my bottom lip.

"Have you told him yet?" My heart leapt into my throat. Amy couldn't possibly know. I've never spoken a word about it. "It's not hard to see you love him, Jennifer. To him maybe. He's not the brightest crayon in the box. But I know you. You have that sparkle when I say his name and I know you get butterflies whenever he sends you mail or his name is mentioned." I sighed but didn't say anything more. It was getting close to ten. I was already packed and ready to go. I just had to wait ten more minutes. I wanted to be right on time. "So are you going to wait until the last minute to leave and drive yourself nuts?"

Man that woman had to be telepathic.

I looked over at her and chuckled. "Come on," I stated, grabbing my stuff and heading toward the living room. Amy followed me. "Thank you for last night, Amy. I needed a girl's night." Amy grinned and shrugged.

"No problem. I needed it too," she replied. I let go of my trunk and wrapped my arms around her, grinning. "Have fun with your little cockroach. Write me." I nodded and kissed her cheek, grabbing my trunk and heading into the fireplace. Wesley eyed me and I patted my leg, reassuring him. When he was next to me, I grabbed some floo powder and threw it down, saying Malfoy's address.

In a whirl of green flames and dust, I stepped out of another fireplace. Wesley howled and shrunk behind me, not sure of what just happened. I looked in front of me to see a smirking Malfoy and two lovely looking parents. His mother had dark brunette hair with a white streak running through it in a lovely bun. She wore a classy woman's suit and she smiled kindly at me. His father had the same look at Malfoy; his chin was upturned and his cheeks sat high on his face with narrowed, smoky blue eyes. I smiled kindly and I only got a response from his mother. Malfoy walked forward and slunk his arm around my shoulder, leading me forward. I almost forgot to walk but when his hand moved down to my lower back, shoving me forward, my legs worked once more.

"Mother, father, this is Jennifer," Malfoy stated.

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you," his mother stated, rushing forward and grasping my hands. "My name's Narcissa. You have to excuse my husband. He's under a lot of stress." I smiled, understandingly and glanced over at Malfoy's father. I couldn't remember his name at all.

"Lucius," Malfoy whispered secretly in my ear. I smiled and looked over at his father.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Malfoy," I greeted. Narcissa smiled and stepped aside as Lucius looked at me, his eyebrow slightly raised. "I've heard so much about both of you from your son. He speaks highly of you both." Lucius' lips twitched upwards as Malfoy's hand rubbed at my lower back. "I feel as if I already know you two."

"Well, it's good our son has done something right for once," Lucius stated. "Jennifer, is it?" I nodded. "Come. I'll show you our home. Draco, take your friend's pet outside so he may run around."

"Yes, father," Malfoy stated, taking Wesley's collar and leading him somewhere. I glanced over at Malfoy, almost pleading him not leave as I walked forward with a smile. Lucius slunk his arm around mine and finally smiled.

"We have a large home and I want you acquainted. So we best get started before Narcissa and I must leave you two." I smiled and allowed him to lead me off, showing me their lovely home. My father always said "the way to a rich man's heart is flattery"; I guess he was right.


	51. Chapter 51

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **51**

**AuthorNotes:** sorry about the short length. The next one will be a great deal longer. I might even do another lemon here soon, I'm not sure. Let me know, ok? I hope you like this one. It shows Draco and Jenn's relationship even more, which I think is cute. Lol please review!

* * *

"And this, Jennifer, is going to be your bedroom for your stay," Lucius stated, pushing open a door and smirking faintly as I smiled politely at him and walked into the room. It was a grand room with peach colored walls and a tan colored carpet. It had a four post oak bed with a very soft, elegant peach colored comforter set with white shams and a white bed skirt. It was a calming room, I thought as I looked around, in awe. "I hope you like. Draco said you liked soft tones so Narcissa spent all day working on this room," Lucius stated.

"I love it," I whispered, staring around. It was a very calming room, I kept thinking to myself. I wondered where Draco's room was. Lucius never showed me his bedroom.

"Well, Narcissa and I must leave you both. The house elves usually have dinner ready by half after six," Lucius explained. I nodded, thanking him as he walked out. I turned back around and stared around, wondering where my luggage was. I walked up to the white dresser and pulled open a drawer to see that Malfoy had arranged all my clothes in the room. I smiled and shut the drawer before heading to the closet. In the closet, there were a bunch of different assorted dresses, gowns, and outfits. I basically went through them all and found some that I would definitely be wearing. But then I spotted something behind one of the gowns that was most suspicious. I pushed the gowns aside and stared at the drawers in curiosity. There was a note attached and I pulled it up. I recognized Malfoy's handwriting instantly.

_This is my favorite part of this closet…_

That was all it said and I set the note aside, pulling the drawers open. Inside was assorted lingerie in all different colors. I started laughing because that was so typical of Malfoy. I shook my head and walked out of the closet, making sure to remember that particular dresser for escapades later, maybe. I walked out of my assigned bedroom and down the hallway to the grand staircase. I saw Malfoy talking with his parents so I backed up so I wasn't in anybody's view. I didn't know what they were saying or anything but minutes later, Malfoy was stalking upstairs with an irritated look on his face. He spotted me instantly and his smirk replaced it. "Nice note," I said, smirking.

"You found it?" he asked. "Why didn't you put anything on?" I laughed and shoved him away. "My parents are leaving. They won't be back until next week, just before Christmas, now." I nodded, frowning as Malfoy grabbed my hand and began leading me to my assigned bedroom. "I told my mom to just let you sleep with me but she said that you'd want your privacy." I smiled.

"She's right." Malfoy smirked back at me. "Malfoy..."

"Jennifer, my name's Draco," Malfoy stated, looking over at me. "If my parents heard you calling me by my last name, they'd be very suspicious and my father would investigate. They'd find out you're a Gryffindor and my father would be furious." I nodded, making sure I remember to call him Draco. "Come on, it's almost dinner time." I smiled as he pulled me into the room and shoved me onto the bed. I squealed and he crawled on top of me, leaning down and pressing his lips against me. "Now that I don't have to worry about anyone hearing," he whispered, smirking and instantly igniting my fire.

…::::…

"Draco," I stated as he gently fingered the skin on my shoulders. He looked down at me and I looked up at me. "I'm going to be here for a whole week. This isn't all we're going to do, right?" Draco smirked.

"Why not?" I chuckled, shaking my head and sitting. Draco smirked up at me and I looked back at him. I couldn't see him as Draco at the moment. I just saw him as Malfoy.

"It's hard calling you Draco," I whispered. He frowned slightly. "I like calling you Malfoy because I'm almost constantly mad at you." Draco smirked and shoved me lightly. I giggled and stood, walking away from him and into the closet. "What do you suppose I should wear to dinner?" I asked. "Is it formal or just mac'n'cheese kind of ordeal?"

"Just wear something from that one drawer." I shook my head and walked over to the special drawers, pulling out a dark hunter green outfit and staring at it. It was very sexy, I had to admit. I've just never wore anything like this so I started pulling it on. It wasn't too hard to put on and when I finished, I stared at my reflection. It made my bust look a whole lot bigger than what it really was and I had a model's waist. "What are you doing in there?" Draco called. I smirked and began heading out of the closet but then I spotted a small row of robes. I grabbed the black silk one and pulled it around me, closing my body fully. I walked out and smiled at him. "That's all you put on. Why'd it take you…?" I pulled the robe off and bit the corner of my bottom lip, wiggling my hips slightly.

"Is this alright for dinner, Mr. Malfoy?" I cooed and his eyes scanned my body, like some ravenous carnivore. I giggled.

"Only if you're on the menu," Draco stated, smirking up at me as I slinked over to him and crawled on top of him. "I don't know how you do it but I could go another round, Ms. Williams." I started laughing as he flipped us both over and began kissing along my neck and to my collar bone.

"Master, dinner is going to be served… Oh, I'm so sorry!" I squealed out and shoved Draco away from me, pulling the robe shut as I looked over to see a house elf staring at us before turning away, shielding his eyes. Draco growled in irritation and fell onto his back. "I had no idea, master. I'm so sorry for the intrusion, mistress. Dinner's served in five minutes." The house elf skittered away and I looked over at Draco, who had an amused look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you had house elves?" I hissed. Draco looked over at me and shrugged. "Pig."

"What?" Draco snapped as I got up off the bed and headed to the closet. I pulled out a small black dinner dress and quickly peeled the lingerie off, pulling the dress on. "Why are you acting as if it's bad to have house elves? Why are you taking off the lingerie?"

"House elves aren't servants, Malfoy," I hissed.

"Draco."

"Malfoy!" I snapped, looking over at him sharply. Draco narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his arms while leaning against the door frame. "I'm not going to argue about stuff with you on my lovely Christmas vacation with you…" I started and Draco smirked. "But I will not divulge into your satisfaction for a while." I began walking out of the closet and Draco grabbed my wrist, pulling me back with that devilish smirk. I smiled up at him and he leaned down, pressing his lips against mine.

"How will you be able to resist me, Jennifer? You can hardly take your eyes off of me in any other way," Draco whispered. I gasped and shoved away from him.

"It's you who can't contain themselves, Draco," I stated, winking and walking out of the bedroom and down toward the dining room.

"You think you're so sexy, don't you?" Draco defended as he walked beside me, down the hallway and stairs. I rolled my eyes as he circled his arm around me and spun me around. I was glad he was holding onto me or I would've been falling down the stairs. I glared up at him as he smirked. "Let me tell you something, Jennifer Williams, you're not sexy. You're alright." I gasped.

"Well let me tell you something, Draco Malfoy, you're pretty ugly yourself," I mumbled. Draco chuckled and spun me away from him so I slammed into the stair railing.

"We'll see who's chasing who by the end of the week," he stated, winking over at me as he headed into the dining room. I glared at his retreating back and followed after him, into the dining room. If he wanted a challenge, he has one.


	52. Chapter 52

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **51**

**AuthorNotes:** Here's the next installment. Sorry about the wait. I got a little caught up with the next story that's going to be published, lol. It's a YYH fanfiction. I've been writing a chapter everyday, sort of. This one took me a while to write since I wanted to have a kind of real argument between Jennifer and Draco. I hope it's satisfactory to you guys. Let me know. Please review!

**

* * *

**

For the next couple days, I could hardly contain myself from jumping Draco. He did everything in his power to appeal to my sexual side. The day after I first got here, I had been wandering around the manor and finally made it outside to see Draco outside, in their quidditch pitch. He had just dismounted and was taking off his shirt. He was completely covered in sweat and looked dirty. It had ignited that familiar fire and I couldn't stop staring at his muscles that lay underneath the nasty, dirty, sweaty skin that I wanted to run my hands all over. Draco had seen and started laughing while running his hand down his chest, teasing me even more. I had to run inside.

And the day after that, I walked into the bathroom nearest my bedroom and caught him in the shower. The water dripping down his naked body was so appealing that I was fantasizing about him all over again. I envisioned that I had jumped into the shower and we made passionate sex in there but when I snapped out of it, he was stepping out of the shower with a towel around his waist as he stared at me, amused. He had said, "I told you that you can't keep your eyes off of me." I ran out of there, again before I'd loose the challenge.

And this morning, I caught him writing something. I had found that so sexy that I even said it aloud. Draco had looked up at me and instead of saying something smart ass, he invited me over and he told me what he was writing. I can't remember anything he said but I did know that I wanted him even more in that library room. Right now, I was planning revenge. I haven't been able to get him back at all. But now, I had the perfect plan. I grabbed a slightly less sexy lingerie that was only a pair of short, silk shorts and a tank top that showed a lot of cleavage and curled my hair. I kept my feet bare as I walked out of my room. I climbed down the stairs and toward the kitchen to grab my ultimate tool. I headed into the kitchen and smiled at the house elves, who all smiled back. I walked to the freezer and grabbed one of the Popsicles they had.

"Hey, Jennifer," Draco stated as he walked in. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to…" His voice drowned out as I stuck the Popsicle in my mouth and drew it out, staring at him as if I had no idea what I was doing. "Wanted to go…to town?" Draco asked, forcing himself to ask that. I smiled, licking up the Popsicle.

"That'd be great. Let my go change," I stated, moving past him and making sure to draw my arm up his torso a little bit. Draco didn't move for a second as I headed up the stairs. I glanced back at him to see him watching me walk upstairs. "And who said I can't keep my eyes off, huh?" I teased, sucking along the Popsicle afterwards to watch Draco's jaw drop. I winked and headed to my bedroom. I opened my door and not longer after, I heard him rushing upstairs. I turned around to say something but his arms swept me up and he basically threw my on the bed as he tore his shirt off and kicked his pants off. I laughed, shaking my head as I stared up at him. He went to mount me but I shoved my arms up and kept him away from me. "I don't care if you can't contain yourself for one moment, but I want to go into town now that you've suggested it and you can keep your meaty paws to yourself," I stated, shoving him away and slipping off the bed. Draco looked over at me as he laid on his side on my bed. He looked pretty sexy laying there as he smirked at me.

I walked into my closet and changed into a pair of jeans and a white tank top and a small, half vest with no sleeves. I walked back out to see Draco still laying on my bed in just his underwear. He was such a dork. "Are you going to get dressed or do I have to dress you myself?" I asked, leaning on the door frame and smiling at him as he smirked up at me. My heart fluttered as I stared at him but I kept my thoughts inside as he slipped off the bed and pulled his shredded clothes on. "You got your clothes off pretty fast, Malfoy," I stated, winking as I walked out of my room.

"You liked that, huh?" he teased and I laughed, nodding nonetheless. Draco wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we headed out of his house. I stared at the black limo and frowned. The Malfoys liked to flaunt their money, that was for sure. Draco led me to the limo and opened the door for me. I slid inside and he slid in after me. I was glad it was just Christmas vacation and that hardly anyone would be in town, I hoped. Draco instructed the driver where to go but what he said didn't make any sense. "What? Did you think I was taking you to Diagon alley?"

"Honestly, yeah!" I answered, laughing.

"And risk being seen with a slut like you?" he joked. I rolled my eyes and shoved him lightly. Draco chuckled and kept his arm around my shoulders as I enjoyed his presence. He smelt so lovely that I took a silent breath in, enjoying his scent as I stayed against his arm. I wished I could have snuggled against him but I don't think Draco would've enjoyed that. He did probably think this was just a fling. I glanced up at him and saw him staring out the window. From the view I had, he looked so heavenly sitting there and the sun casted against his eyes made them appear bluer than ever. I wanted to reach up and kiss him and stroke his soft face, but to him we were still in the challenge. We couldn't very well have sex in the limo.

The limo drove on as Draco and I sat in silence. I wondered what he was thinking. It probably was all sexual, figuring it was Draco I was wondering about. The limo stopped shortly after that and Draco smirked at me as he pushed the door open, leading me out. I stared around to see a small alleyway kind of town. It looked like it belonged mainly in the old centuries. Draco shut the door and placed his hand at the lower of my back, leading me forward. "Most people don't know about this place," he whispered. "Muggles don't see it and only people who've been here before or are lost truly find it." I smiled as he led me into the alleyway town. "They have the best butter beers here," he said, pointing up at a bar called "Three Toes".

"What's that shop?" I asked, staring at a dark shop that didn't have a readable sign.

"Just an old bag who thinks she can read your future," Draco stated. I gasped, grinning up at him.

"I want to do it!" I squealed, rushing to the store as Draco groaned, following after me reluctantly. I walked into the shop and the bell went off. I stared around, wrinkling my nose slightly. It smelt like old people in the shop and it had an eerie, death feel to it. I almost walked back out but a lovely lady with flown black hair and wide, crazy looked grey eyes walking from the back. She had a lot of necklaces and rings on and bracelets covered her entire forearm, practically.

"Can I help you dearie?" the lady stated, walking up to us. Draco made his usual scowl and I smiled politely.

"I would like my fortune told," I stated and Draco made a snorting noise so I elbowed his side. He grunted and glared at me, rubbing the place I just elbowed him in. The lady smiled and grasped my hand, leading me to the back. I quickly grabbed Draco's hand, dragging him along with me. Draco chuckled and I smiled back at him as the lady dragged me to a table with a crystal ball that had a lot of smoke flowing around inside of it. I stared around at this new room and found it a bit more pleasant than the first room. It was slightly more colorful and the beautiful smell of incents were around me. They smelt like lavender.

"Lavender helps cleanse the spirit," the lady explained. "The moment a person steps into here, the lavender cleanses their spirits so bad spirits can't intrude on the reading." Draco chuckled and sat in a chair in the corner as I sat at the table. I glanced back at him and smiled, excitedly. The lady smiled and said, "My name's Francis, just to be polite. The sign says Gertrude's Reading, but that was my mother who passed last year."

"I'm sorry," I stated, genuinely sorry. I understood her pain. Francis smiled.

"She's in a less chaotic place, if you ask me," she stated. "But let's get to this reading." She bent her head over the ball and closed her eyes as her hands pushed against her temples. I watched as the smoke in the ball stopped moving, completely. I waited as Francis sat there, silently. She opened her eyes after a couple minutes and stared at me. "Can you put your hand on the ball?" I nodded and put my hand against the ball, feeling a light jolt of electricity before a cooling sensation. I kind of shivered against the cooling but as Francis's hands grasped the ball, around my hand, I grew kind of nervous. She hasn't said anything just yet and by the way her lips grew tight and her eyes slanted while they were closed…

"Your name is Jennifer Williams, right?" she asked. I gasped, glancing back at Draco, who rolled his eyes with a shake of his head.

"Yes."

"Your future is all set except…" she started. "Your heart will hurt for someone you trust in the near future. It is uncertain when it shall be but you'll either learn from it or it will make you angry." I frowned as I heard Draco slightly laughing behind her. "But that pain will be…loosened by another you trust and love will flower but not as great as the previous." I blinked, real confused now. Francis opened her eyes and smiled. "Is that satisfactory or do you want more read?"

"No, that's fine," Draco stated, walking up to me. "We both don't want to hear more of your babble." I gasped as Draco lifted me from the chair and started pushing me out.

"Are you scared of your future, Draco Malfoy?" Francis stated and Draco stopped, turning to look at her with a puzzled look. "Your future was linked with Miss Williams and I read part of yours."

"Rubbish," Draco stated, narrowing his eyes. "Why would my future be linked with hers?"

"Because Miss Williams will end up either saving your life or destroying it, depending on how you lay out your path, Mr. Malfoy. You will end up regretting a decision you make in your younger life when you're older and it's one you can change if you just sit down and I can tell you," Francis stated. "That was a part I couldn't read without your hand." Draco narrowed his eyes as I stared up at him, almost shocked.

"Piss off, lady," Draco stated, shoving me out of the door and through the main room where he tossed some galleons on the counter and shoved me out. I kept walking without saying a word as he led me out of the alleyway.

"Draco," I started and looked up at him as I stopped walking. Draco looked down at me and smirked.

"What?"

"You're such a dick," I stated, glaring at him and beginning to walk down the streets. Draco laughed and walked after me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back. "Don't! I take that stuff seriously and you basically laugh at it," I stated, narrowing my eyes.

"Well yeah. She's a scam artist. She says a dreadful future for everyone and it makes people like you, who believe that horse crap, pay more for a future reading," Draco stated. I rolled my eyes and started walking away again but he grabbed me back and I slammed into his chest, glaring up at him. Draco smirked. "You shouldn't glare at me. IT makes me want to do ravenous things to you."

"You shouldn't piss me off then, you scumbag," I snapped. Draco narrowed his eyes at me before his face contorted into a glare. I glared harder at him and shoved away from him, turning to walk away again.

"I'd like to see you find your way back to my house, Williams," he stated and I turned around to turn my glare back on him. Draco glared back and turned around to walk away as well. I yelled out in frustration as I made my way down the street. I kind of knew where I was. I knew that the entrance to Diagon Alley was nearby, somewhere. So I just walking; I could probably head to Gringotts to get that letter or whatever from that message I got from my late parents. Through all the excitement with Draco and my new friends, I had forgotten about it until now.

It grew cold after I'd been walking for a while but I finally spotted the store, Leaky Cauldron. I smiled and walked towards it. I walked inside and stared around. I kept my head low as I walked through it and to the back before I tapped the bricks my grandmother specifically told me about and entered the empty streets. I frowned and walked through the streets. It was quiet this late in the afternoon. There were still people shopping but since tomorrow was Christmas Eve, people were probably getting ready for the feast of Christmas tomorrow. I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself as I made my way to Gringotts.

The bank was quiet with just one goblin working at the tall desk. I bit back my compulsion with them and walked up to the desk, smiling politely. "Name?" he stated, staring down at me.

"Jennifer Williams. I need to get something from my vault," I stated. "But this was an unplanned visit and I don't have my key. It's vault 438"

"No matter. We always have spares." He clicked his fingers and another goblin that wasn't so bad to look at rushed out and stared up at him. "Miss Williams needs to make a withdrawal from vault 438." The goblin nodded and motioned for me to follow him, which I did. The cart ride was still unpleasant but wasn't as bad as the last time. I think with my being so busy the way it was helped a bit.

"Here we are," the goblin stated, pulling out a ring of millions of keys. "Vault 438," he whispered and the key glowed. He smiled and put it into the lock, unlocking it. I smiled at him and headed inside. I glanced around before spotting a small case at the back of the vault. I knelt before it and put in the code. It popped open and inside was a bunch of trinkets and a sealed envelope. I pulled the trinkets out and almost started crying. They were my family's most prized possessions, like my mother's necklace and wedding ring and my father's wedding band. There were a few other items but those stuck out most. I pulled my mother's wedding ring on and used my father's wedding band as a thumb ring as I sat in the corner of the vault, staring at the envelope. It was addressed to me. I tore the envelope open and pulled the letter out as I pulled my mother's necklace on, tears falling down my cheeks.


	53. Chapter 53

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **53**

**AuthorNotes:** whoot! Two updates!!!! Review please!!! :D

**

* * *

**

_Dear Jennifer,_

_If you're reading this, you must've gotten our post-death letter we had timed to mail out to you. We're hoping you're enjoying your stay with the Potters, if everything planned out alright. They are your god parents; Mr. James and Lily Potter. We were close friends with them in Hogwarts when we were younger and we asked them to be your god parents the day you were born since they were both so responsible with their own pregnancy. But if everything didn't go as planned and you're with your grandparents then we are sorry. You would've loved James and Lily. They were so very like us._

_It's weird having to chose someone to raise your children after you die. We tried to pick someone who would raise you with the same morals and standards that we would and James and Lily were the closest. If not then, it would've been a man named Severus Snape, who your father was very close to after Hogwarts. Those two were almost inseparable after Hogwarts in the battle of Voldemort. Your father saved him and Severus was forever grateful but Lily and James Potter were so very like us. I don't know if you've met their son, Harry. He was such a cutie._

_Anyways, this is our last will and testament. Everything own and have owned will go to you, Jennifer, including our home. You can do with it what you want. You can sell it or keep it. Either one will not hurt our feelings as we watch you progress in life from the heavens. We can understand you selling the house because you've always been an emotional girl. Your father wants you to know that if he sees you crying, you're going to make him cry in heaven. (_I had started balling my eyes out with a laugh at this part_). We love you so much that it hurts me having to write this to my only daughter. Honey, we never wanted to leave you until you had a settle life with a husband of your own and a life of your own but destiny and fate are so messed up that they wouldn't have it that way._

_To explain some things, we had our fortune told just before your ninth birthday and the lady told us what would happen in the future. Your father, being the superstitious one, made me make a will to you and here it is. There's not much to say since it's nothing too formal or set in stone. It's just our word in writing. Again, we love you and we hope we left you in good spirits instead of an argument. Even so, we would still love and cherish you forever._

_Love with all our hearts_

_Mom and dad_

I clutched the letter to my chest and clenched my eyes shut as I tried to control my breathing. It was a while before I was composed and I put my parents' jewelry in the case, keeping the letter with me and shoving it in my pocket. I grabbed a few galleons for a cab back to Draco's house and headed out of the vault to see the goblin dozing in the cart. I shut the vault door, which startled him awake and I smiled at him. "Sorry I took so long," I answered. He shrugged and I got into the cart, keeping my eyes on my pocket as he drove us back to the lobby. It didn't take long to fill out some paperwork so if I wasn't who I said I was, they could find me, and I was out on the streets of Diagon alley. I shoved my hands in my pockets and shivered. It was getting chilly out.

I heard some murmured voices in an alley and stopped, staring down it to see some shadowed figured talking. I watched them for a while and heard, "I don't see it necessary to pose as someone else as you fulfill this mission the Dark lord gave you. Are you ashamed of what you are doing, filth?" I made a face and walked a little forward to hear more.

"You know as well as I do that if someone finds out what's happening, I'd be ratted out immediately. It's just to pin it on someone who deserves it to be pinned on," the other person stated but as I took a step forward, I stepped on one of those stupid rocks and fell to the ground. The two looked over at me as I scurried up and stared wide eyed at them. They advanced toward me and I booked it toward the entrance of Diagon alley. I didn't even turn back as I kept running. I stopped at the wall and tapped the bricks, glancing behind me to see them rushing toward me. I didn't know I could run so fast. I shoved through the gap as soon as I could and through the Leaky Cauldron, not acting incognito at all as I rushed through the restaurant and out the door.

I kept running down the streets as my breathing quickened. Tears were falling down my face from the letter still so I probably looked pretty hectic. I wished I knew someone on this street who had a fireplace with floo powder. It'd be a lot faster getting to Draco's house that way than a taxi. I'm not even sure if a taxi could get there. If the Malfoys had their house muggle blocked, no cab would be able to spot them. I kept running though, never looking back. But then a spell shot past my head, causing me to scream out. I stumbled and fell to the ground.

I turned around and pulled my wand out, pointing it behind me as the two figures walked toward me. They walked into the light and I blinked, confused. One of them was one of those goons walking around with Draco at Hogwarts. Another was a spider like woman with crazy black hair and wide, dark eyes. She was smirking at me as I crawled back, holding my wand up defensively. "Well, well," she started. "Don't you look familiar? Are your parents the Williams?" My eyes widened. "I remember that wench's face. She didn't comply at all with joining the Dark Lord so…" Anger boiled in me and I shot up, rushing toward her but she shot a spell at me. It hit me in the chest and I flew back, landing hard on my back and grunting. "You foolish girl!"

"Bellatrix, don't," the goon said. "She goes to my school."

"You think I care, Goyle," Bellatrix snapped, glaring over at him. I turned onto my side and took a deep breath in. I looked over at them and frowned. The Bellatrix lady looked over at me and smiled. "Let's see if we can make you squeal more than your pathetic mother did. _Crucio!_" The spell hit me like a thousand needles and without my permission, my body convulsed as I tried to keep quiet. It was so hard keeping my moans and grunts of pain quiet in the middle of the night. If I screamed, maybe someone could help but that would give the woman satisfaction. She tore the spell off and made a face before a sound interrupted us. I looked over to see someone running toward us. "Until we meet again," Bellatrix stated before she grabbed Goyle's hand and apparated away. I couldn't even move as I allowed tears of pain to flow down my face and I started grunting in pain. As my body convulsed, my hand had managed to slam against the concrete because now it was throbbing.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I looked over to see a man I didn't recognize making his way toward me. I frowned but nodded, forcing myself to stand up. He was probably muggle so I kept quiet as I leaned against the wall. "Which way did they go?" he stated, pulling out a muggle device I knew as a cell phone.

"I don't know," I mumbled. "I'm fine. I was running from them and tripped. If you hadn't made an appearance, they were going to do something." The man frowned at me and I sighed. "Thank you." I started walking away and I had to hide the limp my leg wanted to do. It hurt bad as I walked up the streets of London, limping and cradling my bruised hand. I sat at the corner of a street and put my head in my functional hand. I started crying again, from both the pain and the letter. How could something like this happen after something so wonderful as reading my parents handwriting? I reached into my pocket and pulled the letter out, staring at it. I sighed and pocketed it again as I heard a horn and looked up to see a double-decker bus materialize in front of me with an old man as the driver and a shrunken head hanging from the window.

"You need a ride, ma'am?" the head stated. I blinked standing and nodding. "Then hop on, little witch." I stepped onto the bus and stared at the head, who smiled. "Where you headed?" I sat down and sighed.

"Do you know where Malfoy Manor is?" I answered. The head laughed.

"Of course, man. Ernie, to Malfoy Manor and step on it. The girl looks like she could use a rest." The old man pulled back a crank and punched the gas, causing me to stumble back and land on one of the beds. I looked back over at the shrunken head and gulped.

"What is this thing?" I asked and the head looked back at me, laughing.

"This is the Knight bus for all stranded witches and wizards. Sorry we were late. We saw your call like ten minutes ago but we were unloading some unpleasant witches," the shrunken head stated. I made a face. "You held our wand out for us, did you not?"

"Uh, yeah I did," I answered, lying. I didn't want them to just drop me off or something. I looked out the windows to see we were driving through the streets of London at a very unimaginable speed. I looked back at the head with wide eyes. "What about the muggles? I think a large purple bus driving this fast would scare them." The shrunken head laughed.

"Muggles can't see us, ma'am. We are invisible to their eyes," the head stated. I nodded. "Malfoy manor coming up." I looked over to see the manor coming in view. I would recognize the beauty of it miles away. I smiled as the bus came a gut wrenching stop and I was tossed from the bed, onto the floor. I screamed out from my wrist and groaned as I slowly stood. "Thank you for riding with the Knight bus. It'll be twenty singles," the head stated. I was glad I got money from the vault as I tossed some money in the toll. "Call again," the head stated as I stepped off the bus, looking back at it. It zoomed off and disappeared as I stared up at the manor. I headed up the driveway and sighed as I stopped at the door, knocking. It wasn't my house.

Footsteps pounded before the door was ripped open and I was engulfed in a hug by Narcissa, of all people. "Jennifer, we were so worried," she stated, leading me in and shutting the door. "How ever did you find your way back? What happened to your wrist, and your _leg_?" I ignored the last question.

"The Knight bus," I answered. Narcissa smiled as I spotted Lucius and Draco walking down the stairs. "I don't mean to be rude but do you think I can go take a hot shower? I'm freezing." Narcissa smiled.

"Of course, darling. Dinner will be ready for you when you finish. I'm sure you can use something to eat." I smiled and began heading upstairs. I veered around Draco, still pissed off, and headed upstairs. I saw the look on his face as I rounded the corner, stealing a glance at him. He looked regretful. I headed to my bedroom and shed my clothes of, taking a look at my leg. I had scratched all along it from falling and my knee had a huge bruise forming. I sighed and headed into the bathroom. At least my face was intact. I drew a bath instead of a shower and made it extremely hot; at least as hot as my skin could take it. I sunk deep into it and stared up at the ceiling. My thoughts raced back to that pain that Bellatrix did to me. I've never felt that curse on me before but I can see why it made people go mad when used a lot.

I sunk my head into the water and closed my eyes, enjoying the warm water against my chilled skin. It was nice to be in something hot. The water did sting my knee and my elbow, which when I looked I saw some scrapes, but it was much needed after a night like I just had. I finished my bath soon after and put a robe on, weaving my hair up into a towel. I walked into my bedroom and was glad Draco was waiting in my room. I sat on my bed and stared down at my hands. My wrist had stopped throbbing but it was large and puffy. I reached over and grabbed my wand, pointing it down at my wrist. I don't care if I get in trouble. It hurt to bend it.

I mumbled the healing spell and my wrist made a nasty popping sound that hurt incredibly and caused me to yell out slightly before it swelled down and looked normal again. I sighed and left the bruises alone. Those didn't hurt as bad as my wrist did. I dressed in some flannel pajamas and pulled my hair from my head. I brushed it dry and headed out of my bedroom. I really wasn't too hungry; I wanted to sleep the most. I headed downstairs and heard some talking. I listened in for a second.

"How could you leave her alone, Draco? I thought you cared about her!" Narcissa's sharp voice stated. Draco sighed.

"We got into an argument. What am I suppose to do? Just forget about it in five seconds. I went looking for her but I couldn't find her," Draco stated. I frowned.

"It was irresponsible of you," Lucius' voice cut in. "What if someone had been wandering around and spotted her? We all know who that someone would be." Draco sighed and went to say something but I knocked on the door, not wanting to peeve anymore. The door opened and Narcissa stood there, smiling.

"Hi. I think I'm just going to go to bed. I came down to say goodnight," I stated. Narcissa frowned before smiling once more.

"You must eat something," she stated, leading me toward the dining room. I blushed.

"No. I'm not dressed for dinner with you lovely people. Not to sound lazy but I don't want to dress in…"

"It's quite alright," Lucius stated, walking forward as Draco stared at me, sadly. "We understand you wanted to wear warm clothes. We'll send your food up in a couple minutes so you can stay warm." Narcissa smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered as Narcissa led me to the stairs. I stared over at them before heading up the stairs and to my room. They were being incredibly nice. I wondered why…

The food did come up fairly quickly after that and I started to eat it, more enjoyable with a healed wrist. As I almost finished, a knock came at my door. "Come in," I stated, thinking it was more food. But it wasn't a house elf that came in. It was Draco who had come in with a plate of pie on it. He smiled at me and shut the door behind him. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You can leave."

"Jennifer," he stated, setting the pie on one of the dressers and staring at me. "I came up here to apologize for leaving you behind."

"Only because your parents probably told you to do so," I snapped, glaring at him. Draco didn't say anything as I rolled my eyes. "You're so predictable, Malfoy." Draco looked away with a pissed off look on his face before he grabbed the pie and walked over, setting it on my nightstand. "You're not sleeping in here with me," I stated as he sat on the edge of my bed. He looked over at me.

"This is my house. I can do what I want," he stated. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'll just go get Narcissa. She'll tell you to get out," I stated, beginning to get off the bed but Draco shoved me back, staring at me seriously. I blinked, freezing in place. I haven't seen Draco that serious in a while. Actually, I can't recall him looking that serious.

"I'm sorry, ok? I don't apologize much, Williams so you better cherish this moment. I was looking for you until not twenty minutes you knocked on the door. I only came back for my wand and a jacket. It's hard wandering around London with no jacket and a wand," he snapped, glaring at me. I kept still, staring at him with a blank expression. "If you don't want me to sleep with you, fine. But don't expect me to wake you up with breakfast." I wanted to laugh as he stood.

"Draco," I called as he went to walk out. He looked back at me with a slightly irritated look. "Stay." Draco smirked, shut my door, and headed toward me. He pulled his clothes off until he was just in his underwear and he slipped in underneath the covers, next to me as I grabbed the pie he brought me and grabbed the fork, eating it and feeding it to him on every other bite. I valued his apology. The second one had felt like it was coming from him, not his parents.


	54. Chapter 54

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **54**

**AuthorNotes:** sorry about the length. It's coming to a close end. I thnk at most, this series is going to end at chapter 60. I can't wait to post the ending, it's so cute and different compared to anyone else's. I think anyways, lol. That doesn't mean it is, huh? Anyways, please review. This one's kind of emotional... sorry for the girls who are going through this and now have to read about it.

* * *

"So what happened to you earlier?" Draco asked, just as I was about to pass out. I sighed and turned around in his arms, studying his face. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly opened as he breathed. I reached up and cupped his face, smiling as his eyes opened. He smirked. "You're little antics aren't going to work. Tell me what happened." I frowned and let my hand fall back onto the bed before sighing.

"I was attacked by a girl named Bellatrix, I think," I stated, squinting my eyes shut. Draco's arms tightened around me and I looked up at him. "What?"

"That's my aunt," Draco answered, sitting up and looking away from me as my eyes widened a bit. "Was it just her?"

"No, someone else was there, someone from school," I mumbled. "It was one of your goons. She said his name but I can't remember what she said. Something rhyming with boil."

"Goyle?" Draco whispered. I nodded as I kept my eyes on his back as he sat there.

"Draco," I whispered. Draco looked over at me and I tried to smile reassuringly.

"What'd she do to you?" he asked. The images flashed through my mind and I frowned. "Did she curse you?" Draco asked. I could hear his voice was getting heated. He always had a slightly higher than normal pitch when he was getting angry. I nodded. "Which one? Imperius? Cruciatus? Attempted murder?"

"Cruciatus," I stated and Draco's face grew sharp as his eyes stared at me. "Draco, can we please go to bed? I'm real tired and…"

"I'll be right back." He swept off the bed as he walked into the closet before reappearing with a robe around his body. Without another word, he walked from the room as he shut the door sharply. I stared at the door, confused and feeling as if I was just abandoned. I slowly slipped from the bed and went to grab a robe of my own. I slipped it on and headed out the bedroom and down the hallway where I heard whispers.

"She's family, Draco. What do you expect me to do?" Lucius' voice came. I paused in walking and frowned. "I have no power over what Bella does to people. That girl's a raving lunatic."

"Watch it, Lucius," Narcissa's voice snapped. I pushed up against the wall and kept listening.

"She tortured Jennifer," Draco stated. "Tell her to back off."

"Isn't it true that the two of you decided to keep your relationship secret?" Lucius stated. I could almost picture Draco glaring or looking bewildered. "Wouldn't that jeopardize the whole secrecy?"

"We don't have a relationship, father. I've told you," Draco stated and I swear, I felt like a knife cut through my skin and into my heart. I didn't want to hear anymore so I started back for my room.

"If you two aren't in a relationship, then why did you bring her home, Draco?" Narcissa asked. I stopped walking and listened. What would his answer be to that? Why did he bring me here if me and him weren't in some sort of relationship. Draco didn't answer for a while…

"I don't know. It was impulse," Draco answered. Tears threatened to spill out as I forced my feet to walk again, blocking sound as I headed to my bedroom and pulled the robe off and tossed it aside. I slipped into my bed and laid on my side as small tears made their way down my face. This kind of love hurt and I didn't like it. I knew it'd hurt even more if I confronted him so when I heard the footsteps outside my bedroom, I shut my eyes and evened my breathing. "Jenn, you awake?" I heard him whisper. I didn't answer as my eyes began burning. I sucked in my lips and kept quiet. I heard him sigh as some shuffling echoed around the room before the bed shifted and his arm wrapped around my body. I felt his breathing slow and even out so I opened my eyes and frowned.

How could I love someone who would probably never love me back?

…::::…

"It was very nice meeting you, Jennifer," Narcissa stated, wrapping her arms around me. It was the day after Christmas day and I was heading back to Amy's house so the two of us could go to Hogwarts together. Christmas flew by since I wasn't really "home", in my mind. I kept thinking up ways to break it off with Draco, without damaging my heart forever. I had one of two options; either break it off or act is if you didn't hear anything.

"Pleasure was all mine, Narcissa," I stated, hugging her back as I smiled at Lucius. "I had a lot of fun with you all. Thank you for my gifts and your hospitality." Lucius reached forward and picked up my hand, leaning down to kiss it before smirking up at me.

"We'll see you again, soon," he stated and I smiled, nodding.

"See you at school, Draco," I stated and went to the fireplace. Ever since I heard what he had said to his parents, he's probably noticed how distant I've become. As I went to walk into the fireplace, a hand slipped around my wrist and I was tugged back. My heart shattered once more as his words hit my subconscious. As he spun me around, an impulse went over me and I merely hugged him. I heard his parents chuckle and watched them begin to walk away.

"A hug?" Draco whispered. I pulled back and stepped back some. "Are you alright, Jennifer?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. I forced a smile to my face and nodded.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Draco's eyes became even more suspicious. I knew he knew I was lying. "I have to go."

"That wench can wait," he stated, grabbing my wrist again and keeping me from flooing away. I frowned up at him and he stared down at me with his eyes still narrowed. "Something's been bothering you for the past couple days. You're a horrible liar, Jennifer." I sighed and tried to pull away but he was stronger than me and I stayed put.

"I heard the conversation between you and your parents after I told you what happened that one day," I whispered. Confusion swept over Draco's face. "I'm just an impulse…" Draco's arm loosened around me and I slipped from them, stepping into the fireplace and staring over at him as I grabbed some floo powder. He looked genuinely puzzled. "I thought we were more than an impulse nowadays, Malfoy…" I whispered. "You invited me to your house and I backstab my friend by being with you. To me, that's more than an impulse and I thought it was just a bit more for you as well… but I guess not." I took a deep breath in and said Amy's address before throwing the floo powder down.

Amy's house was more welcoming than anything as I stepped out with tears in my eyes and Amy's bright face fell into worry before she wrapped her arms around me and asked, "What's wrong?" I didn't say anything as I hugged her. I heard a whine and looked down to see Wesley staring up at me with worry as well. I knelt down after breaking the hug and hugged Wesley as well. I had forgotten that we had sent Wesley to Amy's house at Christmas because the dog kept trying to eat the presents and the wrapping paper. So I flooed him to Amy's house and explained. I was so happy to see my puppy again.

"Jennifer, what happened?" I frowned and looked up at Amy as tears fell down my face.

"I shouldn't have fallen in love, Amy…"

…::::…

**~Draco's POV~**

With a flash of green flames, Jennifer was gone. I stared at the fireplace and my thoughts kept raging. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked away from the family room. I wasn't sure if that was Jennifer's way of making it known that the situation between her and I was over or if she was just mad at me, which she almost always is and that'd blow over in a couple days.

I glanced over at my parents and saw them talking. I really saw them now; the way they looked at each other and the way my mother's face lit up with her and my father went out to dinner or if my father paid attention to her. It was all different for me now, I thought as I started up the stairs and toward my bedroom. I pushed the door open and stared around. I haven't been in this room for a whole week since I've been home. I narrowed my eyes and walked out, heading toward the room Jennifer stayed in.

I stared at the neatly made bed and the overall cleanliness she did. I walked to the bed and sat on the edge, staring down at my hands as my head raced. I knew the woman felt more for me than just a fling but since she never voiced or did anything that made t seem that she was bothered by that, I figured it was all my imagination. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. What was I supposed to do? Just now proved Jennifer either thought this was too seriously or…loved me. I couldn't fall in love right now. I liked Jennifer, I won't lie, but I knew I didn't love her.

Didn't I?

"Of course I don't love her," I whispered to no one. I was just seeking a fling and that was all this is. Jennifer used the word impulse and that works fine for me as well. If she has a problem with it, she can leave but until she voices that, I'm not going to be the one to leave a perfectly fine sexual attraction.

And that's nothing to be arrested for.


	55. Chapter 55

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **55**

**AuthorNotes:** Another emotional chapter, I'm sorry. Lol there's only about five chapters left in this series and most of you will scream and threaten to kill me for how I end this series, lol. But I think it's original so I'm hoping you all appreciate it. Please enjoy. Review if you have some spare time, please! :)

**

* * *

**

"So how was your Christmas vacation?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, walking with me onto the train. I smiled, shrugging as I hopped on board and started down the aisle. "You're awfully quiet, Jenn. What's wrong?"

"Just tired," I mumbled, finding a compartment and dragging my trunk inside and allowing Dean to help me hoist it up onto the shelf. He looked over at me and I sighed. "I had a stressful vacation that's all. I'd prefer not to talk about it, right now," I whispered. Dean nodded and not soon after, Amy walked in dragging in a grinning Seamus. Seamus plopped down and sighed as Amy plopped down next to me, crossing her leg over her knee. Dean looked away from me and pushed his own trunk onto the shelf. I laid my head against the cold window and sighed, lifting my legs up to the seat and tucking them close to my rear. Amy glanced over at me with a frown but didn't say anything as I tucked my jacket tighter around me, keeping my eyes on the blank brick wall of the train station.

After a while, the train began moving and I sighed, closing my eyes to try to get some shut eye before Hogwarts and its wonderful mess it created for me. Any girl in my situation would've just risked telling Malfoy she loved him. I wasn't one of those girls. I cherished the time I spent with Malfoy, even if that sounds obsessive. For a selfish prick, he was an enjoyment to be around. I smiled as I thought about how the future between the two of us would be if we were to marry and have kids. It wouldn't be a boring life that's for sure.

I looked around after a while to see Amy fast asleep, same as Seamus as Dean read a magazine. I kept quiet as I watched him with his leg perched up on his knee by the ankle and his elbow was resting on his knee as he held the magazine up. I smiled and shook my head; he was a weird cat. But then something out of my peripheral caught my glance and I looked over to see Malfoy standing at the door with his usual smug look before he nodded his head to the right and walked away. I started to stand and Dean looked up at me. "I'll be right back, ok?" I whispered. Dean watched me with curious eyes so I faked a laugh and smiled at him. "I'm going to go use the loo."

"Don't make the toilet explode," he teased, smiling as I chuckled, but nodded and walked out. I headed down the aisle and wrapped my arms around myself as the pain settled in. I glanced incognito into the compartments until I found one with the blinds all shut. I stared at it, wondering if this was where he wanted to meet me. So I knocked on the door and the compartment door opened and I was roughly pulled inside before hearing the door slam shut and the blinds slid shut.

I turned around to see Malfoy leaning against the wall with his devilish smirk and his arms crossed over his chest. "What do you want?" I snapped, crossing my own arms. Malfoy chuckled and began walking toward me. "Listen, Malfoy, I only came to visit you because…" but he cut me off by grabbing the back of my neck and slamming his lips to mine. I groaned against his kiss and pushed my hands against his chest, shoving him away and sucking in my lips, narrowing my eyes at him. "Don't interrupt me with one of your sloppy kisses!" He chuckled and shrugged, plopping down at the seat.

"You liked it." I glared at him and crossed my arms once more. "Now, what were you going to say?" But as I stared at him, my gut feeling said to go along with it. He did look real sexy sitting there with his leg crossed over his thigh as his hands rested behind his head, showing a hint of skin at the bottom of his shirt. "You're such a horny dog, Jennifer."

"And you're any better?" I hissed, glaring at him as he looked up at me before his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You seem mad at me still…" he mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, it took you less than ten minutes to realize that," I mumbled, heading for the door. "I don't have time for your antics, Malfoy. I need to get back to my compartment." But he stood up and pressed his body to mine, pinning me to the door as his hands pinned my arms above my head. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" I hissed, trying to squirm. He didn't answer as he kissed along the back of my neck; his hand slid down my arms and to my sides where he reached in front and cupped my bust. I grunted and used my rear to my advantage. I shoved his pelvis back and quickly turned around but he shoved his body into mine, causing a loud, noticeable thump against the door that caused a sharp pain to sear up my back and head. "Malfoy," I warned as he began kissing down my body. What the hell was he doing??

"I know you want me," he whispered, lifting my shirt up and kissing my bare skin. I cursed Hogwarts for making me wear button up shirts as he started unbuttoning the buttons with profession. I tried to push him back but figuring my body wanted this more than my heart did, my legs turned out to be more like jello. His smooth hands raced up my legs and pushed my skirt up as I gripped the door behind me.

"Malfoy, don't," I whispered as the pit of my stomach began tickling and warmth swept over my mound and my knees started to buckle but I forced them to stand as pleasure raced up my spine and clouded my mind. As he lathered down there, I couldn't help but ignore my heart yelling at me as I succumb to the waves of pleasure racing up my pelvis and through my system and causing almost an instant waving sensation to roll through my body and to cause my knees to fully buckle. Malfoy fell back as I landed on top of him, panting almost. Malfoy instantly started laughing as he wiped his face and wiped it on the floor. "You're such an asshole," I whispered, glaring at him before I leaned down, grabbing his face roughly and pressing my lips against him. I hated how much I loved and desired him. It was completely unfair.

…::::…

I had to fix my entire attire before I walked out of that compartment and even though my bottom lip was swollen and I had hickeys all along my body, besides my neck and Malfoy's nail marks were all along my back and legs. And as I stood, numb pain shot through my hips. I moaned in pain and rubbed at my hips as Malfoy started pulling on his clothes. He didn't look any less perfect. He had claw marks all along his back like some deranged cat attacked his back and he had a huge welt on his left shoulder from me biting him and his upper lip had a split in the middle of it, from me biting him once more.

"Do you want me to heal those for you?" I asked, hoping he'd say no. Malfoy chuckled.

"And risk not sharing an interesting story to my pals about how I left without a mark and came back with plenty?" he teased, looking over at me. I smiled and shrugged. "That Amy wench is going to know what happened."

"Yeah and she'll be angry," I mumbled, without thinking. Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," I whispered, shrugging. I looked over at him and wasn't sure if I should kiss him goodbye or just leave. I was torn and I think Malfoy saw it because his eyes narrowed even more. So I quickly smiled and grabbed the handle to the door. "I'll see you around, Malfoy." I went to open the door but my gut was shoving me back so I paused and looked over at him, my eyes dropping slightly.

"You want a kiss, don't you?" he mumbled, smirking. I giggled before walking over to him and swiftly kissing him. "You women think you're so unpredictable."

"And you men think you know us," I stated before shoving him back causing him to fall onto the booth and glare up at me. "See you later, hot stuff." I winked and headed out the door swiftly, straightening my skirt once more and heading down the aisle. I glanced behind me and stopped at my compartment, about to open it to see Malfoy heading out and down the opposite way. I smiled as my heart broke, for the hundredth time today, and headed into my compartment.

"There you are!" Amy squealed. "Dean said you went to the bathroom but you had to have some bowel movement to stay in the loo for so long…" but her voice drowned out as she looked at me. Her eyes narrowed as her lips grew tight.

"Bloody hell! What happened to you?" Dean said, laughing. "It either looks like you got into a fight with a cat and lost or you just had sex." I giggled and shrugged.

"Must've been a cat then," I teased, sitting beside Amy who kept her glare on me as Dean laughed.

"Come on, girl. Who is the lucky man?" Dean asked, smiling at me. I blushed and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled, looking out the window as Dean and Seamus started laughing and making kissing faces at me and weird, nasty noises. I blocked them out as I stared up at the castle looming in the distance. We were almost to Hogwarts and as we crept closer, the castle grew larger. My heart swelled with excitement; this place had become my second home somehow. I was excited to get back to my dorm and discover even more stuff about it. I was jealous everyone else had a full six years to discover Hogwarts fully and I'm only going to get a lame number two.

The train came to a slow stop and Dean pulled our trunks down, being the tallest, and I headed out alongside Amy. "How could you, after what you cried to me all last night about?" she rapped at me, glaring as we moved along the crowd. I frowned.

"I tried to break it off but it's like you saying no to…you-know-who," I mumbled and Amy rolled her eyes. I knew that wasn't a good line to use. Blaise wouldn't put Amy what Malfoy was doing to me. Blaise probably loved her back, for real. While Malfoy was just in it for the sex and fun of it.

"Mine and yours are so very different, Jennifer. Yours is known for dropping girls at the first sign of love in their eyes. Mine has more respect than that because he's a real man," Amy snapped. I couldn't even argue back on that. She was completely correct. But how come my heart tugged to defend Malfoy, when it was just wishing to leave him when I was with him? I hated this feeling. Why wouldn't it just go away already?

"I can't explain it, Amy…" I whispered. "It's like saying no to something you've wanted for so long. If I could be more strong willed toward him, I would. I would tell him to leave me along, which he would but weeks later, I'd be running back to him once more with open legs." Amy sighed and shook her head.

"Do what you want, Jennifer but if you're looking for pity or sympathy, I'm not the girl to give it to you because I warned you from the beginning," she remarked. I frowned and nodded. I'd remember that…

We stepped off the train, silently, and headed to the familiar carriages. Dean and Seamus met up with us and the carriage started off toward Hogwarts as tears build in the back of my throat. I covered my mouth and sighed before breathing in through my nose. I couldn't cry in front of the boys. They'd want to pummel whoever made me cry and I couldn't very well tell them it was Malfoy. They would either not believe me or feel so betrayed by me that they'd ignore me for eternity.

Why couldn't my mother be alive? Why did she have to leave me to deal with all by myself? She was always so intelligent when it came to situations like this. I couldn't even imagine what she'd say. I know it wouldn't be following your heart or listening to it. My mother believed in following dreams but I was sacrificing my heart for the enjoyment of being around somebody. I don't know if she'd frown upon that or just simply shake her head and say "_do what you want_", much like Amy did.

"Earth to Jennifer," Seamus stated, shoving me slightly. I looked over to see that the carriage had stopped and it was just Seamus and me. I looked around. "Dean and Amy went ahead. Are you okay? You seem like you're in the zone mode." I sighed and smiled at him.

"Just a mind full of thoughts is all," I mumbled. "Let's go." Seamus nodded and I followed him out of the carriage and headed into the school. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked, grabbing Seamus' wrist and smiling at him.

"Anything."

"Can you tell them I went upstairs to sleep because I said I felt tired?" I asked. Seamus narrowed his eyes at me and I smiled, reassuringly.

"You're not going to go do something stupid, are you?" he asked. I shook my head. "Then I can do that for you." He smiled and leaned forward, kissing my cheek and turning to walk away. I smiled and shook my head, heading down the hallway and toward the stairs and heading to the fourth level. I headed down that hallway to a particular lavatory where I headed to the back stall and sat in the corner of the shower, bringing my knees to my chest and resting my head on it as I allowed my heart some relief.


	56. Chapter 56

**Eyes on Fire  
**Chapter **56**

**AuthorQuickNotes:** Okay chickies. This is basically the marked "ending" of Eyes on Fire. I have two epilogues. One's a Finale. The last one is an epilogue. This is just the ending chapter. I'm hoping to get the finale out tomorrow but that's not a guarantee. The epilogue will be out in a couple days, if everything goes smoothily and nothing comes up, too demanding. Please don't try to kill me with messages (you'll see why at the end!) Love you guys! Please review!

**

* * *

**

For the next couple of days, I hardly got to see Draco and the school seemed to be a bit darker than usual. It put a lot of people on edge, I noticed as I walked to my third period with Amy, who was rather quiet lately. Everyone as quiet nowadays but I knew why Amy was quiet; she was still irritated at me for taking Draco back so willingly. I had tried to give her my reasoning but she saw it more as "how could you take back someone who was so stupid and not know you loved them?" kind of thing. I couldn't even argue to that. Draco was being a retard in not picking up signals but he was as man as a man could get, including the idiocy sometimes (but I loved him for that).

"I'll see you after break," I mumbled to Amy, who smiled and nodded and headed off to her class, which was only down the hallway, as I headed to mine. It was one of my rare classes that I had Draco in so I'd be able to pretend I had confessed my love to him and he accepted. I sat in my usual seat beside Seamus, who smiled at me, and I gathered my things, setting them up to take notes. I looked over at the seat Draco usually sat in and frowned. He hadn't shown up yet. So I sat patiently. I'd have to get a note to him sneakily. I wanted to meet him to confess my guts to him. I had to get it out of my system and take whatever I got, despite what it was.

After a while, the classroom started filling up and finally, his gorgeous face walked into the classroom and I had to strain to keep my head lowered as I scribbled a note to him that simply stated "let's meet tonight at midnight" and I wouldn't have to write the location either because he'd know. He wasn't that stupid. I waited for the class to start going before I slowly started folding the paper into a cute little origami rabbit. I didn't do it all the way, just the four corners and my wand did the rest. The bunny looked up at me and I moved it toward Draco's seat, which the magic picked up on and the bunny hopped sneakily over to Draco's seat, where it nudged against his foot. He almost stepped on it, which I would've been just a tad mad at, but the bunny jumped up onto his foot and he finally looked down to see the note.

I faced forward and continued my notes as I saw him opening the letter in my peripheral (I was kind of cheating on that. I was looking in the corner of my eye as I wrote). I saw Draco's cheek rise and his back laid back as he let his hand drooped down and he made a slight thumb's up before going back his own notes. I wanted to laugh out loud; he and I were so cheesy with our little signs and antics. But I had no control as my heart fluttered, knowing he was willing to meet me (even if it was mainly because he thought he was getting some tonight).

I lowered my head and kept to myself after that, taking my notes and eventually having to let Seamus copy because the man couldn't write as fast as the quick dart of chalk that the professor had tapping against the blackboard as she talked.

…::::…

The night really wasn't as cold as I expected it as I made my way down the staircase, in the shadows with my black cloak, and dipped right and toward the secret passageway behind the red banner. I ducked behind it and headed down the spiral staircase before poking my head out of the other end, having to just whip it back before one of the many prefects floating around saw me. I waited until his footsteps went passed me and was long gone. I stayed there a bit longer, my mind raging. Was this a good idea, to ruin what Draco and I had just because I couldn't contain this in my chest any longer? I should be crying for my late parents and not some boy.

I frowned and shook my head, heading out into the hallway and toward the large wall I knew the door led to. I thought hard before the door appeared and I quickly entered, skittering in before anyone could enter the door as well and see me. I ducked and waited and when the door molded shut once more, I relaxed and walked around, trying to find Draco. I was almost the late one leaving but since I just gave Amy a look as I jinxed my bed, Amy waved it off as if it was nothing as she was reading a book (or was she writing?). I knew her and Blaise had a connecting journal, which was pretty cool. I wasn't too sure what the journal looked like though. I had to admit, Amy and Blaise were probably a lot less complicated than Draco and I. I loathed that.

Two hands wrapped around my head, covering my eyes and I jumped slightly, grabbing the hands before hot breath reached my ear. "I'm here to kidnap you," the man stated, breathing along my neck before kissing the back of my ear.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the stars," Draco whispered and butterflies flew within my stomach as he turned me around and smirked down at me. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his waist as his arms stayed around my shoulders. "Most girls would squeal at that but you just smiled." I chuckled once more.

"I'd rather you lasso the moon," I stated, using that cheesy line from an old muggle movie I watched years back. Draco chuckled and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms tighter around him and enjoyed the kiss, for as long as it lasted now. I somehow knew he'd run off but I was gripping on the other option. A weird noise sounded through the room and we looked over in the direction, both confused and standing absolutely still. We didn't hear anything for a while until we heard the door to the room of requirements open and shut, quickly. Draco pushed me to the back corner and backed in with me, but after waiting a while without another sound, Draco loosened his shove. "They were probably here before us and just left," I whispered. "It's not like I checked the whole room."

"Yeah," Draco stated. He had a suspicious tone but I didn't ask questions as he walked forward. He turned to me and smirked, disregarding it all. "So, where were we?" I smiled and put my hand against his chest. Draco tore my hand from his chest and smirked down at me.

"Draco, we need to talk," I stated. Draco made a confused look and I sighed, sitting at the nearby ratty couch. Draco walked over slowly and sat beside me, still staring at me. "I don't know how to say this but I hope you understand where I come from. I'll start by saying you're an amazing man. You may be an asshole at times but I find myself partaking to that unusual perk about you. You make me laugh and I enjoy being around you." Draco's eyes had turned into slants as he stared at me. He probably guessed what I was going to say. "Draco, I love you…"

"No you don't," he snapped standing and glaring down at me. I frowned and didn't look up at him as he started pacing. "This was supposed to be a fling, Jennifer. You can't turn into one of those other girls I've dated who says that ridiculous sentence. You're supposed to be different." I didn't say anything as I kept my head down. "When did this happen? _Huh?_ _When did you know?_"

"A couple months ago," I whispered, frowning as tears threatened to come out. Draco made a noise of irritation and he stopped pacing, facing away from me. "Draco…"

"Don't." My heart felt as if it was stabbed and I sucked in my bottom lip. "I can no longer meet with you anymore. You've gotten too serious for me." I allowed a sob to exit my mouth as I stood, clenching my fists. I wanted to hit him and hurt him. I wanted to do anything that would make this pain stop.

"Why can't you just say it back? I know you like me more than just a sexual fling, Malfoy!" I yelled, standing up and glaring up at him. "Are you scared to love someone and be hurt?" Draco whirled around and his hands grasped my upper arms as the evilest glare stared back at me; it made my spine tingle.

"It's because I don't love you! I never have and never will!" he screamed, throwing his arms in frustration, which caused me to stumble back slightly. It felt like a million bees were stinging my heart over and over again; it felt like my heart was being ripped out as I was still alive and conscious before it being squeezed to death; it felt like a thousand years of a thousands deaths. Tears fell down my face as my lips quivered. He didn't say anything after that as I glanced back up at him, my lips quivering as tears fell down my face. I rushed out of the room of requirements, shoving past him and heading down the hallway. I didn't even know where I was going as I ran down the hallway, blinded by tears. This Christmas and New Year's sucked…

Screams pierced through Hogwarts and I was momentarily distracted as I looked to my right to see a spell shooting toward me. I ducked, screaming slightly as I looked back over to see a crowd of people darting from the building. But I didn't have time to make them out before my arm was grabbed roughly and I was dragged somewhere. I looked up to see the glance of Malfoy's face before I was shoved into a closet, landing hard on my rear. "Stay hidden, Williams!" Malfoy snapped, glaring at me before slamming the door shut. And so I did…


	57. Finale

**Eyes on Fire  
**_Finale_

**_AuthorQuickNotes:_** note this is not directly after that night. It's a jump forward about...6 years. Lol you'll see why everything's jumpy after this. It clues in and don't worry. Any questions you might have on this chapter will be answered in the next one, promise. :)

_

* * *

_

Jennifer Williams-Thomas stared up at the grand doors to the court room of the ministry and sighed. She really didn't want to do this. Her heart told her everything besides go in there. It was screaming at her to run away, to get out of there and go back to her family, whom were waiting in the lobby of the ministry. They had no idea why she was here; she just said she had some important matters to attend to. They weren't that important, she thought but her head made her legs move and her arms stretch out to push the doors open. Everyone turned to look at her as she put a shy hand over the large basketball type bump that had taken over her torso. She wasn't ashamed of it but the eyes usually led to there.

"Can I help you? This is a closed case," the minister said, poking his head up as he looked over her. Jennifer walked forward, clearing her throat.

"I have information about this man's whereabouts the night Albus Dumbledore was murdered," Jennifer bluntly said. There were whispers all throughout the court room. The minister sat up higher as he stared down at the pregnant woman. "If you do not let me give my statement to save an innocent man's life, I will report all of you." The defendant's attorney stood with a smile on his face. Jennifer refused to look in that direction.

"We see no objection to this woman's unheard of statement," the attorney stated.

"This is an outrage. This girl has no idea what went on that night," the prosecutor yelled. Jennifer's lips grew tight as she clenched her fists. Oh, she'd like to hit that bastard once more.

"On the contrary, Harry," Jennifer stated, walking forward and into the judge's area and turning to stare at Harry Potter, who had become somewhat of the head of aurors and was therefore leading the prosecution of this trial. Harry narrowed his eyes at Jennifer, feeling a bit disadvantaged. He had a gut feeling that what she was going to say would make the man sitting at the defender's table innocent. He didn't like knowing where that would lead. It would lead to a dead end, once again about who murdered Albus Dumbledore.

"I see no problem letting this woman give her testimony," the minister stated, smiling. "Miss, you may take the witness's chair." Jennifer nodded and headed toward the booth, sitting down and smoothing out her shirt and stretchy pants. Jennifer finally looked over as pain shot through her chest. The man sitting at the defender's table was a handsome man with shaggy, white blond hair that hung over his beautiful, smoky blue eyes that made her toes curl once. His name was Draco Malfoy and he was the man who had broken her heart many years ago. Jennifer looked away from him as his attorney stepped forward, revealing the two who had birthed him. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were staring at Jennifer with hope and plead. Jennifer didn't make any recognition, not yet.

"Please state your name for the record," the minister stated.

"Jennifer Williams-Thomas," Jennifer answered and the attorney stepped up to the booth, leaning on it and smiling sweetly.

"Now, tell us your story about what happened the night Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was murdered at Hogwarts," he started. "Don't leave a single detail out."

"Well, it was real dark that night and it was roughly a week after Christmas vacation when the defendant and I…" Jennifer started.

"It's okay. You can say his name," the attorney stated. Jennifer didn't want to. She wanted to call him the defendant. She's refused to speak of his name for a couple years now. She had gotten so good at keeping his face at bay in her mind.

"…When Malfoy and I agreed to meet at our usual spot, which was in the room of requirements at Hogwarts," Jennifer said as her heart twitched at the sound of his name. Memories flashed through her memory and she forced the painful tears back. The attorney chuckled, urging her on. "We then proceeded to get more acquainted, to put it in nicer terms. But I was foolish and told Malfoy something you should never tell a man first," Jennifer stated as the attorney smiled.

"And what is that, Mrs. Thomas?"

"I think we all know what it is."

"Please state what that is for the records. Remember, leave no details out," the attorney stated. Jennifer wanted to slap the man.

"I told him I loved him," Jennifer answered. She saw Draco's face lower and she looked over at him, finally and said, "And like all little boys, he ran but not physically. I started crying and rushed from the room but when I walked out, it was real quiet so I thought that was kind of weird and it was real cold. Next thing I knew, I was being shoved into a closet by Malfoy after some screams and that was the last time I saw him, until now."

"Are you positive it was screaming?"

"Yes, positive," Jennifer stated. "Whichever it was, it wasn't natural, playful screams and Draco had seemed confused before he shoved me in the closet."

"No further questions," the defense attorney stated, walking back to his post as Harry stood up, walking over to Jennifer and leaning against the booth. Harry looked at her and narrowed his eyes as Jennifer narrowed her eyes back.

"What did you and Malfoy argue most about?" Harry asked.

"Stupid stuff, I assure you. It was mainly about differences. Back then, our chemistry was way off. Nowadays, I don't see how we ever were attracted," Jennifer answered, causing more pain to herself than good. She knew that was a flat out lie. She loved Draco and they had amazing chemistry.

"If you had now what you had then, would you still make up these scenes with him?" Harry asked.

"I didn't make them up," Jennifer stated.

"Then how come Malfoy has no recollection of being with you the night Dumbledore was brutally murdered?" Ultimate pain shot through Jennifer's chest as she looked over at Draco, who looked back at her with regret and shame.

"Probably because back then, I was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin and those petty rivalries kept everything at bay by the way he was raised and how you were taught, Mr. Potter," Jennifer stated, keeping her voice just above calm. Harry Potter narrowed his eyes and Jennifer narrowed hers.

"The jurors and reporters will exclude that last statement. It's not needed," the minister stated. "Mr. Potter, do not aggravate the woman." Harry looked up at the minister and pushed off the booth, stepping back a little bit.

"You say Malfoy pushed you into the closet and that was the last you saw of him?" Jennifer nodded. "Can you ultimately prove that was the real Malfoy you were with?"

"Objection! Mr. Potter is making an absurd judgment on his behalf," the defense attorney stated.

"Because of his mannerisms," Jennifer answered, ignoring the objection. Harry looked over at me, almost stunned. "Most people act as if they know someone as well as I really knew Malfoy. I knew him like most mothers knew their offspring or like when a loved one is in trouble, you can feel it. His eyes were the answers to everything. The way he walked, talked, and moved…" Jennifer stated as tears started to build up into her eyes. "I loved him, Harry. How can you doubt that I didn't know if I was with the real Malfoy or not?" Harry looked over at me with slightly softer eyes.

"Can you tell us a bit about his mannerisms?" Harry asked. "Could you say what he'd look like if he was faced with murdering someone?"

"His face would either contort in immense anger that would be directed mainly toward himself or regret. Harry, you and I both know Malfoy couldn't murder another human being. You've known him longer than I have and I know for a fact that Malfoy couldn't and wouldn't murder Albus Dumbledore. He may have thought Dumbledore a daffy old fool, but that doesn't convince one to murder such person." The minister smiled down at Jennifer.

"No further questions," Harry stated.

"Then you are free from the stand, Mrs. Thomas," the minister said. Jennifer nodded and began stepping down from the booth. She made her way away from the tables and down the aisle way. She took a final glance back at the trial before stepping out of the court room. She stood there for a while before taking a deep breath and heading down the hallway and toward the main floors of the ministry.

"There's mom," a voice stated and Jennifer looked over to see her beloved child and husband looking over at her. The boy couldn't be more than six or seven years old with a head of light blond hair and glistening blue eyes. The grin on his face showed the gap of teeth missing as the man standing behind him smiled over at Jennifer. "How'd it go, babe?" Dean asked, walking up to Jennifer and rubbing along her belly.

"It went smoothly. Let's get out of here," Jennifer stated, grabbing the little boy's hand and smiling down at him.

"Dean says you were helping out my dad," the little boy stated, staring up at her. Jennifer glanced back at Dean, shocked. Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"Mrs. Know-It-All over there told me about the trial," Dean whispered. Jennifer frowned and looked down at her little boy.

"Scorpius," Jennifer stated. Scorpius looked up at her and smirked.

"It's okay, mama. I understand I won't meet him right now." Jennifer smiled sadly and began heading outside, through the phone booths. The family refused to apparate while Jennifer was pregnant. She knew it was perfectly safe but she didn't want the baby growing up with magic, starting in the stomach.

"I'll go get the car," Dean stated.

"I want to go," Scorpius stated, smiling.

"No, stay here and protect your mother," Dean stated, winking at the boy and heading off across the street. Jennifer smiled down at her first born and knelt down, staring at him. He was practically the spitting image of Draco. Even his skin tone matched the man who broke her heart many years ago.

"Mama, are you going to cry again?" Scorpius asked, reaching up and cupping his mother's face. Jennifer fought back the tears as she hugged her son.

"No, I'm not going to cry in front of you, my darling." Scorpius smiled and hugged Jennifer back. Jennifer stood and kept her hand on his as the two waited for the car.

"Jennifer!" a voice called out and Jennifer looked over to see that same man rushing over to her from the phone booths. Jennifer's eyes widened as she glanced around, trying to spot Dean's car. "Jennifer, wait."

"Mama, that man is calling for you," Scorpius stated so Jennifer turned around and stared blankly as Draco walked up to her, a blank expression on his face as well. The two stared at each other for a while before Jennifer sighed.

"What do you want, Draco?"

"I wanted to talk to you…" Draco answered. "So, you married Dean Thomas?" Jennifer nodded. "Never saw you two as a couple."

"Well, we are. Is there anything important you wanted to say? Scorpius and I have a busy schedule today." Scorpius looked up at Jennifer, confused as Draco looked down at him, his eyes narrowing. Jennifer's heart panicked.

"Jennifer… he doesn't look anything like Thomas," Draco whispered, looking up at her. Jennifer glanced behind her to see Dean heading down the road with the car, smiling over at her. Jennifer turned to Draco and sighed.

"Draco, I'd like to introduce my son, Scorpius Artemis Malfoy," Jennifer stated and shock flashed over Draco's face as the car pulled up behind the two. "Scorpius, get into the car." Without question, Scorpius nodded and opened the door to hop inside. Jennifer looked over at Draco and frowned. "It's what you get for leaving me alone all these years, Draco. Scorpius knows Dean isn't his father but I have left his real father anonymous."

"Jennifer…"

"And for good reason, Draco." Jennifer narrowed her eyes at him and turned around, opening the car door and going to slide in before she turned to look at him. "Goodbye Draco." Draco watched her leave at this point, his heart beating faintly against his chest. That woman had just saved his ass from going into Azkaban and now he just found out he has a son, by that same woman. How in the world did that woman muster up enough strength to go into trial to save his ass after…? Draco couldn't even finish the sentence as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Goodbye, Jenn," Draco whispered before sighing and heading down the streets. "Till we meet again."


	58. Epilogue

**Eyes on Fire  
**_Epilogue_

_**AuthorQuickNotes:** I don't want to wait until tomorrow to post this epilogue. I wrote this one and the finale ahead of time and as the story progressed, I made adjustments according to the storyline. I hope you all loved or liked this story. It's not officially over and done with. It was a wonderful pleasure getting your feedback and reviews! Love you all! :)_

* * *

"Scorpius, get your butt ready before you're late for your first day at Hogwarts. That doesn't look good on your behalf if you're late for the train," Jennifer hollered as she stared down the hallway. She narrowed her eyes and sighed, walking down the hallway and to the second door on the left. She knocked and pushed it open to see her oldest son bustling around. He had on his robes and uniform already and he was shoving, stuffing, and squeezing stuff into his trunk. Jennifer smiled and watched him for a while as he mumbled out stuff he'd need.

"Mom, I think that's all I need," Scorpius yelled and looked over at her with his wide, blue eyes. Jennifer chuckled and walked over, examining his trunk. She waited as he stared at her.

"Looks great, darling, now let's go," Jennifer stated and closed the trunk, dragging it out of the boy's room. Scorpius followed her and on the way out, he grabbed his newly bought wand that was pretty perfect for him. It was eleven inches and made of juniper wood with the essence of pixie dust and ginger root. Jennifer stared at him as he pocketed his wand and smiled up at her. He had his bright blond hair cut right against his eyebrows and it was parted down the middle, crookedly. Jennifer led him out of the house and outside. They lived in a community of witches and wizards and Jennifer smiled, apparating with Scorpius' hand in one and his stuff in the other. She often apparated with him since he was older than her other child, Shayla.

They appeared at the very familiar Hogwarts Express and Jennifer stared around, feeling the sense of home once more. "What house do you think I'll be in, mama?" Scorpius stated, shaking with anticipation. "I want to be in the same house my father was in."

"Your father was in Slytherin. Your mother, however, was in Gryffindor," Jennifer answered, kneeling so she was eye level with him. He wasn't too tall for his age of eleven but he wasn't short either. She always hoped he'd get his father's height. Scorpius smiled at her. "But whatever house you're in, you're mother will be proud nonetheless." Scorpius chuckled.

"You're acting as if someone's going to judge me by my house. Isn't that absurd?" Scorpius stated, chuckling even more. Jennifer smiled at her slightly naïve child and kissed his forehead.

"Go, darling. I'll see you for Christmas. I think Shayla is with us this Christmas instead of her father," Jennifer stated. Scorpius smiled.

"I miss Dean. You should invite him to Christmas," Scorpius stated. Jennifer smiled. Dean and she got a divorce last year because it wasn't as much of a fairytale as they were expecting. They got along but they weren't _in_ love like they hoped for. Jennifer's heart was a closed bank that even Dean saw, even though Jennifer tried to love Dean with all her broken heart. "Did I tell you what I want for Christmas, mother?" Scorpius asked. Jennifer smiled, shaking her head. Scorpius always wanted something new every week for Christmas. "I want you to invite my father over so I can meet him. It could be half my Christmas and half my birthday present. I won't mind."

"Scorpius," Jennifer whispered. "One day you'll understand why I say its complicated to do that…but for now, you need to get on that train and show Hogwarts whose boss, mister." Scorpius giggled and nodded, hugging Jennifer hard and then rushing off as Jennifer dragged his trunk along with him. He hopped onto the train and Jennifer shoved the trunk up, blowing him kisses as she stepped back.

"Love you, mama!" Scorpius yelled, waving. Jennifer smiled.

"Love you, baby," Jennifer yelled back, waving as well as the conductor signaled they were ready and the train blew its loud whistle and started to take off down the tracks. Jennifer didn't depart like the rest of the parents. Instead, she stood there as the train disappeared from view and she was alone with her hand closed against her chest with a faint expression of sadness. Favoritism wasn't accepted but that little boy stole her heart when he was born and keeps stealing her heart the more he grows up. Jennifer took a deep breath in and her lips quivered slightly. He was growing up…

"Jennifer…" someone said and she turned around, wiping at her eyes to see the man her heart wanted. Draco Malfoy looked older since the last she's seen him but she reckoned she did as well. Jennifer wiped her eyes even more and stared at him. "Was that Scorpius that just went off to Hogwarts?" Jennifer nodded.

"He wants to follow your footsteps even though he's never met you," Jennifer whispered, frowning as Draco smirked, looking in the direction the train left. He's still so handsome, she thought as she stared at him. The lines of age made his face even prettier than before and his thick, muscled build beneath his business suit was appealing and made Jennifer's knees quiver. "What do you want, Draco? I have to go pick up Shayla."

"Shayla must be your other child, with Thomas," Draco stated. "Where is Thomas? Shouldn't he be with his wife?"

"Dean and I divorced last year," Jennifer answered. Draco looked at her and she saw the hope in his eyes but it was gone within a second. "I guess my heart was never returned back to me." Draco's lips twitched upwards to a smirk and Jennifer sighed, glancing to her left. "I really must be going, Draco. I can't sit here and talk to a wall. You never were the talkative type."

"No, that's true. I was here last year to see if that was his year to go but when I didn't see either of you, I came this year in hopes to see you and look at what happens," Draco stated as Jennifer smiled, shrugging. "He's grown up a lot since the last I've seen it. He looks…"

"Just like you," Jennifer interrupted. Draco looked over at her and the ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "It makes it harder when my heart belongs to someone else but that boy keeps stealing it."

"So he has charm?"

"Yes," Jennifer stated, smiling. Jennifer's eyes drifted to Draco's lips and she wanted to feel them against hers once more. Her heart tugged and urged her forward but her legs wouldn't move as she stared at him. "I don't doubt he won't break a few hearts, like his father." Draco's smirk faltered to a frown as Jennifer looked away, frowning herself.

"Jennifer," Draco stated. "I didn't want our relationship to end like it did…

"What relationship? We were just an impulse," Jennifer snapped, glaring over at him. Draco's face fell into a slight glare as he turned his head to the side, averting his eyes away from her. "I don't need a history lesson, Malfoy," Jennifer stated, staring at him squarely. "I knew I shouldn't have told you and it was my fault. I should've kept it hidden all these years and we could've been two adults having a simple fling with a child." Draco frowned. "I was foolish. You were just being…you."

"No, I wasn't. I was being foolish. Jennifer, what I'm trying to say is…"

"Don't." Draco looked at her. "If you're going to say it now, it's too late. My heart took all that pain and its finally dulling. It can't take another heartbreak because I have something to live for now. Scorpius and Shayla are the reason I'm living. Scorpius can't watch his mother cry herself to sleep anymore. He was born of pure love, on my part and he's special. I can't go into the hole while I have him," Jennifer stated. Draco frowned.

"Then let's start over?" Draco asked. Jennifer looked at him. "Jenn, I made a huge mistake leaving you that night. I can't stop thinking about you…and our son." Jennifer's heart swelled and she had to fight the smile back. This couldn't be happening. Just when her heart was starting to heal, he comes stomping back into her life and claiming he was the foolish one. Jennifer narrowed her eyes but couldn't stop her bottom lip from quivering as tears welled into her eyes. "Jennifer," Draco stated, stepping forward.

"Don't," Jennifer choked out, putting her hand out and moving her head to the left to wipe her eyes. She couldn't let this man see her weaknesses, again. His chest pushed against her hand and his arms circled around her, drawing her in. Her elbow didn't even lock him away as her body met his in a hug. Her head pushed against his chest and she frowned, willing herself some relief as she wrapped her arms around him. It felt nice to feel his hug once more. It felt more like seeing the sun for the first time after being blind for years and years.

"Jennifer, give me another chance. I've changed. I'm a changed man," Draco whispered, pushing his lips against the side of her head. "I'm no longer that stupid, young boy." Jennifer didn't say anything as her mind felt like she was a teenager again, loving this ridiculous man.

"Draco, I can't trust your word," Jennifer stated, pulling back and staring up at him. His arms stayed locked around her as he stared down at her. 'But Scorpius has been begging to meet you,' Jennifer thought, frowning as she allowed her hand to reach up to cup the side of his head. His head moved against her hand and Jennifer frowned. "Did they find out who killed Albus Dumbledore?" she decided to veer to. Draco's eyes blinked as he stared at her, confused.

"Yeah. It turned out it was Gregory Goyle using the polyjuice potion to turn into me," Draco stated, chuckling. "That was a nice topic change."

"How'd they find out?" Jennifer asked, narrowing her eyes. She knew it wasn't Draco (and besides, this was a nice way to keep him off the topic of the so called them).

"Uh, veritaserum," Draco answered. "Jenn, stop changing the subject." Her heart twitched as she frowned, pulling from his arms completely and sucking in her bottom lip. She looked around; the train station was completely empty. Jennifer looked back at Draco and sighed. "I have to go pick up Shayla." She went to turn to walk away but Draco's reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back against his chest as he glared down at her.

"I'm trying to apologize for my teenage dumbness years ago and you're not making it easy," he snapped. Jennifer's eyes widened as she stared up at him as a very old, familiar flame sparked in the pit of her stomach. It almost consumed her completely as her knees grew weak and she literally collapsed against him. Draco chuckled, smirking. "That still works on you, huh?" Jennifer narrowed her eyes.

"Fuck you and…your manipulation over me!" Jennifer yelled, pushing away as her lips began quivering as new tears raced down her cheeks. "I waited for years for you to wake up and come sweep me off of my feet like my white knight before I dated Dean and got married. But you never showed up and now you expect me to say I forgive you and love you and we can start over. You're crazy!" Draco frowned as he stared at her. She looked so vulnerable, so broken and all because of him.

Taking action, Draco walked forward and wrapped his arms around her, tilting her and pressing his lips against her quivering lips. Jennifer didn't object as Draco's lips felt like angels to her lips. It swelled millions of butterflies in her stomach and her head grew fuzzy as Draco pulled back, smirking as her eyes fluttered open to stare at him. "Listen to me, wench…" he whispered. "I've realized I've loved you this whole time and I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight, at eight o'clock sharp." Jennifer couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face as she stared at him.

"I guess Scorpius just might get his Christmas present," Jennifer whispered. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"What'd he ask for?" Draco asked. He planned on going out to buy it right now.

"His father home for Christmas."

***~*~The*End~*~***


End file.
